Heidi : Daughter of Hades
by ReginaMera
Summary: All her life Heidi had everything, she was the princess of her own world. Then the marriage happened and she was dragged away from her home to be thrown onto an island with so-called villains. Years passed and she slowly gave up hope, until one day she was invited to Auradon... (OC STORY!)[Not good at summaries] FxF
1. D1 : Chapter 1

_A little OC story influenced by the trailers for Hades. Starting from the first Descendants movie. Rated T right now, might change it to M if I decide to. Rated T for swearing. Things may be a bit different, but I won't deviate too far from the storyline. _

_I'm still not sure who the OC kinda resembles or if I even want her to be portrayed by an actor. Personally I think Gal Godot buuuut that's just me. Oh well. _

_As for pairings? I'm open to just about everything. I will say some canon ships will stay like Mal x Ben and Evie x Doug. _

_I do not own Descendants and never will, I just own any OCs that may appear._

* * *

** One hell of a long time ago...well, more like 20 years ago...Little Belle married her darling Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest besties. Yeah, you guessed it, big cake. Instead of doing what people **_**usually **_**do on their honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms, and after declaring himself as king, he **_**banished **_**all the baddies to their very own island. All the villains, sidekicks, and the occasional bear...basically all the people who knew how to live...were rounded up and placed on an island that was encased by a magical barrier. No magic. No wi-fi. **_**No way out. **_**Or so I thought. Hang on, you are about to meet the big bad four, but first, direct your attention to the lovely kingdom of Auradon. **

_**Auradon**_

A young man stood on a circular pedestal as another man measured various parts of his body, writing the measurements on a notepad every now and then to keep track.

The doors opened to the room, and two people walked in. "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" The man known as King Beast exclaimed as Belle and he walked in.

The man measuring quickly stepped away at their entrance, allowing the young man to step off of the pedestal.

"He's turning 16, dear." Belle reminded her husband, a small smile on her face as she looked at her son.

The young man smiled at his father, brushing off his shirt before he rubbed his hands together. "Hey, pops."

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Beast said, earning a well-deserved glare from his wife at the comment.

Belle looked at him pointedly, narrowing her eyes while frowning. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot." Their son chuckled at that before Beast waved his hands. "Kidding, of course."

The boy took a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Mom, dad…" He drew their attention and momentarily looked down before looking at them once more, "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Beast and Belle shared shocked expressions as he continued. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast looked as if his son had just said he had two heads.

"We will start out with a few at first, and those will be the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." He winced internally at the look he was still receiving from his father.

"Have you?" Beast's tone could have been taken as challenging, but the son simply shook the feeling of intimidation off.

He was _not _going to be intimidated, not when this was his decision.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle said, her hand landing on her husband's arm, "Who are their parents?"

_Here goes nothing. _"Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... Hades... " He paused knowing the next one was gonna be the one they yelled about, "...and Maleficent." There went the gasps of shock and the measuring man who dropped his clipboard.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" Beast exclaimed, sounding furious at his son's words.

"Dad, just hear me out here!"

"No, I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

The son raised his hands calmly, this time going a different route, "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" His father was silent while Belle thought her son's words over. "Dad?"

"I...suppose, their children are innocent." Beast gave in, turning around to leave.

Belle flashed him a smile, "Well done." She whispered before linking her arm with her husband, "Shall we?"

The two departed as the man who was measuring him just blinked in shock as the young man looked out the window at the Isle.

_What is life like over there? _He wondered, looking thoughtful and somewhat sad at the situation that some of the inhabitants must be going through.

* * *

_** Isle of the Lost**_

**That soon to be king is named Ben. He has always seemed to be curious about the island ever since I first saw him. You will soon meet the big four and your lovely narrator. Hmm...Why don't we meet the voice behind the explanations? The four can wait their turn.**

Outside a restaurant, two girls were glaring at each with one ready to punch the other.

"Awww, is little Uma angry that ol Heidi got selected? Hmm?" Heidi's eyes burned blue as the tips of her silver-blue hair were burning blue as well.

"Some of us would take this as an opportunity to destroy them; you are just going to toy with them." Uma spat, hand clenched and shaking in fury.

Heidi shrugged. _Tis true. _She thought before smirking.

"I'll recommend you.." At the pause and the small glimmer of hope in her eyes, Heidi grinned. "...for the last batch if they ever choose to bring in more."

Heidi began walking away. "Heidi!" She paused at Uma's yell, "I will get you for this."

Heidi smirked over her shoulder. "Sweetheart, if I had a nickel for every time someone said that I would be a wealthy woman. Nothing lasts forever, Uma. Things must change for change to happen."

_That doesn't make any sense! I hate her damn philosophical crap. _Uma seethed, rushing forward to punch the bluenette when a wall of blue fire stopped her path.

"Bye, Uma~" Heidi sang, the fire disappearing as she left.

**That's me. Name's Heidi, and I'm the daughter of everyone's favorite god, Hades. The little pissed off shrimp is Uma, daughter of Ursula, and the girl who is not so secretly in love with me. Can't say I blame her, I have a gift. My father still makes deals every now and then to get his way...I do something like that.**

Heidi let a small smile grace her face as the scene around her paused. Eyes of men and women alike studying her with lust, admiration, and even a bit of jealousy.

**Did I neglect to mention my mother was an empath who could manipulate other's emotions? Not sure who she was, **_**or what she was, **_**but I inherited the manipulation half of her powers. Anyway, my father said she had this...**_**magnetism **_**to her, and I also got that. It is both a pain and a blessing.**

With a simple snap of the finger, the people all shook their heads before resuming their tasks. As boring and mundane her existence was on the Isle, Heidi did enjoy messing with people.

She strolled over to where she knew Mal and Co. were and watched as they finished off their little dance number they had been practicing on the day before. They had a strange obsession with random musical numbers...

**Before we go any further, ladies and gentlemen, I Heidi state that I am the **_**only **_**one on the Isle able to use their powers. Before my mother chucked me at my father, a goddess gave me a necklace that wards off all spells, curses, voodoo, shadows; you name it. It also cancels spells...like the bubble and all the rather annoying side effects it puts on its prisoners. Sadly, the necklace can only be used by little old me, anyway, back to our regularly scheduled flash mob.**

Heidi rolled her eyes as Mal took a lollipop from a child. _I wonder why she thinks that's significant? _

Maleficent's two meat shields alerted the flash mob, who all scattered at the sight of the woman and her meat shields.

"Hi, mom." Mal greeted her mother as the woman pushed the men out of her way and looked at the lollipop in her daughter's hand.

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed." Clearly she also didn't find it significant; only she was willing to voice her opinion.

"It was from a baby," Mal explained with a hopeful tone, grinning as if it was a pleasant memory.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent took the lollipop Mal was offering her and spat on it and put it under her underarm. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She handed it off to one of the meat shields who went about doing the deed.

"Mom…" Mal began but was hushed as her mother continued talking.

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."

"Cursing entire kingdoms," Mal said at the same time her mother did, earning a nod from her.

"You." She plucked her daughter away from her little group, "Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me." Maleficent gestured to herself while Mal gave a little sigh.

"I know that...And I'll do better." Mal stated, looking up at her mother before nodding.

Maleficent suddenly smiled and looked at Mal's friends while guiding her daughter back over. "Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four and that insufferable girl-" She quickly pointed at Heidi, who jumped in surprise at the fact that she had been seen. "-have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon."

"What?!" The four exclaimed, a few glancing at the equally shocked Heidi.

Carlos, Jay, & Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stopped them as Heidi slinked out of the shadows and stood next to the three kids.

_I still wonder who gave out __**that **__order...Whoever it was neglected to look up my age. _Heidi thought, glancing at the younger ones with mild confusion.

It made sense for _them _to go to a school, they were

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal exclaimed, face twisting in disgust.

"And perfect princes," Evie said dreamily until Mal looked at her. "Ugh." She feigned disgust, though everyone could tell she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay laughed and went to high five Carlos, who left him hanging.

Carlos looked uncertain as he stepped forward a bit, "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." His voice shook at the end.

Jay tried sneaking up on Carlos, probably to scare him, but Heidi grabbed him by one of his ears and pulled him back. "Ow!" He tried swatting at Heidi, who simply rolled her eyes and yanked him closer so she could whisper.

"Don't make me kick you," Heidi warned him, and he promptly stood up while she let go of his ear.

"Mom, we're not going," Mal said, prompting a loud laugh from her mother.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" Her minions all followed her at that, "Mal~." Maleficent called out singsongy.

* * *

Heidi found herself standing with Mal and Co. across from Maleficent, who, much to Heidi's annoyance, forced her to follow by way of minion. The lady herself was filing her nails and explaining the details of what they were supposed to do on their 'mission.'

"You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother, and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent said, winking at her daughter.

Mal folded her arms. "What's in it for us?"

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." Maleficent waved her hand in explanation, looking not at all bothered by the clear annoyance on all the kids' faces.

"Um, I... I think she meant us." Carlos said, uncertainty yet again in his voice.

_Poor kid has zero confidence. Then again, I'd be like that if I had _his _mother. _Heidi thought, inwardly frowning at the boy.

Maleficent threw her file aside and came up to the railing. "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Mal gave a short laugh, "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't…"

_I, for one, don't. _Heidi thought, a displeased look entering her eyes.

Sure, she loved fooling with people using her abilities and irritating Uma, but she didn't find what Maleficent liked to be...enjoyable. Seeing people in pain always made her feel unnerved for some strange reason.

"Well, then get me the wand, and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent said, raising a hand with the good and the evil part.

"Our will." The Evil Queen reminded her from another part of the room.

_I forgot they were even here. _Heidi thought with a deadpan, glancing at the villains who were all looking at Maleficent expectantly.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent snapped her fingers, which made Mal look back at her. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy."

"What...mom…" Maleficent squished Mal's lips to stop the protest, and in turn, the daughter's eyes glowed green, which prompted Maleficent's own green eyes to glow as they stared at each other. The stare went on for around ten seconds before Mal breathed in sharply and quickly blinked, "Fine. Whatever." Mal said in defeat.

"I win," Maleficent said, smiling in victory.

Heidi closed her eyes as she tuned out what would useless chatter.

**You may be wondering if the four's parents are here, where is my dear old dad? Well...You see...he can't stand half of the parents in the room. Even though he's powerless, he's still known for his nasty temper,**_** and his Souvlaki**_**, so most of the time, he just sits in his underground lair listening to his rock music. For everyone's safety, and I mean **_**everyone**_**, it was decided a while back that he wouldn't be in the same room as the four's parents. Ever. **

Heidi left the room and exited the building, eyes searching for the familiar icy blue hair before smiling as she spotted him leaning against a wall in an alleyway off the street.

She quickly made her way through the crowd of people and glared at those who intentionally stopped in her way.

Once she slinked into the shadows of the darkened alleyway, she raised her eyebrows and grinned at him, "You must know then."

"That you're going to Auradon? Yep. A little Facilier told me, word travels fast y'know." He said, folding his arms and not looking fazed by the news.

She shrugged, "Mal and Co. have been tasked with getting Fairy Godmother's wand. Can't say I'm going to help them dig their own hole." He gave her a nod, seeming pleased with her answer. "I'm gonna retrieve my guitar; you want me to bring you anything?"

Hades smirked at the word 'guitar.' "A one-way ticket out of this place." He drawled out as his smirk quickly dropped.

She didn't even blink, "Just the guitar then. I'll begin working on a plan; you just do what you do." She stated, a small smile forming on her face as she looked at the ground, "Even though I'm not gonna be gone for long…" She glanced up at him, noticing the knowing smirk on his face, "It'll be the first time in a long time I'll be away for longer than a week."

He chuckled, "You know you want to."

She chewed on her lip before rushing forward and hugging him. "I can't believe it…" She whispered, quickly separating herself from him and looking at the limo that had showed up.

"That you get to go to Auradon or that I still let you hug me?" He asked, obviously joking, as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall again.

"Both." She answered, a smile stretching across her face. "I don't see why you let me; it makes you look kinda…"

"Weak?" She paused as he smirked. "I hear what they say; they believe that I'm not that good of a villain if I let my daughter hug me. Load of shit."

Heidi laughed as she saw him look Maleficent's way at the insult, "Dad?" She tried getting his attention away, so he didn't get riled up at the sight of the woman.

It worked like a charm, and he looked away, "Right, I am not a villain. You are not a villain. We are _gods. _We are leagues above these so-called _villains_ and their kids. Their little game of trying to puff out their chests is bull, and as _gods_, well, we automatically win!" He said, a wide grin on his face at his announcement. "You remember that." He told her, and she nodded with a small smile.

She chuckled before she saw one of the others looking at her impatiently. "I'll keep that in mind; now, I'm pretty sure I have to get going," Heidi said, beginning to walk out of the alleyway.

"Hold up."

She stopped and turned around, barely catching the object her father threw at her. "My bag…" She smiled in realization, "Thanks."

"Knock 'em dead, hun." He shot her a wink before walking in the opposite direction.

Heidi shook her head, smile falling as she walked out of the alleyway towards the limo.

_Here goes nothing._


	2. D1 : Chapter 2

_So...People like this...I got two reviews in two hours...Excuse me for a mo while I go and contemplate a few things. This is going up really fast because I have work today and I'll be busy for most of the day. I don't wanna hold the chapter hostage. _

_**danifan3000 -**__The answer is yes. Definitely. Mal knows who Heidi is and you'll see in this chapter just how much she...__**adores**__ her. Expect lots of conflict between these two in the beginning. Later on the relationship will develop but right now they are like two conflicting forces. _

_Never gonna own Descendants. Nope. I do own any OCs though._

* * *

Heidi sat across from Mal, both of them refusing to look at each other. Heidi didn't mind Mal but she didn't want in on Maleficent's dream for world domination. Mal on the other hand…

Mal's eyes burned with jealousy, and try as she might she could not fight the scowl that was now on her face. _She's like twenty-something, why would they invite her?! We don't need a __**daddy's **__girl to mess this all up._She thought irritably.

The three other VKs in the limo slowly looked at each, the same thought running through their head.

_Those two are going to fight, aren't they?_

Mal was the daughter of Maleficent and was notorious for almost always getting her way and if she didn't? Well...whoever the poor soul was that did her wrong, they were usually toast by the end of the encounter.

Heidi was the daughter of a _god_ and could _actually _toast a human. Because no one actually talked to the woman, everyone depended on rumors. The rumors are everything from Heidi being a full-fledged goddess instead of just a demi, to her supposed immortality, to her _apparently _being able to summon souls (Nobody believes that one…Even the woman herself called it stupid), or even the farfetched idea that Heidi could leave the Isle at any given time.

Evie shook her head and began touching up her makeup; _I'll__ have to retouch Mal's when we get there. _She thought idly, using a mirror to get all the parts her mother had _somehow _missed.

The two boys ignored the interaction between the goddess and the purple-haired girl as soon as they found the candy stash, "Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what." Carlos said, a confused look on his face.

"Let me see." Jay said, and Carlos opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, "Ew!" Jay hit him and took what was left of the candy to try it himself.

It was safe to say he liked it if his facial expressions meant anything.

Mal, who had still not let up on the ignoring, picked up a remote that had been on the seat and pressed the button. She raised an eyebrow and looked around.

Evie glanced over her shoulder to see a divider going down, only to reveal an incomplete bridge…

_This ought to be entertaining. _Heidi thought, a smirk replacing the frown that was once on her face.

"Look!" Evie exclaimed, prompting everyone except Heidi to look through the divider.

"It's a trap!" Carlos cried, causing everyone to scream and hug each other.

Everyone except the laughing Heidi.

That's when a bridge made out of _gold magic _appeared, and the limo drove over it effortlessly.

"W-What just happened?" Carlos asked as they all untangled themselves.

"You _knew _about that, didn't you." Mal said accusingly, glaring at Heidi once again.

"Knew? _Knew?_" She guffawed, "I was marched across that thing, of _course _I _knew _about it!"

"Marched? You weren't born on the Isle?" Carlos asked in surprise, prompting everyone to stare at her.

Heidi shrugged, "Nope." She popped the p and folded her arms behind her neck, "I was ten when the villains were rounded up, back then there used to be a white bridge that they used to march us into the Isle. Then they destroyed it…" She sighed, "Always wondered why they'd build such a pretty bridge just to destroy it two years later."

Everyone except Mal, who only looked angrier now, seemed interested in what the woman was saying, with Jay and Carlos ignoring the bounty of candy while Evie nodded in amazement.

"What's this, then?" Jay asked, referring to the 'bridge' they were on.

"Magic / It's made out of magic." Mal and Heidi said at the same time, prompting a glare from Mal while Heidi looked indifferent.

Mal turned around, mostly to get Heidi's stupid face out of her line of vision, and tapped the divider. "Hey. Did this little button open up the magic barrier?"

The man looked at her and lifted a remote, "No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…" He pressed a button, and the divider slowly went up.

Mal looked back at her friends, "Okay…" She chuckled, "Nasty. I like that guy."

Heidi rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they approached the end of the magic bridge.

_Get the guitar and leave. Get the guitar and leave. _Heidi chanted in her head, the phrase now becoming her mantra.

….

_Oh, dear gods, there is a school band._

Heidi looked sour at the sound, giving several of the band members the stink eye as the limo passed by.

The limo stopped and Heidi didn't move to get up, "After _you_." She said to the four others, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Aw, but I think _you _should go first, _Heidi_." Mal faked a sweet tone, though, her eyes reflected the exact opposite and had a glow to them.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "_Well, _if you say _so_."

She winked at the boys who straightened up and stopped wrestling with each other.

The door opened, and she stepped up and out, putting a smile on her face as she heard the cheering.

_Last time I heard cheering...It was for us __**going away**__. _She thought, glancing over as soon as she saw the two boys tumble out as they fought over something.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos yelled as Jay put his foot on Carlos to keep him down.

"'Cause you want it!" Jay said, not appearing to notice that the band had stopped playing and three people approaching them.

Evie stepped out and over the two boys and did a little twirl as she looked at the world around her.

Heidi sighed, walking over to the two quarreling boys and grabbed Jay by the shoulder, "Stop."

That one word caused him to freeze up, allowing Heidi to pull him away from Carlos and to stand him up elsewhere, "Behave." She stated, her eyes narrowing while Jay quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

She walked back over to where Carlos was and offered him her hand. Carlos, who was still holding onto the object, reluctantly accepted her help and held tightly onto the stuff from the limo.

"T-Thanks." He said, looking shyly at the older woman.

Heidi simply smiled and walked back to where she was standing...right next to Jay. She leaned over, "Do that again, and I promise you'll never have any kids." She whispered sweetly, causing Jay to turn pale.

_If there is one benefit of being the daughter of a god...it is this one. _She thought to herself, smiling innocently as Mal glared at her.

_She has him wrapped around her finger! That woman… _Mal thought, her eyes glowing as Heidi's also began to glow in response.

Before Mal could charge towards the goddess, a voice cut through the tension like a knife.

"Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it." A woman said, her tone _way _too chipper for her to be normal.

Carlos grumbled a little but threw the stuff back into the limo and folded his arms.

Jay, who was relaxed again, noticed a rather pretty girl standing with a boy and the chipper woman, "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay."

The girl looked uncomfortable, she had a right to, and before she could say anything back, the chipper woman was in front of him.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

+1 point to Fairy Godmother.

Heidi chuckled to herself as Jay sulked back, "Shut down." She said jokingly to him, and he didn't say anything.

_Not saying anything, I'm not going to say anything, NOPE! _Jay thought, keeping quiet as he knew the rumors surrounding the goddess' anger problems.

He had so much to live for, and he didn't want to end it all by poking a blue bear.

"_The_ Fairy Godmother? As in "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" Mal asked, waving her hand through the air like she already had the wand.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Fairy Godmother said with a smile and...did she just get even _more _chipper?

_Dear gods help me. I'm used to depression. _Heidi's smile almost dropped as her eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal said, acting amazed at the idea of the wand.

_Subtle Mal. Very subtle. _Heidi thought, _You are just screaming, "GIMME THE WAND ALREADY."_

"Oh." Fairy Godmother said with a smile at the 'interest' Mal was showing.

"And that sparkling wand." Mal chuckled, smiling innocently.

Fairy Godmother laughed and looked at her before looking at the other VKs. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

+1 point to Fairy Godmother.

_She uses philosophy to shut people down? I love her already. _Heidi thought in amusement as Mal fake a sweet smile before dropping the subject.

The boy that was standing next to the pretty girl stepped forward, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king." The girl piped up, smiling at them all as she linked arms with the prince.

Did she think of him as her trophy or something? Her prize? She clarified who he was a _little _too fast for Heidi to be comfortable.

Evie smiled dreamily, stepping forward, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The evil queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." The girl had moved in front of Ben and seemed to have this sweet smile on her face.

_Like Mal's 'sweet' smile...Fake. _Heidi noted before looking at Ben, _And he's the poor sap, oof. Glad I don't have to deal with __**that.**_

Ben stepped around the girl with a smile, "This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" Audrey said with that same sickly smile.

_...Annnd I have lost interest. The name-calling killed me. Yep. At least she's pretty, she'll be able to use that when that poor sap dumps her. _The goddess narrowed her eyes as her smile finally fell. _Didn't realize Auradonians were blind AND stupid._

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Ben and Audrey, who had been holding hands, were separated as Fairy Godmother moved them to the side so she could stand in front of the VKs. "The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother said before joking at the last part and walking away.

The crowd started to disperse, and Heidi noticed the limo pull away.

Ben stepped forward, "It is so, so good to finally me..." He started down the line, moving to shake Heidi's hand who politely smiled and shook his hand, then he moved onto Jay, "...meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... " He winced as Jay smiled and punched him in the shoulder in greeting. He moved to shake Carlos' and looked at his hand, "...Is that chocolate?" Carlos simply licked his fingers as the prince shook Evie's hand, "As the day our two-" Evie smiled dreamily at him as he moved to shake Mal's hand, "- peoples began to heal."

Mal chuckled, "Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are."

_Aw, she included me in the statement… _Heidi thought, inwardly laughing as she smiled at Mal.

Mal's eyebrow twitched, but she kept her attention on the prince. She could deal with Heidi later.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked, laughing a little with a smile.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal said, a smile on her face as she talked with him.

Ben scratched the back of his head, smile still there, "Well, so much for my first impression."

Of course, that is when Audrey decided it was time to butt in.

Audrey practically inserted herself between Mal and Ben, "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"

"Beauty!" Mal said as enthusiastically as one could when they wanted to punch someone, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes!"

Everything was not water under the bridge or totally okay.

Ben stared at them before clearing his throat and guiding Audrey to his side, "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?" Everyone nodded, and he smiled and clapped his hands.

"Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." He led them to a giant sculpture and clapped his hands twice, causing the statue to morph into a beast. This caused Carlos, who had screamed, to jump into Jay's arms in fright. Jay wisely caught him since he knew the ever-watchful eye of Heidi was watching him. "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked jokingly, looking up at the statue.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch."

_Is he serious? _Heidi couldn't tell as Audrey, and Ben continued walking.

Carlos hopped out of Jay's arms and looked up at the statue before clapping his hands twice, only for nothing to happen.

Heidi chuckled, "Magic." Before walking in the direction of the group.

Carlos stared a bit before shaking his head and running after the others.

* * *

They walked into what was essentially the housing area of Auradon Prep and Mal looked around the room before looking at Ben, "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

_I feel like I should cough 'subtle' or something because she just ain't getting it. _Heidi thought, shaking her head at Mal.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." He explained, causing Mal to chuckle.

"Who just happened to be kings and queens." Mal said, smiling that fake smile again.

"And I thought my family reunions suck." Heidi muttered quietly, a disturbed look on her face.

_Family reunions sound great until you realize your family is made up of gods and demigods, and everyone hates your father because he tried to overthrow Olympus. Oh, and they always invited Triton's family. Not to mention Hercules...Oof. Always made me want to throw myself into the River Styx._

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said, forcing a smile and nodding.

Ben looked around and saw someone he recognized on the staircase, "Doug. Doug, come down."

The guy, who was apparently named Doug, quickly nodded before joining the group.

Ben smiled and patted the guy on the back, "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to…"

Audrey butted in again, "Ask Doug."

The two walked away and thanks to Heidi's enhanced senses, _god powers for the win_, she heard Audrey suddenly stop walking, "Oh. I forgot to do something. I'm gonna head back to my room, see you later?"

"Sure, we can meet up later. See you."

Heidi chuckled to herself, _Why do I have a feeling something amazing will soon happen?_

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" He noticed Evie and his eyes widened, "Heigh-ho."

Evie smiled and stepped forward, "Evie. Evil queen's daughter."

Doug smiled and blushed a little before noticing the other people in the room, "Oh uh, right. Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101."

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal jokingly asked, looking at her friends, "Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms."

The four of them started walking in the opposite direction, "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys." Doug said and pointed in the direction they were _supposed _to go.

Heidi sighed with a smile, "Doug, was it?"

Doug looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you think you can write down my room number? Sometimes I forget the tiny details." Heidi laughed sheepishly, scratching the side of her head.

"Oh, uh, not a problem!" He pulled out a notepad and quickly wrote down a number, "Since you are the odd number the school put you with another student that had room. I hope that's alright with you." He said as he handed her the number.

Heidi smiled pleasantly, "I don't mind. Having a human roommate will be a nice change. I'm used to sharing a room with my demi-god little brother." Heidi laughed before looking both ways, "I'm that way?" She pointed to the left hallway, the hallway the other VKs had run down first.

"Yep!" He gave her a thumbs up.

Heidi waved goodbye as she went about finding the room.

She took the staircase at the end of the hallway and soon found the room number that she needed to find.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door twice, straightening up and keeping a neutral look on her face as she heard whoever was in the room approach the door.

The door opened and...there was Audrey.

_Something wonderful has just happened. _Heidi thought with a smile.


	3. D1 : Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Thanks for all the support so far! This chapter is a tad shorter than the first two. However, this one provides more information on Heidi's past and what her powers are._

_As always, I don't own Descendants; I own Heidi and any other OC that may show up._

* * *

The door opened...and there was Audrey.

"Yes-Oh, it's _you_." Her tone went from kind to cold in a snap and she regarded the bluenette with a glare, "What do you need and how did you find where my room was?"

Heidi blinked before lamely raising the notepad paper, "I asked Doug."

Audrey sighed in pure annoyance. Frankly, it sounded more like a growl than anything, "What do you need then? You should be with the other VKs." She said dryly, that cold tone not warming up anytime soon.

"Turns out I'm the odd number in our group and the school put me up with a student that had room." Heidi stated, jerking her head at the paper in an attempt to jog that brain of hers.

Audrey raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened and she gaped, "No. NO!"

"Yep."

"You can't be!" Audrey exclaimed, leaning on the doorway as she held her hand over her mouth.

"But I am." Heidi said dully, pocketing the paper and shoving her hands in her jacket.

Heidi pushed the door open with her shoulder and moved past the shell-shocked Audrey.

The room was pink alright; it was...princessy.

"Pink? It's been a while since I've seen pink stuff." She said, depositing her stuff on the open bed and sitting on it. She laid down and smiled softly as Audrey finally closed the door, the stunned look still on her face.

"This _has _to be a mistake, I have to talk with Ben. Surely there is someone else who has room!" Audrey said, obviously having a panic attack of some sort.

The princess paced back and forth as Heidi sat up and looked at her in amusement, "Oh, come on. You aren't going to _die _if I'm your roommate, now, heh, if Mal was your roommate? Oof, I'd say sayonara and run for the hills."

Audrey whipped around, "I'm a princess! I shouldn't have to deal with…" She looked the woman up and down before letting out an irritated growl, "_You! _A VK!"

Heidi chuckled, "Not really much of a VK if my dad isn't a villain."

That stopped Audrey in her tracks.

"Hades? But he _is _a villain!" Audrey said, looking at the goddess as if she was a child.

Heidi shook her head, "Nope. He's a god and what he did was considered a family matter. Olympus stopped him, threw him in the River Styx and went on with their godly lives." She chuckled, "For the first ten years of my life he was swimming in the Styx." She shrugged, the corners of her lips turning upward, "Family Quarrel, happens to everybody."

"You act like letting loose the Titans on the world was nothing, lives were endangered!" Audrey argued, stomping over to where Heidi was and put her hands on her hips.

"I will admit that humanity was endangered, but only for like fifteen minutes, then the gods cleaned it all up in three days." She looked at her chipped black nails, "Evil? Perhaps, but it wasn't remembered past the current generation at the time. I don't consider it evil in my book solely because my dad had a vendetta against old man Zeus, aka family matter. I haven't done anything evil since I was eight, and dad_ told_ me to fry Pain and Panic for him since he was swimming with the souls."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "How old are you anyway? You look_ way _too old to be a student."

Heidi paused, scrunching her face up and counting on her fingers, this caused Audrey to sigh irately, "You don't even know how old you are?!"

"...To be fair, we stop counting after 20." Heidi said with a shrug, an innocent look on her face, "Makes us feel young."

Audrey folded her arms and frowned while giving the goddess the stink eye, "This is the last time I'm staying in the two person dorms."

Heidi looked at her with a curious look, "If I may ask, why are you even the dorms if you don't want to share a room?" She asked, a polite tone to her voice as she got up and leaned against one of the four bedposts.

Audrey raised an eyebrow, _A polite VK? They exist? _She thought with a dumbfounded look in her eyes. She quickly regained her composure, "My parents thought it would be a good learning experience. To help me learn how to..._co-exist_."

Heidi nodded with a small smile, "That's parents for you. You must have had a roommate before me, though."

Audrey pursed her lips as she turned away, "Queen Elsa's daughter, Winter, she left a couple days after she got here, turns out she's never had any schooling outside homeschooling."

"Ah. I can relate; if I hadn't grown up in the Underworld, I'd probably be like her. Pain and Panic raised me by way of observing _good _parents and patient ones." She rubbed her chin, "I guess you could call me a Princess since dad is the Lord / God of the Underworld, kind of a useless title in my family. Doesn't stand up when you got people like Zeus and that muscle-head Herc at the reunions."

Audrey seemed to show interest, "You've met _Hercules_?"

Heidi looked sour at the name, "Unfortunately...We met at one of the reunions. I was there as a stand-in for dad and…" Her smile twitched, "And I heard every insult he prepared for my father. He's thick headed and doesn't know when to shut up."

Audrey blinked a couple times before frowning and grabbing her bag, "I've got to go talk to Ben, there has to be somewhere else he can put you."

"I bet there isn't~" Heidi called out singsongly, wiggling her fingers as Audrey glared at her.

"Don't destroy the room while I'm gone." She warned before she exited the room, slamming the door as she left.

Heidi shook her head, "Who does she think I am? A villain?" She chuckled softly, "I am a _god_...Actually, that's not much better." She muttered, before taking her leather trench coat and throwing it on the end of her bed.

She fell backwards onto her bed and sighed happily, "A girl could get used to this."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm the only one who has room?!"

Ben sighed as his girlfriend paced back and forth in front of him, "I'm sorry, Audrey, we didn't realize that we'd have an odd number on our hands. When it came down to it...we noticed you had a spot open since Winter left." He walked over and stopped her in her path, "We'll try and find her a different room, until then, could you treat her like your equal?"

"_Equal? _Ben, her dad released the Titans into the world and tried to conquer Olympus! She's a villain _just _like her dad." Audrey said, shaking her head.

Ben chuckled as he looked her in the eye, "Her _dad _did those things, she didn't. From what I can tell she doesn't want to cause _anyone _trouble. Have you spoken with her?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't-"

"What did you think of her?" He asked, causing her to look dumbfounded.

"Why is that important?"

Ben smiled, taking her hands in his, "What did you think of her?" He asked again, this time with a softer tone.

Audrey frowned a little before giving in with a sigh, "She's...polite, a good listener, but she's sarcastic. _Very _sarcastic. Not to mention she thinks what her father did was nothing more than the result of a family quarrel." She said, causing Ben to laugh a bit.

"It _is _her family, Audrey, and she probably knows more than we do. So she has a different view, she's his daughter, and any child would want to stand up for their parent. If someone said something bad about one of your parents you'd try and defend them, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." She replied quickly, little to no hesitancy in her voice.

"That's what Heidi is doing. She doesn't mean to upset you...and I think you should treat her like you would your friends. If you do that...she might just become one." He said, pulling his hands away and walking back to his desk.

"But…"

Ben turned to look at her, "Please? Just try to talk with her; if she doesn't respond kindly, then you can just leave her be."

His words caused her to close her eyes before slowly nodding, "Okay. I'll...try."

He smiled brightly, "Thank you, Audrey."

* * *

It was dark outside now, and Heidi wandered through the hallways of the dorm in utter boredom, she didn't know where Mal and Co. were at so all she could do is troll around until she ran into one of them. She had _all _the time in the world since she didn't exactly need as much sleep as normal humans did.

That and Audrey went over the term 'beauty sleep' with her and she didn't want the creaking of the door to wake the sleeping beauty.

She whistled a tune as she turned a corner.

That's when she _finally _saw one of them, then another..._and_ another before Mal herself popped out. Heidi pressed her body against the wall, _Thank the gods for the tiny bit of shadow manipulation I possess. _She thought as she sunk into the shadows, successfully hiding and out of sight when the other VKs looked her way.

"Clear," Jay muttered, before running out of the hallway towards the main lobby of the dorms. Where the exit was…

_Oh...Are they doing something?_

Heidi stepped out of the shadows and ran after them, a smirk on her face. Whatever they were up to, she was determined to keep up with them.

So, she followed the group, effortlessly keeping up with them thanks to her enhanced stamina and speed. _Perks of being a goddess. _She narrowly avoided colliding with a guard and sunk into the nearest shadow before jumping back out and continuing her sprint. Her eyes searched for any evidence pointing to where the four were going, that's when she saw a sign. Literally.

"Museum of Cultural History?" She whispered, eyes widening, _They're going for the wand, man, they waste no time._

Heidi rushed up the steps and quickly hid as soon as she saw the four stuck at the door.

Jay looked at the four before backing up, "Stand back."

Mal, however, had her spell book open and quickly looked up, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." She said, causing the doors to fly open.

Just as Jay was going for what would have been an epic 'kick down the door' maneuver.

Heidi winced as he landed on his behind and tumbled a bit before he was helped up by Carlos.

She carefully snuck closer and closer until she could see what was going on. What she saw caused her to raise an eyebrow, _Is that guy asleep in front of the spinning wheel? Hmph, Mal took care of him then._

Seeing that it was clear, she walked in and looked around, _Now that I think about it, my guitar should be in here. Maybe I should just get it now, certainly would speed things up._

Heidi nodded at her thoughts before she took to running towards the section dubbed, "Olympus and the History of the Gods." Where else would they put such a thing? They took it from a kid who was the daughter of a god. Therefore, it would be classified under the god section. Right?

She shook her thoughts away, trying to stay focused as she skidded around a corner. She made her way into the section and ignored most of the stuff until she found her father's section.

She ignored the whole backstory; she heard that herself when she was younger and went straight to a pedestal. "Hades' Ember? That's not his ember...wait." She took a second look at it before her eyes widened, "That's mine! What's it doing looking like his?" She quickly whistled a high note, causing the 'ember' to vibrate in response until the glass dome shattered from the sound waves.

She reached through the mess of glass and grabbed the object; she brought it close to her chest before she breathed in deeply, **"Play once more." **She whispered, summoning fire to her hands and engulfing the 'ember.'

She placed it on the ground as it glowed brightly, it's shape soon growing and morphing until it became guitar shaped. The light disappeared and Heidi picked up the black electric guitar that _conveniently _had a black leather strap. There was a single glowing blue line that outlined the front half of the body while a pink line outlined the back half.

She breathed out, not realizing she had stopped breathing throughout the transformation. _Thank the gods I was able to change it back. _

She would have been in _deep _trouble if it didn't change back, let's just say she'd have to find a god and go up to Olympus to have it fixed.

Heidi's body shuddered as a wave of power rocked her, _This is...It's all back._

She didn't have long to relish in it as seconds later, a loud blaring alarm suddenly filled the Museum.

_I know that wasn't me...It must have been Mal, and Co. _Heidi's eyes widened at the realization, stealing one last look at all the different statues in the room before running away.

As soon as she left the room, one of the statue's eyes glowed for a brief second before going back to normal.

Back with Heidi, she practically sprinted out the door of the museum and into the nearest shadow. She timed it perfectly.

Mal and Co. were out the door as soon as she was fully engulfed by the shadow and by the lack of wand she could tell they had failed, _big time. _

"Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal said irately, glaring at the boy who looked sheepish.

"At least we don't have security on us, that's a plus…" Carlos said before looking at the others, "Right?"

"We have to find a different way to get it and I for one don't want to be at this _school _all year trying." Mal stated, folding her arms and glancing back at the Museum.

The others nodded at her words, and they began the 2.3-mile walk back to the school.

Heidi fell out of the shadows and stared as they left, "...Interesting."

A mischievous smile settled on her face, _Very interesting._


	4. D1 : Chapter 4

_This is going up a day late since I took a bit more time on this one than the previous three. In other news, this story has been viewed over 600 times! That is amazing and I thank you all for following, and favoriting this story! _

_Today is not the day in which I own Descendants. That day will never come. I do own my OCs though._

* * *

When Audrey awoke that morning, she was surprised to find the blue haired goddess messing with a guitar on her side of the room.

"When did _you _get in here?" She asked, slightly perturbed as she didn't wake to the door being opened or the creaking of the floorboards.

Audrey was a light sleeper, and the fact that Heidi had somehow managed to slip in without causing a sound was nothing short of extraordinary.

"Morning, I have a way of sneaking into rooms." Heidi put the guitar on her bed, "My dad is a light sleeper and tends to get after me if I awake him." She got off her bed and chuckled, "It's, what, my second day? I don't need my roommate hating me."

Audrey blinked, "...Thanks?"

Heidi gave her a friendly smile, "You're welcome."

Audrey got out of bed and began getting ready, "So, uh, where did you get that guitar?" She asked, feeling like a fish out of water as she tried making small talk with the older woman.

The woman tied her hair up in a messy bun and hummed as she got ready, "Brought it with me, dad and I like music."

The princess raised an eyebrow, _It wasn't there yesterday though, and she didn't carry it in…_

"It's foldable."

_...What? _

"Do you know you say your thoughts out loud?"

No. No, she did not.

"Well, it's more of a whisper, but…"

Audrey turned around, makeup brush still in hand, "How is _that _foldable? Guitars can't fold." She pointed at the black guitar.

Heidi smirked, "Magic ones can."

Audrey looked at her, dryly, "You brought a magic guitar from the Isle." She stated with little to no emotion.

"Yep." The woman replied, almost like what they were discussing was the weather.

Not a magic guitar.

"The Isle has no magic-how would you bring a magic guitar here? _Why?_" She walked over and stood in front of the goddess.

Heidi chuckled, "How? I put it in my bag and got into a limo. Why? I wanted to learn a few new songs before the _concert._"

The confusion on Audrey's face said it all.

"Oh, right, people in Auradon don't know about the concerts." She said sheepishly, rubbing the side of her head, "Dad and I sometimes hold concerts so we can earn a bit of money. While Dad and I don't require food, my little brother does though, and I don't allow him to steal. Now that I'm not there, he's probably committing theft as we speak." Heidi finished with a sigh, looking upset at the idea of her brother running around stealing stuff.

"Oh, but as only half-god-"

"Demi-god." Heidi corrected her before apologizing, "Sorry, continue."

Audrey frowned but didn't comment on the interruption, "As a demi-god, you have to eat and sleep too, don't you?"

Heidi's smile fell, "The thing is...I don't know what I am...I don't know who my mom was; I only know that my father _hates _her. A deep boiling hatred that he doesn't have for anyone _but her._ I can't say for certain that I'm a demi-goddess or I'm something more." She shook her head before smiling again, "Sorry, I'm kind of a transparent person at times, bad habit."

Audrey was stumped; this particular VK seemed to be acting more and more like someone from Auradon rather than the daughter of an evil god. _And I'm starting not to mind talking to her...this is wrong! _She thought, making sure she wasn't talking this time. _I can't socialize with a VK! What would everyone think?_

She shook her head, sending the thoughts to the back of her mind, she didn't need to be thinking like that. The princess went back to getting ready, putting a stone cold look on her face, _You are a princess, she is a VK, you will not talk to her unless needed and you will not talk to her in public._

"...You're still whispering." Heidi said, her hand covering her smile. "Good pep talk though, I don't mind."

Audrey looked at the other woman through the reflection of the mirror, "You are _so_ weird."

"So I've been told." Heidi turned around and sat on her bed before beginning to tune her guitar.

The princess rolled her eyes and went to her closet to pick out her outfit, she thought of something. Something that would probably bother her in the future.

She peeked back into the room, looking at the backside of the blue-haired woman, "Did you only bring _that _outfit?"

Heidi's fingers paused as the goddess laid down, her head upside down as she looked at Audrey, "Yep. I didn't know about..._this_ and since my dad's cave is kind of far away from the barrier, I didn't have time to get a second change of clothes. I figured I'd solve that problem at a later date."

Audrey went back to her closet; _Ben__ told me to treat her like a friend. _She thought, placing her fingers over her lips to make sure they weren't moving, _And I told him I would try...Besides, she didn't wake me up; she's doing better than 90% of the people I've met. I guess...I owe her one? _

Audrey leaned past the doorway, "...Um, I was thinking." _Ugh, why is this so weird?_

Heidi, who was still lying down with her head upside down, looked curious. "Hmm?"

"...If you ever need an outfit-" She looked confused at the very fact she was saying what she was saying, "-I...You can borrow some of my clothes if you can't get any."

Heidi blinked owlishly at her, "...Really?"

"Y-Yeah, it's no big deal," Audrey said with nervous laughter, not entirely believing she had just said that.

Heidi sat up and got to her feet, walking towards the princess, "Audrey," She began, a small smile forming on her face, "I will not take advantage of you, and I may take you up on that offer in the future, however, I plan on talking with Ben on the problem and hopefully someone can escort me to the nearest shopping area."

"You can't go on your own?" Audrey asked, eyebrows raised, and surprise was in her voice.

Heidi sighed and snapped her fingers, causing her hair to burst into blue flames suddenly.

The action caused Audrey to flinch back, "Whoa." She muttered in surprise, taking a step back.

The goddess didn't appear to be fazed by her actions though, "I scare kids and adults alike." She spun her finger in the air, and the flames went out, "Therefore, I have to have a chaperone."

"Oh," Audrey said as she couldn't think of a nice response to that.

Heidi shrugged, her smile back, "If you could help me with formal attire, however, I would appreciate it. If it wasn't that obvious, I don't know how to dress like a proper lady."

"It's pretty obvious." The princess replied in agreement, looking her up and down, "It almost looks like you took the jacket from someone's closet, it's kinda...manly?"

"My dad has several like this one so I decided to take one for myself a while back. I took up sewing a couple years back and made myself this shirt and bought the pants off a pirate." She gestured to each clothing piece before folding her arms, "The boots also came from my dad, and I used some magic on them so they'd never deteriorate."

"Huh, that's handy." She said, referring to the magic.

Heidi clicked her tongue and turned around, "Indeed." She glanced at her wrist, "Oh shit."

"What?" Audrey wasn't used to people cursing, nobody did it, and looked slightly appalled.

"I have that Remedial Goodness class thing, and it starts in like ten minutes." She said with a sigh, "I have to get going-" She stopped rushing around for a second, "But thank you again for offering me some help in my, heh, lack of clothing situation." She chuckled as she picked up her guitar, "See ya!" She opened the door and ran out.

Audrey took a deep breath and exhaled, "I am going to regret this somehow."

* * *

Heidi nearly skidded into a wall as she made it to the classroom. "Why did I have to have zero grip boots?" She grumbled, before folding her arms, "Oh, right, because they looked cool!"

She walked in and found a seat in the back. _Far _away from the front of the classroom.

She sat down and kicked her feet up; _This __is going to be boring, isn't it?_

As soon as she got comfortable, Mal and Co. entered the room almost like last night's failed theft didn't happen.

Mal shot a glare at Heidi as Evie and her took their seats at a desk in the middle.

Jay and Carlos sat two desks behind them and looked about as excited as the goddess felt.

Fairy Godmother walked in soon after and radiated, 'Look at me! I'm the human embodiment of joy!'

It was quite literally poison to the VKs who weren't used to such a personality.

"Good morning students and welcome to the first day of Remedial Goodness 101!" She greeted them, smiling happily at the VKs.

She didn't even get one morning, prompting Heidi to smirk and take her feet off of the desk, leaning forward as she beamed, "And a good morning to you too, Fairy Godmother!" She said with as much cheer as she could muster.

Fairy Godmother looked as happy as a kid at the candy store while Mal and Co. all simultaneously looked back at her.

"What? I am being _polite_. When someone says good morning to you, you say good morning back, Pain and Panic didn't raise me to be impolite." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her knees and giving them all a smirk, "I could give you a lesson or two if you'd like."

Mal chuckled, "Thanks, I think we're good though, _Heidi_."

"Alright." Heidi said with a shrug, closing her eyes and settling back in her seat.

Mal rolled her eyes and looked away, prompting Jay, Evie, and Carlos to follow her action.

Fairy Godmother began going over what the class was before she flipped the board over and pulled out that pointer thing all teachers have.

One thing led to another and they were being asked rather ridiculous, in Heidi's opinion, questions about what to do in particular situations.

Most were evil answers like, "Maim them" or "Poison her" while there would be a good answer like "Go get help."

It was turning out to more hilarious than educational as only Mal and Heidi were answering correctly, while the other three seemed to be genuinely confused.

Fairy Godmother went on to the next question, "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?"

Evie raised her hand before tilting her head, "What was the second one?"

Fairy Godmother chuckled softly, "Oh, okay." before looking around the room, "Anyone else? Heidi?"

Heidi opened her eyes, "C. Give the poor kid a bottle." She answered before she closed them again.

"Correct. Again." Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

Jay looked back and smiled sheepishly, "I'd say you're on fire today-" He suddenly looked very nervous, "-But I don't want to push my luck and...actually see you on fire."

Heidi opened her eyes a little, "Did you say something?"

He quickly turned around, "No, ma'am."

She chuckled, amusement on her face as she pulled out a pair of black shades and put them over her eyes, "Good answer."

"Well I'll say it, you are on fire today," Carlos said, smiling at her.

Maybe it was just him, it probably was, but he found the older woman _way _easier to talk to than the rumors suggested.

She hadn't had one of her 'infamous' tantrums that everyone feared, and the girl was _actually _friendly to him.

Heidi smiled and sat up, pushing her sunglasses down as her blue eyes caught his, "Aw, thanks."

Mal said something quietly to Evie, who nodded, "Oh, that makes so much sense!" Mal then looked over her shoulder and glared at the boys and mouthed, 'Stop' before turning around as she saw a girl enter the room.

The girl looked at the VKs in a terrified manner as she clutched her clipboard closer to her.

Fairy Godmother saw her and smiled, "Oh. Hello, dear one."

The girl looked around cautiously before looking back at her, "Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." She looked behind her as the woman took the clipboard.

_This...is...terrifying. _The girl thought, looking at Mal and Evie before looking at the goddess who had her sunglasses on. _Wait...is that the blue haired girl Audrey mentioned?_

She didn't have time to think about that as Fairy Godmother began talking, "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom, no!" _Don't give them my name!_

Fairy Godmother handed her daughter the clipboard and gently pushed her forward, "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone."

Jane looked at them nervously, "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." She squealed as she ran out, stealing a glance at the blue-haired woman as she left.

"Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B. Paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" She said each choice rather dramatically as she pointed at each one with the pointer stick.

The three VKs who had been rather confused all raised their hands.

Jay forcefully pushed Carlos's hand down as Fairy Godmother looked around the room before looking at him, "Jay?"

"C. You turn it over to the proper authorities," Jay said with a smile that said it all.

Carlos hit Jay on the arm, "I was gonna say that."

Jay smirked as he pushed Carlos back in retaliation, and the two seemed to ignore Fairy Godmother's attempts to stop them as they began pushing and shoving each other.

That is until Heidi's sunglasses slid down her nose and her blue eyes snapped open, "Jay, what did I tell you yesterday?"

This stopped him and, much to Mal's anger, caused him to release Carlos and sit up in his seat, he didn't say a single thing as he soon began behaving.

_That's it; I'm getting an answer from him and an explanation on why Carlos is talking with __**her. **_Mal thought, continuing to draw Fairy Godmother's wand on a piece of paper.

_I need to know what she has done._


	5. D1 : Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, this story now has over 1,000 views! This story has not been up for more than a week and somehow it has gained more views faster than any of my other stories. _

_In this chapter we see some more character interaction and development._

_I don't own Descendants, I never will, and I try not to think about that fact. Heidi and any other OCs are all mine though._

* * *

The VKs were out of class and the two boys were off on the Tourney Field while the Mal and Evie went to their lockers. Heidi was busy strumming her guitar as she sat at a table in the open area.

The goddess seemed oblivious as several students were watching her from afar.

"That's the daughter of Hades?"

"I thought she would be more...fiery."

"Look at the way she dresses…"

In reality Heidi was completely aware of this and could hear everything that they were talking about. The subject was not new to her as many on the Isle would make the same comments, only they usually mentioned how she was gonna blow up at any second.

Ah, the joy of being the daughter of a god who is only remembered to be sarcastic and have horrible tantrums.

Heidi closed her eyes as her fingers passed out every individual string, before she began playing a tune.

When she opened her eyes, more time must have passed than she thought due to the fact that she saw Audrey and a guy walk out of a classroom.

_...Did I have a class?_

Heidi had never attended school in her life and self-taught herself how to read, write, and do basic math. This meant she had a hard time remembering if she had class or not.

_Maybe I can talk with Ben, he could probably help me out._

She sat up, swinging her guitar onto her back as she saw Ben approach Audrey and the guy she didn't know.

The guy must have said something she missed as Ben frowned at the guy, "Come on, Chad. Give them a chance."

_Chad. That sounds like an annoying name for an annoying guy. Just thinking the name is annoying. Chaaaad. Oh, that's even worse. _Heidi smacked the side of her head, _Focus!_

"Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." Audrey said, glancing at Mal who was at her locker.

"I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later." Ben said as Audrey and Chad left. He noticed Mal looking his way and smiled, "Hey!"

"Hey." Mal greeted him back, putting things away in her locker and grabbing other things out.

"How was your first day?" He asked, prompting her look at him as she closed her locker.

"Super." She replied, not sounding excited whatsoever.

Ben saw that she had tagged her locker with a design of her mother in the background with the words, "Long live evil" in front. "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?"

She chuckled, "Way to take all the fun out of it."

She walked away after that and Ben rubbed his chin in thought before he looked at the pavilion where Heidi was at.

He walked over to where she was and sat down on the bench, "Hey, Heidi."

Heidi, who had put her sunglasses on at some point of time, wiggled her fingers in greeting, "Hey."

"So, how's your first day treating you?"

She pushed her sunglasses down so her bright blue eyes could meet his, "Honestly? I am pretty sure I missed a couple classes and I think I was late to all but one I attended. I have no sense of time and I've never been to a class before today. Dad thought it wasn't necessary since I taught myself how to read, write, count, and basically everything you need to know."

He immediately frowned, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked her gently, making sure she didn't get upset by his words.

Heidi sighed, lacing her fingers together, "Didn't think it'd be a problem and well…" She paused, taking her sunglasses off and pursing her lips, "...I didn't want to admit it."

He chuckled and smiled at her, "It's okay, Heidi. Don't worry about it, there's a few students here that have a hard time adjusting. Audrey told you about her old roommate, didn't she?"

"Queen Elsa's daughter, Winter, right?" Heidi looked at him in curiosity.

"Yep. Winter wasn't here for long, but we arranged for her classes to be online so that she could still attend class without the risk of having a panic attack." Ben explained, causing the goddess to nod in understanding.

"Was she able to do the whole 'ice thing' her mother could do that was based on emotions?" She asked, looking quite interested now, "I've read up on many explanations for Queen Elsa's powers, as a goddess I am very curious, and I was always curious if the powers transferred through birth."

Ben laughed at her enthusiasm on the subject, "Yes, Winter is able to use the same magic her mother uses. New situations can cause her powers to go out of control and you can probably guess why we allowed her to do online classes."

"Frozen Auradon Prep?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"A bit of an understatement if what Queen Elsa said is true." He joked, causing Heidi to laugh as he smiled, "Anyway, I'll talk to Fairy Godmother, maybe we can do the same thing we did for Winter for you."

"Thanks, Ben."

"It's not a problem, Heidi." He stood up and began walking away when Heidi stood up abruptly.

"Is there any other kids here like me?"

Her question appeared to stump him until his eyes widened in realization, "Oh, right! Hercules' son Herkie currently attends, Maui's twins Makatala and Mataio join in about a month or two and usually stay for summer classes, and I think I remember hearing that one of the gods were sending their kid here."

"Which one?" She went rigid at the thought of one of the more annoying gods.

"Apollo?" His eyes revealed the slight nervousness that he was trying to hide, "Did I said the name right?"

Heidi chuckled, "Yep." Calming down when she heard that it was only Apollo.

"That's good, when I become king I'll have to meet with them, eventually." Ben said with a laugh.

Heidi shrugged, "If you need someone to break the ice you can invite me. I know almost all of the gods, save a few who never show up for anything."

"Thank you, if I ever have to talk with them I'll be sure to find you. See you later!" Ben said as he walked away.

"See ya." Heidi smiled in amusement, _If I show up with him does that mean I'm an Ambassador? _She blinked as a thought came to her, _Wait...I've always been the Ambassador/Representative/Lady of the Underworld._

The goddess shrugged again, smiling as she began walking towards the dorms, completely unaware she still had one class left in the day.

* * *

Mal and Co. were in Mal and Evie's dorm room for an 'emergency' meeting.

Mal stood in front of Jay, Evie, and Carlos as she folded her arms, "What was _that _today in class?"

Evie didn't even look up from her mirror as she knew that Mal was talking to the boys. "What was what?" Jay asked, seeming oblivious to Mal's anger.

"What was the whole, "I don't want to see if you'll actually go on fire" crap? What was that?" She asked, looking at him with a glare.

"You haven't seen it?" At the shake of three heads, he frowned, "She can turn herself into a walking, talking, humanoid fire-thing!" Jay said, looking scared at what he was saying, "I've seen her do it and Hades? Hades encouraged her!"

"Yeah, well, she looks perfectly normal now and not a humanoid _fire-thing_." Mal stated, "Hades encouraged her because he knows that she can use her powers and could probably take down the barrier. Get your head in the game."

Jay looked away as Carlos gave her a curious look, "If she can take down the barrier, why don't we just have her do it? If we just-"

"Because she wouldn't, that's her thing, she knows she can do certain things but she'd rather not do them and instead play her own little game. We can't just _ask_ her, Carlos." Mal said, shutting down his ideas already.

"Oh."

Mal turned away as she glared darkly out the window, "I have a plan, and Heidi is not apart of it." She whipped around, "Jay, stop acting like a trained lap dog when she looks and talks to you. Carlos don't talk to her at all. She is simply playing around and trying to distract us."

Carlos frowned but stayed silent, knowing well that he'd probably get in trouble. _What's her deal with Heidi?_

"Do you guys understand?" Mal asked, staring at them as Jay nodded right away, Carlos hesitated, however. "Carlos?"

He didn't look at her as he nodded reluctantly, unable to meet her gaze.

_...Sorry Mal, but I have to ask her something._

"Good." Mal stated, not appearing to notice the guilt in Carlos's eyes.

* * *

Heidi was walking back to her dorm as she whistled a tune. She had been out on a walk to clear her head and read a few books she had picked up, she got the strangest looks when she did so. She was told they were kinda...advanced.

Meh. Advanced was her favorite.

She was a philosophy buff after all.

The goddess was brought out of her thoughts as someone bumped into her.

It was Carlos.

He practically threw the book on the ground, almost as if it was on purpose. "S-Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Heidi quickly knelt down to pick up his book, "I suppose I spaced out and didn't see you there."

Carlos nervously looked both ways, "I...I need to ask you something."

Heidi stood up, eyebrows furrowed as her eyes shone in concern, "Are you in danger?" She quickly did a turn, "Is someone watching you?"

"No!" He exclaimed before calming down, "N-No, I'm not in any danger, I just have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, handing him his book that she had unintentionally been holding on to.

He took the book and glanced around once more before looking at her, "Not where everyone can see us."

Heidi still looked concerned but nodded, "Let me text my roommate." She pulled out her phone, they had all been given one complimentary of the school in the Safety Rules for the Internet class. "Huh, she's quick at responding. She says I'm free to invite you over, she's out with Ben so we probably have an hour or so."

"That's more than enough."

* * *

Heidi sat cross-legged on her bed while Carlos chose to stand.

"You never mentioned that _Audrey _was your roommate." He said, looking around the room with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't talk to you guys much, not after Mal gave me that death glare of hers." Heidi responded, before shrugging, "Besides, Audrey's been really nice to me, I don't see why Mal was getting irritated."

"We're talking about the same Audrey, right?" Carlos asked, looking at her like she had two heads.

"The very same. If you give others their space and treat them with respect, they'll warm up to you eventually." Heidi said with a smile.

"...I am finding it hard to believe that you are Hades' daughter."

Heidi laughed as her smile widened, "Hades didn't exactly raise me until we were both brought to the Isle. He spent the first ten years of my life swimming in the River Styx and the only thing he ever said was, "Don't mess her up you two!" He was referring to Pain and Panic, his minions, and they decided that the best thing to do was take notes on how to raise a kid. All the parents they spied on were good and taught their children kindness and manners. They believed this was the '_proper_' way to raise a child and followed the actions of the parents, even if it weirded them out."

"...Wow, no wonder you're so nice." Carlos said with a small smile that Heidi returned.

The goddess patted her bed, "Come, sit." He did so and she gazed at him, "What did you want to ask me?"

His eyes widened in realization, "Oh right." He looked down before looking at her, "Do you know why Mal hates you?"

Heidi sighed as she frowned, "I do." At his expectant look she shook her head, "She wants something I have that she knows she can't have and she hates me for it. I...It isn't my place to tell you, Carlos."

"Oh…" He said, looking away from her, "Also...Mal told me and Jay not to talk with you. She's angry, _very angry_ at what happened in class today."

Heidi fell back on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand as she let out a tired sigh, "She thinks that I am trying to steal you from her, that I'm trying to ruin her plan. I don't have any desire to assist in the quest Maleficent gave her, I'm here for my own journey."

This caused Carlos to go silent as he thought her words over. _I wonder…_ He thought, the thing Mal said earlier coming to mind.

"Hey." He began, causing her to slowly sit up, "Mal said you could take down the barrier, is that true?"

Heidi smirked, "Maybe, maybe not. Even if I could...I wouldn't."

"Why? Don't you want it down?" He asked, looking quite surprised at her words.

"Dad and I are in it for the long run, we wait for the day that the white bridge will appear once more and we are welcomed back." She stated softly, "Not with the terror of devastation or the fear of damnation, no, we want our return to be one of elation."

It was at this moment Carlos knew. He knew he was in the presence of someone much more regal than a VK. He knew he was in the presence of a goddess.

"Sorry, philosophy nerd." She joked before looking at the clock, "You should get going before Mal suspects something is wrong." Heidi said, getting up and heading to the door, "Give me your phone."

He shook his head, snapping out of the daze she had put him in, "Sure…" He mumbled, getting up and handing her his phone.

She quickly typed something in before handing it back, "Text me if you need anything. You shouldn't have to abide by Mal's rules of staying away if you don't want to."

He accepted the phone and saw she had entered her number, "Thanks Heidi."

She smiled at him as she opened the door, "Anytime, Carlos."

Once she closed the door she sank down to the floor, "This does not bode well."

* * *

_I don't know if I'll be bringing in any of the OCs I briefly mentioned in this chapter as I don't know if anyone wants to see them. I'll probably keep referencing them in future chapters._


	6. D1 : Chapter 6

_I think I have finally come up with a pairing for Heidi. I will not announce the pairing till later as I want to keep it a surprise, you can always guess who it is, though._

_Short chapter today because I split this one in half, the other half will be chapter 7._

_I don't own Descendants and I never will. I only own Heidi and any OCs._

* * *

**It was at this point in our tale that I realized our story **_**truly **_**began. Everything before this point was not the beginning. Now...Now is the true start to our story.**

Heidi sat up on her bed, countless pillows propping her up into a sitting position as she typed on her computer.

Ben had come through and managed to get her the same deal Winter had gotten, not to mention he gave her a computer, for _free_.

His kindness was something she would never get used to.

She heard her phone 'ding' and set her computer down at the foot of her bed, "Hmm…"

'_So, turns out dogs are amazing creatures and not rabid pack animals…' _

She could tell who the text was from the second she saw the word 'rabid'.

'_Yeah? How'd you find that out?'_

Heidi shifted her position and sat cross-legged as she closed the computer, turning her focus to her phone as she heard the door to the dorm open and close.

"Hey Heidi-wait," Audrey paused, taking two steps back to look at her, "What are you doing in here?" She asked, looking quite confused at the sight of the goddess sitting in their dorm room in the middle of the day.

"Ben hooked me up with online classes since I missed all but one on my first day. In exchange, I'm his go to know-it-all on all things god related and he's discussing with his parents about hiring me as his official guard if he ever needs to go up to Olympus when he's king." Heidi explained, a cheeky smile on her face, "Apparently, as the daughter of one of the big three I am quite threatening."

Audrey went to her mirror as she began retouching her makeup, "Big three?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I personally call them the big three because they each have dominion over something. For Zeus it's the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the Underworld." The goddess said as she checked her phone, hearing the 'ding' in the middle of her explanation.

Her smile widened as she saw the picture of Carlos taking a selfie with a mutt.

'_This is Dude and apparently he's the school's mascot. Ben introduced me while we were working on my sprints and...I guess you could say he helped me get over my irrational fear of dogs.'_

Heidi chuckled softly as she began texting him back.

'_Ben has a gift alright.'_

Audrey, who had finished retouching her makeup, picked up her cheerleading outfit, she must have forgotten to put one in her locker, and was beginning to leave when she thought of something, "Are you _always _going to be here?"

"I'll be here doing my work and when I'm done, eh, I'll probably be out exploring and reading. It's my favorite kind of past time and my secret to staying calm." She said before laughing, "If you need me out just tell me and I'll do my work extra fast that day."

Audrey mumbled an 'Oh' and something that sounded like a 'thanks' before leaving the dorm room, finding she didn't have much to say and much time to care.

'_You should probably know what Mal is planning to do soon. I know she has something planned for Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, since she mentioned at lunch how Jane was so easy to fool.'_

Carlos had turned from stranger to both an informant _and _a friend. Despite Heidi telling him that it was okay if she was kept in the dark, he insisted that she should know what was going on. The thing that made her reluctantly say yes was when he told her he didn't want Mal's plan to...well, go to plan.

Apparently, he liked Auradon and the last thing he wanted_ right now_ (He did want her out in the future) was his mother being free, meaning he didn't want Mal's plan to be successful. In his own words, he "Believed that Heidi was the only one who could stop the plan _and _step up to Mal."

While his words touched her, he was basically putting his trust in her to stop what could be a cataclysmic event, it shocked her to her very core. She was just one person, who happened to be a goddess-but thats besides the point, she couldn't get _all _of the villains back in if they got out.

Well, she'd have both her dad and Fairy Godmother, but she had no idea what her dad would do if the barrier dropped.

He was unpredictable.

'_Poor girl...Mal's probably gonna try to get close to her somehow and use her to get the wand.' _Heidi texted back, grabbing her computer and opening it back up, _'I have to get back to work, text me back in an hour or two. Okay?'_

'_Okay.'_

She shut off her phone and put it in one of her jacket's pockets, "It's just me and you, algebra."

* * *

**With Mal and Evie**

Mal and Evie were in their dorm room with Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane.

"Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Jane asked, leaning on one of Mal's bedposts before turning around and walking to the other side of the room. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"

Mal chuckled as she continued drawing, "Auradon."

Evie stopped sewing, "Mal," She held up the garment she was working on, "You like?"

Mal glanced up, "Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes."

Evie smiled, "I know."

Jane turned around, "Everybody I know could get a boyfriend, Audrey has Ben, you guys look _great, _and I'm pretty sure half of the boys here have a crush on Heidi!" She complained, "Me? I'll be single forever."

Mal ignored everything except the part on Heidi, "Oh, you've met her?" She asked as she closed her sketchbook while she tried to stay calm.

"Not yet, but Audrey says that Heidi is her roommate and she once saw Heidi walking back to the dorm." Jane explained before pausing and frowning, "...Everyone around her was _staring_. Not looking, staring!"

"Heard you the first time." Mal said.

Evie stopped sewing to look at Jane, "Heidi _always _did that back on the Isle."

"She got all the ladies and the guys." Mal said, sitting up on her bed, "None of them _actually _liked her though, she simply spelled them to like her."

"Spelled them?" Jane said in shock, looking confused beyond belief, "But, the barrier-"

Mal got up, "She got around it, hey…" She paused as a smile settled on her face, "Does your mother know about this?"

"I-I don't think so." Jane replied, shaking her head.

Mal feigned shock, "You need to tell her! The barrier might need to be fixed with her wand or the villains might be able to get out!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I need to go." Jane said quickly in realization before rushing out the door.

Another girl they didn't realize caught the door and walked in, "I wonder why Jane is in such a rush..." She said in mild confusion.

Mal chuckled innocently, "I'm sure it's nothing."

The girl smiled awkwardly before looking back at them, "So, I'm Lonnie." She got no reaction, "My mom's Mulan?" Still nothing. "No?" They both shook their heads as Evie got up to look for more fabric, "Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?" She asked, her tone turned nervous as Mal chuckled.

"Why would I do that for you?" The purplette asked while folding her arms.

"I'll pay you 50 dollars." Lonnie pulled out the money, the words seeming to summon Evie as she took the money.

"Good answer. I need to buy more material." She walked in a circle around the girl, "Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights." She said, pursing her lips in thought.

"Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's." She smiled at Mal who raised an eyebrow.

Evie blinked, "The split ends, too?"

Mal rolled her eyes at the comment as she pulled her spellbook out, "Okay…" She flipped through the book before stopping and smiling, "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." She closed the book before waving her finger through the air, Lonnie's head going each direction before going down.

Mal slowly raised her finger, and Lonnie ran to the nearest mirror as a look of amazement appeared on her face.

Evie walked up behind her, "I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it…" She said gently, almost as if she was trying not to insult her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it." Lonnie exclaimed, a large smile now on her face.

"You do?" Evie asked as she stared at Lonnie's hair.

"It's just…" She suddenly ripped her skirt, "Now I'm cool."

Mal smirked, "Like ice."

Lonnie quickly left after saying 'Thanks' and Mal closed the door.

"Hey M, what was that with Jane? I thought just hearing Heidi's name makes you sick." Evie asked, standing across from Mal.

"Still does." She cleared her throat, "If Jane tells Fairy Godmother that someone was able to use magic on the Isle, Fairy Godmother will get her wand. Not to mention I threw that certain someone under the bus." Mal smirked and Evie tilted her head.

"Heidi?" Mal rolled her eyes and sat on her bed, "Ooh, sorry."

* * *

**With Heidi**

After she had conquered math, Heidi decided to take a walk to her favorite reading spot with her favorite philosophy books.

Well, her walk had been peaceful until Fairy Godmother found her.

She looked...unhappy? That was possible?

"Fairy Godmother? Do you need something?" Heidi asked in confusion.

_Please tell me I didn't do something horrible unintentionally again…_

"I have heard that you were able to use your powers on the Isle, is that true?" She asked, looking at her sternly.

_Who could have told her that? Doesn't matter, not gonna lie to her._

"Um, Yes?" Fairy Godmother's eyes widened and she began to turn around, "Hang on, hang on!" She raised her hands up, stopping Fairy Godmother, "I can explain this. I-When I was born my mother said that there was something wrong with me and she feared someone was after me. She managed to find the goddess Athena who took pity on me and gave me a necklace that negates all magic spells. I'm the only one who could use their powers, my father is powerless and there is no magic flying around over there."

Fairy Godmother looked stunned, "A necklace?" At Heidi's nod she looked at the white gem she hadn't noticed before, "Heidi, may I see that for a moment?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Sure, I haven't taken it off since my birth, though..." She chuckled, "I have no idea on how to take it off."

After a minute or two of struggling with the necklace, she finally got it off and handed it to Fairy Godmother.

The woman looked it over in amazement, "Oh, my, this was indeed created by the gods." She handed the necklace back to the goddess, "Forgive me, it seems I made a mistake."

Heidi managed to get the necklace back on as she scratched her head sheepishly, "Don't worry about it, Fairy Godmother. Put it in the past and once it is in the past it has no power over the present." She said with a smile.

"Very true." Fairy Godmother said happily, nodding as she began walking away.

Heidi waved at her as she left, not noticing the quickly approaching form of Carlos.

"Heidi!"

She blinked and turned around, "Carlos? What are you-"

"Mal just texted us all to meet up." Carlos said, slightly out of breath as Dude sat at his feet.

"And by us you mean you four, what do you want me doing?" Heidi folded her arms, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Do you have a way of spying on people?"


	7. D1 : Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I'm getting ready for college so I may not be able to upload as fast and the chapters may be shorter. I apologize in advance. Thank you to everyone for the continued support, it means a lot to me!_

_This chapter finally has the story moving along since the past couple were mainly filler. _

_I don't own Descendants, I only own Heidi._

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Heidi sink into the nearest shadow. She told him to act natural and to forget about her.

Kind of hard when you know your friend is in the one place she shouldn't be. The one place she would get in trouble and the one person who would probably rip her one if she knew Heidi was spying on her.

Carlos sat on the floor of Mal and Evie's dorm, glancing up when he saw something move out of one shadow and into the next at an incredible speed. He quickly looked back at his computer, trying to look like he was preoccupied with what he was doing on it.

The door opened and in came Jay who had his own jersey, "Yo-ho-ho!" He walked over to Mal's bed.

"Hey!" Carlos greeted him with a smile, petting Dude who was laying next to him.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asked, leaning on one of the bedposts.

"It was a bust." She said as she flipped through her spellbook, "I did tell her to tell her mother that someone was able to use their magic on the Isle." She looked up at them all, "Anybody see it go down?"

Carlos looked up, "I did...Fairy Godmother confronted Heidi about something, but she went away after five minutes and she was smiling."

"Great…" Mal said closing her spellbook. "Ugh, I've gone through every spell in my spellbook and I got nothing!"

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood." Jay said, turning around and walking to another part of the room.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" Mal exclaimed, throwing her pencil which ended up hitting Carlos on the back of the head.

Jay looked at them all, "We can do this... If we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten…" Mal looked at each one of them in the eye.

"To the core." Everyone said, each sounding like they were still rotten and evil except for Carlos.

Carlos' reply sounded rather forced but Mal chose to ignore it, this time.

Evie, who was tapping her pen against the table, looked at Mal, "Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course." She looked confused as Mal gaped at her, "What?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mal held up her finger as she got up off her bed, "Hold that thought."

She walked to the door and opened it...only to find Ben looking back at them.

Everyone looked up as Ben cleared his throat and smiled, "Hey, Mal. I didn't see some of you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed…" He trailed off as he looked at each of them.

"Not that I know of." Mal shrugged, glancing back at the other VKs who shook their heads.

Ben chuckled, "Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh…" He turned to leave as Mal smirked.

"Oh, wait!" She exclaimed, appearing to remember something as he turned around, "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, the whole school goes."

Mal nodded, faking an amazed look, "Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that...goodness?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Well, fake hope.

Ben shook his head, "I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal repeated, raising an eyebrow as a rather clever idea came to mind.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He apologized, his frown evidence that he was _actually _sorry.

Mal nodded, pushing her train of thought back a bit as she gave him a smirk, "Okay. Thanks, bye."

Ben was surprised as she began shutting the door, "Oh, but, no, there's plenty of…" And the door was shut.

Mal turned to her friends an evil look in her eyes, "I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell."

…

Carlos sighed in relief as soon as he closed the door behind him, his eyes catching the shadowed figure of Heidi flying out before it was shut.

Heidi fell out of the shadow and shook her head, "That girl has officially landed in the looney bin." Heidi muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Are you gonna tell Audrey?" Carlos asked, watching the tiredness on the goddess' face triple at his question.

"Tell her what? That Mal is gonna spell her boo and manipulate him into getting her close to the wand?" Heidi let out an aggravated growl, the ends of her hair on fire, "If I do that, _all _of you will get sent back, not just Mal. I'm not going to do that to you, Carlos." She said as she calmed herself down, "I'm just gonna have to roll with it."

"Roll with it...Huh." He repeated softly, looking thoughtful, "Hey." Heidi glanced down at him, "I'll text you after the spell is done."

"Summary?" Heidi asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, "Yep, I don't want you risking getting caught again." He told her, prompting her to chuckle.

"Even if I did get caught, the worst she can do is scream." Heidi said, smiling at him, "I'm the last one you want to worry about."

Carlos laughed quietly, "With you being able to move in and out of shadows you must be able to get out of any situation."

Heidi snorted and shrugged, "I didn't know I could do that before today." She paused, rubbing her chin, "Being in Auradon has made many memories come back, including what I can do with my powers."

She shook her head, tucking the thoughts away for later, "I'm gonna stop by the Library before heading back to my dorm."

"Okay, see you later."

The two parted ways, each with a frown on their faces.

_How am I supposed to roll with __**this**__?_

* * *

**Two days later.**

Heidi sat outside at a table by herself as she read a new book she had just picked up, glancing over the top of it as she kept tabs on Mal and Co.

Mal had been suspiciously quiet the day before, Carlos even mentioned how strange it was, and the only thing she did was spell up the hairs of countless girls in exchange for more cash. It was safe to say _everyone _noticed it.

Audrey and Ben were watching from afar as a few girls thanked Mal for doing their hair.

"Do you think they actually paid for those? Hah!" She folded her arms as she saw Jay get up and flirt with the girls, "She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." Audrey said, smirking as she thought about what the Headmistress might do.

Ben, however, didn't look too bothered as the girls giggled at what Jay was talking about before running off, "What's the harm?"

Audrey's head turned sharply as she frowned, "It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then…" She paused, furrowing her eyebrows, "...where will I be?" She asked, gesturing to herself.

Heidi set her book down and kept a close eye on the princess, knowing full well that she had to somehow keep Audrey _far _away when Mal spelled Ben with the cookie.

"Listen, Audrey…" Ben began, not noticing Heidi suddenly jump up.

_Distract a princess plan is a go!_

Heidi quickly sprinted to where they were standing, "Audrey!"

Ben smiled as Audrey sighed, _I forgot to go over the speaking in public rule, didn't I? _She thought, forcing a smile since Ben was next to her.

Audrey stopped looking at Mal and Co. as Heidi stopped in front of them, "What do you want, Heidi?" She asked, looking slightly peeved that the goddess was talking to her in public.

Heidi chuckled nervously, "Well, you see…I have nothing to wear to Ben's Coronation and…"

"You have no sense of style and you dress like a rocker?" Audrey said, a deadpan to her voice.

The goddess nodded, "Yep...I tried coming up with ideas to sew but they aren't very, what's the word?"

"Feminine." Audrey supplied, knowing what the goddess had drawn up.

She saw the sketches and they were, for a lack of better words, wrong for the occasion.

"Right! I realized that since I have based my entire wardrobe on my fathers, I don't have a clue on how to dress for formal occasions." She explained, pushing a lock of her blue hair behind her ear, "I was hoping that you could help me out? You're a _princess _so that must mean you know how to dress up well."

Audrey chuckled, "You need _all _the help you can get." She paused before smirking, "You know what? I'll help you."

"Really?" Heidi asked incredulously, eyes going wide.

Ben mirrored Heidi's expression for a mere second before his smile returned, "You'd do that, Audrey?"

"I have a few favors I need to cash in, so why not?" Audrey said, though her smile felt forced now.

"Oh thank the gods, I thought I might be stuck back in the dorm during the event! I'm pretty sure the guards would stop me for not being in dress code." Heidi joked, causing Ben to laugh.

"There isn't a dress code, I made sure there wasn't one incase you and the others couldn't find any formal clothes..." He explained, trailing off at the end as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Audrey and Heidi exchanged a look as Audrey smiled at him, "Well, Bennyboo, _Heidi _and I are going to get fitted, I will see you at the game. Okay?"

"Okay."

Audrey grabbed Heidi by her wrist, "Bye Bennyboo." Audrey said, smiling as she dragged a slightly stunned Heidi.

"Bye."

Heidi waited until they were out of sight to get Audrey's attention, "Uh, Audrey?"

"What?" Audrey asked, not bothering to look at the blue-haired woman.

"I thought you didn't want to be seen with me in public, why are taking me to your_ personal_ dressmaker?" Heidi's question caused Audrey to stop.

"Why? Well, for one, I have to look good in front of Ben." Heidi mumbled an 'Ah' seemingly unbothered by that, "I...also kind of owe you one."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Eh? Why would you owe me anything?" The goddess scratched the back of her head, "All I've done for you is what I would have done regardless."

"Even the whole 'Sneaking back into the dorm without making a peep' thing?" Audrey asked, finally looking back at her.

Heidi chuckled, a soft smile on her face, "Even that. I told you, my dad's a light sleeper and on the Isle he's known for it. I'll let you in on a little secret…" She paused as she glanced around her, "...I can teleport around."

"...Really?" Audrey muttered, feeling quite stupid as she tried to tell if Heidi was lying or not.

By the lack of 'Gotcha', Audrey knew that she was telling the truth.

"Yep." Heidi replied, popping the 'p' as she shrugged, "It didn't work on the Isle, so I'm still experimenting with it here. After all, that's how I've been able to get in the room at night."

Now that Audrey thought about it, Teleportation was the only thing that made sense. Somewhat. It _would _explain why Heidi had never bothered to get her key to the room. Then again she could just leave the room unlocked...

"That explains _so _much." The princess said, realization on her face as she nodded, "Is that why you never went to get your key?"

Heidi's smile slipped off her face as a look of embarrassment replaced it, "...I'm supposed to have a key?"

_Annnnd_ there goes the 'Heidi is actually a genius' theory.

"I'll take you there after our fittings, okay?" Exasperation was heavy in Audrey's voice as she shook her head.

"I'd appreciate that…" Heidi trailed off awkwardly, looking at the ground as she tried to hide the blush on her face.

The corners of Audrey's lips turned upwards, _What a dork…_

Audrey began walking again, pulling Heidi with her, "How do you feel about pink?"

"Pink?" Heidi repeated before shrugging her shoulders, "I haven't worn pink since I was young, Pain and Panic said I looked cute in pink if that means anything."

"I'm thinking pink, blue, and white for you." Audrey said, leading her to a different building on campus Heidi had never seen before.

"Works for me." Heidi replied smiling as Audrey glanced back at her.

"Have you ever worn a corset?" Amusement entered Heidi's eyes at Audrey's question.

"Nope. I'm going to enjoy the whole process, aren't I?"

Audrey smirked, "_Definitely._"

Heidi was _not _going to enjoy it.


	8. D1 : Chapter 8

_Okay, so I know I said I was sick, I still am__, but I forced myself to finish this chapter since it was like 90% complete. Thankfully, the ringing ears problem went away overnight so I should be able to start work on this story again. There will probably be some grammatical issues but I don't really care at the moment. I'll revisit this chapter if the issues are HUGE. Thank you for all the support this story has received, it touches my heart and makes me forget the fact I am hilariously sick. _

_**SailorSedna052 - **__D3 is a loooong way away right now, but I will say the decision to write Audrey the way I am writing her was based on D3. The 'friendship' was also based on D3 and I have some exciting plans in store when we get there._

_**Emmettluver2010 - **__Thank you! This Audrey is a bit accepting of Heidi since Heidi is such a hot mess. You can expect Audrey to be a__** tiny**__ bit nicer when Ben isn't around in the next few chapters. _

_Sorry for the awkward time skips in this chapter, I had to skip around some parts of the movie as Heidi would have no part in them. I may come back later and rework the chapter if it's too bad._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi sat under a tree as she watched the tourney game from afar. She didn't know if Audrey had _enjoyed _watching her get fitted with a corset, the whole experience would go down as one of the worst, or was just so amused by the amount of pain she went through.

_Or the fact that when they tied it a couple ribs cracked._

It could be either and Heidi could hardly care less considering Audrey had gone out of her way to do something. Part of her was suspicious while the other was simply saying that Audrey was truly a good person.

Just a person with a slightly bad moral compass...She's still got _some _good deep within, and all it would take was some time with someone with a good moral compass.

Aka, Heidi.

The reason she was actually watching the game was because she walked Audrey over. It was the least she could do, it had _nothing _to do with the fact that she was in pain and that the field was closer. _Nothing. _

Besides, the fittings took longer so Audrey had no time to get Heidi her key.

The game was already drawing to a close by the time Heidi tuned back in, she was daydreaming about how nice chocolate would be, and...oh. Apparently, Auradon won.

Everyone erupted into cheers as the announcer was about to say who won.

That's when Ben interrupted it all and grabbed a bullhorn, "Excuse me. Excuse me." Everyone went quiet, "Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "M"!"

"M!" The crowd cheered.

"Give me an "A"!"

"A!"

"Give me an "L"!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?" He asked the crowd.

_Mal...What was the strength of that love spell?! _Heidi thought, wincing as she stood up.

"Mal!" The crowd exclaimed, causing said girl to look at Ben in shock.

"Come on, I can't hear you!"

"MAL!" The crowd roared, louder than before with more cheers.

Ben smiled, looking at Mal who had her hand covering mouth, "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?"

_Annnd extract a princess plan is now in motion._

Audrey's eyes went wide, "Oh…" Was all she could breath out, not entirely believing what she was hearing.

Heidi made her way over as Ben started spontaneously singing about his love for Mal.

_Seriously, what's with the singing? _Heidi thought as she snuck behind all the other cheerleaders, "Psst! Audrey!"

Audrey looked at the other cheerleaders and they shook their heads before continuing to watch Ben. She finally turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Heidi? Why are you-"

"Nope. No questions, just come with me before you rebound with a moron." Heidi stopped her, smirking as the princess glared at the comment.

"I would not!" Audrey argued, walking over where Heidi was hiding.

"Yes you would, you're human and humans do silly things when they get dumped. The rebounds are always the worst of potential candidates." Heidi fired back, smirk widening as Audrey scoffed.

"And how would you know that?"

Heidi slinked out from her hiding spot, "I know human emotions like the back of my hand, and I'm well-versed in the knowledge of _love_. You may call me your personal love guru if you wish."

"I'm not going to call you that." Audrey stated, gathering her stuff, "I will be leaving, though."

"I'll take it as a win." Heidi said, guiding Audrey off of the field.

* * *

**Timeskip. **

For several days Heidi consoled the distraught princess, who turned out to be a _very _over emotional person when she wasn't in public, all the while coming up with a plan to stop Mal's plan.

At the moment, the plan was nothing more than fighting Mal for the wand if she managed to get it from Fairy Godmother. It was a horrible plan to say the least but it was a plan nonetheless. She could roll with it.

Heidi sighed as she closed her computer, setting it aside as she picked up her phone. "Who texted me?" She mumbled, turning it on and checking, "Oh, it was Carlos…"

'_Hey, Fairy Godmother told someone to message you, so you should get down here.'_

Heidi nodded with a yawn, she hadn't slept since arriving in Auradon, "They'll probably be in the classroom."

With that, she teleported out of the dorm room.

She landed in the hallway and stumbled slightly, _Note to self, teleportation does not work well with lack of sleep._

Steadying herself against the wall, she shook her head before entering the classroom. "'Sup." She said, wiggling her fingers as she yawned. "Sorry, I haven't slept for awhile."

The other VKs all raised an eyebrow, "You got here quick." Mal said, looking at the goddess in suspicion.

"I was, *yawn* at the library reading..." Heidi informed them, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, "...Lao Tzu's Tao Te Ching."

"Ooh, I love Tao Te Ching." Fairy Godmother said with a wide smile.

"Ditto. So, why am I here?" Heidi took a seat, propping her head up as she fought another yawn.

"Right. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat." She pulled out a remote as a projector descended from the ceiling.

Heidi sighed, _Lemme guess, their parents are gonna be on the screen._

The four's parents suddenly appeared on the screen.

_Yep. There they are._

Heidi closed her eyes as she began to nod off.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear." Maleficent exclaimed, obviously having trouble with the TV on her end.

"Kids!" Fairy Godmother gestured to the screen before moving out of the way as the four VKs looked at the screen in surprise.

"Is it... is it... is.." Maleficent looked at the screen in mounting confusion.

Jafar, having had enough of it, pointed at a button, "Press enter."

"Can I please see a remote?" She yelled, looking around the room before running back to the TV, "Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!" The screen must have come on as all the villains crowded closer to it.

"Evie, It's mommy." Evie waved at her mom, "Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evil Queen said, prompting Maleficent to roll her eyes.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent said, causing Evil Queen to glare at her.

Cruella practically pushed the others out of the way, "Ooh! Who's the old bat?" She was pushed back by Maleficent who shot her a glare.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal said, looking at the woman while her mother laughed.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked, trying to rile the woman up.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage." Fairy Godmother said, her smile was replaced with a frown as Maleficent laughed even louder.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?-"

"They were mice! They were not... they were mice. They were not…"

Mal cleared her throat, interrupting the two, "Thank you so much. Thank you." She said to Fairy Godmother who backed away and walked off the stage.

"They were mice." She muttered, not looking at the screen.

Mal looked back at the screen, a small smile on her face, "Hi, mom."

"Mal!" Maleficent paused, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't get Fairy Godmother on them, "I m-m-miss you." She finally said, seeming to struggle with saying the word.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar said, although he appeared to have an easier time than Maleficent when it came to kind words.

"I got it." Mal said with a nod.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked, smiling a rather fake smile that was completely forced.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that." Mal replied, sounding completely innocent as she glanced at the unsuspecting Fairy Godmother.

"When?"

"Friday, 10 A.M." Mal responded.

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much." Maleficent barely corrected herself, smiling widely as her daughter frowned.

"Yes, I completely understand, mother."

That's when Cruella noticed the dog in Carlos' arms, "Carlos, is that a dog?" The dog whined as she pushed the other villains out of the way, "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

Carlos frowned, directing a glare at her, "He's the perfect size for a pet." Cruella gasped in shock as Carlos continued, "This dog loves me, and I love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed!" He exclaimed, further shocking his mother.

He had _never _talked back to her.

"So give it a rest!" Carlos turned away, hiding Dude from his mother.

"Oh-ho! Burn!" Jafar laughed as Cruella glared at him.

Suddenly, the screen went gray and a fizzling sound was heard before it showed someone the four had never thought they'd see so...casually.

"How the hell do you four put up with those morons?"

It was Hades.

He was sitting in his chair and appeared to be somewhat amused at the sight of the four, "Hades." Evie stated, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

He wiggled his fingers in greeting, a gesture Heidi and him shared, as he leaned forward, "Hello kiddos," He looked at Mal, "Hey _Mali~" _He said, smirking at her as she scoffed and looked away while the VKs looked at her, "-has anyone seen my daughter?"

Carlos immediately pointed at the passed out Heidi, "She's asleep."

Hades looked rather comical as he looked at the woman, "I have Pain and Panic go through _all _this hard work to interfere with the call and she doesn't even stay awake to see me?" He folded his arms and frowned, "Heidi."

Heidi didn't even budge, nope, instead her head simply smacked the table with a loud 'whack'.

"Heidi!" He tried again, only this time much louder.

Still nothing from the slumbering bluenette.

Hades 'hmphed', "Missy, if you don't want to wake up to see you're old dad I'm just going to tell everyone your _full _name." He said sing-songy, the threat doing absolutely _nothing_ to the heavy sleeper.

Hades cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes, "Can't say I didn't warn you. Heidiana Seraphina Amora!"

Heidi quickly awoke, flailing her arms as she fell out of her chair, "Dad! How could you?!" She cried out from her position on the floor.

"I warned you several times, besides it's only Fairy G and these four kids." He shrugged, not looking bothered as his daughter got up off the floor and stood in front of the four, "It always worked when you were younger."

Heidi frowned, "I may be tired as shit right now but," She paused to yawn, completely shattering the angry aura around her, "Actually...I'm really tired, continue this later?"

"As soon as you get back over here." He raised an eyebrow, "Also, go to bed."

Heidi mock saluted him, "That I will do. Bye Dad."

"See ya." He then picked up a remote and pressed a button, causing the screen to go black.

She turned around and walked out of the room, leaving four confused VKs and an amused Fairy Godmother.

"Heidi is short for Heidiana?" Carlos asked aloud, as Evie looked thoughtful.

"Heidiana Seraphina Amora sounds like a princessy name, it's too pretty." Mal stated, looking unhappy at the interaction she just witnessed.

"_Very _pretty." Evie said with a dreamy smile until she saw Mal staring at her, "Sorry."

The four walked out of the classroom as Evie glanced back at the projection screen, "Hey, M?" Mal stopped looking at her journal, "What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?"

Mal shrugged as she looked at them, "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best."

Carlos blinked, "Really?"

"No, I think we are definitely goners."

Carlos frowned as Evie nodded, "Yeah…" She mumbled, following Mal as they left to their lockers.


	9. D1 : Chapter 9

_Hi guys! I linked up all the outfits for Heidi on my profile so go check it out if you want to. (Instructions on how to see them are also there.) We are now over 3,000 views and that is insane! Thank you so much for the continued support! _

_I am getting over my cold and, besides the sore throat, I am perfectly fine. _

_Emmettluver2010 - Yeah, about that...I completely forgot that teeny tiny detail. No worries though, it has been updated! I guess that's why I shouldn't write when I'm sick, haha._

_I do not own Descendants, I only own Heidi._

* * *

Heidi spent her free Saturday making an outfit, with Audrey's princess knowledge of course, for the Family Day event. She didn't necessarily have to go, but when she saw her roommates face when she was deciding on dresses...She knew she had to go.

The dress was definitely more princessy than anything she had ever worn, but according to Audrey, it was perfect for the occasion. Not to mention, she had to look like someone who _wasn't _a VK. Audrey didn't tell her why, maybe she was going to introduce her to someone?

Well, she_ technically_ wasn't a VK, more like a...GK? Meh. Not like it mattered to Heidi, it was all irrelevant

The princess was still a bit too emotionally fragile for Heidi to feel comfortable holing herself up in their dorm. Sure, Audrey acted confident and whatnot, but in her own room?

The girl turned into a crying mess who had a mantra, "Princesses don't cry." that she mumbled to herself for a good thirty minutes. Now, Heidi wasn't someone who was familiar with this kind of thing, nobody on the Isle cried, but she tried her best to shake her out of it.

Everytime Audrey did this Heidi was there with her quotes like, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." or "You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness." Audrey called Heidi a goof all those times before laughing at her.

And Heidi didn't mind.

So when Sunday came, she donned the dress she worked so hard on and left with Audrey to Family Day.

* * *

The two girls stood off to the side, Audrey was looking for her grandma and Heidi was watching as all the students and their parents pulled in.

She recognized the woman known as Princess Anna of Arendelle get tackled by two girls who looked exactly the same.

It was kinda cute. Strange beyond all means considering things, but it was cute.

She saw several more notable parents, Moana, Cinderella, Aladdin, Mulan, Rapunzel, Ariel...Heidi could go on for awhile.

Heidi noticed the four VKs arriving on the scene. They looked like they didn't want to be there at first, until they saw the food.

Carlos and Jay went straight towards one of the tables offering the delectable appetizers while Mal and Evie watched from afar.

Ben and his Parents arrived shortly afterwards and he went to where Mal was standing and greeted her.

"Ugh. I can't believehe likes _her_." Audrey said, folding her arms and glaring at Mal.

Heidi shook her head as she rubbed her chin in thought, "The real question is...How did it happen like that?" She snapped her fingers.

Audrey looked at her, "What are you implying?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the goddess.

The bluenette shrugged, "Mal has magic, Ben suddenly adores her, you do the math."

Audrey paused before her eyes went wide, "Are you saying she _spelled _him?"

"Can't say I know for certain." She examined her nails, "I have emotion manipulation powers and I can make someone act like _that_-" She jerked her head at Ben, "-Easily."

"You're kidding…" Audrey muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "If she spelled him, Fairy Godmother should know."

"I realize that, however, I myself wish to see how this plays out. Don't you want to see if this explodes in Mal's face?" Heidi asked, a small smirk on her face as Audrey raised an eyebrow.

She didn't have a chance to respond as she saw her Grandma approaching, "We'll discuss this later." She said quietly, giving her a hard look before turning away.

"As you wish." Heidi muttered with a chuckle, taking a couple steps back.

Audrey's Grandma looked...neutral. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't exactly frowning.

Heidi had a feeling it was because she was there.

"Hello Grammy." Audrey greeted her grandma, Queen Leah, the two hugging as the older woman kept an eye on the bluenette.

"Audrey." She stated, separating from the princess as she raised an eyebrow, "May I ask who _she _is?"

"My roommate, Heidi." Audrey answered simply, glancing at Heidi with a look that said 'Don't do anything weird'.

"Is that so? Is she one of those _villain kids?_"

Heidi cleared her throat, interrupting the two as she smiled, "With all due respect, ma'am, my father is no longer considered a villain in Olympus, disliked yes, however, his punishment was dealt out properly and effectively. It would seem as though there is a communication error somewhere along the line. In fact, if he had not been moved to the Isle of the Lost, he would have already been done with his punishment."

"What?" Both Audrey and her Grandma said, looking rather stunned at the revelation.

"That can't be true, we have never heard such news." Leah said, glaring at the goddess.

"As I said, communication error. They were to pull my father out of the River Styx eleven years after his crime since he was Lord of the Underworld and that was his duty." Heidi looked thoughtful, "I cannot imagine the state of the Underworld now, must be incredibly chaotic since nobody has been in control for thirty-one years."

"How can you know this? You were born on the Isle-"

Heidi shook her head, chuckling as she closed her eyes, "That is where you are wrong."

Audrey's eyes went huge, _No one has ever talked to Grammy like this! How does Heidi know about this? Does __**anyone **__know about this?!_

The goddess opened her eyes, "I was born ten years before Belle and Beast were married, I was brought to the Underworld by the Goddess Athena and given to my father's minions Pain and Panic. My father had already gone through one year of his punishment when I was presented to him. As for how I know all this? I was the Princess of the Underworld, so I was required to attend important meetings in my father's place. It was there I heard that his release was to be after eleven years." Heidi explained, folding her arms behind her back, "Due to a communication error, and possibly a lack of judgement, my father and I were pulled out of the Underworld and marched onto the Isle." She looked at the queen, "You remember that, don't you?"

Everyone who could have seen it saw it. Belle and Beast made sure that everyone could see their most despised enemies marched onto an Isle where that were to be trapped until the day they died.

At the time, Queen Leah remembered many asking why such a young girl was apart of the march, yet no one was given an answer. To see the little girl, now grown, standing in front of her was beyond shocking.

"You...you were the little girl." The queen answered, eyes wide in realization.

Audrey's head whipped, "You saw her, Grammy?"

The queen nodded, "A little blue-haired girl who didn't leave Hades' side as they were marched across the bridge."

"Then, you weren't lying…" Audrey mumbled, looking at the goddess.

Heidi tilted her head, "I would never lie about my past. There is nothing to hide in it." She suddenly smiled, "Well, I'll leave you two be, I heard that there is a chocolate fountain and I want some before the boys destroy it."

Heidi turned around and marched towards the table with the fountain, leaving the two royals in confusion.

Audrey was the first to shake herself out of it, "So...Grammy-"

"She's okay."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, _That's probably the best Heidi can get..._

**With Heidi.**

Heidi watched in amusement, "Are you two going to share?"

Jay froze while Carlos turned around, "Oh...hey." Carlos said slowly, keeping in mind that Jay was next to him.

"Hey." Heidi wiggled her fingers in her signature greeting.

Jay carefully turned around and his eyes went huge, "Heidi...uh...you look great." He said, looking her up and down.

Heidi chuckled, "Aw, thanks!" She waved her hand in a shooing motion, "Run off now."

Jay quickly nodded before running off to another table.

Carlos watched him depart before looking back at her, "You look beautiful, Heidi. I didn't know you liked pink." He said, smiling at her as Heidi looked at something in the distance.

"Thank you." She looked at him, "I haven't worn pink since my childhood. I made the dress with Audrey's help and she likes pink. We negotiated on the blue, though." Her eyes narrowed, "Mal just spotted us, go on."

He nodded as she suddenly frowned and glared at him, though he knew it was because Mal had saw him, and he walked away.

Heidi looked away, smirking as she looked at the chocolate fountain, "And that's how you get a chocolate fountain all to yourself."

…

The next thing Heidi knew, Audrey's grandma was glaring at Mal.

_Why is it always the chocolate? _She thought comically, eating the last chocolate dipped strawberry, _Now I have to figure out what's going on. Stupid chocolate always causing me to forget that time is a thing. Dammit._

She wiped the excess chocolate off her face with a napkin before throwing it away and carefully approaching the scene.

"What? You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Queen Leah exclaimed, confusing everyone except Ben who quickly went to Mal's side.

"Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben pushed Mal behind him as the queen frowned.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" She exclaimed, glaring at Mal who looked quite startled to say the least. "You mustn't trust her."

"I'm so so…" Mal was cut off as Chad ran over and stood in front of Audrey and her grandmother.

Heidi cut in, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but you all need to take a step back."

Mal looked at her in surprise, "Heidi? What are you-"

"I have proven that I am not a VK, have I not, Queen Leah?" Heidi asked as she pulled out a blue rock and threw it up and down. Queen Leah stayed silent as Ben turned his attention to Heidi.

He recognized the rock and his eyes widened, "Heidi, how do you have Hades' ember?"

Heidi chuckled, "It's not my father's, it's mine. It called out to me and flew into my possession my first night, it has not felt my presence in twenty years." She summoned fire to her hand and lit it on fire, causing it to glow bright blue. "Anyway, Mal is not her mother and therefore she is not at fault for the trauma you were put through, Queen Leah."

Queen Leah looked at the goddess, "Even so, she is her mother's daughter, therefore she must have learned her mother's ways!"

"And my father hated my uncle so much he let loose the Titans on Olympus. You don't see me letting any Titans out, do you?" Heidi asked, eyebrow raised quizzically as she drummed her fingers against her ember.

She didn't receive an answer and she smirked, "I thought you might see it my way. It would be wise if all of you treated the VKs and myself as your equals and as if their parentage was not what it is. You all neglect to remember that it was Ben, the future king, that handed down the order to bring us five over. He did this with the intent to repair the bond between the Isle and all of Auradon, not to further destroy the already horrid relationship between us." Heidi's eyes glowed ever-so-slightly, "I would _hate _to see Ben's dreams destroyed because nobody can get along, wouldn't you?"

Something compelled them all to nod, something in her voice. They couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but between her words and her magnificent voice, they just couldn't resist the urge.

Mal knew what she had done. though, _She just compelled them...to agree with her? Since when did she have powers of suggestion? _Her eyes widened as Heidi chuckled and walked away.

Wait.

Did Heidi just defend her?

* * *

Heidi flopped on her bed, glancing out the window at the rising moon.

Since when did she have suggestion powers?

No matter how hard she thought back to her childhood, she couldn't remember having such a power. Was her memory loss worse than she thought? What other powers did she once have?

Why could she not remember?

Slamming her face into the pillow, she fought the urge to scream and instead took a few deep breaths.

_You will learn soon enough, once you return home you will know._

With that thought, she dozed off.


	10. D1 : Chapter 10

_The last big fight scene of the movie I think I will split up into two or three separate parts. That way I can easily write them. I will continue longer chapters after that, but right now with college and all I want to write shorter chapters. I hope you all understand! Also, we are now over 4,000 views! _

_**Roxas Itsuka **__: Thank you! I'm so glad Heidi isn't coming off as too Mary-Sueish (A problem I'm trying to overcome). Heidi sees Carlos as a little brother and treats him as if he was family, as for Mal, she stands up to her mainly because she doesn't like the way Mal acts. She knows Mal can act better than she does. The reason why she was brought to the Isle at such a young age is apart of a larger mystery that will be touched on later. Her physical age is slowed due to her parentage and her chronological age is between 20-30. Her little brother is Hadie and she loves him, she is hard on him, though, as she wants him to be good and not like the other kids on the Isle. I __**love **__Audrey after D3 and I think she deserves a bit more love, so that's why she is so important in this story. I have a __**lot **__planned for Audrey._

_**Emmettluver2010 **__: Thanks! The reason I included this is so that all of Auradon, at least the original Heros and Heroines, know of Heidi as that will set up for something I have planned in the future. Not to mention, everyone will look at her differently and this will be important for the other movies._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sorry if it's an abrupt scene jump, I got my timeline messed up when I was writing while I was sick._

_[UPDATED ON 10/30]_

_I don't own Descendants, I only own Heidi._

* * *

Heidi closed her eyes as she was tied into her dress. Audrey may have lied on how big it was and Heidi, for a lack of better words, was embarrassed.

She was just an attendee, she wasn't there to steal the show!

"I had no idea it would be this big…" Heidi mumbled as Audrey walked in front of her.

"Hush. You look good in it, they don't owe me another favor." Audrey stated, grabbing a pair of diamond earrings, "Wear these." She practically tossed them at the goddess.

Heidi barely caught them, "You sure?" She asked, carefully putting them in.

"My family will be there, you have to look presentable." Audrey said, putting a matching diamond bracelet on the goddess' wrist, "They heard about you from Grammy."

"But, why would-"

"Hush." Audrey shut her up again as she found a pair of white high heels, "Can you walk in these?"

"Uh, yeah?" Heidi answered, looking dumbfounded as Audrey threw those as well, "Audrey, is there something going on?"

Audrey looked at her and pursed her lips, "Hmm, nope."

This only caused Heidi to look even more confused, "Then...why are you being this nice?"

Audrey sighed, "Can't you just accept the fact I want to be nice to you? Ugh, this is what I get?" She turned around, going to her vanity and glaring at the mirror.

"No-Audrey," Heidi walked up to her, "It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that you…" Heidi paused, suddenly finding that she couldn't think of the right words.

"I'm usually rude to you all?" Audrey said, looking at Heidi through the mirror.

Heidi shook her head, "Not that, it's just...You are being nice to me and me alone. I know I try to be the friendly neighborhood goddess, but I...I just don't understand." Heidi trailed off, looking more and more confused.

Audrey whipped around, "Fine, I like you okay? That's why I'm nice to you."

Heidi blinked and tilted her head, prompting Audrey to gape as she blushed, "Not like that, you weirdo! Like a friend!"

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yes, you were!"

Heidi quickly shook her head, "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you-Ugh, nevermind." Audrey looked at the time, "We need to get going, my family is expecting you."

"That makes it sound like you like me the _other _way Audrey." Heidi said as she was practically pushed out the door.

"I told you, it's not like that!" Audrey exclaimed, pink dusting her cheeks once more.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Then why do you keep blushing?"

"Because you are being weird." The princess said, closing the door to their dorm room.

Heidi chuckled, "That is a bad answer, then again, you're a bad liar."

Audrey simply looked annoyed at her as she shook her head and began walking down the hallway, "Let's get going."

"Whatever you-" Heidi was cut off as she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Suddenly, it felt as if she was being pulled through something.

And then it all went black…

….

**Unknown Location.**

Heidi groaned as she heard several voices around her.

"**Are you sure she's Hades' daughter?"**

"**She definitely doesn't look like him."**

"**She's too pretty, have you **_**looked **_**at Hades? He's not exactly handsome."**

"**She has **_**blue **_**hair, and unless Athena had a kid we did not know about when she was going through that phase-"**

"**I did not, that is indeed Hades' child, I remember her."**

"**Well, I for one would **_**love **_**to meet her mother."**

"**Shut up, Ares."**

_Shit. I'm in Olympus, aren't I?_

She opened her eyes and several figures jumped back in surprise while others rolled their eyes.

"Uh. I swear I haven't done anything." Heidi said, raising her hands up in surrender.

Several of the gods at this while Athena smiled softly and approached her. **"That is not why you were summoned here."**

The goddess helped her up and Heidi looked around. _All of them are here…_

Certain gods looked like they wanted to be elsewhere, Aphrodite especially so as she batted away Ares who was trying to flirt with her. Zeus looked neutral, probably because Heidi and he didn't get along the best. Hera was at Zeus' side as per usual. Poseidon looked serious, Heidi was hoping it was because of something else and _not _her. Artemis looked annoyed and was drumming her fingers against her arm. Apollo was simply looking at her with zero emotion, an expression considered out of place on his face. Hermes, who might have been the one to bring her there, waved at her with a goofy smile.

The rest were just looking at her in curiosity. It made sense considering the last time they had seen her she was a child.

"Then, why am I here?" Heidi asked as Zeus approached her.

"**Child, you are aware that it has been twenty years since you have been here, yes?" **He asked, looking at her with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

"Yes?" Heidi answered uncertainty, looking back and forth between several gods.

_I have a __**bad **__feeling about this…_

"**The same can be said for the Underworld."**

_Oh no._

* * *

Carlos looked around the Cathedral, _Where is she?_

He couldn't find the distinctive hair color of his friend, and he was starting to worry. She promised she would make sure that Mal would be stopped, not to mention he knew Heidi had a dress made just for this. There is _no _way she would suddenly decide to skip out.

Heidi shared a certain quality with her father, the two of them were very faithful in fulfilling deals, and in Heidi's case, promises.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread, _What if something happened to her? No, get ahold of yourself, she's the daughter of Hades, she could beat __**anyone **__up. I can't let the others know, they would be angry at me. Especially Mal…_

He had to follow the plan, not only for his sake but also for Heidi's. She was coming, he knew she was.

She was probably just running late.

"You okay?" Jay asked, noticing Carlos look around the Cathedral.

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He wasn't fine.

He watched as Ben walked down the aisle. _Please Heidi, please hurry._

* * *

**"You are hereby sentenced to the task of taking control of the Underworld and returning it to its former state. You shall not leave until you have completed this."**

Heidi felt her knees buckle under her and she went to her hands and knees. Her face was frozen in horror, eyes shaking as tears threatened to fall.

Many of the gods turned their heads away while the goddesses looked at her with pity. Athena, who had been holding the bluenette when she fell, turned her eyes to the marble floor.

Heidi's breath shuddered as she looked up at Zeus. "B-But I can't, I have no control over what my father does!" She exclaimed, shaking her head while grabbing onto her dress.

Zeus didn't share even an ounce of sympathy for her as his eyes remained a cold blue. **"Hades instructed the Underworld to follow you if anything were to ever happen to him. You are the only being they still obey."**

Heidi's eyes closed as her hands shook. "Why…" Her eyes opened and she looked at all the gods in the room. "Why can't you just release my father?!" Her question came out as a cry as tears began pouring down her cheek, mixing with her makeup and leaving black streaks in their trail.

They couldn't provide an answer for that and she let out another cry. "I've done nothing to deserve this...nothing!" Her voice filled with rage as her hair roared to life. "It has been decades and the first thing you do is place a punishment on me!"

Hestia descended from her position near the wall and approached her. She didn't share the guilt her fellow gods did and one could tell she was deeply saddened by what her brother had said. The goddess laid a hand on Heidi's shoulder, her touch calming the younger woman down.

Heidi turned her watery gaze and suppressed another sob at the sight of the fiery-eyed goddess. "W-Why is this happening?"

Hestia closed her eyes and her frown deepened. **"I cannot tell you that now."**

"Did everyone…" Heidi trailed off as she tried rubbing her tears away, leaving black smudges on her hands in the process.

**"The vote was taken and only three disagreed and argued against it."** Hestia answered as she opened her eyes.

"Who?" Heidi looked at the gods, trying to figure out who the three were.

Hestia and Athena raised their hands into the air and Hermes followed not even a second after. Hermes looked like a kicked puppy as he landed in front of her. **"I'm sorry."** He apologized with a sad look. **"I promised Hades that I would protect you and...I didn't."**

Heidi's eyes widened as she heard this. "You did?"

Hermes gave her a quiet nod and Athena cleared her throat. **"I made the same promise when I first saw you. I apologize that I was unable to prevent this."**

The bluenette's head whipped in her direction. "I-It's okay…"

There was a loud boom and they all looked back at Zeus. **"You shall begin immediately-"**

Heidi quickly shook her head and held up her hands. "Please, let me do one thing before I go down there."

Zeus looked a tad irate at the fact she interrupted him, but with a look from Hera he merely raised an eyebrow. **"What might that be?"**

Heidi got to her feet, her eyes glowing as she looked up at him. "I must stop the plan to bring down the barrier. Someone is trying to bring it down and Fairy Godmother has her wand with her as we speak." She took a step forward and placed her fist over her heart. "I do not wish for that to happen."

Most of the gods appeared bewildered at the news and Athena looked at her in shock. **"Are you sure of this?"** Athena asked, caution evident in her tone.

Heidi nodded with a frown. "I am. I made a promise to someone and I shall not abandon it and leave it unfulfilled." A golden light entered her eyes and Athena let out an inaudible gasp. "Not even Hell itself can stop me from fulfilling this!"


	11. D1 : Chapter 11

_Hi guys! Here's part two of the finale! Hope you enjoy it! This marks the end of D1!_

_**Emmettluver2010 **__: I know! I'm so excited to write it! They have opposite personalities, to an extent, and I feel like it's even more fun that way. _

_(I suppose I should put a note of some sort up since some people don't like that)_

_**SailorSedna052 **__: I'm not sure if I'll write Persephone in since she isn't in the 'Disney Olympians', despite the fact she's apart of greek mythology. I may mention her in the future, but she won't have a major role. Her mother, Demeter, __**is **__apart of the 'Disney Olympians' so naturally, she'll be mentioned if there is another meeting up in Olympus. _

_[UPDATED 10/30]_

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

A golden light filled her vision and she could hear several of the gods gasp in shock. As the light dimmed to a much more manageable degree, Heidi could see the gods staring at her in surprise at what had just happened. Hestia chuckled behind her and Heidi noticed the smallest of smirks on the elder goddess's face. _Almost as if she knows..._

Her thought process was cut off as an unknown power surged through her. "W-What?" It was new...despite her lack of memory of most of her childhood, she knew she had never had it.

And it felt _amazing._

Athena, who was the closest to her, jumped back in surprise, **"You've done it..." **She whispered, **"Your desire to fulfill that promise..." **

Heidi looked at her hand, only to find that it was...glowing?

"Someone explain this later, I've got to go," Heidi said with a shake of the head. "I can't let him down."

She teleported out, leaving a bewildered group of gods and goddesses.

"**Was that what I think it was?" **Artemis asked, a startled look in her eyes while she managed to keep a straight face.

"**Yes, yes it was." **Apollo confirmed, smirking as several of the gods looked at him, **"She will be perfect for this."**

Athena shook her head. **"I still don't approve."**

"**We know."** The gods all answered as she frowned.

_**That power did not come from Hades' side. **_Athena thought as a troubled look crossed her face, _**It must have come from the mother.**_

* * *

Heidi landed a mile away from the Cathedral, just in time to see a massive dragon flying overhead, "Dammit! Why am I always late?!"

She sighed in irritation and began sprinting towards the Cathedral. To her amazement, she was running faster than usual, _way _faster. Yet, it felt like she was just walking.

_What is this power? I'm only half-god, where could this power be coming from? My mother couldn't have had this power...could she?_

Heidi shook her head, trying to send the thoughts away. She had more important things to do, much more important things to do.

She practically crashed into the door, and she pushed it open with such strength that she caused them to come off their hinges.

"...That's new."

To her surprise, everyone except the four VKs and Maleficent were frozen.

Heidi stepped over the doors, not appearing to notice the five staring at her. "So, who froze them?"

"Heidi?!" The four VKs all shouted, looked dumbfounded as the goddess approached them.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Heidi said back with a stupid grin.

Maleficent scoffed, "And here I feared it might be someone with _actual _power, not an insufferable girl who decided to put on a light show."

"Did you _not _just see me push those doors off their hinges?" Heidi asked incredulously, glaring at her before she turned to the others, "I had a meeting with my family up in Olympus, took me longer than expected."

"Olympus? That means you...you were with the gods!" Carlos said, a look of relief on his face.

"Correct." She pulled out her ember, "But I'm here now, and I must stop this."

Mal looked at her, "_We_ must stop this." She said, smiling at her for the first time.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "You?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah…" Laughing quietly as Heidi smiled.

Maleficent groaned, "Really Mal? Siding with _her_? She is weak because she loves someone, because she shows _compassion_. It's ridiculous and you don't want to be like her."

Mal frowned, "You don't know what I want to be like! Maybe I do want to love someone, maybe I _do _want to show compassion! I can choose what I want to do! I'm not you." She exclaimed, glaring at her mother.

Maleficent chuckled, ignoring most of what Mal said, "Don't be silly, Mal. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal said, smiling at the last part as Heidi nodded.

Heidi placed her hand on Mal's shoulder, "Stand up to her, I know you can do it." She whispered, encouragement in her voice.

Maleficent groaned as she walked over, "I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!"

Mal's eyes went wide as she held out her hand, "And now I command, wand to my hand!" The wand flew into her hand and she laughed, "Ha! It worked!"

"I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Maleficent tried to take the wand back but fell short as Heidi pointed her ember at her.

"Mine can do everything my father's can do. I suggest you stand back." The ember lit up ominously as the goddess glared at her.

"Why should I listen to _you_?" Maleficent asked, not impressed with Heidi one bit.

Before Heidi could respond, Carlos suddenly looked up, "Hold on, maybe good really is more powerful than evil?"

Maleficent laughed, not noticing Dude running towards her, "Oh, please! You're killing me." Dude was now in front of her and caught her attention, "Arf!" Annnd he tackled her, "Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me!" She threw the dog off as Jay tried punching her before grabbing her scepter. "Gaston should be jealous." She whacked him on the head, sending him to the ground. "Enough! You all will regret this!" Green smoke surrounded her and instantly the five knew what was happening.

"Everyone, back up!" Heidi commanded as she pushed Mal behind her. "If there's anyone who could kick a dragon's ass right now it's me." She fired a warning blast at it, momentarily stunning it and allowing the others time.

The VKs all ran back with Mal grabbing Heidi's wrist, "No, you too!" She pulled her before pushing her back, "This is between her and me."

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked, looking at her cautiously while still holding her ember.

Mal gave her a small nod. "I'm sure."

Heidi stopped aiming at the dragon as Mal looked up at her mother, "This is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one." Mal's eyes began to glow, "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one." Heidi placed her hand on Mal's shoulder as her own eyes glowed, "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one!" She exclaimed, the two of them staring at each other as each tried to overpower the other.

They both looked at each other before the green mist surrounded the dragon again, causing Maleficent to disappear as it went away.

Fairy Godmother gasped as she unfroze. "Oh!" She looked around before looking at the ground at something.

"Where did she go?" Heidi asked, her eyes back to normal as Mal snapped out of her trance.

"I have no idea," Mal said, looking at the scene in amazement.

Fairy Godmother ran over to them with a small lizard in her hands.

"Did you do that?" Evie asked, looking at Mal.

Mal shook her head. "I don't know."

Fairy Godmother shook her head with a soft chuckle. "No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty."

"That's strangely satisfying." Heidi chuckled, smirking at the lizard as it made a funny little squeaking sound at her.

Mal and Fairy Godmother lowered to the ground. "Is she gonna be like that forever?"

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she." Fairy Godmother said, a small smile on her face.

Mal looked at the wand in her hands. "I believe this belongs to you." She handed the wand to Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother picked up a ring, "And I believe this... Belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class." She stood up and raised her wand, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Everyone instantly unfroze, some stumbling a bit as they were mid-step.

They all began celebrating and hugging at what the five did.

Heidi smiled and put her ember away. _Guess it's time._

The goddess turned around and began walking away.

Mal noticed her, though, and turned to look at her. "Heidi! Where are you going?"

Everything went silent.

Heidi paused and frowned. "I'm going home."

"You're going back there?" Carlos asked, looking confused as Heidi looked over her shoulder.

"No, I'm going _home_." Heidi sighed and turned around. "I _must_ go home."

"Who said you had to?" Mal asked, walking towards her as the other VKs and Ben followed.

Heidi glanced about the room, seeing Audrey also looking at her caused her to close her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to say this. But I have to." She opened her eyes, "I have received word that the Underworld is out of control and the Fates can no longer handle it by themselves. The gods have instructed me to become a stand-in for my father until he is released." Heidi explained, little to no emotion in her voice as she fought to keep her emotions in check. "I came here to not only make sure the villains didn't escape but to say my goodbyes."

Their smiles fell, "What?" Carlos asked quietly, confusion in his eyes.

Heidi frowned abruptly. "I'm sorry." _I don't want to say goodbye, no, that'll only make it more painful._ She pulled out her ember one last time and placed a kiss on it, whispering something before looking up at them all. "See ya later."

Then she disappeared.

* * *

Heidi knew she could've said goodbye a little bit nicer, but that meant hugging and crying, making her feel like her goodbyes could be her last and that she was going to be gone for a while.

She did not want that. She did not want to feel sadness out of the event.

So she simply made them all feel something else. Joy. Sure she fabricated their emotions, yeah they'll be pissed when they see her, but she wanted them to feel joy over their triumph.

Not sadness over losing her.

It was necessary.

Besides, how long would it take to fix the Underworld?

…

It was gonna take a very long time.

Heidi drank in the atmosphere of the place she grew up in. The sounds of souls screaming was strangely comforting in her times of trial.

She found her father's old throne and slumped in it, covering her eyes with her hands,_ At least they are happy and smiling. I wanted them to be happier. I wanted them to smile. For one day they will all be happy, they will all smile, and they will not know I have left. She parted her fingers so she could look through them, Even if it doesn't feel right to me._

She straightened up as her father's guard dog Cerberus approached her, each head looking at her as if it could read her thoughts.

Heidi got up and hugged the massive creature, "At least I have you, you're the last thing my father left behind. I'm gonna miss him." She said softly, petting one of the heads, "You'll keep me company, right?"

Each head let out a whine as one licked her, "I'll take that as a yes. Good girl." She giggled, patting the second head.

She looked past the heads at the mess the Underworld was, "I'm gonna get this cleaned up as fast as I can. I promise."

* * *

Hades saw it all, the fancy shmancy Coronation _and _the dragon fight that was pretty damn entertaining.

Of course, that's what alerted him to Heidi's new...developments. He knew what the other gods had done and he was _not _happy. Hell, he was tempted to scream for Hermes to get his ass down as soon as he saw the light show his daughter was putting on!

Forcing his daughter to fix the Underworld? She didn't even have his powers! They doomed her to an eternity down in 'Hell' and Hades knew how that felt.

But that was _his _duty. Heidi had a chance at a better life and here she was fixing his world.

The other gods were gonna get their asses kicked _big time_. If they wanted someone to fix the Underworld they should have pulled him off of the Isle.

_My baby girl doesn't deserve this. Zeus...you are **so** screwed when I get out. Athena...how could you? You were the closest thing she had to a mother._

He wasn't gonna hear their petty excuses, nope, he was just gonna kick their asses.

And he was gonna kick 'em good.


	12. D2 : Prologue

_Hello everyone! This chapter marks the start of D2! It's more of a prologue I guess...Maybe an Interlude? Gah! I don't know, it's a chapter though so that counts. I don't want it interfering with anything else, though, so I'm uploading it like this. I'm uploading another chapter with this, no way am I gonna rip you guys off, haha!_

_**SailorSedna052**__ : I'm so glad you liked it! I'm hoping to release quite a few more chapters for D2 before my college classes start as I will begin to put this on the back burner._

_I'm also looking for some feedback on a few things. Would you like to see some scenes where Heidi sings? _

_Would you like to see a lot or a little of Audrey/Heidi? _

_Do you want to see any other OCs I mentioned previously? _

_Please, please, __**please**__, respond to those. Yes or no will work if you don't want to comment anything. _

_If you want to see anything else I didn't mention, go ahead and drop a comment._

_Sorry if I seem pushy, I just find begging works best._

_I don't own Descendants or the song, only Heidi._

* * *

**There is only darkness down here. There is nothing but screams of the departed. There is nobody down here for me. But you get used to it. You **_**have **_**to get used to it and I did. I can't remember how long it's been. I know it's been long enough for the colors to fade…**

Heidi opened her eyes, looking out at her father's world. Though, it seemed to be hers now. She gazed at her pale grey hand, the color having bled away long ago.

_How long has it been?_

Her work had not been for nothing, however, as the Underworld was now functioning properly. Despite the fact that she had no power over the dead, she worked together with the Fates and her father's demons to fix everything.

The demons were surprisingly useful, unlike Pain and Panic, and proved helpful in her task. The Fates, having been assistants to her father, naturally knew what to do...they just couldn't keep it under control.

Could she return now? Would they allow her? Nobody had talked to her since that fateful day...Not even Athena.

It was sad. She felt as though they simply threw her away and forgot about her.

_I guess that's what happens to all who go to the Underworld._

Is this what her father felt? Is this why he was so angry against Zeus?

_I can understand why he rose against them. _

She had so many questions, yet there was no one to answer them.

Heidi sighed, tying her waist length hair up into a ponytail as a three-headed puppy appeared in her lap, "Oh, Kirby, you are but a puppy yet you have more joy than all of the Underworld combined." She said softly, petting the happy puppy.

She folded one knee over the other, "Someday I would like you to see the world above."

She propped her head up on the throne's armrest, "I would like the both of us to see it." She closed her eyes in thought.

**That is when I realized...I don't want to wait for them to release me. They many never do that and I want to leave. I want to be with everyone I know and love. I want to fulfill the promise I said long ago. This is **_**not **_**the life I want to live. I want to see them all again. I want my life back. I want to go **_**home.**_

Her eyes opened as she pet Kirby.

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

She jumped out of her seat, holding her hand to her chest.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

_And it's been many years_

_I miss my home_

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_Still believe_

_Yeah, I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

She stomped her feet, summoning fire around her as she looked at her glowing hand, the power reminding her of that event so long ago.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song (Hey!)_

_Take back my life song (Hey!)_

_Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_

_My power's turned on_

The white aura surrounded her, growing more and more in brightness until the once dark Underworld was lit up in its glory.

_Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

The aura disappeared, returning the world to darkness as Heidi looked down at the puppy.

"Kirby, we _are _going to see it." She looked up, keeping a tight hold on the puppy, "This may be where I was born, but up there is _home_...and it's time to find my way home. I made a promise long ago, and I will keep it."

The puppy barked in excitement, "I'm glad you are excited as well." Heidi said with a small smile.

Together they climbed the stairs to the top, the light becoming brighter and brighter with each heavy footstep. She heard voices calling for her to come back, but she ignored them.

This was her father's domain, not hers. She would not have to spend eternity down here when she already fixed it.

Color slowly started coming back, the monochrome fleeing from her vision as she reached the top. Pulling out her ember, she held it up to the sealed exit, **"It is fixed." **She whispered, the words causing the door to open with a great rumble as the earth shook around them.

Taking those last final steps, she was now in a forest and it was night time.

In Auradon.

Heidi let out a laugh, "Kirby, I can't believe it...I'm here. I'm back." Relief was heavy in her voice as she hugged the puppy and twirled around. "I can't believe it…"

The exit closed as the earth rumbled and shook once more. This only confirmed the goddess' words, and seemed to be a sign of hope that she might not have to go back.

She walked through the forest until she reached an outlook, that's when she saw it. Auradon Prep. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful? I almost forgot what it looked like…"

The puppy jumped out of her arms and ran around her, causing her to laugh, "Aw, you like it too?"

The sadness, fear, and unhappiness all faded away as she looked at the school.

_I have missed this. _She thought, closing her eyes as tears of happiness fell, _I have missed this so much._

She wiped away the tears, _I can't wait to see you all._

"Welcome to Auradon, Kirby. This is not only my home, it's yours now. We won't ever go back, that place of death and sadness is not for us." She stated, picking up the hyper puppy and hugged it, "This place is full of light and happiness, and I believe we both want that right now. Right?" The puppy barked, prompting a small laugh from his owner, "I knew you'd agree." She looked up at the moon, "Everyone is probably asleep right now, we must wait till morning."

Heidi sat down, crossing her legs as Kirby hopped into her lap, "Good boy."

_This is a new beginning, we have overcome the trial and this is our reward._

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "This is why I didn't say goodbye."

_Because goodbyes are forever and I was not gone forever._


	13. D2 : Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Just got the links for D2 outfits up on my profile so go check them out! Instructions are there so you can find them. The outfit for Heidi in this chapter is her main outfit from D1. Outfit for Audrey is Outfit #2. I will say which outfit is being worn each chapter and knowing me I'll probably add more for Audrey since she has quite the wardrobe. _

_We're over 5,000 views now! Makes me extremely happy to see such a high number despite how little time this has been out. Hasn't even been a month!_

_**Emmettluver2010 **__\- Alrighty! Lots of Audrey/Heidi it is. Kirby is a riot and really fun to write. All of the VKs and AKs will be __**very **__surprised since the three heads and all._

_Turns out the transcript for D2 was never completed on the fandom, so Imma have to get it by watching the movie. Word for word…_

_I'm dreading D3 and I only have like 30 minutes of that transcript done. _

_Gonna say it now, oof._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi and any random OCs._

* * *

Heidi rubbed her eyes as she awoke, yawning with a stretch as Kirby awoke with her. The hyper-active puppy practically tackled her and licked her, "Kirby, stop! Kirby!" Heidi exclaimed with a squeal, grabbing the puppy and lifting him up in the air.

She sat up and looked around as she heard something, "Hmm? Kirby, you hear that?"

The two looked at Auradon Prep from their outlook and blinked in surprise, "Oh, there's a crowd." Heidi blinked before her eyes went wide, "Is that Ben and Mal? Why does Mal have blonde hair? We must investigate."

Heidi teleported and reappeared on the scene, ducking in and out of sight.

"Mal, please, over here! Mal!" A reporter tried getting her attention as she covered her eyes, the flashes blinding her.

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?"

_What's the Royal Cotillion? _Heidi thought, sinking into a shadow.

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"Well, do you like being blonde?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

Mal just looked at them in complete shock as Ben moved in front of her, "Okay. All right. Excuse me." Several of the reporters backed up a little, not much though, "Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes." He said with a nod.

"Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?"

Ben began stepping in their way, "We're done here."

The reporters all began talking again until Fairy Godmother appeared and looked at them all, "Okay. Shush, shush. Shoosh, shoosh. Shoosh, shoosh." They all were quiet by now, "This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing."

"Just one quick question."

"Shush. Shush." Fairy Godmother shut the reporter up.

"Fairy Godmother!"

Fairy Godmother raised her hands, "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh." The reporters backed up as she shooed them off.

Ben smiled at them as they backed off, "Thank you, guys."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Mal said halfheartedly, a small smile on her face.

_Man, those two have trouble shaking off those guys. Fairy Godmother coming in with the save. _Heidi thought, flying into a different shadow.

Fairy Godmother turned and smiled at the two, "Mal. Ben."

Ben smiled back while Mal nodded with a thin smile, "Fairy Godmother." The two said, relief heavy in their voice.

Fairy Godmother walked away as the two looked at each other, "Whew." Mal said with a chuckle, calming down now that the reporters had backed up.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Ben said, smiling at her while holding her hands.

"Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right?" She glanced at the reporters who still hadn't left the area.

"I know. I know." He chuckled as he looked up at the sky for a moment before looking at her, "You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away."

"Yeah." She nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

"You know, what do-" He suddenly closed his eyes, " I have a council meeting. I'm so late!" He shook his head, frowning at her in apology.

"That's okay." Mal said quickly, trying not to look disappointed.

"We'll- We'll do it sometime. Uh…" He went to give her a kiss, but Mal was turned around by Evie.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" She saw Ben, "Hi." And then she began guiding Mal away, "Let's go. Let's go."

Mal looked back at Ben, "Bye, Ben."

"Bye." He suddenly was approached by all the reporters and he inwardly groaned.

Heidi used the opportunity to jump out of her shadow and chased after the two girls.

_Might as well greet them first._

* * *

Mal was being tied into her dress and she winced as Evie went even tighter, "Oh! Okay, Evie, I cannot breathe."

Evie walked in front of her, checking to see if the dress fit, "Well, you can breathe after Cotillion."

"Well, I sincerely doubt that. I have at least 20 more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one of them is." Mal said with a sigh, frowning at her reflection.

Evie smiled, taking a step back, "Impeccable."

"I don't know, I think she'd look a lot better in purple or green, brings out her natural features. The yellow and blue does _nothing _for her."

Evie tilted her head, "I think she looks beautiful in this." She said, before suddenly blinking, "Wait...who said that?"

Mal whipped around, eyes wide, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a hooded figure stepped out of a shadow. The woman's bright blue eyes stared at them as she pulled the hood off in a single movement.

The two girls froze.

It couldn't be…

"H-Heidi?"

The blue-haired goddess nodded softly, "Hello ladies."

Both girls gaped as Mal gasped, "Is...that really you?"

Heidi carefully approached them, "Yes, it is really me."

Mal took a few steps forward, her eyes shaking, before she quickly sprung forward and hugged her.

Heidi didn't know how to react, she hadn't been hugged since before her time as acting Goddess of the Underworld. She slowly returned the hug, patting the girl on the back.

"Mal...it's okay. I'm okay, I'm not going back there." Heidi stated, gently pushing the girl away.

Mal shook her head, "Heidi, it's been six months, we didn't know what happened to you and the gods told us nothing."

Heidi, however, froze when she heard 'six months'.

"Did you say six months?" Heidi asked, a look of horror on her face, "Oh no...no, no, no, no!" Heidi began pacing, "No! That can't be!"

Evie looked at her, "What's wrong, Heidi?"

"My father once told me that time flows differently in the Underworld. He said that a month up here...is a year down there." Heidi explained, shaking her head as she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my gods...It's all been in my head…"

"That means...it's been six years for you." Mal said slowly, realization dawning on her, "You fixed the Underworld in six years?"

Heidi paused in her panic, "Yeah, what about it?"

Mal chuckled, pulling Heidi onto her bed, "Heidi, that's incredible. Besides, it's over, right?"

The goddess nodded, "Yeah…"

Evie leaned on one of Mal's bedposts, "And I know a _certain_ _princess _has missed you."

Heidi perked up, "Is she around?"

Evie nodded, "According to Jane, her spa vacation got canceled due to storm damage from the other night so she's stuck here." Evie said, smiling at her, "I'm _sure _she could use some cheering up."

"She kept the same dorm, she's probably in there right now." Mal said, chuckling as Heidi blinked.

"You know...She probably did that because she knew this day would come." Evie said, smirking as Heidi's eyes bugged out.

"You think so?" Heidi jumped up, her panic clearly gone and excitement in its place. "Oh my gods, I have to go see her now."

Heidi rushed out the door as the two laughed and smiled, "You think they see it?" Evie asked,

Mal chuckled, "Heidi probably does, if she had all those years to think…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, M?"

"Oh, yes, E."

Mal stood up, not noticing Evie sneaking up behind her, "I feel like we forgot to say something-Ow!"

Evie had tightened the dress back up, "It was loose." Evie paused, "Was it the fact that Audrey's dating Chad at the moment?"

"Yep, that's it." Mal said with a nod as Evie turned on the TV.

Evie smiled, "I don't think Heidi will have _any _problems."

"You think?" Mal asked as news about Ben and her came on.

"M, this is Heidi we're talking about. She's turned gay men straight and straight women gay." Evie said with a chuckle.

"...She's got it."


	14. D2 : Chapter 2

_Helloooo! Sorry, for blowing up your mail yesterday, three chapters is a record for me, I just really enjoy writing this. That and I want as much out before Tuesday, when I start classes, because when classes start...I have zero time to myself. Therefore I have no time for fanfiction. It's truly saddening for me._

_Outfits are the same as the last chapter since it's just a continuation. _

_Also, I have decided to ultimately write shorter chapters for the rest of the story. This is not only easier for me, but I know shorter chapters tend to be an easier read. Besides, we could have days like yesterday if I go with shorter chapters and that's always awesome, right? It also helps draw the story out so that this doesn't end too soon._

_Also, I just bought the latest wave of Descendants books and one of those is Audrey's Diary. I feel like I hit the lottery with this as it's perfect for this fic!_

_This chapter has the Audrey/Heidi we have all been waiting for, or at least I have been waiting for, and I hope I don't disappoint! _

_I don't own Descendants, just little ol' Heidi._

* * *

Audrey sat on her bed, drawing a picture of a certain goddess who up and disappeared on her six months ago in her diary.

Like, seriously, who does that?

Still, she missed her quips and her stupid philosophy that she always had armed and ready. In fact, she missed her so much she began dating Chad...because she was lonely.

Yet, that only made her think of the bluenette even more. She remembered how Heidi once said she'd rebound with an idiot.

Turns out Chad was the idiot.

Everytime she was with him she only felt worse. Why? She had no idea. So she didn't bother to spend much time with him and him being the idiot he is, he never even bothered to call or text her.

Does this guy _know_ how to keep a girlfriend?

The answer is _obviously _no and she was so close to dumping him.

The idea, admittingly, scared her as she would be lonely once more. At least with Chad she was annoyed, at least she felt an emotion that wasn't sadness or the feeling of emptiness.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, causing her to close her journal and get up.

_Who's bothering me?_

As soon as the door opened, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the person standing there.

It was none other than the missing goddess herself.

"Hello princess."

Audrey just stared at her...until she fainted.

Heidi barely caught her, bewilderment in her eyes as she looked at the princess, "Audrey?"

The princess didn't respond, clearly unconscious, and Heidi shrugged before picking up the girl and entering the dorm room.

She closed the door with her shoulder and sat the princess down on her bed, "Nice to see you haven't redecorated, keeps me sane." She said aloud, placing her hands on her hips, "Gods know I need my sanity."

Heidi summoned Kirby to her and sat on the other bed, "Now Kirby, you must behave. _That _is the princess I was telling you about. The light sleeper but apparently the deaf unconscious person." The dog whined softly, "Yes, that's good. Actually, just keep quiet. She looks like she's waking up."

Audrey sat up, looking around, "Heidi, three headed dog." She paused before her eyes went wide, "Heidi?! What...How did you...What _is _that?"

"Hey." She said softly, putting Kirby on the bed with a stern look, and she walked over, "I fixed the Underworld, that's how I'm here." She chuckled, looking back at Kirby, who was struggling to stay still, "_That _is Kirby, he was born from one of Cerberus's litters. He was the runt and I am raising him myself since he isn't receiving enough care from Cerberus." She took a seat next to Audrey, "I understand this must be very shocking."

"Understatement of the century." Audrey said, looking at the dog for a few more seconds before looking at the goddess, "Do you know that it's been six months?"

Heidi chuckled, "Yep, though, it's been six years for me down in the Underworld. Hurts my head to think about it."

"That's crazy...and I thought six months were horrible, I can't imagine six _years _in such a place." Audrey said, shaking her head.

Heidi sighed at that, "I try not to think about it."

"That bad?" Audrey asked, raising an eyebrow as Heidi placed her hand on top of hers.

"Dreadful." She muttered, glancing away as images of the place came to mind.

Heidi subconsciously interlocked her fingers with the other girls, causing Audrey's eyes to dart down at the action as a blush appeared on her face.

_What the...This feeling, I haven't felt it since Ben..._

Heidi looked at her and chuckled, "So, who's the lucky guy that's had the princess for six months?"

"Lucky guy?" _She knows! _"Uh…" She looked away, the blush only growing under the goddess' intense gaze.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your trusty love guru, remember?"

_That doesn't help…_

"It's...Chad." Audrey said, giving up on hiding it from her as she looked back at the goddess.

Heidi blinked before enveloping her in a hug, surprising the princess who was now as red as a tomato.

_Why am I feeling like this? Heidi is...Heidi. Yet, here I am blushing and wishing to just hug her forever._

_Do I __**like**__ Heidi? No...That can't be right._

Audrey was thankful she got over her habit of saying her thoughts aloud, she couldn't live if she said her current thoughts with the goddess in the room. She could only imagine what the goddess would do, she'd be _so _embarrassed and Heidi wouldn't think it's right!

Heidi pulled away from the hug, "I shouldn't have left the way I did, I figured that out soon after I did it." She said, still holding the princess's hand, "I'm so sorry, Audrey."

Audrey's eyes were wide, "I-It's okay, Heidi." _Ugh, get ahold of yourself! _

Heidi shook her head, "No, it wasn't. My selfishness took over me and I didn't want to feel sad. I should have just sucked it up and said goodbye." A small smile appeared on her face, "I got you something to say I'm sorry." A necklace appeared in her hands, "I uh, know you like pink and well-"

Audrey looked at the necklace, _No she didn't… _

The goddess chuckled, "-The Underworld has access to lots of rare gems, the kind you can't really find up here, so I made this. I also made a crown, earrings, and a bracelet…I think the demons I talked to said the purple ones are purple diamonds, the pink ones are pink diamonds, there are quite a few white diamonds and apparently the big one is a white opal." She explained, looking at the necklace with a tilt of the head.

_Oh. My. God._

Heidi shrugged, "Here, lemme put it on you." She climbed behind her and put it on the princess with practiced ease. "There."

The bluenette guided her to her mirror, "Is it too much? I was hoping that the pink and the purple didn't make it too gaudy, but I still wanted it-"

"It's beautiful…" She said softly, "Heidi, this-this is crazy, do you have any idea how much this must be worth?" She asked, turning around to look at the smiling goddess.

"I ignored that part, the demons looked quite shocked though, so I guess it must be quite a bit." Heidi answered with a shrug, clearly not bothered by it. She summoned a bracelet and a pair of earrings, "Here, put these on. The earrings are white opals and the bracelet is fire opals with some diamonds on it."

Audrey did so, not without giving Heidi a startled look. _This isn't just a gift...This is __**so **__much more._

She turned around and quietly gasped. Sure she was a princess, but she truly felt like one now. "Heidi, I-" She faced the goddess, and began to say something.

Until Heidi shut her up via finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" Heidi smiled widely, "I hope this suffices as an apology for my selfishness and how long I took."

Audrey quickly nodded, looking at the finger that was still on her lips as her cheeks burned bright. _She's doing it on purpose now!_

"Now, I believe you need to go break up with an idiot." Heidi said, removing her finger as the princess blinked.

"Finally." She said with a relieved sigh, "I didn't know how much longer I could put up with him."

The goddess chuckled, "Shall I escort you, princess?"

Audrey smirked, "You shall."


	15. D2 : Chapter 3

_Hi guys! More Audrey/Heidi action in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully I nail Audrey's personality, heaven knows I did a crap ton of reading on it. _

_Over 6,000 views! Thank you for all the support this story has received so far!_

_**SailorSedna052 **__: Your review made me spring into wedding planning mode. Not even joking, I am already planning Mal and Ben's wedding, picking out wedding dresses for Mal and Audrey. GAH! I get way too excited with wedding planning, possibly why I aced an assignment that called for a fake wedding...Anyway, getting ahead of myself, I may just use that idea to an extent._

_I hope nobody liked Chad, 'cuz I make him look __**horrible **__in this chapter. Like if this dude was standing in front of me I'd smack him silly. Then again, most people I know would smack him silly, the guy has little to no likeable qualities._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi couldn't tell what shocked everyone more, the fact that she was back, or the fact that she was escorting Audrey around the school as they tried to find the idiotic Chad.

The two sat down at a table, well aware of the countless pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Hmph, where is that guy?" Heidi asked, scanning the growing crowd for the man.

Audrey was quite confused as well, "I'm not sure...usually he's pretty easy to find. Maybe I should text him to meet up here." She pulled her phone out of her purse and began typing.

"Good idea. In the meantime, we can enjoy the reactions we are receiving." Heidi said, propping her head up with one arm.

Audrey sent the text and put her phone away, "You're enjoying this?"

Heidi shrugged, "I find it kinda funny."

The princess rolled her eyes, "Remember, you were gone for six months. Some people thought you were dead, Heidi."

"Why would they think that? Goddess, duh." She pointed at herself as she looked at Audrey, "Oh, love the hair by the way. It's cute."

"Took you long enough to notice." Audrey said, folding her arms while Heidi chuckled.

"Sorry, being in the Underworld only made me more oblivious." She said jokingly, before taking Audrey's hands and holding them, "I did notice something, though."

_Not the butterflies again! _Audrey thought, "W-What's that?"

Something sparkled in Heidi's eyes, "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Audrey practically melted at that, "Oh…"

Heidi suddenly looked elsewhere, "Oh, there he is."

_Why does she keep doing that? _Audrey thought, pouting a bit as she mentally begged herself to stop blushing.

Chad came running towards them, almost stumbling at the sight of the bluenette, "Audrey! Audrey!"

Heidi slowly looked at her, "Oh, he's even worse than I thought."

Audrey nodded, eyes wide as she watched Chad run over in a panic, "I don't know how I put up with him…"

"Audrey, h-how is she here? Is she here to kidnap you?!" Chad exclaimed, trying to move her away from the goddess.

The princess sighed, "Why would she try to kidnap me?"

"She was gone for six months, now she's back and she's suddenly best friends with you? Something doesn't seem right!" He said, running around so he could point at the goddess.

Both women shared a look, "Chad," Audrey began, standing up and walking towards him, "Heidi has been my friend, also, we're done."

Chad, the confused man he is, looked dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

Audrey rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation as Heidi shook her head, "She's breaking up with you! Man you _are_ an idiot."

"Hey!" He looked at her, offense clearly taken.

Audrey nodded, "It's true, you aren't exactly the brightest and that's one of the _many _reasons I'm breaking up with you." She walked back to Heidi's side, the goddess now standing up with a smirk, "Shall we?"

Heidi offered up her arm, "Lead the way, princess."

The two walked away, leaving a stunned Chad and an astonished crowd of students.

* * *

Audrey led Heidi to a quiet lounge, "It should be quiet here, the school labels it as a study zone during certain hours of the day."

The two sat down on a sofa, "So, what have I missed?" Heidi asked, folding her arms behind her neck and leaning back.

Audrey looked down at the floor as she fiddled with her bracelet, "Well, after the Coronation everyone started flocking to the VKs, they kept saying how brave they were…" She chuckled humorlessly, "They only had to fight off a dragon because they allowed it out."

"Mhm." Heidi hummed, signaling for her to go on.

"Jane and Lonnie all but abandoned me, that's why I started dating Chad." She paused as she felt Heidi sling an arm around her, "Chad was the only one who didn't leave. Sure he was annoying, but he didn't leave me. I wasn't lonely, I didn't feel much with him but I wasn't lonely."

"Come here…" Heidi said softly, patting her lap.

Audrey laid her head down on the older woman's lap, the feeling strange yet comforting as Heidi rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

_This is __**so **__weird...So why does it feel so right? _

Audrey banished the thought away as she closed her eyes, "I hated seeing Mal and Ben everywhere, always so in love with each other. It was salt in the wound, you know? And it wasn't just once or twice a day, no, it was all the time. I can't even turn on the TV anymore without seeing their faces, it's been driving me insane." She sighed, "It's all about Mal, I feel like nobody remembers me in this stupid school. I've been left behind…She pretty much ruined my life, stole my dreams, and stole my prince."

"Oh, Audrey…"

Audrey didn't stop, "Now she walks around with him all day and you can see the little hearts in their eyes! It's like she doesn't even care that she took everything from me! She says she is good, but that is _clearly _a villain move right there. She's doing the things we used to do, the things we were _going _to do, and he does the things I thought he only did for me. It's almost if she spelled him again!"

"Audrey-"

"Everyone around here has lost their minds! How can they believe that a villain would make a good queen? She isn't even a princess, she doesn't have the right skill, she isn't right for this. I _was _supposed to be queen-"

"AUDREY!"

Heidi's yell finally managed to get the princess's attention, causing her to sit up and look at the goddess in surprise.

The bluenette was frowning and had her eyes closed, "Why are you worried about all this?"

"Why? Heidi, she stole my future away, everything I worked for...gone. I'm a disappointment." Audrey said, looking away as Heidi chuckled.

The goddess turned the princess towards her, "Audrey, you are not a disappointment. If your family says you are then they are _not _your family. You are an amazing, wonderful, _beautiful_ girl who can do whatever she wants, being queen may not be your destiny...but you can always make your _own _destiny."

A few tears escaped the princess's eyes, prompting Heidi to brush them away, "A princess shouldn't cry, nobody wants to see such signs of sadness on a pretty face." She said softly, smiling as she took Audrey's hands in her own, "Now, why don't we go do something? Get your mind off all this."

Audrey nodded as they stood up, "What do you have in mind?"

Something glittered in the goddess's eyes, almost like a sparkle of mischief, and she interlocked hands with the princess's own, "I'll take you out for ice cream. I haven't had any in six years and I'm craving it."

Audrey couldn't help the laugh the bubbled out, "Do you even have any money?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "I'll have you know I _do_. I've been making jewelry for six years and having the demons sell them. People pay quite a bit for magical jewelry." She said with a proud smile.

"Wait...did you say _magical_?"

Heidi blinked, tilting her head at the princess, "Yep, something wrong?"

"Did you give _me _magical jewelry?" She pointed at the necklace, "Is this magic?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "The necklace is, the rest...not so much. The necklace is enchanted with several protection wards, a location spell, and it was carefully crafted so I could sense your emotions. I, uh, was kind of in a dark place in my life when I created it, sorry if that's creepy and all." The goddess scratched the side of her head, looking at the floor.

_It __**is **__kind of creepy...but it's also really sweet. She wants to make sure I'm never sad. _Audrey thought, smiling softly as she slowly hugged the goddess, "Thank you." She whispered into the bluenette's ear.

"You're welcome."


	16. D2 : Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for you all! More Audrey/Heidi before D2 really kicks in. There weren't enough casual chapters in D1 so here I am changing it up a little. Don't worry, though, the story will get moving in the next chapter...probably._

_**SailorSedna052 **__: I wanted Audrey to still be very bitter over what Mal did and since Heidi wasn't there for six months, all this negativity has been bottled up. Heidi can be as sweet and loving as possible, but sooner or later the lid is gonna fly off that bottle. Heidi just kind of put it on hold. I also really wanted to write D3._

_**XxIvyMoonxX **: Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I hope this chapter is just as good!_

_Thanks for reviewing! And to all my silent readers, thanks for __continuing to read this book!_

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

The two women were laughing as they walked through the town, "Are you saying that you had weekly parties in the Underworld?"

Heidi nodded, "For the first few months I think. After that...we ran out of money." Her goofy grin was enough to make Audrey laugh again.

"Is that why you started making jewelry?" She asked, looking at her as the goddess folded her arms behind her.

"Mhm. I learned how to smelt the precious metals and materials down there using my powers. The demons helped me find all the gems I needed and I created my first set. I thought to myself, "I'm sure others would love these", so I told my trusty demons to set up an online shop named _Celecreation." _Heidi explained reminiscently, smiling at the memory.

As soon as she said that, Audrey's jaw fell, "You...Heidi, _you are the owner of Celecreation?!_"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and looked at the princess, "You've heard of it?"

Audrey let out a squeak of some sort, "_Everyone _has heard of it! You were trending for months!" She exclaimed, pulling out her phone and bringing up a website, "Look, you're trending again, this time because of Cotillion!"

Heidi's eyes bugged out, "I had no idea...Wait, what's a Cotillion? Is it a Mal and Ben thing?"

"Yeah...Something like that." Audrey said with a sigh, negative thoughts coming to mind.

Heidi 'hmphed' before stopping and standing in front of her, "Well, I assume we are all invited, so we need to show up looking hot as hell. I'll even have custom jewelry made for us." Heidi winked at her, "You'll look beautiful and I'll look less manly."

"That would be appropriate." Audrey smiled, letting Heidi take her hand, "Where to now?"

Heidi hummed in thought, "Well, we _do _have to head back eventually, I need to check my emails." She looked around, "Hey, is that an arcade?"

"It is. I haven't been in there since I was young." Audrey said with a nod.

Heidi smirked, "Back on the Isle I was _pretty _good at those claw machine games. Wanna watch me try and win something?" She wagged her eyebrows and began walking towards the arcade.

"You better win me a stuff animal." Audrey said teasingly as Heidi laughed.

"Only the biggest and the best for the princess."

_**30 minutes later.**_

The duo walked out and Heidi was carrying out a massive pink teddy bear. The bear was taller than Audrey and almost as tall as Heidi who stood at 6'1 with heels.

"That thing is _huge_." Audrey laughed, looking at the bear.

Heidi could hardly see out from under it, "I told you, only the biggest and the best. You can use it as a chair!" She said, laughing with her as Audrey led her around.

"We should start heading back before you end up falling over." The princess said, not noticing Heidi grin and roll her shoulders.

"Then let's travel the Heidi way."

"What's the 'Heidi way'?" Audrey asked, glancing back at the goddess.

She wish she hadn't asked.

* * *

**Dorm Room.**

Heidi and Audrey suddenly appeared out of thin air, the huge bear still in Heidi's vision as she fell over with it. "Wasn't that fun?!" Heidi laughed, from her position on top of the bear.

Audrey steadied herself against her bedpost, "Next time give me a warning."

Heidi rolled off of the bear and climbed onto her bed where Kirby was still sleeping, "Damn, I forgot I left you here. Good dog."

The dog, thankfully, didn't wake up.

Audrey sat down on her bed as the world stopped spinning, "Seriously, how did you get used to that?"

Heidi, who was using the computer Ben gave her when she arrived in Auradon, shrugged as she typed, "I guess you could say us gods were built for it. I've never felt any negative side effects from it." Her eyes suddenly went wide, "Woah..."

"What?" Audrey got up and sat next to Heidi, being careful of the sleeping puppy behind them.

Heidi showed her the screen, "Ben emailed me...for a necklace. I think we both know who it's for."

"_Mal_." Audrey said with a frown, until Heidi grabbed her hand.

"No need to get upset over them, they are probably dealing with their own one-of-a-kind problems." Heidi said softly, a reassuring smile on her face. Heidi looked back at the screen, "Let's see here...He wants green or purple, preferably green." She mumbled to herself, taking out a notepad and writing down the details, "Needs it ASAP."

The princess sighed, "Even in here it's still about her..."

Heidi blinked, looking up from her writing, "I know how to get them off your mind." She put the computer at the foot of her bed and set her notepad aside. "Close your eyes."

Audrey raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. She heard a 'poof' and felt Heidi guide her towards something before stopping her.

"Okay, open them."

She opened her eyes and what she saw made her gasp. On her head was a crown...a crown with the same pink, purple and white diamonds from her necklace decorating it along with thousands of crystals. With the light hitting it, it sparkled beautifully.

Heidi was right, she did know how to get them off her mind.

"Heidi, this is beautiful." She said quietly, eyes wide in shock.

Heidi smiled, "It's the last piece from the "I'm sorry" collection. It looks amazing on you, more amazing than I anticipated." She hugged her from behind, "I'm glad you like it."

Audrey turned around mid hug, "Like it? I love it."

Heidi chuckled, "Even if you aren't the Queen, you'll always be one in my book."

Audrey could tell she was blushing, she seemed to be doing it a lot around Heidi, and smiled at her.

_Why is she being so **nice**? I was never this nice to her! Now she's doting on me and well, I love it...Ben never did the stuff that we did today. _

Heidi moved away, rubbing the princess's shoulder before going back to her bed and returning to what she was doing.

_Maybe that's a good thing, I don't really want to do what I did with Ben. Mainly because he's doing those things with **her**._

Audrey looked back in the mirror, _Ben you have no idea what you're missing._

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Mal and Carlos were in his dorm, she went there to try and avoid all the people who had been jump attacking her with questions.

Carlos closed his computer, "So, have you heard the rumor that's been circulating around?"

Mal, who was pacing back and forth in thought, looked up, "What rumor?"

"Heidi is back? I mean, that's crazy, she couldn't be back just like that." He said, chuckling as Mal turned around.

"But...She is back."

Carlos blinked, "Seriously?" At her nod, he jumped up, "Where is she?"

"She met up with Audrey, the two are probably out and about." She said, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Annnnd she was on the TV, again.

Mal frowned, _Not this again. _

_"Six months ago, no one thought... the wrong side of the bridge would last. Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion, when she will officially become a Lady of the Court."_

The words caused her to hyperventilate as her eyes glowed.

Carlos looked at her, eyes wide as he held his hands up, "Whoa. Easy, girl."

She snapped out of it and shook her head at him, "What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, "Boo," but, you know what I-"

"I'm sorry." He quickly said as her breathing calmed down.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?"

Carlos blinked and shook his head, "You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that. So, not really." He suddenly remembered why she was in his dorm room in the first place, "Oh, hey! Did you bring it?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah. Um..." She pulled out what looked like a fruit gummy.

Carlos raised an eyebrow at his as she handed it to him, "So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?"

"Yeah. I mean, this is a truth gummy, so take it or leave it." She said as he smiled at it.

"Perfect."

Mal looked at him, frowning while she glanced at the gummy, "Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know..."

"Yeah. I'll take my chances, I guess." He said, looking at it before nodding.

Then he dropped it...And then the dog ate it.

"Ohh! Bad dog!" Mal said, staring at the dog in bewilderment.

"Man, that thing was nasty!" The dog just talked...and it looked at Carlos, "And you- you just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt."

Carlos looked at Mal, shock written all over his face as she too was surprised, "You heard him. Scratch his butt." She turned around and hightailed it outta there, leaving Carlos stuck with the talking dog.

"You're just gonna leave me with him?" He asked, before realizing no one was in the room except him and the talking dog.

"Come on. You scratch your own all the time." The dog said, causing Carlos to look at him in silent horror.


	17. D2 : Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I recently updated the prologue and now it has a song. That makes it the very first chapter with a song! For anyone who hates that idea, don't worry I'm __**not **__making it a common thing. For anyone who liked the idea...Sorry? _

_Nevermind that! We finally got the ball rolling with the story in this chapter! Also, I won't be uploading much today since I have work. That's why there was a __**ton **__of chapters yesterday. _

_**SailorSedna052 **__: Oh they are definitely gonna be dancing. Whether that be traditional or Descendants random flash mob dancing, there will be dancing. I can't wait to write it! _

_Heidi's outfit is Outfit #1 from the D2 list and Audrey's is Outfit #3. Check out my profile for the links to the pics! _

_Fun fact : The guy who plays Hades, Cheyenne Jackson, is 6'4. 6'4! Whereas Mal's actress is only 5'2! Hades' height is the reasoning behind Heidi's height of 6'0. I needed her to be tall and pretty imposing when standing next to all the other VKs and AKs. _

_This chapter has so many breaks in it and scene changes, like holy crap there are a lot. Didn't intend for that to happen…_

_I only own Heidi, I don't own Descendants._

* * *

Heidi couldn't help but stare as Evie told her the news.

"Um, did you just say Mal went back to the Isle?"

Evie nodded with a frown, clearly unhappy with the news herself.

On Audrey's side of the room, the princess smirked, _Of course she did, she's still a villain. I knew it!_

"I just told Ben, we're all going and I wanted to know if you could help us out." Evie said, looking at the still stunned goddess.

"Uh…"

_Don't say yes...Don't say yes. _Audrey thought, glancing at the thinking bluenette.

Heidi sighed before nodding, "I wanted to see my dad anyway."

_Gah! Heidi, you're supposed to say no! _Audrey frowned, fighting the urge to glare at the Evil Queen's daughter.

Heidi looked at Audrey, "Don't worry, I'll be back in no time. I'll even leave Kirby to guard you." She picked the puppy up and looked it in the eye, "Guard the princess, okay? If she says something to you, obey her, and do not bark at night."

Kirby barked an affirmative, and Heidi smirked, "Good dog."

"That is a...very interesting dog, Heidi." Evie said, looking rather surprised at the three heads.

Heidi stood up and slipped on her jacket, "He's part hellhound and part Cerberus, got the best of both worlds with that litter." She whipped around, "Oh and Audrey, don't scream if he suddenly catches on fire. That's the hell hound in him."

"Okay?" Audrey said, eyebrows raised in question as Evie opened the door for her and Heidi.

"He sometimes does it on purpose so I'm just warning you." She smiled, "I'll see you later, Audrey."

"Yeah...Bye."

The door closed and Audrey was alone again.

She had Heidi back for _one day _and Mal goes and causes a mess. Now Heidi had to go clean it all up!

"Why is it always about _her?_" She said, venom in her voice as Kirby approached her and whined at her feet, "What?" The puppy rolled on it's back, exposing his belly, "You want me to rub your belly?" He whined again and the princess sighed before giving in, "...You're kinda cute."

That's when Audrey realized it, the dog had Heidi's personality to a 'T'. It was almost as if the goddess trained it to act how she would, and she would try to distract Audrey in a stupidly cute way.

"Maybe she did train you." Audrey picked the puppy up and set it beside her, the dog immediately snuggling up to her and laying it's three heads on her lap, "...She definitely did."

* * *

Evie and Heidi shared a look as the three boys gaped at the sight of the goddess.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Heidi stated, causing Evie to blink.

"...I knew I was forgetting something." She admitted, tilting her head at the boys, "Guys, we can continue the staring later, we have to go."

"What she said. Jay, close your mouth and hop in the limo, Carlos, do the same and Ben...we're trying to retrieve your girlfriend. Get in the limo." Heidi said, pointing at the vehicle.

The boys quickly got in the limo, and the girls followed suit.

Heidi looked at Carlos who sat in the back with her and Evie, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I heard a rumor that you were back, I didn't believe it…" He chuckled, looking at his hands, "Guess it was true."

Heidi chuckled softly, "Yeah, I was tired of being trapped down there. Decided I was done and I let myself out."

"Yeah? Well, it's great to have you back. We all have missed you." He patted her on the shoulder, causing her to smile.

"And I have missed you all."

* * *

**On the Isle.**

Heidi closed in her eyes as she took in her surroundings, "Oh...it feels so strange to be back here."

She opened them and saw Evie nod in agreement, "I didn't think I'd have to be back so soon."

They finished throwing the tarp over the limo and they looked at the area in front of them, "Welcome to Hell above ground, Ben." Heidi stated, walking away from the four as she spread her arms out and did a twirl, "The place that is only _slightly_ better than Hell _below ground._"

Heidi chuckled as she began the walk to her father's cave. Sure she was here to get Mal back, but she had a feeling the four could handle it...or at least Jay, Carlos, and Evie could. Ben was...Ben. He was bound to get in trouble with the locals, he was the poster child of good, and his face was everywhere by now.

The inhabitants saw her and all backed off like she was the bringer of doom or something. Did they know she was gone for six months? Did they think that she _actually _came back from the dead?

Well, she did, just not in that sense. She came back from the _Land _of the Dead.

She didn't spare any of them a glance as she broke into a sprint, ignoring the cries of those she nearly crashed into.

_It's been too long, dad. Of course, it's only been six months for you, but you'd understand...wouldn't you? _

A small smile settled onto her face, _I'm ready to see you again._

* * *

Hades knew something was up when he felt the resonance of his daughter's ember. It was the bond between them, and while he hadn't felt it in twenty years he could never forget the feeling.

He sat up in his seat as the resonance grew more and more powerful, a sign that his daughter was practically sprinting down the stairs that very second.

Which was probably accurate.

He'd never admit it, but he always felt closer to her than Mal. He guessed it was because of how similar her powers were to him, and how much she acted like him.

Or maybe it was the whole 'Pain and Panic raised her' thing. She came pre-raised. _I couldn't raise a kid, the kid would turn out a mess and I'd have hell to pay with the mother._

With Heidi, she had nothing. Her own mother cared so little that she dropped her off at Olympus with a note saying her name and who the father was. Nothing else.

She was practically the perfect kid. Perfect temperament, never cried, loved all the right things, not to mention she wanted to charm everyone with those blue eyes of hers. She could get anything or anyone she wanted with a bat of her long eyelashes.

She was so much like her **mother**.

With Mal? She had her mother...her _crazy _mother. He still has no idea how Mal survived sixteen years with the lady. Just seeing her would drive him insane, not in the good way either, and he wanted to set the lady on fire most of the time. How could he raise a kid with _that_ kind of person?

Simple, he couldn't. So he simply ran away from them, leaving Mal with her crazy mother. It's not like he didn't care, he sent birthday presents every year, though he suspected Maleficent got rid of them each time. Eventually, he just stopped because he knew Mal probably already hated him.

The god pushed his thoughts away, noticing the tall figure of his daughter walking towards him. Judging by the length of her hair, it had been _much _longer than six measly months.

"How long were you down there?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses and taking in her new appearance.

"Six years. Hell doesn't really have a hair salon y'know." She stated, folding her arms and tilting her head as she smirked, "What's new with you?"

"Absolutely _nothing_. Hadie has stopped his accidental arson and doesn't steal anymore, but that's about it on the news." Hades said, disinterest apparent in his voice.

"Lovely." She droned out, eyes narrowed at him, "And I assume you don't know that Mal is on the Isle at this very moment?"

"...Wait, she is?"


	18. D2 : Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! This chapter continues moving the story along the 'Heidi' way. Meaning nothing ever goes right! This chapter is all over the place, a specialty that I have mastered, and I hope you all enjoy it!_

_I apologize for any OOC characters, I don't try to write em wrong it just happens._

_Also, I cut the chapter short because it was a __**really**__ good part to cut it. Judge me later, but I thought it was best cut like that._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

"Why are we spying on Mal again?" Heidi asked, looking at her dad in curiosity, "If you want to see her you can go and talk to her."

Hades waved his hand through the air, "She hates the sight of this face, remember? Besides, she doesn't _know _we're spying on her."

Heidi folded her arms as she whistled a note, causing her ember to float in the air as it projected an image of Mal, "That doesn't justify it y'know."

"Don't care, even with her mother as a gecko I _still_ can't see her. You gotta take what you can get, and _this _is all I can get." He said, pointing his thumb at the floating ember.

His daughter shook her head, "You have sunk _low_, dad."

"Don't tell me what I already know." He said, keeping his eyes on the image of Mal talking with the daughter of Ursula.

Heidi pursed her lips, "So very, _very_, _low_."

"Shut it, Heidi." He said, shooting a glare at her.

Heidi simply shrugged, "Did I tell you I run a _very _successful magical jewelry store?"

"How's that going?" Hades asked absentmindedly, tilting his head as Mal left Ursula's place.

She sat on the chair's armrest, "Turns out I'm pretty famous. Damn demons didn't tell me shit when I was down there, they just brought the order tickets." She said, a frown on her face at the last part.

"Now you know why I hate 'em. They're useful as hell but they have no brain." He said, finally looking at her.

"No they have one, it's shitty though." Heidi replied, "Are you done spying on her now? I'd like my ember to stop being a projector." She said with a frown.

He sat back in his seat and pushed her off the armrest, "_Fine._" He looked at her pointedly as she grabbed her ember, "However, the next time that barrier goes down I'm making a run for it."

"Dad-"

"Nope! I have a mission and a stupid brother to punch." He said, kicking his feet up on one of the armrests, "I know what they did, and they should be _relieved _that I'm currently stuck in this hell hole." He put his sunglasses on, "They _know_ the Underworld is _my _world!" He yelled, throwing an empty can across the room.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm fine, it's over now."

"Oh? And you are just gonna let them off the hook? Let it be a slap on the wrist?" If his hair could be on fire, it would be, "Heidi, they _know _they can get me off this rock, and they _didn't. _That is _asking _for it."

"I'm not gonna be able to convince you to not do it, am I?" The goddess said with a frown.

"Nope."

"Ugh, you are such a pain in the ass." She began walking away as he laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"It wasn't one!" She yelled back, leaving him alone in his cave.

Hades smirked, _I hate to say it...but she's still my favorite. No offense to you, Mali. _

If he could just talk to the girl, maybe she would see he wasn't such a bad guy. Really, he was like the one guy who did his time for his crime. The rest of the loonies simply died, he went through eleven years of getting his ear talked off by annoying spirits.

She _had _to understand that he wasn't cut out to be a dad. Maybe a fun uncle, but _NOT _a dad. Fun uncles don't _actually _care for the kid, they just take em' out and do fun things. Fun uncles don't feed 'em the right things, they feed em' junk food!

Hades was _not_ a dad, and he didn't think he could've managed it.

No ifs ands or buts. He just couldn't. Mal was the new puppy that you had to potty train and discipline, while Heidi was the already trained, cute, and smart puppy.

Maybe he did favor Heidi more, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care!

_Why are kids __**so **__complicated?_

* * *

Heidi found herself standing in front Ursula's Fish and Chips. She had to see lil Uma before she left to return to the princess, it wasn't a visit unless you visit your favorite shrimp on the Isle.

Heidi entered the restaurant, her presence immediately sending it into a frenzy. Uma, however, stood still as she smirked at the goddess, "First Mal, now you? Is everyone just deciding on visiting?"

Heidi shrugged, "Nah, I was here just chatting with my dad. Had a few things I needed to discuss with him." Heidi pulled out a chair as everyone went behind Uma.

Uma walked over to her, "Why are you here?"

Heidi smirked, "Can't I say hi to my favorite Isle inhabitant?"

"You're lying."

Heidi's smile increased as she threw her arms out, "Ah, you're right. Welp, guess I should take my leave. Bye lil' Uma, our_ short_ time together warms my heart." Heidi leapt out of her sight, not missing the glare Uma gave her.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass." Uma muttered, twitching as Heidi strutted out, "Just as soon as I get out."

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Heidi exclaimed, looking over her shoulder and winking at her before walking out of sight.

_Damn that woman._

"Harry, go after her."

* * *

Heidi chuckled to herself, _Nothing like messing with lil' Uma. She's __**way **__too easily angered. _

Everyone parted for her, perks of being the daughter of the most powerful villain trapped on the Isle, as she made her way to the gateway.

She'd like to say she noticed someone approaching her from behind...but she didn't.

"So...you're tha woman who's constantly upsetting Uma."

Oh, she knew that accent from anywhere.

As soon as she turned around, someone smacked into her from behind, hard, sending her right into the pavement.

"Did I hit her too hard?"

"No, that was...perfect."

_Gil and Harry, since when did __**they **__side with Uma?_

She felt one of them pick her up while the other put a blade to her neck, "Uma'll be happy ta see you like this." Harry chuckled darkly, "Hit her in the head."

Gil seemed to pause before shrugging and smacking her upside the head, successfully knocking her out. "Did Uma want her knocked out?" He asked, looking at the goddess in curiosity.

"No, but I think she will like the surprise." Harry said, looking at the goddess as well.

Nobody ever had the pleasure to see her up close and the boys considered themselves lucky to be able to see her like this, "Shame Uma hates her, she's pretty." Gil said, frowning in disappointment.

"_Gorgeous_…" Harry muttered, running the tip of his hook through one of her long blue curls. He stood up, smirking as he looked at Gil, "Bring her."

"Okay."


	19. D2 : Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I was wondering if I should reveal Heidi's mother. Sure it would answer a few things, sure it would mean more things to write. But I have no idea when I should reveal it. Should I do it in D2, D3, an Epilogue? Gah! I just don't know. I will say I have been planning it for a while now and her mother isn't just some random chick. If I can get some feedback I'd really appreciate it!_

_**Emmettluver2010 **__: I was only cruel because I adore you all...and because I couldn't pass up such a good cliffhanger. Sorry! But not to worry, I am updating at the speed of __**light. **_

_This chapter has more Uma in it and I hope I nailed her D2 personality._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

_...Where am I?_

It was dark and she could hear something...or was it someone?

"_You actually took her out?"_

"_It was easy, all it took was one whack ta the head and she was down."_

"_Don't worry, we didn't mess her face up!"_

"_...Why would I be worried about that?"_

"_Well, I thought you…"_

"_Thought I what?"_

"_I thought you liked her, I mean you looked up to her __**all **__the time when we were kids!"_

It was silent for a few moments before the girl spoke up again, _"Harry, get him out."_

"_Yes, Uma."_

Heidi now knew where she was...she was with Uma.

The sound of a door opening startled her as someone grabbed her and hoisted her out as Uma laughed from somewhere in the room.

"To think, the _all powerful _Heidi is trapped and _I'm _the one who made it happen." Uma said, her footsteps indicating that she was approaching her.

"You flatter me." Heidi responded dryly as whoever grabbed her set her down on the floor. "And couldn't I just escape?"

"Not when I have _your _ember and Ben." Uma said, reaching out and yanking the blindfold off of the goddess.

Heidi blinked a few times, "That was a tad dramatic." She looked at Uma and then at her neck, "Oh, you have your mother's necklace thing, is that where my ember is?"

Uma looked down at the necklace, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I would, that's why I asked."

Uma glared at her, "You and Ben are gonna be how I get the wand. Mal already knows about her _precious _king, and you will only help convince her more." The girl circled around her as Heidi smirked.

"How do you know she'll do it?" Heidi asked, looking at Uma's necklace again before glancing up at her again.

"Oh she'll do it, you should have seen her face. It said all." Uma folded her arms, "I know what your thinking, and if you try _anything_...I'll off Ben early." She warned the goddess who simply shrugged.

"Then...I guess you have truly trapped me." Heidi admitted.

Uma laughed, "Anything you want before we shove you back in the closet?"

"A change of clothes, mine are covered in dirt." Heidi said before grinning widely, causing Uma to groan.

"Will it shut you up?"

Something twinkled in the goddess's eyes, "Why yes, _yes it would_."

* * *

Heidi did a spin in the outfit Uma provided her, "Hmm, y'know it seems like this is _exactly _my style, only with a bit of..._pirate _flair. Strange."

Uma rolled her eyes at her, "Harry, tie her up and blindfold her."

Annnnd Heidi was back to darkness and being shoved in a closet.

Heidi landed on her behind as the door slammed.

"_What are we gonna do with her?"_

"_Simple, if Mal wants her bad enough she can have her. If one thing goes wrong, she's gonna be walking the plank with Ben."_

Uma and Harry left the room, leaving Heidi in silence.

Heidi closed her eyes, _Well, this just went from bad to worse._

She knew she should've stayed back, something inside her told her that going to the Isle was a _horrible _idea. And yep, her gut was correct. Here she was locked in a closet and she wasn't able to break out, if she did...Ben's life would be at risk. Not to mention, Uma had her ember.

It wouldn't make sense to try and break out.

Would it?

_I could do __**one **__thing, but I doubt it would reach the others. Dad would notice it, but who knows what he would do._

Heidi took a deep breath and began summoning the strange magic that she somehow possessed.

_Here's hoping this is like a damn beacon to all the magic users._

And she let it surround her, blinding herself in the process.

* * *

Everyone on the Isle felt the burst of power, and many ran to the barrier thinking that the feeling they had just felt was someone bringing down the barrier. They were sorely disappointed.

Hadie, son of Hades, blinked at the feeling of the magic, "Why does that feel familiar?" He thought, looking around for the source until he saw it.

A big huge beacon of white magic.

And it was on Uma's ship.

"Something tells me that was someone I know." He rubbed his chin as his blue eyes focused on the beacon, "I should go check it out."

He glanced around before breaking into a sprint.

_This should be fun. _He thought with a wide grin.

* * *

Uma growled as she felt the amount of magic that was being put out, _Dammit Heidi! _She descended down the stairs as the magic began disappearing.

She practically threw the door open and lifted the chuckling goddess out before throwing her onto the floor, "What did you just do?"

Heidi shrugged, _"Nothing_. Absolutely nothing."

Uma frowned and grabbed a nearby sword, "You just alerted everyone on the Isle! What did I tell you?" The tip of the sword was almost touching the goddess's neck as Uma seethed.

Heidi tilted her head, "Don't try anything? I didn't though."

"Then what _was that_?!" She asked, her glare only seeming more deadly now.

Heidi blinked, "I sneezed."

"You sneezed?"

"Yep, I sneezed."

Uma stared at her before throwing the sword to the side, "You're gonna be coming with me."

Heidi raised an eyebrow as two men appeared out of nowhere and began pushing her along, "I am?"

"You can't be trusted to be quiet. I'll have people guarding you at all hours." Uma stated as she went up the stairs.

"Oh, okay." Heidi said casually, _I hope someone caught that signal. If not, well, I just got myself stuck with more pirates for no reason._

* * *

Hadie couldn't believe his eyes, "Is that my sister?"

He tilted his head, _Heidi wouldn't let herself get captured...unless._

"It's all apart of a plan!" He exclaimed before shoving his hand over his mouth, "I knew it!"

And in front of her…

"Whoa, that's Uma and her pirates. I wonder what happened...Uma looks _pretty _angry." Hadie mumbled, sneaking closer to ship, "I thought she had a crush on my sister, why would she be angry at her?"

He paused in thought, before blinking in realization, "Actually, I can think of a few reasons."

He looked around before running and hiding behind another box, _I wonder why these boxes are so conveniently placed...Why am I even thinking that? _

He managed to sneak onto the ship thanks to his _amazing _sneaking skills, and snuck around the main deck.

He was doing well, that is until Harry saw him.

"Annnnd this is where I run!" Hadie said, before turning around and booking it on outta there.

He jumped over the railing and landed on the deck before breaking into a sprint, _Today is not the day I wanna get hooked. _

He glanced back at the ship, _Maybe I can convince someone to help me...Hmm._

* * *

Harry entered the room with an amused smile, he looked at Heidi, "I just saw your wee brother stumbling around on deck." He said with a laugh, "He ran for the hills."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Hadie? What was he doing there?"

Uma looked at her in suspicion, "Did you call him here with that '_sneeze_'?"

Heidi shook her head, "Nope. If I wanted to call someone, my little brother would _not _be my first choice. My dad would be a _much _better choice, he has an ember too y'know."

"I'm aware." Uma stated, walking over to where Heidi sat on the floor. "Does yours do everything his does?"

"Yep. Though, I don't know how much it'll do for you since you're not me and you're not related to me." Heidi said, looking up in thought.

"It'll work for me, and then I can use it once we begin our attack on Auradon." Uma said, smirking at the very thought.

Heidi looked unimpressed, "Knock yourself out, Uma. Just don't come running to me when it don't work." She tilted her head, "It was made for _me_, a goddess, not a lil' shrimp like yourself."

Uma shot a glare at her as she walked towards the door, "Harry, watch her."

The girl left the room, leaving Heidi and the _probably _insane pirate.

Heidi was silent for a few seconds before looking at him, "You got any card games?"


	20. D2 : Chapter 8

_Hello oh silent ones (Random, I know.)! Welcome back to my story and probably the last chapter before college, and that starts tomorrow. _

_The story has been viewed over 8,000 times now!_

_I'm gonna rant for a hot sec here, so if you want to just ignore this top part like I know I would then go ahead. So, I have been told that, for a lack of better words, my story sucks. If you don't like something, comment on it in the form of constructive criticism. That way I can improve upon my mistakes. Not just an insult. Insults are __**basically**__ useless. Makes me kinda like the fact that no one comments most of the time...Anyway, that is all I have to say on that itty bitty issue. _

_Now that my rant has been said and done, I won't rant again I promise, I'll shut up now._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Hadie sat on the floor of his father's cave, face scrunched in thought, "Dad?"

"What?" Hades asked, sitting in his chair with his legs kicked up and his sunglasses hiding the fact that his eyes were closed.

"Which sounds better, Chernabog's daughter Lillenne or one of Dr. Facilier's kids?" Hadie looked at his father, who could look like he could care less.

"If you're hiring 'em Lillenne, if you're dating em' choose a Facilier. Lillenne is a succubus in training and you can _never _trust a succubus." Hades said, pausing in thought, "I should hire her as soon as I get out…"

Hadie shrugged at his father, "_Well_, she does have wings so that should help."

"Yeah, it would-wait." He sat up and took off his sunglasses, "What do you need her for?"

Hadie chuckled nervously as Hades narrowed his eyes, "Um, you see…"

"Hadie, spit it out." Hades said impatiently, prompting Hadie to freeze.

Hadie didn't have his sister's confidence to talk back to his father, so most of the time he just complied with his father's wishes. It was the smartest move.

"Heidi was captured by Uma and is being held on the Lost Revenge…" Hadie said quietly.

Hades blinked before he chuckled, "Heidi's been captured?" His chuckles turned into full-blown laughter, "Hadie! She _obviously _has a plan!"

"Hey, that's what I said!" Hadie exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Then _why _are you trying to rescue her?" Hades asked, calming down and smirking at his son.

Hadie blinked, "I never said I was going to rescue her!"

"It's obvious what you're trying to do, Hadie." Hades droned, as Hadie pouted. "Let your sister handle it, she knows a _lot _more than you do."

"But Dad-"

"No buts!"

"_Fine."_

_Sorry Heidi, I hope you __**actually **__have a plan. If you don't...well, it was nice knowing ya!_

* * *

_**With Carlos and Jay.**_

The boys entered their dorm room in a rush, "You think the printer will be able to make the wand?" Jay asked, setting a duffle bag on the floor.

Carlos pulled a tablet, "Of course. It may take a _bit _of time though."

"How long?"

Carlos pulled something up on his tablet, "Four hours, all those details slow down the process." Carlos sat down on his bed, and set the tablet down.

"So, we have four hours to kill." Jay said, sitting down as well and falling onto his back, "What're we gonna do?"

Carlos frowned, "We could always sleep, save up energy for tomorrow. Uma won't go down without a fight." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Got that right."

Jay went silent, leaving Carlos to his own thoughts.

_I wonder where Heidi went...She ran off after arriving._

Apparently, according to Evie, the only reason Heidi tagged along was to see her father. She was _very _reluctant to leave Auradon.

Well, it made sense considering she was in the Underworld for six mon-er, years. Now that's something that surprised him and when he heard it.

It was so weird knowing that six months for you was so much longer for someone else.

_Can't imagine how she felt about that._

Carlos hoped that Heidi might show up tomorrow, they might need the goddess if things got hairy, that way they could get Ben back safely and get off the Isle without a problem.

That was the 'everything went right!' scenario though, and nothing ever goes right. Not exactly.

Carlos sighed before closing his eyes, _Let's hope this goes to plan._

* * *

_**With Mal and Evie.**_

"How are the smoke bombs coming?" Mal asked, walking into the room and looking at the random color explosions, "I see you went for colored."

Evie turned around with a smile, "Colored is always better."

Mal chuckled softly and went over to examine them, "They look good."

Evie finished tying them off, "Think five is good?" She asked, holding up one before carefully putting it into the bag.

"That's plenty." Mal said as Evie picked up the bag, looking around until she saw something on a table.

She picked it up, it looked like a crown, and placed it on her head, "M, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my heart purse?"

Mal tilted her head, "Very amazing."

Dizzy heard them and turned around before smiling, "Take it. Take a bunch."

Evie blinked in surprise before smiling widely, "Oh, Dizzy! Oh, my gosh. Thank you." Dizzy ran and hugged her as Evie hugged her back tightly.

The two separated and Dizzy's smile faltered, "It would make me so happy to know that you were wearing something of mine in Auradon. Almost like me being there myself." The girl said softly.

Evie smiled sadly at her, "I really wish I could take you with me."

"At least one of us had her dream come true, right?" Dizzy said with a smile that seemed to reflect the opposite of her words.

"Yeah." Evie said with a small nod.

Mal cleared her throat, causing Evie to look at her, "E, we got to go."

"Okay." Evie said as Dizzy went back to drawing in her journal.

Mal and Evie looked at each other, "She's gonna be okay." Mal told her as the two looked at the girl.

"Yeah. But she could be so much more."

And then the two departed.

* * *

_**With Heidi.**_

Heidi smirked as she looked at the two remaining cards in her hands, _Oh, I totally got this._

Apparently the pirates had a deck of Uno, or at least their version of Uno, and Gil was the one to bring it in. Naturally, she challenged the musclehead.

Turns out, he wasn't exactly _there_.

Gil slapped down a card, a red number eight.

The victorious smile on his face only made what Heidi did next even more enjoyable.

Heidi pulled out a card and placed it on the pile, "Skip." She said before smirking at him and placing down her last card, "Draw four."

He blinked before he gaped, "No way!"

Heidi chuckled, "I win. Now you have to let me have _my _end of the deal." She paused for dramatic purposes, "I want…"

It was at that moment that Uma slammed the door open, "What are you two doing?"

"Beating him at Uno." Heidi said with an innocent look on her face.

"Losing at Uno." Gil said at the same time as the goddess.

Uma looked at her, "You're my prisoner, act like it!" She turned to Gil, "And you're supposed to be guarding her, not playing card games!"

"She asked if we had card games." Gil said sheepishly as Uma groaned in irritation.

"I was just about to announce my prize for winning, we made a bet." Heidi explained, this only made Uma even more irritated.

"Why would you make a bet with her?!" Uma exclaimed, glaring at Gil and Heidi chuckled.

Gil looked nervous, "Uh, well you see…"

"I promised him a cookie." Heidi said, folding her arms as she smirked.

"...A cookie? That's it?"

"I really wanted an Auradon cookie and she said she could get one." Gil said with a chuckle, only to look startled as Uma glared at him.

"It's true, and I never go back on my promises." Heidi said, closing her eyes, "Now, for what I have won."

Uma and Gil looked at her, one in curiosity and the other in anger.

"...I get to keep the clothes."

She got silence in return, and she opened her eyes to find the two of them staring at her in surprise.

"What? They make my thighs look good." Heidi gestured to her thighs before shrugging.

Gil nodded, "She's right, they do make her thighs look good."

"Aw, thank you." Heidi reached over and patted him on the arm with a sweet smile.

Uma threw her arms up into the air, "You two are _ridiculous._"

She stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut as she did so.

Heidi slowly looked back at him, "Wanna go for round two?"

"Would you increase the number of cookies to two?" He asked, clearly excited at the thought.

"Only if you promise to get me a hat off one of the pirates." She said with a smirk.

"A hat? Deal!"

The two shook on it and Gil gathered up all the cards

"Round three is the hook."

"Harry's hook?" Gil asked, blinking in surprise.

"Oh yeah." Heidi said cheekily, _I definitely want that hook._

"...Will I get three cookies then?"

"Dude, I'll get you a whole dozen."

"...DEAL!"


	21. D2 : Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Here's the next to last chapter of them being on the Isle. This chapter moves this story along big time!_

_I'm gonna be in classes today, dunno how I feel about that..._

**_XxIvyMoonxX _**_: For real though, I've done some pretty funny stuff for cookies. I wanted Heidi to have a best friend no one would think of. That is when I remembered good ol' Gil and I **knew **I had to do it. _

_**SailorSedna052 **__: Gil is fun to right for sure! You know, maybe he __**was **__supposed to be Lafou's kid then they realized it'd be easier just to say he's Gaston's kid. Or, call me crazy, (and I certainly am sometimes) but maybe he __**is **__Lafou's kid. Not gonna spout any other conspiracy junk, heaven knows no one likes that stuff. (Except me of course)_

_**Emmettluver2010 **__: Same! Heidi is goofy enough to be besties with Gil and Gil is...Gil. What's not to like? Miss Heidi will soon be returning to her princess, no worries. I just wanted her to have some part in the Isle half of D2 and I just happened to drag it out a bit much…Whoops._

_**Guest **__: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi was sitting down when the door was slammed open by her favorite shrimp, lil' Uma.

Heidi smiled widely, "Uma!"

Uma rolled her eyes, "Mal has an half an hour to bring me the wand."

"And?" Heidi asked, boredom clear in her voice.

"_And _to make sure she cooperates, I'm having you up there as well." Uma stated, stepping out of the way as Gil entered the room, "Gil, bring her up."

Gil walked over, "Do you want me to push you along or do you just want to walk?" He asked, much to the humor of Heidi and to the annoyance of Uma.

"Gil, she's our _prisoner_." Uma said, emphasizing the word with a point.

Gil blinked, "But she can walk so I thought…"

Heidi stood up, "I will follow you out, thank you." She followed him out and shot a wink at Uma who growled in return.

Heidi stepped onto the deck and saw Ben right away, "Ben, you just can't stay out of trouble can you?" She called out, chuckling at the look of stupor on his face.

Gil guided her to where Ben was tied up as Uma followed them, "Gil, watch her and for the love of god, _don't _play anymore card games!"

Ben looked at Heidi strangely, "You played card games with him?"

"Oh yeah, I won this hat," She pointed at the hat on her head, "I've also won the right to keep my clothes, and Gil won a dozen cookies." She looked at Gil, "I'll make them sometimes this week, how does double chocolate chunk sound?"

"I have no idea what chocolate is...it sounds amazing." He said, a wide smile on his face at the thought.

"Hmm, I'll do regular and double, that way you can figure out your favorite." Heidi said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Hey, maybe we could play more Uno when you bring them!" He exclaimed, not appearing to notice an irate Uma glaring at them.

"We definitely will, that way I can win more pirate gear and you can win more cookies. Cookie social?" She asked herself before nodding, "Each time you win, it'll be a different cookie."

Before he could reply, Uma interrupted the two, "Will you two _stop it _with the cookies?!"

"But cookies are good." Heidi said with a thumbs up.

"They sound good." Gil said, agreeing with the goddess.

Uma scowled, "Keep it up and you won't be around to try them." She stalked away after that, probably to grumble elsewhere.

Heidi shrugged, "Talk later?"

Gil nodded, "Yeah."

Heidi turned to look at Ben, "Anyway, long story short, Gil here," Gil waved at Ben, "body slammed me to the ground then knocked me out. When I woke up, Uma was storing me in a closet and she took my ember."

"She has your ember?" Ben asked, shock written all over his face.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it, I doubt it would do much for her." She explained, not looking bothered by the issue. "So, what's new with you? Besides the whole, 'abducted and being held hostage' thing."

Ben looked down at the floor, "I'm the reason Mal returned to the Isle. We had an argument and…" He trailed off at the end.

"She got angry and ran away?"

He nodded, "Yeah...I got abducted an hour after we arrived."

"Then they must have had you before they knocked me out. Hmm." She looked at the sky in thought, "I know why they took you, I think Uma just got fed up with me."

"Why would she do that?"

Heidi chuckled, leaning her head against the mast of the ship, "Let's just say I've been annoying her for a _long _time."

Ben slowly nodded, choosing not to ask anymore on that one.

Uma and Harry walked over to them, "I don't see her, Beasty Boy." She said, chuckling darkly as Harry put his hook to Ben's neck.

"How's it feel to be the king now, eh?" Harry's tone was as crazed as ever as he ran his hook up the boy's neck.

Uma folded her arms, _Can't let the king get a scratch on him._

"Hey. Give it a rest, Harry." Harry paused but didn't take his hook away, "Give it a rest. We don't want damaged goods." Harry pulled away with a frown and looked at Uma.

"You said that I could hook him." Harry said, looking back at Ben with a smirk.

"I said at noon. That's...20 more minutes." Uma said, looking at a cracked pocket watch.

Heidi looked at it, "That says 11:30." She said dryly, ducking as she dodged a punch from the local shrimp.

"Be quiet." Uma said, putting the watch away. She looked at Ben with a grin, "You better hope your girlfriend comes through."

Ben looked away, "Well, she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Leave us alone, Harry." Uma said, looking over her shoulder at Harry.

The pirate smirked at Ben, "19 minutes to go now."

"Go." She commanded, the order finally sending him away.

Ben looked at her, "I get that you don't deserve this."

"This?" She scoffed, "This island is a prison, thanks to your father. And don't pretend to look out for me. Because no one's looking out for me. It's just me." She stated as she folded her arms.

"So this isn't your mom's plan? Isn't that her necklace?" He asked, looking at the necklace.

"My mom doesn't care about me, either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift." Uma said, frowning at the last part.

"Ouch." Heidi muttered, looking away as soon as Uma heard her.

"I don't need your pity." Uma stated, glaring at Heidi for a moment before looking at him.

"No, you certainly don't. You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up." He said with a shake of the head.

"All right. So let's trash talk Mal." Uma began, looking at him as he shook his head again.

"I'd rather talk about you."

"Mm." She chuckled, "Funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

Ben smiled slightly, "Well, you don't. Set me free, and we'll go back together."

Uma scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him, "Oh, so now I get an invite? Gee, I wonder why." She frowned, "When you brought Mal, Evie, Heidi, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad."

Ben looked away in thought before frowning, "I never thought of it like that before. That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick…My plan was to start with five kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king." Uma rolled her eyes, "That sounds lame." He said, shaking his head and frowning in apology, "I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution."

Heidi narrowed her eyes, _Like Uma would ever accept that. _

"Me? Part of your solution?" She laughed, "Nah. I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own." She turned around, "Harry!"

The girl walked away to do something, allowing Heidi to look around without getting glared at.

"Ben." Heidi said in a hushed tone.

"What?" He blinked as she held her finger to her mouth in a 'stay quiet' motion, "Oh, sorry…"

"I'm gonna try to get my ember back as soon as the moment presents itself. I'm not leaving without it." She said, glancing back at him before looking at Uma, "That is _mine_."

"Where is it?" He asked, looking at her as well as he could from his position.

Heidi grimaced, "In her necklace, around her neck. I could try and summon it to my position using a whistle, but she'd have to be _very _distracted." She said, shaking her head at the thought, "I'll stay and fight for it, though."

She stood up and pulled out a blindfold, "Gil, tie this around my eyes."

"Okay, wait, why?" He asked, though he already had the fabric over her eyes.

Heidi shrugged, "It'll look more impressive when Mal and Co. show up. And I'm sure Uma wants it to look like I'm her prisoner." She said, causing him to go 'oh' and quickly tie the blindfold for her. "Now, just...restrain me or something, make it look like you got me in a hold."

"Okay." He said with a shrug, holding onto her wrists in what would, probably, be a very painful hold for any normal person.

_Now just to wait for them._

* * *

_**With Mal and Co.**_

"It's noon." Mal said, looking at her friends, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Several of them said, looks of determination on their faces.

"Let's do this." Mal said with a small smirk that disappeared as quick as it appeared.

Carlos looked back at Dude, "Stay! I mean it." The dog simply whined in reply as Carlos followed the others.

…

What they saw surprised them. Mainly because it was the least likely thing to happen during the rescue mission.

Not only was Ben being walked to his watery grave, a blind-folded Heidi was currently restrained by Gil and appeared to be in quite the pickle.

"Welcome!" Harry called out.

Uma laughed with a smile at the sight of them, "Finally!" She exclaimed as her pirates all 'wooed' in victory at the sight of Mal with the wand.

Mal looked at Uma as a thought entered her mind, _Heidi, I know you wouldn't let them capture you, that's not how you did things around here. So __**what **__are you doing?_

She was sure of one thing though, she was gonna have to fight for both of them. They agreed on Ben, not Heidi, and Mal had a feeling that Uma had something up her sleeve.

And she did not like it one bit.


	22. D2 : Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! I'm back in college now so many of my chapters will be written in advance and stored for a bit. This basically means I may not reply to comments since I'll be uploading them when I get internet. At the college I'm at the guest internet seems to be down, probably because of construction, so I have to write on my phone. Fun. _

_Also! I forgot to mention the outfit numbers! Heidi's is from the D2 section and is #2! I'm only know finding out that it's a pain in the butt to search up on the phone, so I apologize if that's a problem my mobile readers have been facing. I don't know an easier way to do it unless someone can show me how to make the links work. _

_I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed D2 so far and I'm happy I have managed to get so far in such a short time. After D2, I'm planning to write a few chapters that show Heidi and Audrey's relationship over the course of one year since D2 and D3 have around a one-year time gap. These chapters will definitely be more 'slice of life' style, if that makes any sense, and will focus on pair. Not to worry, other characters will probably have a chapter or two where they show up and I will __**definitely **__bring the amazing Gil back. Heidi owes him cookies, so she's going to go back eventually with them. I __**am **__planning a fan-made D4 that will be based on the origin story of Heidi's mother, and that story arc is mostly just 'what ifs?' right now. My D4 will wrap up all loose ends and will feature life after the barrier is brought down. Anything beyond that is not planned and anything could happen. I'm open to most suggestions and if I get one I will inform you if I can write it or not. _

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi smirked as she heard everyone suddenly break into song, _Perfect. Here's my chance to get my ember back._

The goddess took a deep breath as she focused her magic and then whistled an incredibly high note.

_Please work, please work._

Suddenly, an object flew into her mouth.

Based on the texture, she could tell it was her ember.

_It worked!_

And they didn't stop singing. They didn't even pause and that's what made Heidi grin as she melted into a shadow.

Gil, the poor guy, looked around for his 'prisoner' and was knocked out by a swift smack to the head thanks to an unblindfolded Heidi.

She chuckled, "Sorry Gil. but I had to do that. I'll still bring you cookies, though, I promised you that." She said as she stepped over the unconscious pirate.

She sunk into another shadow, traveling through them as she made her way off of the boat. She inwardly laughed as she saw everyone dancing, _Why do they always break into song? What is this, a movie? _

Dancing and singing was _not _how you fought a battle. Fighting a battle was when you picked up one of the many random swords Uma left lying around.

_You're supposed to be poking each other's eyes out, not dancing aggressively! Jab, not shake! It's like dealing with the theater kids all over again!_

Then again, maybe Mal and Co. aspired to be in the theater class and it didn't work in the schedule.

Heidi inwardly sighed, _Do I help out or just run off? _

"Uh, Uma?"

Turns out Gil recovers fast as he looked around for the person he was supposed to watch.

Uma stopped her impromptu rap battle to glare at him, "What?"

He scratched the side of his head, "I think I lost Heidi…"

She blinked before narrowing her eyes, "What do you mean? Where is she?!"

"I don't know," He looked around, "Heidi, you around here?" He asked loudly, causing Uma to groan.

"You had _one _job, Gil and somehow you've managed to lose a whole person." She said in anger, whipping around and looking at Mal and Co. "I still have Ben," She stepped onto the deck towards Mal, "Give me the wand, or I'll have Harry push him off."

Ben's eyes widened, trying to push against the pirate who simply inched him closer and closer to the end of the plank. "Mal! Don't do this!"

Mal looked at Ben before looking back at Uma, "Fine."

"Hold on, prove that it's real." Uma said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We want to see it work."

Mal chuckled, "You always were quite the drama queen."

_There is no way that's the real wand, so how is Mal gonna do this? _Heidi thought, falling out of the shadows and diving behind a well-placed crate. She grabbed a nearby sword and carefully peeked past the box to look at them.

Mal looked around before she saw Dude sitting up on a higher dock, "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!" She waved the wand through the air before pointing at Dude.

When nothing seemed to happen, Uma looked at Mal with a frown.

Mal looked up at the dog, "Talk, dog."

Heidi shook her head, _There is __**no**__ way that dog is gonna- _

"Does this vest make me look fat?"

_...The dog just talked. What. The. Hell?!_

Uma and her pirates started laughing as the dog continued talking.

"Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?"

_I can't believe the dog can talk…_ Heidi thought, gaping at the dog in shock.

Uma faced her ship as a wide smile stretched across her face, "Yes!" She spread her arms out as her pirates all hooted in victory. She turned around, "Give me the wand!"

"Give me Ben!" Mal exclaimed holding the wand away from Uma.

Uma chuckled as she backed off slightly, "Harry," Harry looked at her, "Bring him here."

Harry, who looked disappointed to say the least, dragged the king off the plank and marched him towards Uma.

Gil looked at him as he passed by, "Ooh, um, before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance." He said, not noticing the slightly confused expression on the king's face.

"I never get to have any fun." Harry said, pushing Ben towards her.

Mal looked at before looking at the wand. In one quick move, she handed the wand to Uma and grabbed Ben.

"Mal, why would you-"

Mal grabbed him and pushed him away, "Ben, go!"

He looked at in her confusion, "What-"

"Go! Move!"

"Okay, okay!" Ben relented, hurrying up the deck.

Uma looked at the wand in glee, _Finally, it will all be __**mine**__. _She raised the wand to the sky as her crew gathered around her in excitement, "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!"

A few seconds passed as Mal and Co. tried to escape. Their actions plus the lack of a fallen barrier revealed that the wand was not real in the slightest.

Uma growled before snapping the wand in two, "No!" She yelled, causing Mal and Co. to stop as the pirates all picked up swords and glared at them.

Mal shook her head, realizing they had no way of avoiding an actual battle now. She picked up a sword, "Ben!" She tossed it to him and he caught it.

"You do not get to win every time!" Uma exclaimed, pointing her sword at them as a few pirates charged forward.

Evie opened the duffle bag and handed Carlos a smoke bomb. Carlos grabbed a slingshot and launched the bomb at them, an explosion of green smoke blinding the pirates.

Heidi decided that now would be the best time to make her grand escape, since the pirates were busy with Mal and Co.

The goddess quickly dodged a sword that went flying her way, _Now they decide to aim for the eyes? _She thought dryly, looking at the massive fight that was going on.

She shook her head and sprinted for the exit, _I'm not gonna step in, not when I've already been captured and stored as a freaking broom. I'm gonna get her back for that._

Heidi quickly flew into a shadow, narrowly avoiding a pirate that was sent tumbling towards her.

What was with them? First a sword and now a pirate?

_Maybe they heard my theater kid insult._

Heidi fell out of the shadow and made a run for the tunnel, unaware that Uma had seen her and was pissed.

_How did she get the ember?! _Uma thought as she blocked a swing from Mal, _Dammit!_

* * *

**With Heidi.**

Heidi jumped through the barrier, her necklace causing her to be unaffected by the spell.

She pulled out her ember and looked at it, "Time to get the hell out of here."

She closed her eyes and focused on the location where she wanted to go to.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in front of Audrey's dorm room.

_Good to know I'm getting better on my teleportation._

The goddess looked herself over, realizing she was still in the sexy as all get out pirate outfit Uma had chucked at her.

Heidi could only hope she didn't startle Audrey too much with the amount of curves that were on display at the moment.

And then she knocked.


	23. D2 : Chapter 11

_Hi guys! Lots of time skips in this chapter and you'll see why when you read it. I hope everyone enjoys it!_

_Formal Outfit #1 for Audrey from D2 and Formal Outfit # 1 for Heidi._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Audrey opened the door and she couldn't believe her eyes.

It wasn't the fact that Heidi was standing there, she was happy about that, but it was what she was _wearing _that caught her off guard.

"Wha…" She looked at the goddess, her blushing growing darker and darker as she noticed every visible curve.

And that meant all of them.

Heidi wiggled her fingers, "I'm baaaack."

Audrey's only response was to faint.

The goddess blinked and tilted her head, before quickly picking her up, "I had a feeling this would happen, though I didn't quite expect the fainting." She paused, "Must be a princess thing."

Feeling a sense of deja vu, she placed the princess on her bed and chuckled, "If that's how she greets me every time, I may just have to stay in here all the time."

Heidi quickly changed out of her clothes and into a white T-shirt and purple shorts as she slipped her boots off. The goddess walked out of the bathroom and paused at the sight of a blue dress that lay on her bed.

_Did she...have a dress made for me? For Cotillion? _Heidi thought to herself, tilting her head in curiosity.

What she didn't know was that Audrey had already awoken and was smiling to herself as she noticed the goddess stare at the dress.

"You weren't here when I went to my dressmaker and since she already had your measurements...I had her make one for you." Audrey explained, slowly getting off the bed and approaching Heidi from behind.

Heidi whipped around surprise written all over her face, "You couldn't have done this yesterday or the day before, this dress must have taken weeks!" She exclaimed, clearly confused.

"I put in the request two weeks ago. She owed me _again _and I figured I'd let her off the hook so long as she made an extra dress according to your measurements." The princess said, looking up at her with a smile, "Do you like it?"

_She had it made and didn't even know if I would be here for the occasion… _Heidi chuckled softly before picking her up and twirling her around all the while hugging her tightly, much to the shock of Audrey, "I _love _it. Thank you."

Audrey made this sort of squeak as she managed to release herself from the goddess's bear hug. "I-I'm glad you like it." _I think I felt something crack_. She thought as she refrained from wincing.

Heidi's eyes suddenly went huge, "Wait, when _is _the Cotillion?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "Uh, tonight?" She looked puzzled as Heidi gaped, "I thought everyone knew that."

"Well, I didn't!" Heidi exclaimed as she fell onto her bed, making sure she didn't lay on the dress, "Ugh…"

Audrey walked over and folded her arms, "Why are you freaking out? We have plenty of time to get you fixed up." She said, smirking as the goddess shot her a confused look, "If we start now, I'll be able to make you Cotillion ready in no time."

"Right now?" The only answer Heidi received was Audrey grabbing her hands and pulling her up off the bed. She is pushed onto a chair and sat down as Audrey appeared in front of her.

"First off, we need to do your hair." Audrey said, looking at the incredible amount the goddess had, "When was the last time you cut it?"

"Uh...Never?" Heidi said, though it sounded more like a question than it did an answer.

Audrey 'hmphed', "Well, we need to wash it. You probably haven't washed it in awhile."

"That's an understatement." Heidi said dryly, looking at herself in the mirror, _I do look kind of...dirty. Must have been the thing with Uma._

Before Heidi knew it, she was being shoved in the bathroom.

* * *

_**Two hours later. **_

A disheveled Audrey yanked a dazed Heidi out, "Why didn't you tell me that water is dangerous to you?" She asked as she sat the goddess down on her bed.

"Didn't think of it…" Heidi mumbled, a goofy smile appearing on her face, "I didn't _think _that getting your hair wash meant that you could get water on you."

"How did you shower in the past?" Audrey asked incredulously, looking at her strangely.

Heidi hummed in thought, "In the Underworld, I usually had a chair, on the Isle I only gave myself sponge baths. Someone always had to assist me though…"

"Since you faint and almost drown in inches of water?" Audrey asked, an exasperated look on her face.

"Yep." Heidi muttered, glancing at her in curiosity. "What's next?"

Audrey looked at the goddess's hair, "We have to straighten it, that way I can style it."

Heidi pushed herself up, allowing the princess to guide her to the chair, "Mind if I take a short cat nap?"

Audrey picked up her straightening iron, "How hot can I go? I don't want to burn your hair." She asked, patting Heidi on the head to make sure she was awake.

"Considering I can light my hair on fire...I think you can go as hot as you want. If I can't burn it, you can't burn it." Heidi said with a yawn, "I wouldn't worry about it."

Audrey nodded and giggled quietly as the goddess dozed off, _I can't say I __**don't **__like the hair. _Audrey had always wanted long hair but hers never grew that long. She could get it to the middle of her back before she had to cut it again because of split ends and whatnot.

Heidi's on the other hand, was _well _past her waist and seemed far too healthy for it to be normal. It was...perfect. It was almost as if Heidi had hit the genetic jackpot when it came to the hair, because as much as Audrey tried she couldn't find a _single _split end. _Nothing_.

It took the princess around an hour to straighten the goddess's hair, an incredible feat if you took into account the amount of hair Heidi possessed.

Heidi awoke with a groan, "Hey Audrey…" She mumbled as she saw Audrey move in front of her.

"Do you know that you have the best hair I've ever seen?" Audrey said, glancing back at the goddess as she put away her cooled off straightening iron.

"Nope. Didn't know that." Heidi replied, "I know it's the most obnoxious, though." She said with a soft chuckle.

Audrey turned around, "I mean, your hair is-it's just so _perfect_. No split ends, nothing is damaged, not to mention your hair is healthier than _mine_! How on _earth _do you do it?" She asked, walking around and beginning to part sections of Heidi's hair.

Heidi thought for a second or so before shrugging, "It's always been like that. I know some of the gods occasionally commented on it, but I didn't think much of it."

Audrey narrowed her eyes in thought, "One other thing, are you aware that you have perfect skin?"

"What makes you say that?" Heidi asked, looking at Audrey through the mirror.

The princess looked at her, "I know for a fact that you had never had _one _blemish the entire time you were in Auradon."

Audrey only realized her mistake as soon as Heidi raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh? You've been staring at my face long enough to know that?" She asked, knowing well that Audrey would react to that.

And she did.

Audrey's eyes went wide as she blushed, "N-No!" She exclaimed and ducked out of view as she began working on braiding Heidi's hair.

Heidi laughed, "Aw, I don't mind. I'm humbled that a _princess_ such as yourself would dare to lay eyes on me, a girl who came from the Isle, for such a long time."

Audrey made an adorable little squeak at that, _Why is she making me act like this?! I never squeaked around Ben! _Audrey thought, blushing brightly as she tried to focus on her task.

"How couldn't I look at you?" She muttered quietly, unaware that Heidi had heard her words.

_So, she's had her eyes on me since the very beginning? Hmm…_ The goddess thought in amusement.

Heidi didn't mind if Audrey stared at her, it wasn't creepy to her and she could care less.

They must have sat in silence for longer than Heidi thought because when Audrey appeared back in front of her it was to say that she was done already.

Heidi simply tilted her head, "Eh, already?"

"It took me around an hour, thankfully I know how to braid fast." Audrey commented, "Give me your hands."

Heidi did so, "Why?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Your nails. If we want to look the best you need the works." Audrey looked at the clock, "And we still have a couple hours before my ride picks us up."

"Oh, okay." Heidi said with a shrug as Audrey got to work.

* * *

_** Two hours later.**_

Heidi escorted Audrey out of the dorm as the princess explained where the driver was going to meet them.

Audrey's dress looked identical to Heidi's only it was in pink and had a few more flowers than Heidi's did.

"So…" Audrey began, looking up at the goddess, "You never mentioned why you were stuck on the Isle overnight."

Heidi blinked, "Oh, right. Uma, daughter of Ursula, sent Harry Hook and Gil, Gaston's son, after me since she was fed up with me picking on her. After they knocked me out, Uma had them bring me to her pirate ship where she threw me in a broom closet for safekeeping after she stole my ember. This morning she brought me out on deck and that's how I was able to get my ember and escape." She explained, much to the shock of Audrey.

"Are you saying you were _captured_?"

"By pirates."

"You were captured by pirates?!" Audrey exclaimed, panic written all over her face.

Heidi shrugged, "Wasn't a big deal, don't worry about it."

The two walked down the stairs as Audrey 'hmphed' "This is _all _her fault, you know. If she didn't run away you wouldn't have gotten captured by pirates."

Heidi chuckled, "You can't put all the blame on her, I'm the one who wasn't paying attention."

Audrey calmed down slightly at her words, "Still," She frowned, "I can't believe she'd run away from all her problems. If she can't handle the paparazzi how will she handle being queen?"

Heidi opened the door for her as she smiled softly, "She'll learn, just because she doesn't know now doesn't mean she won't in the future."

The goddess offered Audrey her arm again as Audrey sighed, "You know, you are _really _optimistic."

Heidi shrugged as they walked towards the limo Audrey had booked, "I try to be everything my father isn't. The only thing he's optimistic about is when he can finally get back up to Olympus and rub it in that he got out without trying to do something. He _really _wants to rub it in their faces."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "He'll be waiting for years then, the barrier isn't coming down any time soon."

Heidi let Audrey get in first before getting in herself, "Maybe, maybe not. We cannot predict the future." She said as the driver closed the door for her.

"...And to think I missed that." Audrey muttered, shaking her head as she looked out the window.

The car began moving as Heidi smirked, "Missed _what_?"

"You know, that philosophical stuff you always threw at me? That's what." Audrey replied, looking back at the bluenette.

"Ah, thought so." She chuckled, "You're the first to say that you've missed that quirk of mine. My dad certainly didn't miss it." Heidi pulled her braid out from behind her.

Audrey paused as she looked down at her hands, "It was certainly quiet in the dorm." She said softly.

Heidi frowned and held her hands, "I know, and I'm sorry. Though, I do have one question."

"What?" Audrey asked as Heidi looked her in the eyes, _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Why did you stay in the two-person dorm, you could have easily found a place for yourself off campus."

Audrey froze at that question before slowly nodding, "I did it because…" She paused, looking away towards the window, "I didn't want you to have nowhere to go if you ever came back."

Heidi blinked, she hadn't been expecting _that _answer. She suspected Audrey kept the same dorm so she could find her easier, not so that she could have a place to come back to.

The goddess slowly pulled Audrey into a soft hug, "You didn't have to do that, thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes as Audrey hugged back. _I __**knew **__there was some good in her. _Heidi thought as she pulled away.

"You're welcome…" Audrey said softly, cheeks burning brightly as the butterflies returned once again.

Heidi chuckled as she saw their destination approaching, "You ready?"

Audrey smirked, "Definitely."

The car stopped and the two got out as Heidi offered Audrey her arm, "Then let's go."


	24. D2 : Chapter 12

_Hellooooo! So! This chapter has a song in it and so much romance I had to change one of the genres to romance so that I could upload this with piece of mind. Seriously though, if anyone wanted romance, this is probably the most romantic, or sappy, chapter I have ever written or will write. Also! This is the final chapter for D2, and we will move onto the chapters that take place during the one-year time skip. I hope everyone has enjoyed D2!_

_I changed some of the lyrics to fit, forgive me if they suck. I'm a fanfic writer, not a songwriter._

_I can't believe I actually wrote this...I went so overboard. If anyone likes this amount of romance review or PM me, that way, I can go crazy again in future chapters. I'm trying to work back up to longer chapters, so I hope everyone enjoys that little detail._

_**SailorSedna052 **__: Heidi doesn't get seasick, though I kind of want to add that in, but she does have quite the reaction to water you could say. You'll see what I mean in this chapter and Uma is __**definitely **__to blame for everything._

_I don't own Descendants or the song; I only own Heidi._

* * *

Audrey led Heidi through the ever loud crowd of reporters, "I don't feel like dealing with them." Audrey said to her and tightened her hold on the goddess as she squeezed by people.

"If you don't want to you don't have to." Heidi responded as the two finally reached an open area on the ship. Heidi turned to look at Audrey, "If you feel like you don't want to be here we can leave, okay? I'll teleport us both back."

Audrey nodded, "I think I'll be fine."

Heidi took note of how Audrey grabbed her hand after she had said that. _I hope everything goes right._

More people began to show up, and Heidi saw that Jay, Carlos, and Evie arrived and while Evie was talking to the reporters, Jay went elsewhere as Carlos talked to Jane. Heidi could only guess that he had asked Jane to be his date, and if that was the case, she was proud of him for stepping out of his shell.

Out of nowhere, Chad scrambled up to the duo, "Audrey!"

Both women looked at him in exasperation, "What is it, Chad?" Audrey asked, while Heidi chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Audrey, I don't know what that VK has done to you but I will save you!" He said loudly as people looked at the scene.

Audrey groaned as Heidi couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out, "Oh my gods, you are delusional!" Heidi said, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Chad, Heidi has done _nothing _to me and I really wish you would stop!" Audrey said in annoyance as the boy practically wilted.

"But Audrey-"

"Go." She stated, glaring at him while he backed away before running for the hills.

Audrey 'hmphed' as Heidi finally stopped laughing, "Man, is it just me or has he gotten dumber?"

"He's gotten dumber." Audrey said, looking up at the goddess, "I can't believe I dated him."

Heidi shrugged, "He was a friend, right?"

"Well, yeah." Audrey frowned, "But why-"

Heidi stopped her, putting her finger the princess's lips as she shushed her, "You were lonely and turned to a friend for comfort, the friend just turned out to be an idiot and you ended up dating him for a short while. You thought you wouldn't be lonely anymore, that's why you did it."

Audrey stared at the goddess in shock, _How did she know that? I never told her...Did I?_

Heidi smirked brightly at her, "I know love, remember? I'm a love guru." She said, almost as if she could read the other girl's thoughts.

_Maybe she can and she just hasn't bothered to tell me. _Audrey thought as she slowly smiled back, "Right...How could I forget?"

Heidi gave her a reassuring look as she patted the princess's arm and looked away. Audrey knew what was coming, and despite having someone there with her, she still didn't feel right. Something about seeing the man who dumped you publicly while under a love spell and dancing with the villain who did it was more than just a _little _irritating.

Then the time came for Mal to be introduced, and Audrey could feel the frown forming on her face as her hand tightened around Heidi's.

Heidi glanced over in concern, silently asking her if she was okay.

Audrey simply nodded as her eyes narrowed, _This was supposed to be __**my **__Cotillion. _

The very sight of Mal slowly descending those stairs upset the princess as every step the purplette took further stomped on Audrey's dream of becoming queen.

Why would they want a villain for queen? Why would they be happy to see _her _coming down those steps? Why is it _always about __**Mal**_?

Dark thoughts swirled around Audrey's head as Mal went to her friends while everyone complimented her on how beautiful she looked.

"Audrey...Audrey!" Heidi murmured before poking the princess on the arm, causing her to look up, "I can tell you aren't happy, I don't want to be here if you don't want to."

Something snapped inside the princess as she looked sharply at the goddess, "_I'm fine." _Audrey hissed, managing to startle Heidi a bit as she turned her attention back on Mal.

_Something isn't right here...She has the same amount of hate that I always felt from my father whenever he talked about my mother. _Heidi thought, eyes wide as she felt the hate rolling off of Audrey in waves.

Hades never spoke well of her mother and always mentioned how he would have her tortured in the Underworld in the worst possible way for countless years if he ever got out. He didn't just hate her, he wanted her _gone_. There is no way to describe his hate, no words could put an accurate description to the unbridled fury that was in his eyes whenever he spoke of her.

The hate he held for Maleficent was so much less than the hate he held for her mother, and Heidi knew that if he ever saw her mother...she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

That hatred took time to grow and deepen, it didn't just happen suddenly as it was reserved for the person they despised the most. The person that caused them the most strife, the most pain, the most emotional turmoil...and Mal was that person to Audrey.

Heidi knew what she had to do, she wasn't sure Audrey would appreciate it, but she knew she had to do it.

With that thought in mind, she looked down and closed her eyes as she teleported them off of the ship. When she opened her eyes, she could see that they were on dry land and saw that Audrey was a tad disoriented.

"Why did you do that?" Audrey asked as she held her head.

Heidi bit her lip, "I have something I need to do and I didn't want to do it in front of everyone." She said nervously as Audrey tilted her head in confusion.

In reality, Audrey was panicking. _She took me off the boat because she needed to do something?! She can't possibly be doing __**that**__...That would be unexpected and I don't know if I-!_

It took only a single action to shut her up and that action was none other than a kiss from the goddess's seemingly burning lips.

Heidi closed her eyes as she focused on withdrawing the negative emotions. It was a technique she read that empaths could do since they had more control over their emotions than the regular human being did. Of _course, _it was in the form of a kiss. It was something about kissing being one of the most important actions when it came to human emotions that allowed empaths to draw out hate, a very powerful emotion in its own right. Heidi didn't exactly agree with it but whatever works is good for her.

While Heidi was 'cleansing' Audrey of her hatred, Audrey found herself..._enjoying it?_

_No! This is __**not**__ right...why am I liking it? _Audrey thought as she took note of the fact that Heidi's arms were keeping her close to her body.

Heidi inwardly sighed as she managed to draw a _little_ bit of hate from the girl before Audrey pulled away, _That's like taking an itty bitty chunk off of an iceberg. I'm going to have to do that daily if I want to save her._

Audrey had this stunned look on her face as she opened and closed her mouth in the manner of a goldfish while her face turned bright red like a tomato.

Heidi blinked at her reaction, "It was that bad?"

Audrey's eyes went wide as she shook her head, finding that it was better than trying to speak at the moment.

_I broke a princess. _Heidi thought with a sigh, "Sorry-"

Audrey, who was still as red as ever, quickly shook her head again, "N-No, it's okay." _I'm...alright with this. I don't know __**why**__, but I am. Not like I'll ever tell her. _"We should go back."

Heidi nodded, looking back at the ship before taking Audrey's hand and teleporting back.

* * *

When they landed, Heidi knew she messed up.

Big time.

Turns out Uma had showed up while Heidi was..._helping _Audrey. One thing led to another and now Uma was a massive Cecelia sending water everywhere. Not to mention the whole, "I'm trying to drown you all!" gimmick.

Heidi sighed, "I probably should have seen this coming." She muttered to herself as Audrey hung on to her.

"Heidi, we need to get out of here!" Audrey exclaimed as the boat rocked wildly.

"On-" Suddenly, a massive amount of water flew into the air as Uma laughed.

Audrey gaped as Heidi fell backward from the water touching her. Thankfully, Heidi's head managed to stay above the water that was on the deck. Audrey didn't want to deal with giving the goddess mouth-to-mouth again like she had to do when she was washing Heidi's hair.

_That means...we've kissed more than once today! _Audrey realized, eyes going wide, _This is __**definitely **__wrong, what would my family think?!_

A loud roar startled Audrey out of her thoughts, causing her to look to the sky, _A dragon? Ugh! _"Great, now she's channeling her mother!" Audrey muttered in irritation as she bent down and got the unconscious goddess up. She struggled a bit before Heidi awoke with a small groan.

"Wha...What's going on now?" Heidi asked, her speech slurred slightly as she looked at Audrey.

"Mal turned into a dragon!" Audrey said, glaring at the creature over her shoulder.

"Oh, good for her...I guess." Heidi mumbled back, head falling as she passed out again.

Audrey let out an irritated groan, "Heidi, wake up! We have to get off the ship!" She whacked Heidi on the back of the head.

The goddess woke up, "Right...right." She reached down the front of her dress and pulled out her ember, "Oh...it's wet."

"Why did you have it _there_?" The princess asked incredulously as she managed to open the door to the lower levels of the ship.

"Seemed good at the time." She muttered, shaking the ember, "You got a match?"

Audrey looked dumbfounded as Heidi continued to shake the ember, "Why would I have a match?"

"I dunno." Heidi shrugged, deciding that smacking the ember might make it light up, "It won't light up."

"Just use your fire! I thought you said that you have fire powers." Audrey said, hoping that her suggestion might knock some sense into the waterlogged goddess.

Heidi stopped and blinked, before closing her eyes as the ember glowed. The bluenette opened her eyes, "Eh, I didn't think that would work."

"Well, get us out of here! I don't want to drown because of a stupid octopus or get fried by a dragon." Audrey exclaimed, glaring at the ceiling as she heard the dragon roar.

"O...Kay." Heidi slurred out, tightening her hold on the ember as the two teleported away.

* * *

As soon as they appeared in their dorm, Heidi passed out once more and crumpled to the floor. Audrey held onto her bedpost for support as she shook her head, _I'll never get used to that. _She thought as the world finally stopped spinning.

She stepped over the sleeping woman and went to her dresser. She looked at a nearby mirror and her eyes widened at herself.

"I look like a mess…" Audrey muttered, taking note of the fact that most of her makeup had run when the waves hit.

She glanced down at the goddess, "Well, not _that _big of a mess."

Heidi's braid was all messed up from the water and she appeared paler than usual while her dress was disheveled. Her eyes had bags underneath them and, in Audrey's opinion, she looked like she was sick.

"Must be the water." Audrey mumbled, tilting her head before looking back at the mirror, "I knew I shouldn't have gone." She carefully touched her lips, _But if I hadn't gone, Heidi would have never…_ Her eyes went huge, _No. You know you can't fall in-er like her, you have to find the right prince and marry him. _

Audrey closed her eyes, balling her hands as she slammed them onto the dresser, _Why do I hate the sound of that?! Why do I want to say __**no**__? _She opened her eyes and gasped softly, "Why am I crying?" Her voice shook as her thoughts raced, _Do I...Do I like her? _

She whipped around, her hand on her heart as she took a deep breath, "No, that's ridiculous." Audrey looked down at the sleeping goddess, "I can't like her, she's…"

Heidi yawned and smiled in her sleep, causing Audrey to smile as well before she caught herself. "How would my parents react? How would Grammy? They'd disown me if they knew!"

Her worries were shut down as the memory of Heidi kissing her resurfaced, "But…" She closed her eyes and thought about those six months, Heidi was gone, "All I thought of was her..." Audrey remembered drawing the bluenette over and over again until she managed to get every last detail perfect.

Her eyes snapped open as she went to sit on her bed, "I think I like her...but, how could I tell her?"

She picked up her diary and opened it, looking at the drawing of the goddess.

_I really wanna stop_

_But I just got the taste for it_

_I feel like I could fly with the man on the moon_

_So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it_

_I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_

_What is this premonition?_

_How'd I get in this position?_

_It's way too soon, this can't be love_

_But I need to tell you something_

She snapped the book shut and stood up, picking the unconscious goddess up and laying her on her bed.

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

Audrey sat down beside the goddess and gently cupped the woman's cheek before quickly pulling back and shaking her head as she jumped up.

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head_

_When we're out of touch_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

The princess smiled as she did a small twirl and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation_

_All I wanna do is get into your head_

_Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, in this temptation_

_Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread_

Audrey froze,and frowned as she tossed her clothes onto her bed. Looking into the mirror, she touched her glowing cheeks before turning around and holding both hands to her chest.

_Is it just superstition?_

_How'd I get in this position?_

_It's way too soon, this can't be love_

_But I need to tell you something_

Her gaze settled on the goddess, marching over and grabbed her by the wrists as she pulled her upright.

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

She realized what she was doing and quickly released Heidi, causing the bluenette to fall back onto the bed as she let out a yawn.

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head_

_When we're out of touch _

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

Audrey glanced back at her, a small smile stretching across her face.

_Who gave you eyes like that?_

_Said you could keep them?_

_I don't know how to act_

_Or if I should be leaving_

_I'm running out of time_

_I think I've made up mind_

_I need to tell you something_

_Yeah, I need to tell you something_

The princess made up her decision, "I don't want to marry a prince." Spinning around, the smile becoming bright, "I want to...I want to decide for myself."

_I really really really really really really like you!_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

_I really really really really really really like you!_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

Unbeknownst to Audrey, Heidi awoke seconds after she turned away and was smiling softly as she watched the princess dance around the room and sing.

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head!_

_When we're out of touch!_

_I really really really really really really like you!_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

When Audrey turned around, she was stunned to see Heidi smiling at her. "H-Heidi-"

Heidi stood up and walked over to the girl, "You wanted to tell me something?" She asked with a soft chuckle.

Audrey blushed, as she looked at their hands before looking back up at the deep blue eyes of the goddess. _It's now or never. _She thought before her smile returned.

_Yeah!_

_I really really really really really really like you!_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

_Yeah, I need to tell you something_

_I really really really really really really like you!_

_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

Audrey took a deep breath as she let out a quiet laugh, "Did I just embarrass myself?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "On the contrary. I'll let you in on a secret…" She pulled the princess close, "Those six years down in Hell may have been the worst six years of my life, but they gave me something in return."

"What?" Audrey asked breathlessly, aware of how close they were standing.

Heidi smiled, "I learned to hold on to my memories as they were all I had. The memory I thought of daily was right before Coronation, when you told me you liked me. I thought about it for so long...I hadn't realized that I tried fixing the Underworld faster than before. I wanted to return, not because of my dislike of the place but because of that memory. Each time I thought back to those words and seeing that expression on your face as I left…" The goddess paused, "I wanted to make sure I'd never see that expression ever again." She chuckled softly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I really really really really really really like you too."

Audrey laughed, "That was _horrible_." She shook her head and tilted her head, "But...What does that make us?"

"What do you want us to be?"

The princess paused before slowly smiling, "...I want us to be a thing."

"Like...girlfriends?" Heidi asked, blinking in curiosity.

Audrey nodded before frowning, "Is that okay with you? I can-"

A kiss shut her up, and she could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders as the goddess slowly pulled away, "Sounds perfect."


	25. 1 Year : Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Welcome to the one year time skip chapters! This first chapter is set up a bit strange, and all __**bold **__text, in the beginning, is Heidi narrating. I don't think I'll have more than three of these time skip chapters, but we'll see. _

_In other news, I have managed to acquire __**all**__ but one of the Descendants books. Thankfully, now I don't have to try and transcribe D3 since I got the novel version. This means that the D3 chapters will come much faster than I initially anticipated! _

_I've been trying to learn how to write longer chapters, I've been told people __**actually **__like long chapters so here's hoping you guys like this. That's part of the reason it took so long, the other reason is school, and that's self-explanatory. _

_Also! People! Give me something you would like to see! I don't know what to write for the next chapters right now. I'm thinking...Waterpark at Triton's Bay. Not just to see what happens to Heidi in a waterpark, __**it's mostly that reason**__, but because of...swimsuits. Yes, __**swimsuits**__. Also, Heidi is 6'0. I am just saying this for future reference for both you and me. _

_**Emmettluver2010 **__: I can't wait, either! I am so excited to write these chapters __**and **__D3! _

_**Guest **__: I think she'd be pretty shocked, seeing as she still hates Mal, but I think she'd get over it fast since Heidi is __**nothing **__like Mal, in her eyes at least._

_**danifan3000 **__: Audrey is worried since she grew up with her whole future planned out. She fears that since she's not becoming queen, she's already disappointed them. Dating Heidi? It's like a knife to the heart. I envision that while her parents __**don't **__disown her, they are still disappointed that she'd "throw away her life" to be with Heidi. Who is, ironically, technically higher than the royals in importance seeing as she's a goddess. They'll get over it though. As for Chad? I think it would be correct to assume that he __**has**__ gotten dumber with each movie. I support that claim as a professional Chad basher. _

_Outfits are from the 1 year time skip. They are Outfit #1 for Heidi and Outfit #1 for Audrey, go check out the links on my profile! If anyone has trouble with them PM me and I'll see what I can do._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

** It's been three months since Cotillion, three months since Audrey and I became a **_**thing**_**. Our relationship surprised many. Nobody thought that the Daughter of Hades and the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty would hang out in public much less date. Mal and Evie weren't surprised, I have a feeling those two knew all along, but Carlos and Jay...**

"You two are _dating_?"

"I can't believe it…"

Both of them just stared at the goddess with huge eyes and gaping mouths.

"Uh, yes?"

**They were just as surprised as everyone else. Though, the ones who were the most surprised, and, unfortunately, the most disappointed...were Audrey's family. They always envisioned her marrying a prince and living in a castle. The **_**good **_**life as they put it. She wasn't disowned like she feared, Leah almost fainted, but Audrey's parents seemed a tad more stable. Sadly, they said that they didn't support the relationship. This broke Audrey's heart. She took it a **_**bit **_**harder than I did...**

Heidi allowed the princess to lean on her as their ride drove them back to Auradon. The goddess looked down at the girl snuggled up to her. She was sobbing as quietly as she could, occasionally muttering, "I thought they wanted me to be happy..."

Heidi closed her eyes and began running her fingers through the princess's long hair, "Shh...I know, I know." She whispered, "Just give them time, they're in shock, they'll change their minds."

She rubbed her tears away, "Y-You think so?"

Heidi nodded, "I do, I think they just have to...learn to accept. In time they will realize what they have said, and they will come to welcome this." She opened her eyes, "I do not doubt this."

Audrey sat up, a small smile on her face as she looked at the bluenette, "Thank you."

**My dad on the other hand…**

Hades pulled off his sunglasses, "_You _are dating a _princess_?"

Heidi nodded with a smirk, "Yes I am."

He laughed and grinned, "Does this mean you'll be able to convince them to bring the barrier down?"

"No dad, only the king can do that." Heidi stated dryly, prompting Hades to shrug and slide his sunglasses back on.

"Eh, what can I say? It was worth a try."

Heidi could only shake her head in exasperation as he began playing a tune on his guitar.

**...I **_**think **_**he supported it? I never know with him. What am I forgetting? Hmm...Oh! That's right! I bought Audrey her own cute little cottage a couple of miles away from Auradon Prep with my earnings from Celecreation. It turns out I had a **_**ton **_**of money that I didn't even know existed. **

Heidi held open the door for the princess as she walked in, "This is…" Audrey breathed out as Heidi slinked in behind her.

"I know how much you always enjoyed spending time in your family's cottage, so I tried finding something like it near the school." Heidi explained as she looked around, "I know it's not the same-"

Audrey cut her off as she hugged her, "I love it."

**Speaking of Celecreation, business has been booming after pictures of Audrey wearing the jewelry I gave her surfaced. We still aren't sure who took the pictures though, I could have sworn that all the reporters at Cotillion "disappeared" after Uma began causing terror. Anyway, I have partnered with Evie and her business Evie's 4 Hearts for a couple collections here and there ever since she learned that I can get any jewel she wants. **

Heidi walked into Evie's workshop and smiled, "You've got a thing going here, don't you?" She looked at all the different outfits that were either completed or in the process of being made.

Evie smiled and got up from her sewing machine, "Isn't it great? I can't believe I'd ever be able to own such a place." She said as Heidi chuckled.

"Even if it is _just_ a starter castle?" Heidi joked as Evie laughed.

"Even if it's just a starter castle." She looked at the large box in Heidi's hands, "Did you bring them?"

Heidi nodded, "Five crowns, five bracelets, five sets of earrings, and seven necklaces." She said as she set the box down, "Why didn't you just order them in sets?"

Evie smiled, "I did. I ordered four sets for the business, an extra set for myself and two custom necklaces."

Heidi blinked, "Ah...That must be why the box has the custom sticker. I never make the deliveries though, so I'm quite clueless." She shrugged as Evie pulled out each piece of jewelry.

Evie glanced up, "Then the demon deliveries are real?" She asked, clearly curious about that.

The goddess chuckled, "Oh, yeah. The demons are free labor, so that's how we can cut down on costs. My dad employed them all back during his reign, and he told them that they'd all have to obey me when I was a child. It turns out they are so scared of my dad; they do whatever I ask of them."

"Oh."

Heidi couldn't tell if that 'Oh' was in horror or shock.

**I**_** think**_** that's everything, I really should have wrote this down, knowing me I **_**probably **_**forgot something. Now that I have brought you up to speed, shall we move onto the story?**

* * *

The sound of a piano echoed through the house, waking up the sleeping princess.

"Who's playing the piano?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and getting out of bed.

Slipping on her pink robe, she opened the door to her room and descended down the stairs. The sounds of the piano grew louder as she stepped into the main living area.

Audrey blinked in surprise, _Heidi can play the piano?_

Sure enough, Heidi was the one on the piano and seemed to be quite good at it.

Audrey silently took a seat, listening to the melody. It sounded mournful yet hopeful, a complete contrast of human emotions. She gazed at Heidi's hands that were moving masterfully, hitting each note at the right time to create such a hypnotizing sound.

As Heidi played the last few notes, she took a deep breath and folded her hands into her lap.

The princess slowly stood up, the sound of her footsteps surprising the bluenette who whipped around, "Did I wake you?" Heidi asked, getting off the piano bench and pushing it in before meeting her.

"It's fine." She waved off Heidi's concerns before looking at the piano, "I didn't know you could play."

Heidi smiled, "I've been playing for as long as I could remember, I played the piano daily so I didn't have to listen to the sounds of the Underworld. When I was six, my dad found the soul of a famous piano player and tossed him back up just so the piano player could teach me. Turns out the souls didn't attack him as much when I played the piano." The goddess explained, laughing a little as Audrey shot her an amused look.

"Well, at least I know why you bought a piano, you confused me when you brought _that _in yesterday." Audrey gestured to the large black grand piano.

"Heh, yeah." Heidi scratched the back of her head, "So, what do you want to do today? I already got my music hour done and I don't have anything else planned." She rubbed her chin, "Plus it's Saturday and I've got nothing better to do."

Audrey paused in thought before looking at what Heidi had on, "First things first-" She pointed towards the stairs, "-Get dressed."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Audrey took her robe off, revealing she had gotten dressed at some unseen point, "I'm already dressed."

The goddess jawdropped, a dumbfounded look on her face, "When did you…How did you...What?"

The princess smirked, "I get dressed fast, now go." She gave Heidi a helpful nudge in the direction of the staircase as the goddess seemed incapable of doing anything other than gaping.

Heidi shook her head, "That doesn't even make any sense!" She grumbled as she climbed up the staircase.

Audrey giggled as she walked over to a mirror, looking at the pink dress she had on, "I'm a princess, it doesn't have to make sense." She said to herself as she opened the jewelry box she kept on the living room.

Audrey had jewelry boxes in all of the main rooms, and each held either casual or formal pieces. Her collection contained mostly bracelets and earrings while she had a separate closet for her crowns. Yes, a _closet_.

She pulled out a diamond bracelet and put it on before picking out a pair of small diamond studs.

As Audrey put them in, Heidi let out a yelp. The princess turned around in time to see Heidi falling down the stairs and landing on her behind with a wince.

"Ow." Heidi mumbled, jumping up and rubbing her lower back, "Did I ever mention how much I hate stairs?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "You've mentioned it five times this week." She commented as she finished putting the last earring in, "Why do you continue to go up and down them? Just teleport for goodness sake."

The bluenette walked over, a pout on her face as she folded her arms, "That would be too easy."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she looked at what Heidi was wearing, "Woah, _what _are you wearing?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Heidi looked down at her dress, "...I liked dressing up as a pirate so I bought this." She admitted, doing a spin as a smirk appeared on her face.

Audrey stared at her in exasperation, "You definitely resemble one…" She said dryly, tilting her head to the side, "I'm thinking…" She held up her fingers, "Pearls."

"Pearls?" Heidi repeated, confusion heavy in her voice as Audrey picked out a pair of pearl earrings.

"Pirates and pearls, it's a good combination." Audrey said as she handed the earrings to her.

Heidi accepted them and put them in, "If you say so."

"I _know _so. Pirates and pearls are both connected to the ocean. Pearls are the treasure under the waves while pirates are those who sail the seas in search of treasure." Audrey said while closing her jewelry box.

"That was beautiful." Heidi commented, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Thank you. Now, I need to go to the mall and find a few things. My personal stylist quit on me." Audrey said as she folded her arms and frowned.

"Uh, that's like the fourth one." Heidi said as she looked bewildered at the princess.

"It's not my fault they can't do their job! How hard is it to find pale pink shoes covered in diamonds and crystals?" She exclaimed, grabbing her white purse that _also _had diamonds and crystals decorating it.

Heidi looked at her in a deadpan, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a diamond addiction." Heidi offered Audrey her arm.

Audrey linked hers with the goddess's. "I _do _not." She said, looking at her with a playful glare, "Let's go."

"Aye aye, princess." Heidi said with a laugh.

"You better not do that pirate thing all day." Audrey said, rolling her eyes as Heidi only laughed some more.

* * *

Heidi skillfully held the countless bags of shoes, clothing, and purses as she followed Audrey through the mall. "Anything else you need?" Heidi asked the princess who just kept looking at store after store of expensive goodies.

"Let me think-Ooh!" She immediately ran towards a store called Gwenaëlle's.

Heidi followed her in, watching as Audrey looked at the most blinged out shoes the goddess had ever seen. "Wow, those are definitely…"

"Beautiful?" Audrey asked, holding up a pair of rose gold high heels that had butterfly wings at the ankles.

"I was gonna say sparkly but sure, let's go with that." Heidi responded dryly as the princess ran off to find an attendant.

The goddess looked back at the shoes that were on display, and her eyes stopped at a pair of six-inch high heels. The heels were _super _glittery and had this ombre effect that went from royal blue to aqua.

Audrey walked back over with a shoebox, "See something you like?" She asked, noticing that Heidi seemed to be staring at something.

Heidi gestured to the sparkly blue high heels and Audrey blinked before smiling, "Hey, those would look good on you! Can you walk in them?" Heidi nods, "Perfect! I thought you'd _never _grow out of…" She looked her over, "Well, _that_."

Audrey called over the attendant, "I'd also like to buy those in a size ten." She said to him and he nodded before walking away towards the back of the store.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "You're just going to buy those for me? You don't even know the price." The goddess tilted her head as Audrey looked at the price tag.

"Hm, five thousand." She didn't notice Heidi's eyes widen, "Those are cheaper than mine, mine are seven thousand." Audrey said, looking back at the bluenette, "No worries."

"How is five thousand not a lot to you?" Heidi asked, shock written all over her face.

Audrey shrugged, "Between my allowance and your booming business, we've had a _lot _of money coming in. People are paying more than you think ever since you did that collection with Evie." The princess explained as the attendant returned with the box and handed it to her, "Besides, you _need _some more formal shoes. I can't keep taking you to formal events if you wear boots to them. Plus they'd make your legs look good." She said with a wink.

Heidi sighed before smiling at her, "Well, if you are _so _determined to get me those, who am I to say no?"

Audrey smiled back at her before walking towards the check out area...until she stopped at more royal blue heels. The princess picked up a pair of four-inch heels that had a decorated heel. She quickly waved the attendant over again and pointed at said heels before pointing at two more.

Heidi walked over and looked at her in exasperation, "Audrey...did you just pick out _more _shoes for me?"

Audrey blinked innocently, "They were on sale. All three pairs I picked out were five hundred each and they were cute." She made it to the checkout area as the attendant walked back up with the three other boxes.

Heidi blinked with a blank expression, "You know what? I'm going to drop all of..._this_, off at the cottage. Something tells me we aren't done yet." She said as she set the shoebox, she was holding onto on the counter before teleporting away.

The attendant looked shocked at this but Audrey just smiled, "That's her thing." She handed the man her credit card as he scanned each box.

He turned the screen so she could see the price, "I'm glad Heidi didn't see _that _total." She said as she blinked at the number of zeros before shrugging and smiling. The princess then gave him the a-okay and he put the five boxes into two large glittery bags and handed them to her.

Audrey was walking out as Heidi appeared at her side, "Where to next?" Heidi asked as she took the bags.

Audrey faced her, "_We _are going to find you some dresses." She grabbed Heidi's hand as the goddess blanched.

"Uh, do we _really _need to?" Heidi asked as Audrey began to drag her along towards one of her favorite stores.

The princess nodded, "Yep, we need to expand your wardrobe."

"Why? Are we...um, going to be doing something?" Heidi asked as they got closer and closer to the high-end store. _What's with Audrey and high-end clothing stores?!_

Audrey looked back at her with a smirk, a smirk that was both beautiful yet that of a troublemaker, "I have _plenty _of things planned. That's why we're doing _your _shopping today."

Heidi gulped, "What time does this mall close again?"

"9 O'clock. It's…" She looked at her phone, "Noon. That gives us nine hours to fix you!" She exclaimed with a massive smile.

Heidi gaped as her eyes went huge, _Someone save me, I'm at the hands of a shopping addicted princess! _She thought, inwardly weeping at the idea of shopping for nine hours straight.

* * *

When the two _finally _made it back it was around 11:00 since Audrey wanted to go for, _you guessed it_, high-end dining at one of the best restaurants in town.

Heidi collapsed onto the sofa as Audrey took off her jewelry, except for her necklace of course, and looked at Heidi in amusement, "Pearls." She held out her hand and Heidi took the earrings off.

"Pearls." The goddess repeated, closing her eyes as she covered them with her arm.

Audrey shook her head as she let out a small laugh. She closed her jewelry box and stood in front of the sofa, "Don't hog the sofa." She said, whacking Heidi on the arm to make her sit up.

"Next time just sit on me, the sofa is _all _mine." Heidi said with a chuckle, peering at the princess who rolled her eyes. "You have your zone I have mine, and this sofa is _mine_."

"Uh, huh." Audrey said as she looked into the woman's eyes before tilting her head, "Have you always had those little gold flecks?" She asked, _I don't remember her having those before she left. They are...rather beautiful. _

"In my eyes?" Audrey nodded as she finally sat down, using Heidi as a seat rather than the sofa, "Those are...a recent development, I guess you could say. They appeared after four years down in the Underworld. I don't pay too much attention to them. They don't usually glow enough to be seen, so it's understandable if you've never seen them." She explained, shrugging her shoulders with a nonchalant look.

"Ah, that explains it." Audrey nodded while looking up in thought before placing her hands on Heidi's shoulders, "It's late, I'm heading to bed." She said, silently asking the goddess if she would join her.

"I'm not that tired, but…" Heidi stretched, "I'll be up in a few minutes." The goddess said, tilting her head, "Go ahead and grab me a pair of PJs."

Audrey smiled before turning around and heading up the stairs towards their room. She entered and saw that Kirby was passed out on the floor, his paws kicking through the air as if he was chasing after something.

The princess giggled at the sight of it, _I can't believe I find a three-headed puppy adorable now. Then again… _She looked at the nearest mirror, gazing at the necklace Heidi had given her that wonderful day, _I never thought I'd date __**her**__._

Audrey heard a crash from the bottom of the stairs followed by a, "Damn stairs!"

Heidi practically crawled up the last few stairs, a big bruise already forming on her cheek, "Why do I keep doing this?" She muttered from her place on the floor.

"You are stubborn, that's why." Audrey answered as she pulled out a white top that said "Princess!" on it as well as a pair of pink fluffy pajama pants.

Heidi grumbled something as Audrey tossed her a dark blue tank top and black shorts. The clothes landed on the bluenette's head, causing Heidi to shake her head in an attempt to get them off. "Thanks." Heidi mumbled as she pried herself off of the floor.

Audrey quickly got changed and walked out to see an already dressed Heidi petting Kirby's belly as the dog barked happily.

"You got changed fast." Audrey said as Heidi looked up with a smile.

"I've been taking notes from you." The goddess joked, patting Kirby on the head, "Alright, time to go to bed." She picked him up and put him on his blue dog bed that seemed to be made for a much larger dog.

The dog quickly went to sleep, _Heidi trained him well. _Audrey thought, watching Heidi put her long blue hair into two pigtails.

The princess got on her bed and laid down as she wrapped herself in a soft pink blanket. She felt the other woman sit down. Heidi seemed to pause for a moment or so before laying down as well.

A little known fact about Heidi was that the goddess generated so much heat that she could keep someone warm for hours on end. Heidi had claimed that this was just her heat generation abilities, but Audrey didn't entirely believe her. If she could do that the entire time, how had the princess not noticed it sooner?

Heidi chuckled at the look on Audrey's face, "That brain of yours needs to go to bed too, y'know." She said softly, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Like you're much better, you stay awake most of the night. I have no doubt that you are thinking about something when that happens." Audrey responded dryly, curling up in her blanket and facing away from the bluenette.

Heidi shook her head with a smile, pulling the princess closer to her much larger frame, "Oh I'm thinking about something alright…"

Audrey blushed as she smacked Heidi's hand, "Cut that out!"

"Right, right, I forget that the princess is trying to sleep. My apologies." Heidi said, sarcasm lacing each word as she laughed, "Sweet dreams."

And then she fell asleep in the other woman's warm embrace.


	26. 1 Year : Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter two of the one-year time skip chapters! This is the __**swimsuit**__ chapter that I was teasing about, and I am pumped for this thing! This is gonna end up being the last time skip chapter since I've decided I can't think up a third one. _

_In other news, I am doing a fanfic crossover with the lovely __**SuperNova CO**__ and her story __**Descendants: Nature is Magic**__. The story will be posted over on her account, and I suggest ya'll check out her story if you haven't already. It is going to be of __**EPIC **__proportions and will offer more Heidi while my slow self works on this. If any of that sounds appealing, go ahead and follow or favorite her. That way, you don't miss the grand upload. _

_Now that I got that message up, onto the comments!_

_**Emmettluver2010 **__: I know, right? That's the purpose of these chapters, to give you as much Heidi/Audrey I can! Hopefully this one is as cute as the last one._

_**SailorSedna052 **__: Well, here it is! Bikini edition._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi was napping on the sofa when she felt someone sit on her. She yawned and opened her eyes a little to stare at the tiny woman that had decided to go ahead and sit on her lap.

"Audrey? What are you doing?" Heidi asked, looking at her in suspicion.

Audrey, who was already dressed in a short, sleeveless pink sundress, shot her an amused look, "It's eight am. _We _are going to Triton's Bay, it's summertime, and I _need _to hit a water park. We only have two more months till school starts back up!"

Heidi blinked, completely awake now as she tilted her head, "I don't have a swimsuit, y'know."

Long story short, Heidi seemed to have a problem with damaging clothes now and then. Her last swimsuit had gotten...damaged, and she had been given a towel that time since it was so bad.

"Yes, you _do_." She said, placing her hands on her hips, "I bought another one awhile back for you."

Heidi looked at her through halved eyes, "I can't swim, remember the last time we thought that a floatation vest would save me?"

Audrey nodded as she got off the goddess's lap, "I remember. You somehow managed to nearly drown, and the lifeguard said that vest could even keep an ogre afloat." She said with a small laugh, "I think they put you on the "Don't let these people into the pool" list."

"They submitted me to the national list of prohibited swimmers." The bluenette commented as she sat up, "Would they even let me in?"

The princess looked unconcerned, "You aren't _actually _swimming, you will be there to accompany me. Later on, we can get churros, go to this _awesome _club, and-"

Heidi shushed her by putting her finger on Audrey's lips, "I _think _I know who owns that club." She said, suspicion heavy in her voice.

Audrey grabbed Heidi's wrist and pushed it away, "Who?"

Heidi looked at her in a deadpan, "...Dionysus."

Audrey blinked, tilting her head, "Isn't he like the god of wine?"

"Yep, he's _also _the God of Parties. He once mentioned that he owned a club down in the Triton's Bay area. The guy is there _every _night." Heidi rolled her eyes, "If it _is _his, you don't want to go there."

"Why not?" The princess asked, pouting a little, "The parties are _legendary_, anybody who's anybody goes to one."

"They are _legendary_ because Dionysus manipulates mortals into joining his parties. He could breathe, and you'd suddenly be dancing with zero control of your own body." Heidi stated as she stood up, "Then you wake up the next morning with no recollection of ever being at a party." The goddess frowned and shook her head, "Don't get in with Dionysus and his parties, Audrey."

Audrey sighed in irritation, "_Fine_. But you have to treat me to anything I want!" She announced, turning away as she folded her arms.

Heidi spun her around, making her face her as the bluenette chuckled, "I was going to do that anyway. Tomorrow I have to leave for two weeks of training with the gods. Remember?" She asked, falling into a squat so she and Audrey could be at the same height.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Audrey said bitterly, "What are you even doing up there?" The princess asked.

Audrey hated whenever the gods demanded Heidi to do stuff. Whether it be attending meetings in place of Hades or running errands with Hermes, they _always _needed her.

"Let's see…" She paused in thought, "Artemis wants to find out if I have a beast form, she thinks I do, but I don't think so. Athena is teaching me how to fight and is forcing Ares to help. Apollo wants to train me on how to use a bow. Hephaestus is teaching me how to craft magical items and how to tune up my ember. Hera is assisting me in trying to figure out my emotional powers since Aphrodite isn't there. Hermes is going to explain how being a psychopomp works and is going to help me out with all the transdimensional stuff. Poseidon is going to try and teach me a waterproofing spell while Hestia is going to help me perfect my flames." Heidi listed off before blinking, "Wow, that's a lot now that I say that out loud."

Audrey looked beyond confused as she tried to sort her thoughts, "What's a psychopomp?" She asked, the word being the most confusing of everything Heidi had just said.

"It means I'm the god of death, to an extent. The gods are contemplating on whether or not to make me the next God of the Underworld. It'll take them a while to come to a decision, though, since Athena, Hermes and Hestia are forcing them to wait for Hades to return." Heidi explained before shrugging, "They'll be waiting for years, no need to worry."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "Well, they better not! Otherwise, I'll go up there and have a talk with them." She said with a frown, pointing at the ceiling.

Heidi blanched, quickly shaking her head, "Please don't." She grabbed the princess by the shoulders, "You know what? Why don't _you _go get our stuff and I'll make you something to eat." She said, cracking a grin at her and turning her around before marching her towards the staircase.

Audrey shot her a playful glare before going up the stairs to get everything they needed.

Heidi chuckled as she turned around, "Ah, that always works."

The goddess walked into the kitchen, a thoughtful look on her face. _Hmm, I know Audrey is trying out that new thing, what was it called? _Heidi opened up the fridge, _Oh right, Acai bowls!_

Now Heidi was no master chef, admittingly she still struggled sometimes with basic things, but she considered herself pretty damn good at what she did. She had asked Demeter for some cooking lessons when she was younger and, thankfully, she managed to remember most of them.

The goddess had whipped the bowl together in a matter of minutes and had it in her princess's hands as soon as she walked through the door.

Audrey blinked, surprised at how fast the bluenette had made her breakfast. "Did you have all this prepped?" She asked, sitting down at the island in their kitchen.

"Yep." Heidi popped the 'p', "Did it sometime after midnight when I woke up." She added with a shrug, going to the fridge once more and pulling out a carton of strawberries.

"Ah." Audrey eyeballed the fruit as Heidi pulled out a cutting board, "You aren't going to eat _all _of those, are you?"

Heidi had done it multiple times now. She would finish carton after carton and simply say it was a snack. Most people didn't exactly _know _about the blue-haired goddess's addiction, and it came as a great surprise whenever people saw her eat the amount she does.

"No, of course not." Heidi looked up from cutting the tops off of the fruit, "I don't have enough time for that." She said with a cheeky smile as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"_Right_…" Audrey said through halved eyes, not believing the strawberry addict one bit. "I'm _watching _you." She shook her head as she began eating her acai bowl.

Heidi finished a few more strawberries before putting the carton away, "I will return to you my sweets!" She declared dramatically, closing the door to the fridge and doing a twirl before sitting on the stool next to Audrey.

Heidi leaned her head onto her hands, _I wonder, will this waterpark thing go well or will I get banned from another place with a pool. _

"What are you thinking about?" Audrey asked, taking another bite of her breakfast before looking at her girlfriend.

Heidi shrugged, "Just wondering if I'll get banned again." She answered, chuckling and shooting a smirk at her, "It wouldn't be the first time security dragged me out in my bikini."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I know; I was there the first time. I didn't even _know _they banned people from public pools." She said as she finished her food and stood up, "Isn't it public for a reason?" The princess took the bowl to the sink and rinsed it before turning around, "Next time we go to a private pool."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Next time? How many pools are you trying to get me banned from?" She asked in amusement, getting up as well. She looked herself over before shaking her head, "Hold that thought, I need to get changed."

Heidi teleported away, leaving Audrey to herself.

The princess shook her head as she chuckled softly. Walking into the living room, she took note of the fact that Heidi had _also _managed to keep it clean despite the fact she was up all night.

She sighed happily. _Can she be any more perfect?  
_

Heidi appeared in front of her in a strapless black cover-up dress that had deep side slips that showed off her perfect curves. The woman grabbed a black floppy straw hat and slipped on a pair of black sunglasses, "Are you ready?"

Audrey nodded as she took Heidi's hand, smiling up at her as the goddess chuckled.

"Alright...Let's go get banned from a waterpark!"

* * *

They had been at the waterpark for around four hours now, and it had gone, mostly, without incident. No Heidi drowning in a pool, a puddle, or falling unconscious because someone splashed her.

It was all going to plan for once!

At the moment, Heidi was using her heat generation to dry Audrey off. The princess had already been on _all _the waterslides, something about her getting free, fast pass entrance on all the rides due to her being royalty, and was now talking about the famous churro stand.

"They have the _best _chocolate dipping sauce to go with the churros!" Audrey said as she turned around so that Heidi could get her backside.

Heidi laughed, "You had me at chocolate!" She finished drying the princess off and stood up.

Audrey wrapped her towel around her and took Heidi's hand, "It's _right _over there."

As she said that, Heidi saw a head of purple hair nearby the stand. She _immediately _knew who that hair belonged to.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mal sat at a table by herself while Evie, Jay, and Carlos had all gone to explore more of the water park.

She didn't know why she came, she can't even swim, and the news crews were chasing her down left and right!

She sighed as she ate a churro, looking around the crowd of people for anyone she might know.

That's when she saw the amazonian bluenette known as Heidi above the sea of heads.

Mal chuckled, _I suppose that's an advantage of being so tall._

Heidi saw her and shot her a smile before looking down at something.

_Guess Audrey brought her here. Funny, I could have sworn she was banned. _Mal mused, smirking as she saw Heidi leading someone away before heading towards her.

Heidi sat down and slipped off her sunglasses, her blue eyes glowing for a few seconds before they dimmed.

Mal allowed hers to glow as well before dimming them. This was their way of greeting each other and they often did it to comfort each other since both of them were going through their own problems.

Mal was still trying to learn how to be Lady of the Court, while Heidi had to put up with an onslaught of rumors and had to deal with the gods on a weekly basis.

Ever since Cotillion Mal had felt this overwhelming urge to befriend her half-sister. She wasn't too sure why, she didn't want anything to do with her before, but Heidi sure as hell didn't mind. In fact, Heidi had practically welcomed her with open arms!

_Even after knowing her for this long, I still find it hard she's __**his **__daughter. _Mal thought before finishing her churros and looking at Heidi who seemed to be in thought.

"Let me guess, Audrey dragged you here?" Mal asked, bringing the bluenette out of her thoughts.

"Evie, Jay, and Carlos bring you along?" Heidi responded with a grin.

"Yep."

"That's my answer."

Mal laughed as Heidi joined in, "Look at us! The two people who _can't _swim..._at a waterpark_." Mal said through her laughter.

"How ironic." Heidi said, shaking her head before looking at Mal, "So...Any luck on finding the next wave of VKs?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mal sighed, "Besides Hadie and Dizzy, no. Those two are the only ones who submitted applications." She explained, "I don't understand, you'd think more kids would want to come."

Heidi looked thoughtful, "...Maybe they are intimidated by the idea of applying?"

Mal blinked at that but before she could answer, she saw Audrey looking at the two in suspicion. "Princess is _right _behind you." She muttered to Heidi who nodded.

"Thanks. I'll text you when I get back." Heidi quickly left, joining Audrey who seemed to be quite irate at the fact that Heidi had been talking to Mal.

Mal was well aware that Audrey still despised her, and honestly, she didn't really care. Part of her wanted to make amends with Audrey, but she kept telling herself that Heidi was handling the princess. Heidi could put up with Audrey, Mal had her own issues going on.

"Hey, M!"

Mal looked up and saw a soaked Evie running over, "Hey, E. You look..." She looked her friend over, "Drenched."

Evie chuckled softly, "Yeah, I'm done for the day. Jay and Carlos are hitting the last few slides right now." She said, looking up at an ice cream stand, "Ooh, ice cream!"

Mal shook her head, smiling as she watched Evie run towards a soft serve ice cream stand.

She looked away and caught Audrey glaring at her for a few seconds before the princess looked away.

The purple-haired girl sighed and shook her head, _I am __**so **__glad Heidi is the one that is around her the most._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why were you talking with _her_?" Audrey asked, practically hissing out the reply.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, "Uh, because I wanted to speak with her about something?"

The goddess was still working on Audrey's..._jealousy _and hate problems, she was only one girl and not the greatest empath. She wasn't getting very far along with that project.

"What might that be?" The princess dipped one of her churros in the chocolate dip.

The bluenette shrugged, "Just asking her about the 'wave of new VKs' thing. So far, it's just my little brother and another kid." She explained, stealing a churro and eating it.

Audrey wasn't even bothered by that and instead groaned at the news of more VKs. "We don't _need _more here. We had enough trouble with the first group." She ate the dipped churro.

Heidi patted the princess on the head, "Ah, but if the first group never came, you'd never have met _me_." The goddess grinned, "And that would have been a tragedy for both of us, no?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Touché."

The blunette chuckled, "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand."

The princess shook her head in amusement, "Fine, but the churros are coming with me."

Heidi grabbed her by the waist and shot her a wink, "Like I'd tell you to leave those."

Audrey rolled her eyes and simply smirked back at her as they teleported away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Unknown Location.**

"Ugh. That is the single most disgusting thing I've ever had to witness."

A woman with long pink hair and pink eyes sat on a throne of white marble. She had a strange dark, inky, aura that surrounded her very being. Her long black dress accentuated every last perfect curve on her body. A light was shining down upon her, making it so that she was the only thing to be seen.

The woman was looking at a floating crystal ball that held the image of a certain bluenette hugging a girl in pink. The dark aura flared around her, "Why should **she **deserve love?"

She stood up, her black heels echoing in the dark room as the light followed her. The woman took the ball in her hands, looking at it with a scowl, "If it were up to me, that monstrosity would be **dead**!" She roared, suddenly throwing the ball into a wall.

The ball shattered upon impact, and the woman lifted her hand. The same dark aura that she possessed surrounded the crystal ball, causing it to piece itself back together before returning to her. "Be prepared…" She breathed, her eyes suddenly turning pitch black, "**Be prepared to lose everything you've ever loved!**"

As she said those words, darkness consumed the crystal ball as the image became distorted and warped while the colors inverted.

"You'll never see me coming…" She snapped her finger and the light turned off, **"Not you...Not Auradon...Not even the gods!"**

She chuckled and closed her eyes, "I will finally finish the job I failed to do so all those years ago…" She opened her eyes to reveal glowing blue orbs in their place, "And then? Then everyone will have to worship me."

The woman snapped a finger causing a blue ray of magic to shoot up into the air. She looked up at it, "Heh, have fun with **that**, _Heidi_."

Then she disappeared away in a great 'boom'.


	27. D3 : Chapter 1

_WELCOME TO D3! Sorry, I'm just really excited about this. The trailers for D3 were the reason this story even came to be, and I've been waiting __**forever **__to write for D3. Anyway, this first chapter is with Heidi. The next one will be with Audrey and will have her POV. I wanted to write them like this so I could show the different storylines each will follow._

_The crossover fic is expected to be uploaded soon, so please go check out **SuperNova CO**. That way you can catch the upload and not be rereading my chapters three or four times while my slow self takes forever to write. _

_As per usual, I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

** Welcome to Auradon! I am Heidi, Temp Goddess of the Underworld and the daughter of Hades! Now, you must be thinking, why are we doing this introduction thing again? Didn't we do this at the **_**actual**_** beginning? Why yes, yes we did. I just want to narrate again, and this is the only time I get to! Wait...where was I going with this? Oh, hold on...I'm not **_**in **_**Auradon at the moment. I'm on the Isle!**

"Hadie! I swear to gods if you don't get your ass over here I will drag you away!"

Down in Hades' Cave, Hades was playing with a magic bouncy ball Heidi had brought him while she was preoccupied. The woman herself was chasing Hadie all around the cave and seemed to be very angry at the moment.

"I'm having second thoughts! I _am __**not **_going to Auradon!" Hadie yelled back, dodging a fireball that was thrown his way.

_I am __**so**__ glad I'm immune to fire… _Hadie thought, blanching at the idea of getting hit by one of Heidi's fireballs.

"Yes, you are! You filled out an application and Mal thought you were the right pick!" Heidi teleported in front of him, a scowl on her face while her eyebrow twitched.

Hadie skidded to a stop, nearly smacking into the older bluenette, "Well, I _reject _your offer! I can do that…" He paused, looking at Hades, who was still transfixed by the bouncy ball, "I _can _do that, right, dad?"

Hades caught the ball, looking at it in curiosity as it changed it's form, "Don't know, don't care. Listen to Heidi." He said, clearly distracted while he tried to see if he could destroy the ball.

"Hah!" Heidi grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted the much shorter boy, "I win!" She exclaimed, smiling victoriously while Hadie stuck his tongue out at her.

Hades rolled his eyes at the antics of his kids, _Now I'll have no one...Is that a good thing or a bad thing? _He wondered as the bouncy ball turned into a diamond that still bounced like a ball.

The god glanced over to see Heidi and Hadie glaring at each other, both of them with fire on the tips of their hair. Since Heidi was manhandling Hadie around, the dispelling properties of her necklace were _also _affecting Hadie, hence the fire head.

"Will you two cut it out? You're disrupting _me _time." Hades grumbled, causing both hotheads to look at him strangely.

"You're just playing with a bouncy ball." Hadie said through halved eyes.

"It's always '_me _time', dad." Heidi stated, her expression mirroring her brother's.

He waved his hand at the two, "Shut it. I'm _this _close to figuring out how this thing works." He peered at the bouncy ball as it changed to a ball of magma, "Heidi, how does this work?"

Heidi looked at him in a deadpan, "Magic...One of the gods taught me."

Hades looked at her as he caught the ball, "You go to them and allow them to teach you but you don't help your old father out? Heidi, how _could_ you?" He said overdramatically, feigning hurt as he looked at her.

"They were the ones who offered. The only one who was forced to participate was Ares." Heidi said, exasperation heavy in her voice, "As for you, my _dear _old father, we've been over this, I'm _not _helping you take down the barrier."

Hades scoffed and went back to bouncing the bouncy ball, "Then why are you still hanging around here? Don't you two have a limo to catch or something?" He asked, grumbling about how good for nothing his kids were.

Heidi began walking out, still carrying Hadie around by his collar, "Yes we do, Mal and the others are probably waiting for us by now." She said, glaring at Hadie who rolled his eyes.

Hades seemed to perk up at the name of his purple-haired daughter, "Mal's here?"

"Yep." Heidi said, looking at him in suspicion, "Don't try anything, dad."

As soon as she disappeared with Hadie, Hades got up and chucked the bouncy ball as hard as he could against the wall. The ball simply bounced back and smacked him on the head, "Damn thing." He muttered before looking at the stairs, _Sorry Heidi, I have some stuff I need to do and I need to get off of this shitty island._

* * *

_**With Mal **_

Mal couldn't help but admire the ring on her finger, the countless diamonds plus glowing green crystals made it entrancing. While Ben wasn't saying who made it, Mal was_ sure_ it was Heidi.

Speaking of Heidi, she heard the woman and the sound of a boy yelling at each other.

"Hadie, if you didn't want to go why did you apply in the first place?!" The woman asked loudly, clearly frustrated with the boy.

"Dad told me to! He said "I need you to fill this out." and told me nothing else! I've been tricked!" The boy cried.

Mal saw the two approach the limo. Heidi was dragging Hadie by the collar while the boy looked straight up terrified. She looked at the two with halved eyes, _So this is what she meant by "Good kid, but he's a __**huge **__chicken."_

Heidi smiled at her, "Sorry I missed it, Hadie is more of a chicken than I thought. Not to mention I had to keep Hades busy." She said, shrugging her shoulders as she tossed her brother into the limo.

"No worries." Mal laughed, "Bouncy ball worked?"

"Like a charm."

Both girls high fived each other and Heidi allowed Mal in first. Heidi got in and closed the door, chuckling as she saw her scared little brother huddled up to a very confused Carlos. She glanced out the window as the limo began moving.

"Heidi, is he okay?" Carlos asked, eyes wide as he glanced at the frightened blue-haired boy.

Heidi smirked, "Yeah, don't worry about him. He's heard all kinds of stories about the gods and thinks that if he leaves the Isle they'll come after him." She explained as Hadie nodded in fear.

"T-They'll come and send me to the U-Underworld as well!" Hadie said quickly, shuddering as Heidi looked at him through halved eyes.

"Hadie, that's ridiculous. I'm the temp here, not you." Heidi deadpanned, grabbing a bar of chocolate and tossing it at him.

Hadie caught it and looked at it strangely, "What's this…?"

"It's a chocolate bar. Eat it, it'll calm your nerves." The goddess said, picking up another one and unwrapping it.

"Huh." He followed her actions and took a bite. His eyes widened and he looked up at his sister, "Holy shit!"

"Language." Heidi chimed, causing Mal to chuckle.

The purple-haired girl suddenly remembered something, "Oh, uh, Heidi?"

Heidi looked at her, "What's up?"

Mal frowned, "You _need _to talk to Audrey." She said, causing the goddess to raise an eyebrow. Mal shook her head, "I'm serious. She looked really unhappy earlier after talking with Leah."

Heidi sighed at the name of the queen, "Everyone is unhappy after talking with her."

Mal went quiet at that, knowing well what Heidi's relationship with Leah was like.

Queen Leah hated Heidi to a ridiculous degree and everyone agreed on that one. Audrey, who was desperate to make her family support her, disregarded most of what her grandma said. Heidi on the other hand...Heidi had to hold back from blowing a fuse whenever Leah was nearby.

Heidi tuned out the idle chatter of the others as they talked with the new VKs. _What could Leah have said __**this **__time? Audrey is usually pretty good at ignoring her complaints and arguments. The only time she paid attention was when she announced our relationship._

"Um...Sis?" The words brought Heidi out of her thoughts.

She looked up, seeing the startled eyes of Hadie looking back at her. His hair was glowing slightly, _We must have made it past the barrier. _

The goddess noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but rather at something in the direction of the Isle. She turned her gaze towards the Isle and her eyes went huge.

Something, or _someone_, was barreling through the crowd and Heidi had a sinking feeling she knew who it was.

More and more people were pushed out of the way until Hades shoved two people aside and charged towards the barrier.

"Dad!" Hadie and Heidi said in perfect sync, one looking on in fear and the other in exasperation.

Evie looked back, eyes going wide as well, "Stop the car he's trying to escape!" She exclaimed, looking at Jay who quickly stopped the car.

The new VKs stayed in the car while the other six got out. Heidi looked at her father who currently had his arm stuck in the barrier while he tried to widen it with his free hand, "I told you not to do anything!" Heidi yelled at the god, eyebrow twitching as she pulled out her ember.

"Oh, please-" He laughed as continued to try and open the barrier, "-I am a_ god_! You can't expect me to just sit on my ass and let this pass up. I'm not an idiot!" He lit up his ember while his hair flamed up

Jay, Ben, and Carlos all tried to rush forward but were thrown back as Hades shot a beam of energy at each of them. Heidi's hand immediately shot out, her own hair flaming up in response to the attack.

Hades ignored the threat and turned his attention on Mal who was stunned and glaring at him. He chuckled and smirked as her eyes turned green, purple mist surrounding her before she emerged as a dragon.

Heidi whipped around, _Oh, Mal, you've fallen into his trap. _She thought, looking back at her father who looked _gleeful _of all things.

The dragon roared at him and Hades simply laughed before firing a beam of energy at her.

The goddess knew what this beam was and, frankly, it was one of Hades' newer tricks. Of the few tricks he played, absorbing the magic of another happened at some point during the twenty some odd years.

Heidi supposed the reason behind such a spell had to do with the fact that the barrier he was currently trying to break through was a _magic _barrier. Maybe he _needed _some more power?

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes, "Dad, stop this, _now_!"

He shot her a glare, "You know I don't belong here, you _know _I have a mission!" He yelled, looking her over before his gaze settled on her necklace.

_If I can hit it dead on it'll knock her out. _He thought as he looked between both of his daughters, _I'll have to make this quick._

In a split second decision, he stopped firing the beam at Mal and held his ember at Heidi. Heidi looked outright confused at this and didn't realize what he was doing until seconds before, "Wait, dad, no-!"

Then he shot a perfectly aimed bullet of energy at the necklace and the bullet hit the gem head on. The impact caused the gem to spark a bit until it sent an incredible amount of magic out. Heidi gasped in pain as the foreign magic zapped her, causing her to drop her ember as she closed her eyes at the sensations.

"Heidi!" Carlos exclaimed, rushing to her as she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Mal looked as shocked as a dragon could, her large expressive eyes widened while her massive mouth was agape. Immediately, she turned her attention on Hades, her eyes turning to slits before roaring at him.

Hades simply laughed, "Bring it on, _Mali._" He said with a dark grin, pointing his ember at her once again.

Mal roared in reply and attempted to aim a fire blast his way, only to stop when the magic draining energy was focused on her once more. She made this helpless little growl of a roar as she struggled to keep flight.

By now, the younger VKs were already out of the car and were all gazing at the scene in fright. Hadie especially so.

_How did dad take Heidi out?! _He thought, looking at his unconscious sister while Evie and Carlos tried to awaken her.

"Heidi, you've gotta wake up." Evie murmured as she tried several tricks to wake the goddess.

Carlos shook his head, "This isn't working!"

Jay heard them and looked up at Mal, "Come on, Mal, blast him!" He shouted to the dragon.

Mal must have heard him as she gathered up what little power she still had and roared at the god. The breath attack caught the god off guard as his eyes widened while he was pushed back by the force.

He held on for a few more seconds before he wasn't able to no longer and was sent tumbling while the barrier finally closed.

Evie and Carlos picked Heidi up while also keeping an eye on Hades, "You got her?" Evie asked him quietly.

"Yeah." He responded, nodding as they walked the unconscious goddess towards the limo.

When Hades _finally _stopped tumbling, he stood up and glared at them all.

Mal descended and transformed back into a human, landing on the car as Ben and Jay helped her off.

Evie, who was assisting Carlos with putting Heidi in the limo, stopped and walked over to Mal, "Are you okay?" She asked, worried at the state of her friend.

Mal shuddered, her hand to her navel as she panted, "N-No. He was draining all of my magic with the ember and I felt...all of my power slipping away." Her gaze never left Hades', making sure to flare her eyes at him in warning.

Hades scoffed, turning away and departing as the crowd scattered.

Evie looked at the god as well before looking at Mal, "You're safe. He's back where he belongs."

"Yeah, for now." Mal muttered, her breathing still ragged as she turned her attention to Carlos, "Is she okay?" She asked, referring to the unconscious goddess.

Carlos shook his head, "I have no idea. I _think _she's just unconscious, but I'm not sure." He answered, looking nervous at the idea that Heidi might have been seriously injured.

Mal nodded as Ben and Jay guided her to the limo, "We should go." Jay told her, opening the limo door for her.

Mal took one final look at the Isle before looking at Ben and him, "Okay." She breathed out, her voice shaky as she got into the car.

* * *

Hades grumbled and kicked a can across the room as he stalked to his usual chair. His _throne _as his kids called it.

"Why do my kids always foil my damn plans?!" He yelled, slipping on his sunglasses he put his ember down on its little pillow.

He hadn't been expecting an answer, so when a chuckle sounded from nowhere he froze.

"Because your plans are terrible?" A male asked, sounding amused at Hades' predicament.

Hades head whipped up in time to see none other than Hermes flying above him.

"Hermes!" Hades exclaimed, sitting up in response to seeing the only god besides Hestia who didn't hate him. "What are _you _doing here?"

Hermes shrugged, "I was watching the show. Not every day you see two gods and a nymph duking it out while one is trying to escape a bubble." He said, smirking at the man, "There is _one _thing I don't understand, Hades."

Hades narrowed his eyes at the flying god, "What?"

"Why didn't you teleport?" Hermes asked, looking quite confused at the god, "You could have been in Olympus by now."

Hades blanched at the question. Yes, he _could_ teleport...but, admittingly, he had completely forgotten that he had that ability. _Hermes doesn't need to know that. _He thought as he chuckled, "I was testing my daughter."

"Which one?" Hermes chuckled, folding his arms as he peered at the god. "You get around, man."

Hades scowled at that, "Mal." He resisted the urge to flip off the other god, "I just wanted to see what she could do. See if she got anything from _my _side." He stated, brushing off his jacket.

"Ah." Hermes said, though one could tell he knew the _real _reason behind Hades not teleporting. "Besides the whole 'fire thing', I think her mother's genes took over. It's only fitting since Heidi has most of your side." Hermes rubbed his chin, "Oh, well." He rolled his shoulders, "I should be going, Zeus just pinged me."

"That moron can't do anything for himself." Hades muttered, taking a seat as he watched Hermes zip away.

_Hmph, I guess I'll just have to wait. _Hades thought, folding his arms as he closed his eyes, _Something tells me that Mal is gonna be coming back._


	28. D3 : Chapter 2

_Hi guys! This is Audrey's POV of what happened in chapter one and then some! I had a lot of fun writing this, if the word count says anything, and I hope everyone likes this!_

_I created a new cover for the story and I personally love it. Really makes this story more identifiable. That and it really contrasts Heidi and Audrey._

_The crossover fic will be hopefully up soon! We are just finishing up on a few details here and there, so if I were you guys I'd just keep an eye out for it. _

_On to the comments!_

_**Emmettluver2010**__ : Oh yeah, he definitely was a douchebag with that move! He kinda just wanted Heidi out of the way for awhile and knew that she could be knocked out that way. You'll see how Audrey reacts in this chapter and I hope I did a good job with this! Enjoy!_

_**danifan3000 **__: Thanks for telling me this! I was going out on a limb and called her a demi-goddess, so it really helps to know there is a correct term for what she is._

_**Summer **__: From what I have been told she is. I know I was informed that she is half-fae and half-god, that's a nymph, so you could go ahead and call her a hybrid. Don't quote me on that though, I only learned that recently._

_**808VietGirl **__: For sure! It's kind of a guess on who she hates more at the moment. Mal or Hades? I'd say Mal __**but **__it was Hades who knocked her out. _

_I don't own Descendants, I only own Heidi. The cover pic belongs to its rightful owners, all I did was edit it._

* * *

When Audrey had awoken that fateful day there was no Heidi in sight. She had _apparently _left extremely early so she could wrangle her brother since they were picking up the new VKs.

Audrey looked at herself in the mirror, taking a glance at her outfit. _Ugh, I can't believe I have to attend this. At least Grammy will be there. _She thought as she placed her earrings in, smiling as she realized they were the ones Heidi had given her when the goddess had returned.

She traced her fingers over her necklace, sighing as she felt a warmth wash over her. _Even when she's not here she tries to keep me happy. _She thought as she closed the jewelry box and turned away.

Audrey walked down the stairs, keeping in mind that her grandma would be by soon to take her to the event. She stepped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before taking a bite of it.

_Why do we even need more VKs? Mal and her friends were trouble enough! _Audrey thought, her expression going sour. _Mal __**especially **__so. _

Besides Heidi and, _unfortunately_, Chad, nobody talked to her. Some days the princess felt like she didn't even exist. It was simply the _worst_. And who is the one to blame? Who is the one who crashed in and shattered Audrey's future? The one who _stole_ her friends?

Drum roll please!

It is none other than the purple-haired villain known as...**Mal!**

Just thinking about that villains name made her seethe. _Why does Heidi talk to her? She's __**horrible**__. _

The way that Mal looked at Heidi was a little more than annoying. The fact that she makes her eyes _glow _was just another reason for Audrey to hate her. And Heidi? Heidi _returns _the glowing eye thing!

If Audrey didn't know better, she'd say Mal was _stealing _her girlfriend!

_First she steals Ben and now she's trying to steal Heidi?! Ugh, I wish they'd just send her back to the Isle already. She is out to get me! _

Audrey finished the apple and tossed it in the garbage. The sound of a vehicle pulling up alerted her and she quickly ran over to the door. She made sure she looked perfect before she opened the door.

Queen Leah was standing outside and seemed to be examining her house, "Hi, Grammy!" Audrey said, happily hugging her grandma.

"Hello Audrey." Leah said, hugging her back. They separated and Leah looked over her shoulder, "_She _isn't here, is she?"

Audrey tilted her head before realizing who she was talking about, "Heidi? No, she hasn't been here all morning. She had something she had to do so she left early."

Leah looked pleased at the fact, "Good. The last thing I wanted to see is her today. Come, let's go."

As soon as the older woman turned away, Audrey frowned and closed her eyes, _I can't believe Grammy still hates Heidi. Heidi has done nothing…_

"Audrey!"

The princess shook her head, "Coming!"

* * *

Audrey couldn't believe how many people had turned up for this. The last time they did this it was only the students that showed up, now there are heroes and sidekicks up the wazoo!

Leah led Audrey to a close up area, "If we have to watch let us at _least _have a good spot." Leah said, looking rather annoyed.

"I'd rather not watch at all." Audrey muttered, folding her arms.

"Hey, uh, Audrey!" Audrey immediately knew who the voice belonged to, "Audrey!"

Audrey turned around, "Chad." She stated, exasperation heavy in her voice.

"Hi…" Chad waved at her, smiling at her.

Usually, Chad was never able to talk with her since Heidi was often looming nearby. Being in the same vicinity as the goddess was by far one of the worst things he could do to himself.

She sighed, knowing he must be trying to talk with her for a reason. "What do you want?"

He scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "Well, I noticed that _you-know-who _isn't around and…" He trailed off.

"And?" Audrey repeated the word, raising an eyebrow.

"And...I was wondering if I...could stand with you?" He asked, causing Audrey to look at him with a deadpan while Leah appeared surprised.

Audrey knew what her Grammy was thinking and it was something along the lines of, _Do it! He's a prince and he's __**much **__better than that horrid girl!_

The princess gave in to his request, mainly due to Leah looking at her in expectation, "Fine." She told him, immediately turning away from him.

Chad smiled widely, doing this happy little dance at the fact he was able to be near Audrey again. "Thank you, Audrey!"

Audrey simply nodded, looking elsewhere as the band began, _Here we go._

Mal and Ben walked by her, their sickeningly sweet smiles causing her to frown. Everyone cheered around her, happy at the sight of Mal.

Audrey's glare darkened as the two stopped and looked out at everyone. _You are __**so **__lucky I have a reputation to keep. _She thought, closing her eyes as she fought to keep herself calm.

The one thing she wanted to do the most was wipe that _stupid _smile off Mal's face and expose her true self to all of Auradon. That would make her suffering worth it. The only reason she had never done that was because of Heidi. Heidi would be _so_ disappointed in her...

_And I don't want Heidi disappointed in me. _Audrey thought, taking a deep breath before forcing a smile on her face.

Fairy Godmother held up a microphone as the band stopped playing. "Bippity-boppity, one-two, one-two, can everybody hear me?"

Everyone broke into a cheer as Audrey rolled her eyes.

_Even the people on the Isle can hear you. _She thought as she watched Fairy Godmother hand the microphone off to Ben.

He accepted it with a smile. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Ben chuckled softly before looking at the crowd. "What's up Auradon?!"

Audrey was tempted to hold her hands over her ears as the people around her cheered some more. _This is ridiculous. _The princess's smile fell, _Now I know why Heidi says crowds are the worst._

Ben smiled brightly at the cheers, holding his hand up to tell them to quiet down. "Thank you, thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals, they'll be here soon!"

Audrey could see that Ben's parents were happy with this. Which was...surprising, considering that his dad was _pretty_ angry the first time Ben told them about the first wave.

"Not like we had a choice," Leah muttered, glancing at Audrey.

_He practically __**forced **__us all to be here_. Audrey thought, nodding at her grandma's words.

Ben laughed and took Mal's hand, "It worked out pretty well for the first four."

Chad scoffed, "Yeah, especially for _you_." He was shut up by a snap of the finger.

"Shut up." Audrey muttered, shooting him a glare.

Chad straightened up and nodded, looking at her carefully as if Heidi would pop up any second to tackle him to the ground.

Ben turned so he faced Mal, taking her other hand and smiling softly, "Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

The music started back up and 'awws' echoed in the crowd.

Audrey looked sour at his words. _It's official-This is the __**worst**__ of the worst._

Mal laughed into her hands as she shook her head at what he was doing.

"I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked and now I'm living just for her, and I won't ever stop I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me," He looked down, pulling something out of his pocket before falling to one knee.

_Wait...What is he doing? _That's when Audrey realized why everyone was forced to show up, why all these heroes and sidekicks were here.

"...but now look at what you done you got me down on one knee."

_Oh. My. God. He's __**PROPOSING?! **_She froze, watching the scene in horror.

Mal, on the other hand, was beyond surprised.

Ben held the ring box so Mal could see it, "Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever."

_No...No. NO! This can't be happening! _Audrey felt the world slow down as Mal gasped and Ben spoke those devastating words.

The words that made sure Audrey would _never __**ever **_get her old life back. The words that would make sure her family would _never _look at her the same way.

"Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?"

It was at this moment that something snapped inside the princess. Something _**dark**_.

Mal nodded, her eyes still wide, "Yes!"

Audrey nearly fainted, and Chad quickly caught her. The princess saw his mouth move, probably asking if she was alright, but she heard nothing. She had tuned the sounds of the people around her out.

_How dare they be happy about this! She is a __**villain! **__A villain who has just been given the crown...__**My **__crown. Oh, she's not going to get away with this...__**Not this time! **_

The princess stood up, eyes burning with the anger that was deep within her. If glares could kill, Mal would be dead and then some.

She wasn't aware that time had passed until her Grammy had 'hmphed', "A lifetime of plans, gone. Our family's status gone. Audrey, you were supposed to be his queen and you let him slip through your fingers. Then you go and date that blue-haired fiend." She folded her arms as she looked at the princess, "Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."

Audrey snapped out of her trance and had to hold back the snarl as she spoke, "Don't you think I feel bad enough, Grammy?" She exclaimed, shaking her head, "After he dumped me I had _no one_ except Heidi, so she is _not _a fiend. She's the only one who's been with me since the beginning." She stated, turning away from her grandma.

"Ben and Mal are the best! I can't wait for Mal to be our queen." A girl said loudly from behind the princess.

Audrey frowned deeply and whipped around, "You'd rather have a VK on the throne than me? What is wrong with you people?" She turned around, seething as she looked at the screen that showed Mal and Ben, "What is wrong with everybody?!"

_All of them...They have all lost their minds! _She thought, closing her eyes, _I'll show them, I'll show them __**all**__._

She knew Heidi wouldn't approve, but Audrey had an idea. An absolutely _**beautiful **_idea. She could deal with Heidi later; right now she had to _talk _with a villain.

As soon as Mal was close enough, Audrey grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to where she was standing.

"Congratulations." Audrey said, putting a smile on her face while her voice was bitter and had a bite to it.

Mal laughed breathlessly, still in complete disbelief at what had just happened.

Audrey chuckled darkly, _Perfect. _"You won him fair and square." She paused, placing her hands on her hips, "Oh wait, no you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon. Touching story for the grandkids." She laughed, relishing in Mal's reaction.

Mal was speechless for the most part until she heard Ben say something. She shook her head, "Speaking of kids, we have some kids waiting on us, so...if you'll excuse me."

Mal walked away, still quite startled at what Audrey had said to her.

Audrey grinned, turning her attention to the screen. Oh, she had a plan, alright. This plan of hers would be..._delightful._

_I'll shove that crown in her face! She may be the soon-to-be Queen...But she won't wear the crown. No, that's __**mine. **_The princess thought, closing her eyes as she remembered that the Queen's Crown was kept in the Museum. _Guess I'm breaking into a museum tonight. _

After about thirty minutes passed, Audrey saw that the limo was _finally _leaving the Isle. This meant she would have her goddess back, and that very thought brought her a soothing calmness.

Wait...Why did the limo just stop? Why are they getting out?!

That's when she saw a man who resembled Heidi, _That must be Hades. _She thought, watching as he lit up his ember and fired three shots that hit Jay, Ben, and Carlos. She didn't care about them, however, as she kept an eye on her girlfriend and how Heidi reacted to it. The goddess's hair flamed up to match her father's, and she pointed her ember towards him.

Hades didn't pay attention to her, much to Audrey's relief, and seemed to focus on Mal which made her smirk, _Maybe he can take her out for me. _She thought, folding her arms.

Mal transformed into a dragon in an attempt to defeat the god but was shot by a ray of blue energy. The energy seemed to weaken her as she was reduced to these _pitiful _growls.

In Audrey's opinion, it was the best thing she'd seen all day. To everyone else?

Yeah, they panicked at the sight of their _precious _queen under attack.

"Please do not panic! Do not panic! Okay, nobody needs to panic." Fairy Godmother said over the screaming, trying to calm the crowd.

Audrey grinned as she pointed up at the screen, "There's your precious queen, she can't even protect us!" She exclaimed, feigning shock.

Her words caused even _more _panic and sent everyone running for the hills.

"Okay, we're panicking, bippity-boppity run!" And there goes Fairy Godmother.

Audrey wasn't running however, she wanted to stay and watch the show. The '_Mal yelping like a kicked puppy_' show that is.

Of course, that's when Heidi decided to insert herself back into the fight, "Dad, stop this, _now_!" The woman yelled, looking directly at her father.

Hades stopped looking at Mal and looked at Heidi with a glare, "You know I don't belong here, you _know _I have a mission!" He shouted back, looking Heidi over before staring at her.

_What's he doing? _Audrey wondered, quite confused at the way the god was staring at Heidi.

Heidi gasped, shaking her head. "Wait, dad, no-!"

Then to her shock, he stopped firing at Mal and fired at _Heidi?! _

_She has that necklace, she'll be fine- _Her thought process screeched to a halt as Heidi suddenly dropped her ember before falling onto the ground like a ragdoll.

_No…_ Audrey felt like fainting again; her breathing sped up as she saw Carlos rush to Heidi's side.

How could Heidi be taken out? Wasn't she supposed to be immune to magic? To anything?!

If Audrey's world wasn't shattered before it was now, shattered and stomped on.

And Mal? Mal did _**nothing**_ to stop Hades from doing that. She just stared!

Audrey felt anger like she had never felt before. This was..._**hatred**_. She didn't want Mal to suffer...no.

She wanted her _**gone**_.

_I'm stealing something else tonight. _She thought with narrowed eyes as she saw Mal _finally _take out Hades. _The crown isn't enough. I need something __**powerful**_.

She wasn't sure what powerful object this might be, but she'd know as soon as she saw it.

And she would _**use **_it.

* * *

As soon as the limo pulled up and they were out of the car, Audrey was there glaring at them all. Her eyes were dark and filled with anger, "Some queen you are." She hissed at Mal, turning her attention to Carlos ,who was holding up an unconscious Heidi.

Mal stared at her in shock, "Audrey...I'm-"

"Save it!" Audrey exclaimed, walking up to Carlos, "Can you help me take her home?"

Carlos looked at her with widened eyes before nodding, "Yeah, of course." He said, smiling softly at her as she walked over and helped him by lifting Heidi up by her other arm.

Audrey shot him an appreciative look, "Let's go."

Mal sighed, looking at Ben with sadness, "I've really done it now."

Ben took her hands, "Just give her time to recover, she saw everything we saw during that. As soon as Heidi wakes up, Audrey will calm down. Okay?"

Mal nodded looking down at the ground, _We don't even know if Heidi __**will **__wake up. Hades knew how to take her out and I have a feeling he's the only one who knows that answer. _She thought, looking at the departing figures of Audrey and Carlos.

"I hope." She said softly, tightening her hand around Ben's.

…

Audrey and Carlos got out of the car that Audrey had called for. "Wait here until he comes back out and take him back to the school." Audrey told the driver, who simply nodded.

Carlos lifted Heidi out, gazing at the princess who rushed over to help him. "Thanks." He said, making sure to walk carefully along the path to her house.

"No, thank you." Audrey murmured back, matching his pace while glancing at him, "You were the one who stopped everything to make sure she was alright. No one else did." She said the last part so quietly only she heard it.

Carlos smiled, "She's like an older sister to me. With all she's done for me, the least I could do is to see if she was okay." He shook his head, "I've never seen her go down like that, not even on the Isle."

Audrey looked concerned, "Are you saying this is the first time this has ever happened?" She asked, looking at the door as she pulled out her key with her free hand.

"I...never really talked with her on the Isle, no one did, but from what I know, she never went down like she did today." Carlos said, looking rather puzzled, "It's almost like Hades _knew _this would happen."

Audrey narrowed her eyes, opening the door to her house, "Upstairs." She stated, looking at him while she thought.

"Got it." Carlos responded with a nod.

The two made it up the stairs and Audrey pointed at her bed, "Set her down there." She said, guiding him to the bedside before sitting the unconscious goddess down.

Carlos sighed in relief, "Need anything else?"

Audrey shook her head, "I don't think so." She looked at him with the smallest of smiles, "Thank you." She said softly, sitting down next to Heidi and running her fingers through the goddess's hair.

"Okay." He began to turn away, stopping as he remembered something, "If you need anything, Heidi has my number in her phone." He told her before leaving the room.

Audrey didn't respond, looking sadly at Heidi as she cupped the goddess's cheeks, _I'll protect you, I promise. _She pulled away and looked at Kirby, who was asleep on his bed. "Kirby." The dog woke up and ran over to her before sitting at her feet, "Keep an eye on her. I am going to be doing something."

Kirby barked an affirmative and jumped onto the bed before crawling onto Heidi's stomach. The dog circled a few times before curling up and fell asleep once more.

Audrey smiled at the sight, shaking her head as she grabbed Heidi's computer and opened it. She typed in "Museum of Cultural History floor plans." She chuckled as they were brought up immediately, picking up her diary and beginning to sketch the floor plans.

_What Heidi doesn't know won't hurt her. _Audrey thought, glancing back at the goddess, _I'll get revenge for both of us, I'll be sure of it._

She circled the room titled "Crowns of Auradon" and gazed at all the other rooms she had sketched, "Gallery of Villains? That could work." The princess smirked, _That could __**definitely **__work_.


	29. D3 : Chapter 3

_Hey guys! This took longer than I thought. Oops. I haven't felt motivated lately, and I've been slightly down in the dumps thanks to school and various other issues. I'm not responding to comments today because of this, that and I don't think I could give good responses, but I have read them all. Hopefully, a longer chapter can be my apology to you all. I will say that the next chapter may take longer as well if I'm still feeling this way, sorry in advance if that happens. I promise I haven't forgotten._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

When Heidi opened her eyes, she found a very peculiar thing in front of her.

Would it be considered _under _her?

The goddess wasn't sure of the correct term, but she knew that this was one of the freakiest things she had ever seen.

Was she looking at..._herself_?

"**Oh, this is weird." **She slammed her hand over her mouth, _Hold up. Why does my voice sound __**echoey**__? Only the gods' voices sound like that!_

She heard someone snicker and turned to see a semi-transparent Hermes trying to hold back his laughter.

"**Hermes!"**

Hermes looked up and waved at her, "Hello!"

_Wait, his voice sounds normal. Why am __**I **__the one with the messed up voice? _She directed a glare at him, **"Did you do this?"**

"Do what?" Oh, he definitely knew something.

Heidi groaned, unknowingly floating over to him, **"Did you-" **She pointed at him, **"-Do this-" **She gestured to herself, **"-To me?"**

"That?" He pointed at her before laughing, "Nope! That's _all _you."

She stared at him with halved eyes, **"...Am I dead?"**

He snorted, zipping over to her and shaking his head, "Why would you think that?"

The goddess flew back to her body, **"That's my body, and it looks dead."**

Hermes zipped over so he could look at the body as well, "Eh, you aren't dead." He stated, folding his arms.

"**Then**_** what **_**is going **_**on**_**?!" **Heidi yelled, having gotten fed up with his crap.

"Well…" He held out the word as he looked away.

"**Hermes…" **She growled, her hair beginning to light up.

"Alright, alright!" He raised his hands innocently, "You are...in a coma?" He peeked past his hands, "And, uh, you tapped into your magic, and you are now flying around via astral projection…" He zipped away, slightly fearing what the goddess might do.

Heidi looked at him strangely, **"Excuse me?"**

"You aren't dead; you're just unconscious due to the magic that was stored up in your necklace being released so suddenly. You'll be fine...eventually." Hermes explained, "I wouldn't worry about it; your body will recover faster than the normal human would." He shrugged, "The normal human would be dead from that."

She sighed, **"Why on **_**earth **_**would my father do that?" **The goddess folded her arms, shooting him a confused look.

Hermes' eyes widened as he laughed nervously, "The thing is...he _may _have overheard me explaining the necklace to you as a child. I mentioned how if it were hit head-on, the magic it stored would be expelled immediately, and the wearer, you, would be knocked unconscious."

Heidi stared at him with zero emotion, **"And I suppose he didn't know I'd be in a coma."**

"Nope. He thinks you're fine and healthy. I don't have the heart to tell him that one of his daughters is in a coma. I mean, _Hestia _would tell him, but she'd also tell him that everyone up in Olympus has _completely _forgotten about him." Hermes scratched the side of his head, "When she starts talking the truth, she doesn't stop till it's _all _out."

"**That's because she has no filter." **Heidi deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips. **"So what the hell am I supposed to do? Audrey's probably losing her mind over the whole unconscious thing." **

"Oh, you have _no _idea." He turned away, looking at the watch on his wrist, "Wow, would you look at the time." He zipped in front of her, "You should go talk to Hades, he can see you as well, it's a psychopomp thing, and maybe you can save him from the shock of him learning about your current..._condition_. Otherwise, he'll find out from Mal, and well, I can only imagine how sad he'd be." Hermes said, smiling at her, "Fun thing about astral projections, you can spy and follow people as _much _as you want, and they'd never know."

Heidi paused at that, watching as he zipped out the window, _Wait. What did he mean by "I had __**no **__idea"?_

She looked back at her body; _This is so strange. Well, perhaps I __**should **__talk to dad. Not like I got anything better to do._

The woman flew out the window and began heading towards the Isle.

...

If she had waited a little longer, she would've seen a figure appear with a 'crack!' and pink smoke.

Audrey stepped out of the smoke, her appearance drastically different from the previous day. Her hair once blonde was now pink with blue streaks while her brown eyes seemed to have a pink glow to them. Maleficent's Scepter was in her hand as she crept softly over to the bed where the bluenette lay.

Never before had the princess been able to detect the amount of power that lie within the goddess, but now she could, and it _**excited **_her.

Leaning the Scepter up against the wall, she sat down beside the other woman. _How are you still asleep?_ She thought, placing her hand on Heidi's cheek.

A dark chuckle sounded in her mind causing Audrey to look at the Scepter. _**Take her Ember. **_A voice eerily reminiscent of Maleficent whispered to the princess.

"What good will that do?" Audrey asked, narrowing her eyes at the Scepter.

_**Mal will retrieve Hades' Ember, and the only object that can stand up to it is Heidi's Ember. **_The Scepter whispered, the gem glowing an ominous green.

Audrey looked back at Heidi, closing her eyes for a moment before nodding, "Okay. If it helps me defeat Mal...I'll do it."

The princess searched Heidi for the ember before finally finding it in the woman's pocket. She had never held it before so, she was surprised to feel the power practically _burning_ in it. Maleficent's Scepter may have been powerful, but the ember felt like the Scepter and Fairy Godmother's Wand combined.

"This is..._Amazing! _How could Heidi _not _want to use this all the time?!" Her laughter bubbled out at the power and turned to the Scepter, "Why is this so powerful?"

_**The gods called her their "Wonder Child" and gave her one of the greatest divine weapons ever to be created...All so she could fill her father's shoes, tragic really. **_The Scepter informed her with a low chuckle.

Audrey frowned slightly, "Is that so…" She muttered, turning her gaze onto the bluenette.

_**She could have made herself an imposing villain with all the gods have taken from her. Her childhood, her power, her freedom, **__**her future**__**. **_The Scepter paused, clearly awaiting the princess's response.

And a response it did receive.

"They _did _that?" Audrey closed her eyes as her frown deepened, "How dare they. This was originally going to be about revenge...but now?" She held out her hand and summoned the Scepter, "All of Auradon is going to pay. Even the gods." She seethed, tightening her grasp around the ember, _The gods especially so._

"Kirby!" Audrey called, looking at the dog that had remained faithfully on Heidi throughout the night.

The dog woke up at her call and looked at her, tilting his head in curiosity as he didn't seem bothered by her different appearance.

"How would you like to help me with something?"

* * *

Heidi arrived at her father's cave ahead of Mal, who appeared to be quite stressed about something. The goddess had _no _idea why Mal would be coming to see Hades, she _despised _him, but she knew she had to talk with her father.

Thanks to the fact that she could pass through anything, she flew straight down into the cave where her father was currently napping.

Heidi tilted her head, _Seriously? You are a __**god**__; you don't need sleep!_

She floated down and hovered above him before smirking. Oh, she had _always _wanted to do this.

The goddess summoned some more of her magic in an attempt to make her hand solid, and luckily it worked.

Heidi chuckled, **"Wakey, wakey!" **

'**SLAP!'**

She immediately flew up higher while watching as Hades woke up with a start, looking around wildly and holding his hands as if he wanted to karate chop something.

"Who did that?!" He yelled, looking everywhere but _up_.

"**Yoo-hoo! Up here!" **Heidi called out.

Hades looked up and seemed to pause before his jaw fell while his sunglasses slid down his nose.

Heidi's eyebrows flew up; she had never seen her father look so..._scared_?

"Heidi...Are you…" He seemed at a loss for words as he stood up.

The goddess descended to his level so he could get a better look at her. She tilted her head as he walked around her in a circle a few times, the panic only increasing on his face with each step.

He finally stopped his circling and stood in front of her; he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Which, to be fair, she _did _resemble one at the moment.

Hades was silent for a few more minutes before he looked her in the eyes. "Holy shitballs, I killed you, didn't I?"

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes as she facepalmed, **"Dad, I'm not-"**

"I swear I didn't mean to! I overheard Hermes saying you could be knocked out like that. I didn't know that asshole was lying!" He said, turning away as he panicked, "What am I going to do? If Athena finds out I killed you, I'm soul chow again! Not to mention Hestia will throw me in the Underworld herself!" He whipped around and pointed at Heidi, "I did _not _mean to do _this_, sweetie!"

The woman just blinked at him, unsure of how to handle him at the moment, **"But, Dad, I'm not-"**

Much to her shock, he hugged her tightly. It was surprising because she was mostly intangible at the moment. Then again...Hades was_ still_ a psychopomp since he was _technically _the God of the Underworld despite his imprisonment.

"Heidi," He began, separating himself from her, "I _will _put you back in your body as soon as I get off this floating heap of garbage." The god said with a smirk.

While Heidi appreciated the offer, she wasn't _dead_. **"Thanks...though, I'm not actually-"**

Hades suddenly looked towards the stairs, "Someone's coming, time to act natural." He said quickly, going back to his chair while putting his sunglasses on.

Heidi looked at him in a deadpan, **"That would be Mal."**

"Stop talking." He hissed before acting as if he was asleep.

The goddess rolled her eyes and floated over to the record player that was currently turned off. She placed the needle down and shook her head at the _obviously _fake barking.

_Cerberus sounds a lot more vicious; I think he needs to update his record. _Heidi mused, turning her gaze to the stairs as she heard the soft footsteps of two individuals.

Sure enough, there was Mal along with Hades' favorite Facilier, Celia.

Mal appeared to be quite spooked by the barking while Celia was used to it. The Facilier pointed at the record before rolling her eyes and patting Mal on the arm.

The purple-haired woman seem to calm down at that and shook her head while gazing at the 'slumbering' Hades. The girls carefully made it down the stairs, and Celia pointed at the ember, causing Mal to nod.

The recording became messed up a bit, and Heidi looked at before shrugging, _I guess I'll need to bring him a new record of Cerberus. _She thought, turning her attention back on the two girls.

Mal began approaching him, but was stopped by Ceila who pointed at a room that she could go through to get behind Hades.

The woman gave her a small nod before going through the side room, cautiously walking so that her footsteps made little to no sound.

Unfortunately for Mal, all gods had enhanced hearing, and her 'quiet' footsteps weren't the only thing that Hades heard. He also heard the pounding of her heart.

Celia rolled her eyes and walked over to the record player before lifting the needle, causing a loud scratch that 'woke' up Hades.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, obviously referring to Mal, who _almost _had his ember.

Celia approached him, "I noticed...you were low on canned corn." She said, tossing him the can.

The god caught it without even looking at her and grabbed Mal by the wrist. He took off his sunglasses and winked at his daughter while giving her his signature finger wave, "Hey, Mali."

Mal frowned, glancing down at the ember before looking up at him, "Hi, dad."

Celia's head whipped in Mal's direction, and Heidi could see the confusion in the young girl's eyes.

Hades took his ember and pocketed it, before releasing Mal's hand while sitting up, "Quite a show you put on the other day." He said, smirking at her.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Right back at ya."

The god chuckled, "I was just coming to see you. Heidi told me you'd be around."

Mal scoffed, "Really? Wonder why. Is it because I'm going to be queen?" She turned away while ignoring the last part.

Hades stood up and smirked, "Now, Mal, don't be bitter."

The girl whipped around, "You abandoned me when I was a baby." She paused, narrowing her eyes at him, "Yet, you didn't abandon _her_." She muttered.

"She didn't have anyone, you had your mother...your batshit crazy mother," Hades stated while grabbing a scarf that had skulls with blue flames on it. "Plus, I didn't _abandon _either of you-" He said the word mockingly before turning to look at her, "I left _her _because she's not the easiest person to get along with."

Mal rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "You think?"

Hades laughed, "Oh. See? We have something in common already. We both hate your mother." He played around with the scarf.

Mal's frown deepened as she glared at him, "No, I don't hate my mother. She may be an evil lunatic, but at least she stuck around. Unlike _someone_ here." She hissed out the last part.

"Aww, boo-hoo. Should I feel sorry?" He mocked before frowning at her, "Wake up and smell the stink. You think you've had it rough? I used to be a god!" He drop-kicked a can across the room, "I had an entire world which bore my name, and now I have nothing! You have no idea what that feels like." He roared, causing Heidi to roll her eyes.

_Really? The whole, 'I used to be a god' rant? I thought you stopped doing that after ten years. _Heidi thought with halved eyes.

Mal stomped up to him, "Really?!" She yelled, pointing at him, "Because for 16 years, I had nothing! And now I have a whole world, and unless I get that ember, it's game over."

_Eh? Why would she need the ember? Besides to just piss Hades off, of course. _Heidi paused, rubbing her chin in confusion. _Isn't__ that why she's doing it? _

Hades walked up the stairs and glanced back at her while holding up a finger, "...Hold, please."

Suddenly, she heard music start, and the lights turned blue while smoke shot up all around the cave. Heidi glanced around before chuckling, _You know, I think I'll tune in for this one._

Hades whipped around, a wide grin on his face, _"Listen, little girl, you're talking to a god, __and I don't wanna hear the drama!"_ He shook his finger at her, _"Kindness ain't my brand."_

Mal rolled her eyes, _"Oh, I guess, that's why you ran."_

Hades nearly laughed, _"Try being married to your momma!"_

"_You stink at being a dad."_ Mal spat, turning away and folding her arms.

"_Poor Mali, are you sad?" _He sang, a lopsided grin on his face.

"_Not as sad as you without your powers," _Mal responded, stepping away as soon as he approached her.

If Heidi could have yelled, "Ooooh!" She would have, because that was a seriously sick burn. Hades would have been burned alive from that if he wasn't fireproof.

"_I didn't come to fight, for once, do something right." _Mal fired, whipping around to face a grinning Hades.

"_I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?" _Hades asked sarcastically, wrapping his scarf around her.

Mal batted the scarf away with a glare. "I only need you 'cause I came here for something."

Hades folded his arms, _"I've given you everything"_ Both looked at each other, _**"by giving you (me) nothing!"**_

"_I did what I had to do…" _Hades threw the scarf over his head.

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh) _Celia jumped in from the back before hiding again.

"_No, you only did what's best for you." _Mal whipped away, walking to another part of the room while still glaring at him.

Hades stomped over to her and loomed over her,_ "Well, you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove," _He hipbumped her, _"you do what you gotta do, yeah." _He sat down in his chair.

Mal leaned on the chair, propping her head up, _"You were never there, guess you don't have a phone. You never called to say, "I miss you"." _

"Hahaha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?" He said mockingly before sitting up, _"You need to let it go, you're stronger with those daddy issues."_

"Oh! Thank you!" Mal said sarcastically as she walked away, prompting Hades to follow her.

The god stepped onto the higher floor so he could have more height on his already teeny-tiny daughter, _"Show me some respect, it ain't easy to neglect. My attention would've made you softer." _He sang into one of the many lamps he had around his cave.

"Oohoo! Should I be proud?" She grabbed the lamp and scoffed, _"Don't turn this thing around!" _She pushed the lamp back at him.

Hades caught it with a grin and set it aside. _"I guess you are your father's daughter, hahaha."_

"_Don't think I need you, I just came here for something." _Mal looked up at him with a glare and gestured for him to give her the ember.

"_I've given you everything," _The two looked at each other, a smirk on the god's face while a frown on Mal's._**"by giving you (me) nothing!"**_

Mal looked at him, pointedly, _"I did what I had to do."_ (Ooh-ooh-ooh), _"I made it on my own, no thanks to you." _She poked him while forcing him to back up.

"_Well, you could learn a thing or two."_ He loomed over her, and she leaned back while holding her arms out. _"When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do."_ Hades shoved her away and turned around while shooting a wink at his other daughter.

Heidi looked at him with no emotion as she folded her arms.

Hades rolled his eyes at her reaction, turning around to see Mal sitting in his chair, _"How 'bout I go with you, and we'll spend some time?"_

Mal smirked in amusement, slapping him on the cheek, so he was looking away. _"How 'bout you stay here, 'cause you're out of your mind!"_

Hades shrugged it off and slung his arm around Mal's shoulders, _"Let's make new memories, you can show me the town."_

"_No, you can keep your memories now." _Mal folded her hands and crossed her legs.

Hades frowned and stood up, "Get over it."

Mal looked at him and frowned as well, "I am over it!"

"I'm over you being over it!" They said in sync, the sassiness causing the intangible goddess to laugh behind her hand.

Hades grinned, "Let's dance!"

More smoke shot up around the cave as Hades danced around.

Mal and Heidi looked at him in exasperation. Only Hades would choose to have a dance break.

The god picked up a tambourine and played with it in what the women would both describe as obnoxious. He did a spin before throwing it at Mal. The purplette caught it and threw it over her head.

"_**I did what I had to do!"**__(Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

Hades stepped up as Mal craned her head to look at him, _**"No, you only did what's best for you."**_

"_**Well, you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove, you do. When push comes to shove, you do. When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do!"**_

The music ended, and Hades was still laughing like a madman while Mal rolled her eyes, "Do you want to make up for being a lousy dad? Give me the ember."

Hades stopped laughing, narrowing his eyes at her.

_He's going to do it. _Heidi thought, knowing well that her father would do _anything _to make Mal happy.

Hades contemplated her request for another minute or so before giving in and pulling out his ember, "The ember only works for me."

Mal smirked, "No, it'll work for me, we're blood."

He chuckled, "You're only half Hades The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me."

Her smirk never fell. "I'll take my chances."

Hades raised an eyebrow before finally giving her the ember.

Mal's hand tightened around it as she turned away, walking up the stairs.

"If it gets wet, it's game over." He told her, grinning as he saw her wave her fingers, "That's my girl."

Heidi chuckled, waiting until her half-sister was gone before speaking up. **"You never let me explain this. I'm not **_**dead**_**; I'm in a **_**coma**_**. I got zapped so badly I'm a vegetable." **She deadpanned as she folded her arms.

Hades blinked, "A coma? So...I didn't kill you?" He asked slowly, a hopeful tone to his voice.

"**No."**

"Are you sure? You look dead to me, and I should know." He chuckled, grinning at her as she rolled her eyes.

"**Hermes told me. He can sense people dying **_**just **_**like you." **Heidi stated with halved eyes, **"I have to go find out what's going on. Mal wouldn't see you unless there was an emergency." **She turned away, **"I'll see you later, dad."**

Hades shrugged, "That's fair." He folded his arms, his eyes softening, "Can you be in your body next time? You freaked me out."

Heidi laughed softly before nodding with a smile, **"I promise."**

She flew off after those words leaving Hades to himself.

Hades waited a few more seconds and sighed in relief, "That could have ended badly for everyone if she was dead." He muttered, "And by everyone, I mean me." He shivered at the thought of what Hestia or Athena might have done.

* * *

_** Elsewhere**_

Everyone screamed in terror as they ran from a massive three-headed dog.

On the dog's back was none other than a highly amused Audrey. The pinkette was turning people to stone and putting them to sleep like it was nothing.

"Why are they running?!" She laughed, pointing at the scepter at another poor person.

_**It's their fight or flight, and nobody wants to fight a demon dog. **_The Scepter told her in amusement.

"Ah, I always forget how terrifying Kirby is, I love it." Audrey said with a smirk, walking towards the dog's middle head, "Good boy."

Kirby barked, though it sounded much more demonic at this size, and lit itself on fire.

Audrey stood up, looking at Heidi's ember in curiosity, _Am I fire-proof with this? _She pondered the thought before shaking her head, "After we are done turning the city, we move onto the castles. Got it, Kirby?"

Kirby barked again, startling everyone in the vicinity as it did so.

_**Turning royals to stone, are we? **_The Scepter chuckled, _**Perfect. **_

Audrey grinned, gazing at the Scepter in her hand. "Glad you agree. First up, Auroria then we move to the surrounding village before heading elsewhere. Kirby can get me anywhere in _no _time."

_**Ah, you are turning your parents first? How delightful, I await their fear at the sight of you. **_The Scepter said, laughing gleefully at the words.

"That makes two of us. They never supported me like they did after Ben dumped me. Now it's time for a bit of revenge." Audrey chuckled, zapping a few more people while she lifted the ember, "Fire sound good?"

_**Sounds wonderful.**_

The pink in Audrey's eyes glowed as she looked at the people in her way, "Good."


	30. D3 : Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Short chapter today because I am currently stuck with writer's block. It's incredibly annoying...I'm trying to get over it with another story, so if you see me writing that it's not because I gave up on this one. I'm simply struggling. Horribly so. Hopefully, that isn't too obvious in this chapter, I've been told when I right under a block it's...iffy, so I apologize if this sucks._

_**808VietGirl **__\- Destructo Kirby for the win! Kirby is, basically, four times his normal size when they are stampeding, and he is still quite the cutie! As for Heidi getting her shit together? Well, you'll find out in this chapter. _

_**Emmettluver2010 **__\- Audrey certainly knows how to bond with animals, if only she did it without the city-wide rampaging. Heidi will be upset, as you will later find out in this chapter, but not in the way you think. _

_**MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery **__\- Same, I love evil Audrey! I feel like Audrey was still pretty soft as an 'evil villain' in D3, so I'm trying to make her __**truly **__evil. Make her fit that title of villain!_

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

"A little bit more to the left."

Audrey watched as her newest minion, Chad, struggled to adjust the statue of her mother and father. The princess rolled her eyes, "Chad!"

Chad jumped, looking terrified at the fact that she yelled at him. "Y-Yes Audrey?" He asked as he shook from the terror within him.

"You were pushing it to the _right_; I said the left!" Audrey said irately, tightening her hold on the Scepter before aiming a beam of magic at the statue, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

She positioned it the way she wanted it and gazed around at what she was going to call her, "Garden of the Fallen." The pinkette hummed thoughtfully, "I wonder if the Sultana would be able to fit me in. I need to...discuss _something_ with her and Aladdin." She said darkly, smirking and chuckling as her eyes glowed pink.

Kirby, who was now in his puppy form, looked up at her in curiosity.

She looked down at the puppy before looking at Chad, "I am going to be making a brief visit to Agrabah, trim this garden, and make sure it looks perfect." Audrey told him, looking up at the statue of her parents.

The fear and shock etched into their features were just _beautiful_, and she felt the smile appear on her face as she remembered their terrified cries before she turned them to stone.

Chad gave her a shaky nod at what she said, "G-Got it."

Audrey snapped her fingers, "Kirby, we leave."

Kirby barked at her and allowed himself to be picked up as Audrey closed her eyes.

"Time to bring Hell to Agrabah."

The gem on the Scepter glowed before the two disappeared with a 'crack!'

* * *

Heidi flew after Mal and the others as they left the Isle. They all looked so...stressed, almost as if something horrible had happened.

_What could've have happened? I saw nothing out of the… _Her eyes widened, realizing something as she nearly stopped flying for a moment.

Who was the _one _person who would _never_ leave her side if she was in a coma?

Audrey.

When she opened her eyes, Heidi only saw her body on the bed. Kirby was lying on her stomach and seemed pretty content to stay sleeping. Audrey, however, was nowhere in sight.

The goddess closed her eyes, fearing what might have happened to her. _What if she's in trouble? Oh, my gods...And I can't do anything! _She felt like screaming and flying back to her body.

She wanted to beg for someone to shove her back into her vegetable of a body.

Above all things...She wanted, no, she _needed _to find Audrey.

With that thought in mind, she rocketed towards Auradon as she flew faster than ever before.

…

What she saw upon entering Auradon only proved her fears.

She felt herself stop breathing as she saw a castle burning in the distance, the blue fire consuming it entirely.

Heidi knew that castle. That was the castle that Audrey's parents lived in. The castle that stood proudly over Auroria and announced its royal presence to the world.

The castle that would soon be nothing more than a burnt husk of its former self.

Heidi's eyes shook as she looked at the raging blaze. _Blue fire? Who would have blue fire-Oh no. _She frowned as she closed her eyes. Someone had her ember, and they were using it to its full use. She knew the capabilities of her ember and, much like her fathers, it could _easily _be used for widespread destruction.

It appeared that whoever had her ember was well aware of this and happily used it to light most of Auradon City on fire.

_There is going to be __**so **__much cleaning up to do. This is insane… _She thought, flying lower so she could get a closer look.

That's when she saw yet _another _shocking sight.

Statues littered the streets while countless Auradonians were passed out in strange positions. Almost as if they had fallen asleep mid-step.

Once she took it all in it was a sight she would never be able to forget. The feelings of fear, horror, and grief ascending from the city in waves that nearly brought tears to the goddess's eyes.

Who could have done such a horrifying thing?

Heidi shivered at the thought of someone so _evil_ running around with her ember, _How could this have happened? My body is safe in the house, and Kirby is guarding it._

She closed her eyes as more dread filled her. She _knew _she had to do something...but what could she do as a freaking astral projection?!

_Nothing. There is nothing I can do. Hermes said this is good for spying on people, not actually doing anything to them. _She growled as she descended to the streets.

Even though everyone around her was incapacitated, she still felt the terror attached to them. There was so much despair radiating around her was nearly suffocating as it set off her empathy and caused her head to pound.

She could hear the screams that were attached to their unconscious and stone bodies. They echoed all around her as if they were trying to tell her something.

_**Au-NO! **_

_**P-Please P-Prin-AH!**_

_**W-Why is she doing this? NO STO-!**_

Heidi winced as she opened her eyes, **"Please…" **She hissed out, holding her head as she practically saw the emotions leaping at her, **"PLEASE STOP!" **She cried, expelling a large amount of magic from her body.

The wave sent the emotions flying back to the bodies, silencing their screams and allowing Heidi to breathe again.

She panted, having expelled more magic than she meant. **"What the hell happened?" **She asked aloud, searching for an emotion she could look into.

The goddess walked over to the statue of a young boy, seeing that his emotion was confusion instead of fear or grief.

_There shouldn't be as much screaming; I can work with confusion. _Heidi thought as she looked the statue over.

She placed her transparent hand on the boys head as her eyes glowed she closed them as her breathing slowed.

…

When Heidi opened her eyes, she saw...Auradon City looking like it had the day before. Everyone was chatting happily, blissfully unaware of the horror that would soon be upon them.

It was if someone snapped their fingers.

Out of nowhere, a massive creature came charging down the street — a massive _three-headed _creature.

The goddess's eyes widened, _That's Kirby! _She recognized the golden collars from a mile away; she was the one who made them for him after all.

Atop Kirby's back was a woman with bright pink hair and blue streaks, her eyes glowed a brilliant pink as she lifted a scepter into the air.

"You all think Mal would make such a _great_ queen? _Huh?!_ Well, guess what?!" The scepter glowed as she snarled at them, **"You are**_** WRONG**_**!" **She screamed, her voice full of anger as Kirby lit himself on fire.

Immediately, people began falling unconscious as the scepter fired off rays of green magic. Everybody started screaming as they tried running from the woman, fear etched onto their faces as several cried.

Heidi's breath caught as she recognized that voice.

The voice of the princess who kept her going through her time.

The voice of the woman she loved.

**Audrey.**

...

Heidi gasped as she was forced out of the memory, stumbling back slightly as she stared at the statue in horror.

This can't be right...Audrey would _never _do this.

She whipped around as the screams started again, their voices haunting her with each mention of Audrey.

_**I-Is that Audrey?**_

_**Why is a princess like Audrey doing this?!**_

_**I'M SORRY!**_

She slammed her hands over her ears, _No...No...__**My **__Audrey would never do this. She would never go to such extremes...That __**isn't **__Audrey. _She thought, feeling tears going down her cheeks as she felt like letting out a cry.

Just as she was about to explode, a hand touched her shoulder.

The screams instantly silenced as her head stopped pounding. A feeling of calmness washed over her as her breathing slowed down.

She slowly turned around, eyes widening as she saw who it was. **"Hestia?"**

The goddess looked at her in concern, her fiery eyes examining the scene, **"What has happened here?"**

Heidi didn't appear to hear her, **"Hestia...how, can you see me?" **She asked in shock, looking her over as if she'd find the answer that way.

"**Hermes has filled me in on your condition and has sent me to assist you, do you know what happened?" **Hestia looked at the younger goddess, her eyes narrowing while her frown was tight.

Heidi looked to the ground, **"I think...I think my girlfriend did this." **She whispered, her voice cracking as she held back a choked cry.

Hestia's eyes widened as she heard that. Her gaze soon landed on a statue, **"She did not do this alone." **The goddess informed her as she closed her eyes in thought, **"Do you know if she was holding a weapon?" **She asked, opening her eyes and directing her gaze to meet Heidi's.

Heidi blinked in confusion, **"A weapon?" **She looked away, her eyes narrowed in thought before she took a deep breath, **"I saw a Scepter with a green gem, it sent out a sleeping spell along with a bunch of green blasts. I think it may have been magic." **She said slowly, thinking back to what she saw in the boy's emotion.

Hestia nodded, her frown deepening as she thought about the description. The goddess knew of _one _magical weapon that fit Heidi's description _and _had the abilities to cause this level of chaos.

"**The Scepter belonged to Maleficent," **Hestia concluded, walking to a nearby statue of a horrified young woman and running her hand over it. **"Much of Maleficent's anger is still sealed within the Scepter, and as soon as the girl touched it, it all went into her." **She turned around to face Heidi, **"It would be most accurate to say that the girl is being influenced by the Scepter."**

Heidi's eyes widened dramatically, **"Audrey is...being controlled by Maleficent's rage?" **She asked, quickly approaching Hestia, **"That means this isn't her fault!"**

Before the bluenette could laugh in relief, Hestia shook her head. **"Not quite. The reason she is being influenced is because she was feeling the same anger and rage the Scepter feels. It found a kindred spirit in her, and she found the idea of causing chaos that way too good to pass up. The only thing the Scepter has done is **_**suggest **_**what she should do and give her a gentle push while riling up her anger." **She placed her hand on Heidi's shoulder, **"This is her fault too, for she fell to her anger and hatred. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have sought the Scepter. I'm sorry, Heidi." **

Heidi froze as her eyes shook. _I...I couldn't stop her hatred...This is all my fault._

Hestia noticed this and quickly enveloped her in a hug, **"It is not your fault, do not blame yourself for this." **She whispered calmly as she pulled away, keeping Heidi's hands in hers. **"You cannot change the past; all you can do now is prevent an unfavorable future."**

Heidi sighed, looking at Hestia in sadness as she let her hands fall to her side.**"But how can I do that? I'm a ghost-thing." **She gestured to herself and floated before doing a twirl mid-air.

Hestia rubbed her chin in thought before nodding, **"I will contact Apollo to see if he could heal your body. Until then, Hermes will come if you call him seeing as he is the only one who can communicate with you." **She stated as she closed her eyes.

Heidi nodded in agreement before pausing and raising an eyebrow, **"Wait...Then **_**how**_** are **_**you **_**communicating with me?" **She asked the goddess, her voice laced with suspicion.

Hestia offered her a small smile, **"It would be wise to ask Hermes that." **She chuckled before she disappeared in a column of fire.

Heidi looked at where Hestia was standing; her eyes halved as she shook her head, **"I swear, sometimes I get a straight answer, other times I get **_**that.**_**" **She muttered while folding her arms.


	31. D3 : Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I still have a terrible case of writer's block, I blame college, but I figured I had to get __**something **__out. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Also, thanks for favoriting and following if you have recently done so. We are over **21k **views on this story, and I am astonished that this story has come so far. Thank you so much! _

_I do not own Descendants; I only own my OCs._

* * *

It was a strange experience to see your own body, and Heidi had to admit that she would never get over the feeling.

As she stared down the body, she felt two individuals appear behind her.

She knew one of them was Hestia, the goddess had this scent of wood smoke and toasted marshmallows to her, but she didn't recognize the second person as fast.

The second person chuckled in amusement, "Man, you really did yourself in this time."

Ah, nevermind, she knew who that was.

Heidi turned around mid-air and rolled her eyes at the god.

This was Apollo. The resident Baywatch lifeguard lookalike that had _way _too many kids and always seemed to be reporting more every day. It would not be an understatement to say he had _dozens_ of kids.

Actually, that would be incredibly accurate.

The god's blue eyes sparkled in humor as he looked over her astral projection form. "...I'd be lying if I said that this wasn't cool." He said before stepping past her and towards the bed. "Sadly, I cannot admire you all day. Hestia asked me to heal your body, and I, _of course_, accepted her request."

Heidi's eyes halved as she could practically hear the _"Like the good guy I am!"_ that Apollo had thought. **"That's because no one can say no to Hestia." **She deadpanned, her grin widening as she saw Apollo twitch.

The god ignored what she said, save for his initial twitch, and instead chose to turn his attention to her body. It only took him a few seconds along with a blinding gold light for him to do his thing.

As soon as he was done, he backed away and smirked at Heidi. "Done."

Heidi looked at her body then looked at him. **"If you're done, then why am I still like this?" **She asked and pointed at her astral self, her tone dry while her eyes narrowed.

Apollo blinked, a look of confusion on his face as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure...Athena _said _that this would work." He reached over and poked her body on the head. "You feel anything?"

Heidi shot him a blank look, **"No." **

Apollo moved to poke her again, but he stopped as soon as he noticed her glare. "_What? _I wasn't gonna touch you anywhere…" He coughed as he pulled away. "...Inappropriate." He muttered with a frown before clapping his hands together and smiling brightly. "_Anyway! _I think I'll just be leaving now…" He made a beeline for the window.

Hestia grabbed him by his golden robe and smiled pleasantly at him. **"Apollo, you will watch over her body till she awakes." **She told him as she pulled him away from the window.

Apollo looked like a deer in the headlights as he blinked dumbly at the older goddess. "I will _what_?" He asked as his eyebrows shot up.

Heidi let out a snort as she covered her mouth, **"Ooooh!" **

Apollo's head whipped in her direction, causing her to start laughing as she floated up to the ceiling. "Okay-Back that up, _I _have to watch _her _body?" He asked in a stupor while looking at Hestia, one eyebrow twitching as he chuckled in disbelief. "Why _me_?"

"**Your healing abilities surpass all other gods," **Hestia answered while tilting her head.

Apollo's eyes halved, "I'm not sure if I should accept that compliment." He stated before his shoulders sagged and he sighed. "_Fine_. I'll watch her body."

Hestia let go of his robe, and he sulked over to a chair. He sat down and folded his arms while a pout appeared on his face.

In Heidi's opinion, the god much resembled a kicked puppy.

Hestia turned to face Heidi, her fiery eyes filled with amusement at the god's expression. **"I heard what Athena said; she suggested that it may take a couple hours for you to return to your body. You'll be pulled back when it happens." **She informed the bluenette.

Heidi nodded, having gotten over her laughter only moments ago, and floated back down to the floor. **"So, I have a few hours to spy on people?" **She asked with a smirk, having thought of all the things she could do.

Hestia chuckled as she took a step back, **"You may do whatever you wish. Remember that you can contact Hermes at any time." **As soon as she said those words, she disappeared in a column of vibrant red fire.

Heidi blinked as she heard Apollo sigh from his chair. _Well, I suppose I could find Mal and her group. They are probably on a hunt for Audrey._

She allowed herself to float a little higher before flying out the window and taking to the skies to find Mal and Co. faster.

….

She wasn't expecting to see Uma, Harry, and Gil waltzing around with them so casually.

Heidi tilted her head at the strange sight, _Why? _

She had so many questions, and no one would be able to answer them unless Mal, of course, had a bit more Hades in her than Heidi thought.

Now _that _would be something.

The goddess descended from the sky and landed on the ground as she watched them all inspect the sleeping students.

Evie let out a quiet gasp as she kept seeing more and more students asleep. "They're asleep." She took another look around, "Everyone."

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos immediately took out their phones and tried to get ahold of somebody. Anybody. They just needed to know how this could have happened and if anyone was still awake.

Heidi felt herself frown as she stepped towards the group. **"That won't work…" **She murmured, knowing well that none of them could hear her.

That is until she saw Mal's head dart up, alarm written all over her face.

Heidi froze. _She...Did she hear me? I mean-she __is a daughter of Hades, so maybe she can also listen to spirits. That ember certainly brought out her inner Hades. _She thought, looking Mal over and seeing the little touches of blue she knew weren't there before the ember was placed in her hands.

Heidi had inherited her father's ability to detect spirits, and she mostly ignored the sight and sound of them now, but if _Mal _had the ability...She'd be going nuts at the sound of a random voice coming from nowhere.

Mal put her phone away and narrowed her eyes.

Heidi floated over to the purplette, circling her as she tried to get a reaction out of her. **"Mal." **She whispered while stopping in front of her.

The girl's green eyes widened as she heard her name, and she turned her head in the direction it came from. "Who's there?" She asked aloud, prompting everyone to look at her.

Evie looked at her in concern. "M? What's wrong?"

Uma folded her arms and shot the purplette a smirk. "Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost." She said with a chuckle and a look that irritated Mal.

Mal chose to ignore her for a moment as she blinked. "It's nothing." She said to Evie before looking directly in front of her. There was an outline of a figure standing in front of her, their body soon coming into focus for the girl.

_Did his ember do this? _Mal thought as she squinted at the blurry figure.

The figure reached out for her and Mal flinched at the face looking back at her.

It was..._Heidi?_

Mal rubbed her eyes and tilted her head. _What the hell? _

That's when she put two and two together. A semi-transparent glowing figure only she can see that had Heidi's face.

The purplette lifted her hand and covered her mouth as she held back the urge to scream. _She's dead...He killed her. _

Heidi noticed the look on her face and quickly waved her hands. **"I'm not dead; dad didn't do this! This is one of the out of body experiences that people always talk about!" **The bluenette said while trying to keep her voice calm.

Her words managed to calm Mal down, and the younger girl took a deep breath before shooting her a questioning look.

Heidi picked up on what Mal was trying to say, and she folded her arms. **"Dad zapped me into a coma. I've still got a couple of hours before I wake up." **She explained as she looked at the other VKs.

Mal's eyebrows flew up as she slowly removed her hand from her mouth. She glanced at the others before looking at Heidi again. _"Audrey did this." _She mouthed the words, her eyes narrowing at the woman.

"**I know. She's already hit Auradon City and Auroria." **Heidi paused, and her expression turned grim. **"She has my ember, and she's using Kirby for something."**

Mal's eyes widened, and she paled at her sister's words. _"What?" _

Heidi shook her head, her eyes filled with sadness. **"It's true. If you were to fly up **_**right **_**now, you'd be able to see a castle burning to the ground." **She floated a little higher as her frown deepened. **"I looked into a child's memory and saw Audrey rampaging through the city...She was turning people to stone and casting several sleeping spells."**

Mal's eyes shook as she looked at several of the sleeping students. It seemed impossible for one person to do all this _and _destroy such well-known parts of Auradon.

She turned away to face her group. "Keep searching the school; I'm going to go check the city." The purplette told them as she tried to keep a straight face.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos glanced at each other before nodding. "We'll keep an eye out for anyone," Carlos told her, his tone matching his serious expression.

Mal nodded in thanks before walking to a bright spot of the lawn. Her eyes glowed brightly while purple smoke whirled around her.

Heidi flew high up into the sky as she saw Mal emerge from the smoke as a dragon. Mal saw her and quickly joined her in the air. **"There." **Heidi pointed at the castle that was still burning in the distance and gazed at Mal. **"It must have happened after you and the others left. I discovered it not long ago." **

Mal's giant reptilian eyes widened at the sight, and she quickly looked at Heidi.

Heidi sighed and looked at her hands. **"Audrey never recovered after her family initially rejected our relationship. Even though they accept us now, she still holds resentment towards them. I think that's why she went for the castle." **

Mal growled softly at the answer as she looked at the city.

The city looked like it was frozen in time with statues of citizens everywhere, while the unconscious bodies of others were scattered throughout the streets.

The dragon flew over to the city before descending to the ground and transforming back. Heidi followed and landed next to Mal.

"Why would she do this?" Mal asked, a worried look on her face as she saw the terror-stricken faces of all the citizens who were unfortunate enough to be in the way.

Heidi's face reflected her sister's. **"She was drawn to your mother's Scepter by her own anger and hate." **She took a deep breath as she shook her head. **"Seeing Ben propose to you must have crushed her."**

Mal gasped softly as she remembered hearing a shrill "No!" during the proposal.

Heidi didn't respond to Mal's reaction as her eyes turned sad. **"She always wanted to be queen, even when I entered her life. All I did this past year was stop her from exploding. Audrey feels like you stole her life, so seeing you up there being proposed to...Even I couldn't stop that explosion." **

Mal walked over to a statue of a little girl. "Then...the reason she did this was because she's angry?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes as she sensed Heidi approaching her.

"**She's angry at you, the people, the **_**world**_**. You became everything she wanted to be. The people cheer for you and ignore her. The world does not remember her." **Heidi sighed while looking at the statue. **"They cheer and adore you, Mal. They **_**acknowledge **_**her."**

Mal shook her head and whipped around. "I never meant to steal her life! I...I _love _Ben, and he's the king and…" Her whispers were hushed as Heidi enveloped her in a hug.

Heidi's arms glowed a little as her magic swirled around them, allowing her to hug the girl. **"I know. You didn't do it intentionally, you merely followed your heart, and that lead you to him." **She pulled away as the magic was absorbed back into her body. **"It's not your fault, don't listen to her if she says otherwise. Something else is in her head encouraging her to do these things."**

Mal nodded and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It's the Scepter. If the user of it allows it into their mind, it will whisper to them a plan molded after the user's desire." Mal paused in thought before narrowing her eyes. "Audrey wanted everyone to not be able to cheer so she turned them to stone and caused them to sleep." She explained while gesturing to all the bodies around them.

"**And she hated her parents, so she lit their castle up in flames," **Heidi said while rubbing her chin. **"Did she do anything to you?"**

Mal looked sour at the question. "She turned me into an old hag with the Scepter."

Heidi cracked a grin and held back her laugh so she could focus. **"I think...she wanted you to be old and ugly so that if Ben ever saw you like that, he wouldn't like you anymore." **

"She _did _say something about Ben not loving me anymore if I was an old hag," Mal informed her as she looked thoughtful.

Heidi nodded and gazed at the sky. **"Everything she is doing is to try and prove that she is better than you. Better than you in looks, better than you in magic, and most importantly…" **Her eyes landed on Mal as she frowned. **"...Better than you at being **_**evil**_**."**

Mal froze at the last part. "Why would she…"

"**Mal, Daughter of Maleficent," **Heidi stated as she began circling around her. **"Destined to become Queen of Auradon. A VK on the throne, an idea never once thought of before we were brought here. In Audrey's eyes...Auradon just got a villain for a Queen."**

Mal's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god."

Heidi took to the sky, **"We have to go back. Come on!"**

Mal quickly transformed into a dragon and followed the woman.

Heidi closed her eyes. _Audrey...I don't know where you are right now, but __**please**__, you can overcome the Scepter. I know you can._

* * *

Audrey stared at the burning palace before her with a gleeful smirk. "That's the last time the Sultana ignores my request for lunch." She whipped around and looked at the large three-headed demon dog. "Did you enjoy that?"

Kirby howled in reply, and Audrey let out a laugh as she did a twirl. "I'm _glad_. Now, we have to pop in and say hi to Benny Boo." She told the dog before pointing her Scepter at two statues that were on the same stone base.

She used the Scepter to lift the statues onto the dogs back before securing them with the magic. The princess floated up onto the dog's back and turned to look at the statues. "Jasmine." The Sultana's face was frozen in fear. "Aladdin." He was standing in front of his wife with a fearless look. Audrey's eyes turned dark pink. "It's been a pleasure finally meeting with you. If only we could have met on proper terms, royal to royals." She tightened her grasp on the ember.

Kirby lit up, and a circle of blue fire surrounded the princess. Pink smoke started to swirl around the area as Audrey smiled.

"Shame you had to meet with _her_ and not me." Audrey turned away from the statues and gazed into the Scepter. "Not to worry though, soon _I _will be the Queen and Mal will be _nothing_." She laughed as the smoke towered high into the sky. "And then? Then the _world _will be mine. Not just Auradon, no, I _deserve the __**world!**_" The princess raised the Scepter into the air. "They wanted a villain for a Queen and I sure as hell will be the villain they asked for."

Kirby let out a demonic howl at her words as more fire poured out into the desolate city that they had all but destroyed in their rampage.

"I will become the Queen they always wanted." Her eyes pulsed as the smoke began to turn faster and faster. "I will be the **Queen of Mean!**" She screamed before slamming the Scepter down, causing them to disappear instantly.

The city was left in silence as blue and red fire slowly spread across the homes. The people of the town were left in either an unconscious state or as a statue.

There was no one to tell what had happened to the once-great city of Agrabah, not a single soul.


	32. D3 : Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Smaller chapter this time, but it has more development. I'm trying to drag out this story because maybe it was just me, D3 felt very rushed. Audrey didn't feel evil enough to me, and she didn't do enough for me to call her a real villain. I love Audrey, but they didn't do her justice on the evil part. I'm trying to make her evil, __**very **__evil. Hopefully, I'm succeeding in doing that, and she is a much better villain in this fic._

_Also, thanks for following and faving if you are a recent follower of my story! I really appreciate it!_

_**Emmettluver2010** : Oh trust me, she'll be awake in no time. Audrey will be pretty pissed off at the sight of Hades, seeing as he zapped Heidi and all. I forgot to put the cookies in the year skip chapters, didn't I? Gah! And I thought I had gotten everything down pat. No worries, I'll have her give him some more cookies when she is back to normal.  
_

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

Heidi landed on the ground and saw the other VKs watching Mal transform back and land shakily.

"Is there anyone in the city?" Jay asked as the three of them approached her.

Mal's eyes flew to the ground and slowly shook her head. "No. Everyone is either turned to stone or asleep." She told them while a frown appeared on her face. "Auroria...is in the same state."

Evie's eyes widened as her head tilted slightly. "Auroria?"

Mal nodded and folded her arms. "I have a feeling Audrey did it…" She bit her lip. _I'm not sure if I should tell them about Heidi's ember…It's fine. She'll be back in no time, and she can get it back. _Mal thought before gazing back at the school. "Did you find anything on this end?"

She received three head shakes and a small sigh from Evie.

Mal looked back at them. "We have to find Ben. He'd know if anyone survived this." She said with a gulp. _That is if he is even awake or not a statue yet._

"Right." Carlos gave her a nod before looking at Uma and her crew.

The pirates shared a look before they begrudgingly left the unconscious students and approached them.

Heidi looked at Mal with a grim expression. **"If there is anyone on her hit list, it's Ben. We need to hurry." **The goddess told the purplette before turning away and taking off.

Mal's eyes narrowed before she began following the woman. If Ben wasn't at the school, he _had _to be at the castle.

At least that is what Mal hoped.

* * *

Audrey appeared in the room without a single sound besides her own soft breathing. She could see the distress on Ben's face, and it brought a smile to her face.

This was all his fault, after all. He dumped her because he wanted some evil in his life and was tired of good girls. He was tired of _her_.

The king held his cellphone to his ear as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, no. I want the Auradon guard handing out gas masks…" He paused as his eyes narrowed. "Well, not everyone is asleep." Ben let out an aggravated growl as he threw his phone down.

It was remarkable that no one had seen her yet, possibly due to the Scepter, as she was practically hovering behind him now.

Ben looked up at the royal attendant that was standing watch at the doorway. "Find out if anyone's seen Audrey."

The attendant nodded and began to head out, but was stopped when Ben sighed in agitation. "And find out if she has a list of demands." He ordered as he unsnapped his jacket.

The young man nodded once more before leaving the room.

Audrey smirked at that and stepped out of the shadows. "Just one, Benny Boo." The king whipped around in surprise as she continued. "I demand my life back."

He could only stare at in her silence. She didn't look...right. She looked stunningly _evil_.

Audrey chuckled and tilted her head. "I have a proposition. I'll wake everybody up right now-under one _itty-bitty _condition, Benny Boo." Her fingers drummed against her Scepter as her eyes glowed pink. "Make me the Queen."

Ben's eyes widened as his confusion only doubled. He looked her over before his eyes filled with concern. "Did someone put a spell on you?"

Audrey's eyes twinkled in amusement. "A spell?" She repeated the word softly while rubbing her chin.

Ben quickly stood up. "Please, just tell me who and I'll-"

"What? You'll _marry _them?" The princess giggled at her own joke as she grinned. "Most people get dumped because they're not good enough. Turns out I wasn't _bad _enough for you. How do you like me now, Benny Boo?" She did a twirl and showed off her new look to him.

Gone was the pretty pink princess, and in her place was a dark, alluring enchantress.

Ben shook his head, not caring for her new look. "I liked the old Audrey better." He said honestly and frowned. "She wouldn't want to hurt Auradon."

Her eyes narrowed as she let out a dark chuckle. "The old Audrey died when you chose _her _over me and left me with nothing."

Ben froze, and his eyes went to the floor.

"Oh? You didn't know?" She feigned surprise and held her hand to her chest. "Of course, the king wouldn't have the time to notice his _ex _when he's too busy doting on his villain _girlfriend_." Her eyes flared in anger as she let out a growl. "I lost everything! Do you have _any _idea what my life has been like?! What _I've _had to go through?"

Ben held up his hands, trying to calm the girl down as she quickly grew angrier and angrier. "Audrey, I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

Audrey didn't seem to respond to his apology as her hand tightened around the Scepter. Her body was beginning to shake from the anger that had been bottled up within her.

Ben's eyes widened, and he backed up. "Audrey, please, just hand me the Scepter, and I'll forgive you." He said, knowing what she had done to the other royals.

She smirked as she let out a dark laugh. "Forgive me?" The gem at the top of the Scepter lit up. "I should not be the one needing forgiveness!" Her eyes turned completely pink as she shook her head. "And to _think _I was going to put you to sleep." She mused before glaring at him. "You don't deserve sleep, no that's far too good for you."

Ben's eyes met hers, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. "Audrey-"

Audrey quickly pointed the Scepter at him. "Only the best of the best for King Ben." She said before laughing as a beam of magic hit him.

The princess watched in morbid fascination as the king transformed into a form reminiscent of his father's beast form. The creature roared at her before she flared her magic, and it ran off into the halls in fright.

Audrey hummed in thought before smirking. "I should go check in with Chad; I need to see if he's still worthy of being my minion."

She stole one final glance at the office before she disappeared in a 'crack!'

...

What she didn't know, however, was that Heidi was there the whole time.

She saw everything.

Heidi stepped into the room and gazed around the room with a saddened expression. _Audrey...You are too far gone, aren't you? _

Heidi had no idea what she was going to do. The only thing she could do was wait to wake up then use...her powers on Audrey. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Yet, that seemed like the only thing she _could _do.

* * *

The goddess had tracked Audrey back to her family's cottage and found a startling sight awaiting her.

The garden that used to be filled with flourishing flowers of every color was gone and was replaced by many stone pedestals. Many of them had statues on them, while others were empty as if they were waiting for their own figure.

Heidi landed in the middle of the 'garden' and nearly gasped at the sight of Audrey's parents looking back at her.

The statue was more than realistic; it _was _them.

When she turned her head to get away from the statue, she flinched as she saw the stone versions of Aladdin and Jasmine.

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to face them all. All the royals and heroes she could think of were there in the form of a statue. Even Belle and Beast…

_When did Audrey have the time to do this? _The goddess thought in shock as she looked at each statue with wide eyes.

Though, there was one set of royals missing. Cinderella and Charming. There was an empty pedestal near the ones holding Elsa, and the one with Merida.

Heidi was caught off guard when she heard a door slam. Audrey soon appeared, her face set in an irritated look as she stomped into the 'garden.'

"Chad!" The pinkette called out as she noticed something off.

To Heidi's surprise, Chad scrambled out of a bush and ran up to her. "Y-Yes, Audrey?"

Audrey looked at him strangely. "What were you doing inside of a bush?"

Chad chuckled nervously as he quickly picked up a large pair of shears. "Detail trimming?"

Her eyes narrowed at him before she turned to look at a large tree. "You forgot to do that tree."

Chad looked up at the tree before he looked at her again. "R-Right, the tree. I'm on it!" He walked away and hit a button on the shears, causing them to extend and reach the branches.

Audrey gazed at him as she walked up to him from behind. "I hate to repeat myself, but do I have to remind you what would happen if you were to try and disobey me? If you tried to escape?" She asked in a deadly voice as her eyes twinkled in darkness.

Heidi's head whipped in their direction. _No way…_

Chad shakily nodded as he continued to trim the tree.

Audrey chuckled as she turned away. "I have a place in my garden for them; if you wish for them to remain safe, you must _never _disobey me." She said as she looked at the statue of Belle and Beast.

"Yes, Audrey…" Chad responded quietly, keeping his head down in fright.

Audrey glanced over her shoulder. "What was that? Speak up."

Chad flinched and stopped trimming. "Y-Yes, Audrey!" He shouted, before returning to the tree as if that was the only thing he could do.

Audrey smirked and sauntered away towards the cottage, her eyes glowing pink in amusement at how Chad acted.

_I get it now...She threatened to turn Cinderella and Charming to stone if Chad didn't become her faithful minion. _Heidi thought as her frown deepened.

She gazed back at all the statues. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Horror. Shock. Terror.

There was no happiness in this once bright garden.

There was only despair in this garden of hate.


	33. D3 : Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Bit of a longer chapter today as I kind of went overboard a bit. I hope everyone didn't mind my use of the Greek Gods 'cause...they are everywhere in the coming chapters, including this one. I really love experimenting with them as Disney never bothered with them, besides Hades of course, and I feel like they should be noticed. Feel free to drop a review and tell me if I should continue introducing the gods. I know I enjoy it. Also, we have reached over 24k views for this story! Thanks guys for showing this story so much support, I really appreciate it! One last thing, (This is an updated message) I have recently put up a story that will hold all the forgotten or skipped over tales from this book. There's only one right now but I have quite a few planned. _

_**JNguyen14 :** Thank you! I'm so glad that Audrey is turning out more evil in this and that my writing is enjoyable for you! Heidi is trying to get her princess back, but, unfortunately, she has a couple hours of spirit time left. Trying to make D3 work into a fic is a pain since everything happened in a few days. That's why it feels like this story is moving a little bit slower than the movie. _

_Thanks for faving and following if you are a new follower of my story! _

_I do not own Descendants, only Heidi and any OCs._

* * *

Heidi watched as Audrey paced back and forth across the cottage's living room. She was murmuring to herself and occasionally shaking her head while frowning.

_That must be what Mal was talking about when she said, "The Scepter will whisper a plan to the user." _The goddess's face scrunched up as she scratched the side of her head. _It looks weird as hell._

Heidi had decided that after the "garden incident" as she called it, it would probably be wise to keep an eye on the evil princess. _I've gotta say, Evil Princess should be a regular look. I like the dark coloring… _She 'hmphed' at her thoughts as she pulled her legs to her chest. _I'm probably the only one with that opinion. _

While watching her beautiful enchantress of a princess was at the top of Heidi's priorities, there was the "Ben is a mini Beast" problem. The boy turned beast was currently running around the forest, she had looked when Audrey found him, and that was a problem in itself. He was probably injured, knowing his luck, and was acting like an angry raccoon when he saw anything.

If Heidi didn't know the beast was Ben, she'd wonder if it had rabies. He was _that _angry.

Heidi's attention was stolen when Audrey suddenly slammed the Scepter down onto the floor. She let out an aggravated growl as Chad appeared on the floor.

Audrey whipped to face him as she looked at the orb on top of the Scepter. "How did Mal break my spell?!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the cottage as it reverberated off of the china in the room.

_She only noticed that now? Huh...I guess she was busy collecting all those royals. _Heidi mused as she saw Chad shrug in innocence.

"I don't know?" He said innocently, though it came out more like a question.

Audrey let out an angry roar as several of the china shattered under the magic she was releasing.

Heidi's eyes bugged out at that as she heard Chad whimper and saw him get to his knees. His body shook like never before as Audrey's eyes flared pink. The princess turned her gaze back to the Scepter while her frown deepened. "And _what_ is _Uma _doing here?" She whipped around as her voice took on a menacing tone. "What is she doing here?!" The pinkette screamed out the question a second time.

Chad shook his head as he kept an eye on her. "I-I h-have no idea!"

Audrey let out a snarl as a glass bowl levitated off of a nearby table. It emptied itself of its apples and was launched at the already scared to death Chad. The boy's eyes widened, and he ducked, barely avoiding the glass bowl that shattered as soon as it hit the wall behind him.

The princess slowly stepped towards him, her head tilting to the side as the gem atop the Scepter glowed brightly. "Come clean, Chad. Where did they go?" She asked as she loomed over him.

Chad scrambled to sit up, and he waved his hands. "I-I don't know." He began scooting himself towards the cottage door as he offered her a shaky smile. "I could go check for you." He offered as he jabbed his thumb at the door.

Audrey's eyes narrowed, and she slammed the Scepter onto the wood floor. "Stay." Her voice was laced with venom as she boomed out the word and waved her hand through the air. This caused the boy was pulled away from the door by her magic and forced to kneel in front of her.

Heidi instinctively sprang forward and held out her out as she tried calling for her ember to return. She let out a gasp in realization and looked at her see-through hand. **"What am I doing? I can't get it; I'm not in my physical body." **She retreated to the corner she had been floating in with a frown.

Without warning, the ember in Audrey's hand roared to life. The flames didn't scorch the princess, but it did manage to startle her enough into dropping it.

"**Huh?**/What?" Heidi and Audrey said in perfect sync, each looking surprised at what the ember had done.

Suddenly the ember began floating before it zoomed towards the door as if it had a mind of its own. The door did nothing to stop it as the ember hit it and flew out using a hole it created on its impact.

Heidi tilted her head and gaped a bit. **"What just happened?" **

Audrey appeared to be just as shocked as she walked over and looked down at the hole. She didn't say anything for a few moments before she straightened up and looked at the Scepter as it brought up the ember's location.

Both girls shared looks of utter confusion as the image swirled and focused in until it revealed...That it was in Heidi's hand?

The goddess's eyebrow raised as she floated closer to the princess and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, the ember was in her hand. Her body's hand that is.

"Why is it back with _her_?" Audrey asked aloud, thoroughly bewildered at the sight.

Heidi's head tilted even more. **"I have no idea." **She commented that even though she knew the princess wouldn't be able to hear her.

Audrey closed her eyes as the image swirled away. The girl must have been having a good ol' chat with the Scepter as she was nodding every thirty seconds or so while letting out a soft 'hmm' with each nod. "The ember is returning to its owner?" Audrey asked quietly as she snapped her fingers and caused Chad to disappear.

Heidi scratched the side of her head. _The Scepter probably told her that. _

Pink smoke began to surround the princess, and Heidi quickly latched onto the magic being poured out. The goddess closed her eyes and heard a loud 'Crack!' followed by the sound of someone laughing.

Heidi opened her eyes to see that Audrey had gone straight to their house and was staring at Apollo, who continued to laugh at something.

Audrey's eyes narrowed, and she shot him a glare at the Scepter glowed. "Who are _you_?" She asked, her voice full of threat as she inched closer to the bed in a protective manner.

Apollo stopped laughing abruptly and looked her up and down before standing up. "Apollo." He introduced himself while slinking over to get a better look at her. "God of the Sun. Single." He shot her a wink as a halo of light surrounded him, which prompted a confused look from her.

Heidi facepalmed. _Is he seriously doing this? _

Apollo had this idea in his mind that he was able to charm any woman or man and, while it worked most of the time, it often ended up in him getting slapped across the cheek. He didn't flirt with _everybody_, just the pretty ones, and the models...And Audrey fell under the first category.

The girl blinked before her frown deepened. "Audrey. Princess. Taken." She answered similarly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Apollo deflated a bit, and the halo shattered into tiny pieces as he slumped back into his seat. "She's a princess too…" He mumbled dejectly as he pouted. "Who's the lucky guy?" He asked mainly to himself, but Audrey had heard him.

Audrey pointed at Heidi. "Girl." She corrected him with a smirk.

Apollo's eyes bugged out, and he let out an exaggerated moan. "She always gets all the ladies; it's not fair!" He said, seeming even more upset now. "Now, I gotta pay Dionysus!"

Heidi's eyes halved at that. _What were they betting on this time?_

Heidi was well aware of the fact that the gods liked snooping on her; she _was _the youngest semi-official goddess of Olympus. She wasn't even a century old! Hermes tended to blab sometimes to the other gods about what she told him, and, for lack of better words, it infuriated her. She shook her head and stalked over to him with a scowl.

"The God of Wine?" Audrey asked calmly, appearing unbothered by the god's presence now.

Apollo nodded as he looked up at the ceiling. "Yep, and _this guy_-" He pointed at himself with both thumbs. "-Bet that the Tyke was lying about having a princess for a girlfriend. Dionysus claimed that she did, curse that drunkard of a Trickster, and said he'd pay me handsomely if I could prove him wrong." The god slumped as his frown returned. "Now, I have to figure out what he wants from me seeing as how I lost."

Audrey nodded along to his words as she snatched the ember out of Heidi's hand and shoved it in her pocket. "So...Why _are _you here?" The princess asked as she put an innocent look on her face.

Heidi summoned enough magic to cause her hand to become solid, and she delivered a good whack to the man's head.

Apollo immediately rubbed the side of his head and looked pitiful as he resisted the urge to try and attack the ghost-like goddess.

Audrey raised an eyebrow as she saw him wince a bit. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, her voice heavy in suspicion as her hand tightened around the Scepter.

The god stopped what he was doing and shrugged as if nothing had happened. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a _Trickster _messing with me…" He looked in Heidi's direction with a scowl before looking back at Audrey with his sunny grin. "They are invisible to the mortal eye." He claimed as he folded his arms.

She tilted her head up as she searched the room. "I don't see anything." Her eyes flickered back to meet his in annoyance.

Apollo chuckled and shook his head. "You're a mortal, _princess._ Even with that Scepter, you can't see the tricksters; they are _pretty _good at hiding."

Audrey ignored his words and stood up while her eyes flared pink. "...You aren't going to harm her, are you?"

Apollo's eyebrows flew up, and he blinked a couple of times before smirking. "Me? I would _never _harm someone in such a…" He looked at Heidi's body as he felt the goddess glaring at him. "Vegetable state." He turned his attention back to the princess and clapped his hands together. "Besides, I was told to keep an eye on her. I'm the God of Healing; it's only _natural _for me to watch over those who can't watch themselves."

Audrey seemed to relax at his words and let out a sigh. "...Thank you." She murmured before disappearing in her cloud of pink smoke.

Heidi flew in front of him and folded her arms. **"Trying to hit on my girlfriend, are we?" **

Apollo shrugged as he shot her a cocky smirk. "_Me_? Nah. She's not my type anyway. You can never trust the ladies who love other ladies." He said while waving his hand at her.

Heidi's eyes halved, and she summoned her magic to her hands. **"For being the God of Truth, you sure as hell don't abide by the truth, do you?" **She asked as she slowly floated towards him.

Apollo looked at her in sheer amusement as his eyes turned a brilliant gold. "Okay, you got me. That princess? Hot. As. Hell." He emphasized each word with a clap before pointing at her. "And we both know that you and her are-" He was cut off as the goddess slapped him across the cheek while her hair lit up. "Ow."

"**Shut up. Otherwise, you will be spending your next vacation with Cerberus herself." **Heidi said and grabbed him by the front of his robe. **"We have a bigger problem."**

Apollo raised an eyebrow as his eyes flickered back to blue. "Oh? What might that be?" He asked, not flinching at the death glare she had been giving him.

The goddess's hair died down, and she let go of his robe. **"Audrey is going to be in **_**huge **_**trouble, like banishment trouble. She's turned all the royals and heroes to stone and is currently enslaving Chad!" **Heidi exclaimed, and she threw her hands into the air.

"Hmm, that _is _a problem." He said thoughtfully before leaning back in his chair. "For _you_, not me."

Heidi let out a growl as the god continued to try and rile her up. "She's _your _princess; I have no reason to assist you in cleaning up the mess."

Before Heidi could pummel the god, a figure appeared in a column of fire.

Heidi and Apollo glanced at each other before Heidi grinned widely. **"Hestia." **She greeted the older goddess and floated over to her.

Hestia's fiery eyes looked at the other woman in amusement before she looked at Apollo. Apollo looked like he was dreading whatever the Goddess of the Hearth was about to say as he quickly stood up.

"**Apollo. You shall help Heidi in any way she needs." **Hestia said and ignored the groan from the Sun God as she looked at Heidi. **"I have informed the others; Athena, Artemis, Hermes, Hera, and I are trying to convince Zeus to provide a solution to the princess's coming punishment."  
**

Heidi blinked in surprise and tilted her head. **"What of Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus**, **and Dionysus?"**

Hestia placed her hands on top of each other as she looked thoughtful. **"We are trying to gain Poseidon as he would easily swing the decision. Demeter and Aphrodite are nowhere to be seen. Ares opted out of this "mess," and Hephaestus and Dionysus are neutral." **

Apollo cleared his throat to interrupt the two as he marched over to them. "Maybe it's just me, but I find this whole 'Save the princess!' thing to be sudden, and I received _no _warning that I'd be involved." He said while looked at them both pointedly. "Since when do we bother with humans?"

Heidi looked at him with halved eyes. **"You all owe me for throwing me into Hell instead of retrieving my father. Let's say a few promises were broken when you did that, and you know how I am with my promises." **Her eyes suddenly glowed, and her hair lit up.

Hestia chuckled softly at Apollo's panicked look. **"She is correct, and she told me of the problem that she is facing. It is only natural that I inform Zeus of the situation." **She told the god with an innocent look on her face before she turned to face Heidi with a wide smile.** "I have just been told that he as agreed to help. I don't know how, yet, but I will tell you as soon as I hear of his decision."**

_Hang on, who just told her the news? I don't see Hermes zipping around... _The goddess thought in mild confusion as her hair and eyes returned to normal. **"That's because he wanted to avoid dinner with my dogs. They are**_** very **_**mouthy." **

"Wait, you were going to sick Cerberus on _Zeus_?" Apollo let out a laugh as he pictured the scene.

"**I was going to sick Cerberus and her newest litter on him. She has quite the number of pups down there." **Heidi tilted her head as an amused look entered her eyes. **"You've seen what Kirby has done, no?"**

Apollo snorted as he folded his arms. "Who hasn't? Your dog flattened a city!"

Heidi sighed at that and rubbed her brow. **"That is the first I hear of that." **She threw her hands into the air before gazing at him again. **"Nevermind. Anyway, you all owe me **_**big **_**time, and it would be wise of you to listen to Hestia."**

"I _always _listen to Hestia, even if it involves cleaning up _your _mess, Tyke," Apollo said with a cheeky smirk.

If Heidi could, she would have punched him again; the god certainly deserved it according to Artemis, but alas, she couldn't with Hestia there.

Hestia turned to look at the bluenette and gave her a serious look. **"It is up to you to gather information that would place the blame on the Scepter. The destruction was fueled by the Scepter as well the capturing of those who were turned to stone." **

Heidi gave her a nod and bowed her head slightly as Hestia disappeared in a pillar of fire. She turned around to face Apollo, and she promptly punched him in the arm.

"Ow...What was that for?" He asked, having been caught off guard as he rubbed the place where her fist had met his arm.

"**Artemis asked me to punch you awhile back, and I'm simply fulfilling my promise." **She answered with a crooked smile as she turned to the window.

Heidi's smile disappeared as she looked out the window. _Audrey...even if the humans turn their backs on you, the gods have not._

With that thought in mind, she zoomed away towards the cottage Audrey was in.


	34. D3 : Chapter 8

_Shorter chapter because I have writer's block, and I can't think. Thanks for waiting patiently, I apologize for only giving you guys a short chapter, but I hope it is still a good one._

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

….

Heidi landed back in the Fairy Cottage and blinked in surprise when she saw that Audrey was not there. _Where could she be? I just came from our house so she can't be there..._ The goddess thought while she tried to find any sign of where the princess might be.

She heard a "poof!" next to her, and she looked over her shoulder. **"Hermes." **She acknowledged the god before going back to her search.

"At your service!" Hermes said with a grin as he floated a little bit higher.

"**Since you are here, can you locate Audrey? Normally I'd be able to find her, but I can't track her necklace in this form." **Heidi looked up and placed her hands on her hips. **"And I can't think of anywhere else she'd be."**

Hermes gave her a mock salute before zipping out the open window.

Heidi held up her hand and shook her head. **"Five, four, three, two…"  
**

Before she could even reach one, Hermes zipped back through the window and skidded to a stop. He brushed off a bunch of leaves that had somehow landed on him and looked at her. "I found her. She's spying on those VKs from another area. It reminded me of a...safe house."

Heidi blinked at the word and tilted her head. **"A safe house?"**

Hermes nodded as he began floating again. "I overheard her mentioning how this place wasn't safe anymore. Something about the VKs almost finding out where she might have been hiding." He rubbed his chin. "That Scepter is messing with her mind, _big time_. The kids are just _now _finding the signs of the king turning into a dog."

Heidi sighed and shook her head. **"I was afraid of that. The Scepter is telling her what to do. It **_**probably **_**told her to leave this place and find another area to watch from."**

"Ahh, gotcha. Anyway, you want me to lead the way?" He asked and pointed his finger at the window.

Heidi floated into the air and flew towards the window. **"Go ahead; I can keep up in this form."**

Hermes chuckled and grinned widely before zipping out the window. Not even a second later, Heidi zipped after him. She flew high into the sky and caught up with him as she heard a booming sound from the speed the god was going.

Hermes laughed when he saw her keeping up with him. "Hey! It's the first time I've ever seen you keep up with me! You should learn how to summon this form so you can _always_ keep up with me!"

Heidi shook her head in amusement. **"Find me someone who knows how to do this, and I'll do it, okay?" **

Hermes gave her a thumbs up before looking at the ground. "Going down!" He stopped and began descending to the forest at a fast rate.

Heidi followed him down and noticed something odd. **"Wait, the safe house is in the **_**Summerlands**_**?"**

Hermes shrugged as he landed on the forest floor. "Yep. It seems the princess wanted a remote place to hide out in."

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she saw a bear in the distance. **"Remote is an understatement. This looks like one of the unmarked areas of the Summerlands."**

Hermes nodded as he began walking down a forest path. "Not unmarked enough, there's a path that's been recently created."

Heidi floated after him and narrowed her eyes as she saw small blue fires near the edge of the path. _So she __**is **__nearby. I still need to figure out how she's using my ember; last time I checked, it shouldn't work for anyone except family._

They arrived at the safe house, and Heidi tilted her head. **"I never thought I'd see Audrey pick a log cabin to sit in. Cottages are one thing, but this is…" **She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. **"Something else."**

Hermes chuckled. "Must be the Scepter then. Audrey seems like a stereotypical princess, and those ladies don't normally relax in a hunting cabin in the roughest part of the Summerlands."

Heidi smirked and looked at the ground. **"I guess you **_**could **_**say she is a stereotypical princess in pink." **She mumbled before looking back up at him. **"Turn invisible and follow me in."**

Hermes gave her a nod before turning invisible. Heidi's eyes narrowed and flew in through an open window and went to where a fireplace was. In the center of the room was Audrey, and before her was the Scepter. The Scepter was floating midair and had a bright blue aura surrounding it. From her position, Heidi could see that Audrey was trying to do something with her ember and was communicating with the Scepter within her mind.

"**What's she doing?" **The goddess asked aloud.

'_**I think she's trying to put your ember in the Scepter, y'know, take up its power to a whole 'nother level?' **_

Heidi flinched at the voice that entered her head, and she scowled. _'Hermes, a warning would be appreciated! How the hell are you doing that?'_

'_**Trade skill?' **_Hermes answered innocently, the tone of his voice reminded Heidi very much of a mischievous child.

Heidi rolled her eyes and shook her head. _'Liar. You probably learned how to do this so you could annoy the other gods.' _She thought back, remembering that the messenger god could be a trickster when he wished.

'_**You wound me.' **_Heidi could practically see the wilted look on his face when he thought that.

'_Oh hush. Now, what did you mean by "Putting the ember in the Scepter?"'_

'_**Ah, right! Well, that Scepter must be talking with her, much like how we are, and it is telling her that she needs to place the ember on it somehow.' **_He paused, and Heidi could tell he was thinking of what to say. _**'If she places the ember within the Scepter, she could be unstoppable.'**_

Heidi's eyes narrowed, and she frowned. _'I'll be able to call it back, right?'_

'_**If you are awake by then, it should be as easy as whistling for it to return.' **_Hermes said, his tone serious and Heidi knew that he thought that the situation wasn't good.

The two gods were caught off guard when they noticed the ember float up before beginning to circle the Scepter.

'_That doesn't look good…' _Heidi thought, her frown deepening when she felt the combined magic coming from the two powerful objects.

'_**Feels even worse. Your ember was created to be more versatile than Hades and is, therefore, more powerful in the creative sense. Maleficent's Scepter...Well, since that lady was, probably, one of the most powerful Fae, you can see where I'm going with this.' **_Hermes explained with a sigh.

'_In other words, we are screwed.' _Heidi thought back, eyes narrowing as she saw the blue glow brighten as the ember sped up in its circling.

'_**Took the words right out of my mind.' **_Hermes thought with a chuckle.

Without warning, the ember suddenly slammed into the Scepter, and the room was filled with a blinding blue light. Audrey covered her eyes and took a step back while muttering something under her breath.

'_**Huh, she actually did it.' **_Hermes commented in surprise.

Heidi blinked the spots away as the light dimmed down. _'How the hell are you not blind?'_

'_**You try looking at Apollo when he's wooing a woman; it's like staring at the sun itself.' **_The god jokes.

Heidi rolled her eyes before looking back at the Scepter. Its design was different now with the body of the Scepter being pitch black with long blue cracks scattered across it. The cracks glowed like a heartbeat and emitted a low melodic hum. At the top of the Scepter, the gem was no longer green and now resembled Heidi's ember in color.

Audrey cautiously removed her hand and approached it with an outstretched hand. "Wow…" She breathed, her voice full of awe. The princess grabbed it and gasped as a wave of powerful magic washed over her.

'_Hermes, if my ember is combined with the Scepter, she can use it, right?' _Heidi asked, a deep frown settling onto her face.

'_**Yep. She has full access to all the powers you have with it.'**_

'_Fire and shadows along with Fae magic...If things weren't going to hell before they are now.' _

Audrey closed her eyes as pink smoke began to surround her. "I am _liking_ this." She chuckled before slamming the Scepter onto the ground, and the girl disappeared as soon as she did this.

Hermes turned visible again, and Heidi could now see just how nervous he actually was. "This is not good…" He muttered, shaking his head at what they had just witnessed.

Heidi landed on the floor and gazed at him. **"What can we do?"**

The god grimaced and looked up at her. "All we can do is wait until you wake up. There are only four people who can get that ember away from Audrey, and one of them is on the Isle."

"**My brother is a chicken so he wouldn't be useful...I'm not sure if Mal has awakened enough of her godly half to summon it away, my father's ember only did so much," **Heidi said with a frown.

"That leaves you unless we let Hades out of course," Hermes stated, waving his arm through the air as he talked.

"**As much as I would love to do that, I can't do that in this form. Besides...wouldn't that make this situation only worse?" **Heidi looked quite conflicted as she said those words as they betrayed her true feelings.

Hermes grinned, and mischief entered his eyes. "Oh, trust me, Hades could fix more than he'd break right now."

"**Hermes...You can't." **Heidi said, a serious look entering her eyes. **"You would get in so much trouble."**

Hermes laughed as a golden helmet appeared on his head. "Heidi, we have been over this, I don't _ever _get in trouble. Plus, if Hades did something _good, _it might prove that he doesn't deserve to be on the Isle."

"**But we cannot guarantee that he will be good. There is always a possibility that he might do something. There's too much going on right now, Hermes." **Heidi said firmly before flying away.

Hermes smirked and he folded his arms. "Ah, she'll thank me later for this." He said before zipping out the window and flying in the direction of the Isle.


	35. D3 : Chapter 9

_Hello! Short chapter again, I actually meant to do it this time, and this chapter was really fun for me to write. If anyone is wondering of the timeline, we are currently at the point in the movie during the Night Falls scene. I am straying quite a bit from the movie, but I feel like I'm not making it __**too **__bad. At least I hope. I am aware of how chaotic this is quickly becoming, I love pure chaos, and I assure you that Heidi __**will **__wake up but not, for a few more chapters at least. Thank you for all the continued support. I really appreciate it! _

_I don't own Descendants; I only own Heidi and any other OCs mentioned._

…...

Hades was behaving for once. No poker with Chernabog, no threats to kill people, hell, he wasn't even scaring the kids! He was doing _nothing_.

The god looked aimlessly around his cave and tilted his head. _It's quiet...too quiet…_ His eyebrow twitched as a scowl settled onto his face. "I _HATE IT!" _He roared, picking up a random object and throwing it across the room.

He glared at the offending object and folded his arms in a huff. "Damn kids, leaving me here all alone. They probably did it on _purpose_." He grumbled, shaking his head in anger.

Before he could get even more upset, the sound of someone laughing caught him off guard. Hades looked up at the ceiling, knowingly and narrowed his eyes. "Hermes, get your ass down here."

The floating god descended and waved at him. "Empty nest isn't as nice as you imagined?"

Hades flipped him the bird and scoffed. "What the hell do you need? I'm not in the mood for one of your chats."

Hermes chuckled, seemingly not bothered by the other god's aggression. "I'm not here to talk; I'm here to bail you out."

At those three last words, the anger left the blue-haired god as surprise replaced it. "...Are you serious right now?"

Hermes nodded and smirked. "Yep. I decided that we could use your help."

Hades raised an eyebrow and looked at him, trying to determine if the floating god was telling the truth. "Why would you need _my _help? I gave my ember to Mal, I don't know what problem you have Hermes, but she should be able to fix it."

Hermes shook his head and looked at the god with a frown. "Let me sum this up for you. There is an angry, jealous princess who has Maleficent's Scepter _and _Heidi's Ember...and she just combined them. Not to mention, most of Auradon is either on fire, asleep, or turned to statues. Most of the royals, heroes, and sidekicks are also stone, and if it weren't for Apollo, she would have hit Olympus next. There's also the problem that Heidi isn't awake yet, even after Apollo healed her." Hermes' expression turned serious. "The destruction that could result from this could be like nothing we have ever seen, and many will be lost in the fire if we do not stop her and get that ember."

By the time Hermes was done, Hades was eerily quiet. The blue-haired god's expression matched Hermes' in its seriousness, and the floating god had to admit that such a look on Hades was nothing short of terrifying. Hades _never _looked this serious.

Hades glanced up at Hermes before he stood up. "Well, let's go."

Hermes nodded and quickly placed a hand on Hades' shoulder before the two disappeared in a column of smoke.

…

Back with Heidi, she landed back at the fairy cottage and smiled when she saw Audrey in the house. Flying through the walls, the goddess raised an eyebrow at what the princess was doing.

Audrey was smirking as she watched something play out in the crystal on the Scepter. "You like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armor?" Pink and blue magic sparked from her fingertips while her eyes glowed pink. "Or knights?"

From what Heidi could see, a bunch of knights that were once mere decorations suddenly came to life and pointed their swords at the group of teenagers.

The goddess cocked her head to the side and folded her arms. **"Huh, so she animated a bunch of knights to fight…" **Her eyes flickered down to Audrey's hands, and she pursed her lips. _I should ask someone if there will be any side effects from her using my ember. I doubt that Scepter would do anything; Fae magic isn't powerful enough to permanently change genetics...My ember, though, __**might **__just do something. _

If Hermes had been telling the truth when he said her ember was more powerful than her father's, then, well, there is a _big _problem. _It could give her magic, make her immortal, kill her in a week, destroy her mind, or even permanently change her appearance! Gah, I wish I could just grab that thing right now and bring this chaos to an end. _Heidi thought, tugging on a strand of her hair in agitation.

Before she could continue to pull out her hair, she felt a familiar magical signature suddenly appear near the Pavillion where the bridge used to be. If it had been Mal's, she would have just blatantly ignored it, but this felt like...her _father's _signature.

Heidi closed her eyes and checked it to make sure before letting out a quiet gasp. **"It **_**is **_**him...How did he…?"** She stopped as she felt the signature of Hermes soon appear next to her father's. _Oh, you did __**not **__just do what I think you just did. _A scowl formed on her face, and she glanced at Audrey before flying out the window.

….

Hades squinted as the sun practically blinded him. "Ugh, I forgot how much I hated that thing." He said flippantly, quickly searching his pockets for a pair of shades. Putting them on, he looked back at Hermes. "Now what? You want me to go and steal Heidi's ember back from that psychotic princess you mentioned?"

Hermes landed next to him as his golden helmet disappeared. "Yep, and if you could also get that Scepter, you'd be doing me a solid." The god said with a smile.

Hades raised an eyebrow before beginning to walk off. "I'll get her ember." He grumbled, not even bothering to say anything about the Scepter.

The blue-haired god was about to teleport away when he saw his ghost-like daughter land in front of him. Her eyes were narrowed, and Hades could tell she was not happy. Big time. "Heidi, good to see you are still...not dead," Hades said slowly, looking her over before scratching the side of his head.

"**I see someone brought you off the Isle. Was it Hermes?" **Her voice was dangerously calm, and her frown was tight as she folded her arms.

Hades blinked before nodding at pointing at the floating god. "Yeah, he let me off so I could get your ember back."

Heidi's eyes flickered over to meet Hermes' blue ones, and the god chuckled nervously. "Well, you _see_-"

"**I see that you ignored me when I told you to leave my father on the Isle. Hermes, do you have **_**any **_**idea how much trouble you'll be in once Zeus notices him?" **She flew over to him and stared him down. **"All we had to do was wait for me to wake up, and I could get it back."**

Hermes looked at Hades for assistance and received a mouthed 'hell no' from the blue-haired man, prompting the blonde god to carefully look back at the upset goddess. "I was worried that, well...You might not wake up in time. If we don't get that ember away from her now, she might cause untold destruction in her quest for revenge."

Heidi's face softened a bit when she heard that, and she sighed. **"Hermes...Audrey wouldn't give that ember up for anything. The only person she'd give it to is me, and I'm still asleep. There is nothing we can do."**

As she said this, Hades smirked as an idea popped into his head. "I think _I _may have an idea." He said, a mischievous look entering his eyes when the two turned their attention to him. "What if I simply..._borrow _Heidi's appearance and talk down the princess into giving me the ember? That way, she'd only have the Scepter to use."

Heidi blinked in surprise while Hermes grinned. "That's _actually _an excellent idea, Hades." The god said before floating into the air.

Heidi, on the other hand, gained an appalled look. **"W-What? No, you are **_**not **_**going to be running around looking like me!" **She protested, flying over and looking him in the eye. **"That is beyond weird!"**

"_Buuuut _it would work. Besides, we act the same." Hades said, amused at how flustered his daughter was getting.

"**No, we don't!" **Heidi said before quickly looking at Hermes. **"Hermes, back me up here!"**

Hermes rubbed his chin and tilted his head. "Now that I think about it...You two_ do_ the same stuff, have the same mannerisms, and speak similarly." He looked between the two before smirking at Hades. "I think Hades' plan is the best right now and the one that will result in the least destruction!"

Heidi gaped while Hades laughed at his victory. "See? If Hermes thinks it's a good plan, then it _must _be pretty damn good."

Heidi scowled and shook her head. **"This is never going to work." **

Hades looked offended when he heard that, folding his arms and shooting her a glare. "_Hey_, have some faith in your dear old dad!" He cocked his head to the side before lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. The god was covered in a blue light before he stepped out...looking _exactly _like Heidi.

"**Oh my gods...That is creepy." **Heidi muttered in shock.

Hermes chuckled at the sight. "You look just like her, perfect!"

Hades looked at himself, (herself?) and smirked. "_Heyyy_, I'm not as rusty as I thought! You owe me an apology, missy!" He exclaimed, pointing at the ghost-like woman.

"**I don't even want to look at you." **Heidi averted her eyes and turned away. **"If you make this worse I'm no longer supplying you and your gambling addiction."**

Hades shrugged. "You kidding? If I fix _all _of this, which I will, I won't _have _a gambling addiction. I'll be on my way to kick Zeus's ass in no time!"

The goddess let out a groan and floated over to Hermes. **"Make sure he doesn't crash and burn. I'm going to meet up with the other VKs."**

Hermes gave her a thumbs up before flying over to Hades. The two gods shared a smirk and both teleported away, leaving Heidi on her own.

The woman let out a sigh and shook her head. **"I can't believe I'm letting those two do this." **She looked up at the sky. **"I'm already regretting it."**


	36. D3 : Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Quick note on this chapter, Hades is disguised as Heidi, and I'm still referring him as he, mostly because I kept getting confused and figured that I'd just give up and stick with he/him. I'm not sure if I have **completely **beaten my writer's block, but for the moment I've been having fun writing for this story and that is what matters. If you are new to my story, thank you for supporting it I really appreciate it! _

_**Emmettluver2010 **: Wish I could say he wasn't doing something stupid...But he definitely is. Hades is going to be doing a **lot **of rather crazy things while he is out and about. He doesn't think things through all the way. _

_**Arbiter8991 **: Gotta love that shapeshifting. Funny how Hades is the one who is stopping possible worldwide destruction. Role reversal much?_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi and any mentioned OCs._

…

The two gods landed outside the cottage, and Hades checked himself over. "I still look like her, right?"

Hermes nodded but pointed at his neck. "The voice wore off."

Hades raised an eyebrow before tapping the side of his neck. "Testing, one, two-I think I got it!" His voice was now unmistakably Heidi's and Hades chuckled. "Okay, I have to admit I am _loving _this kind of _super-spy _mission we got going on here." He clapped his hands together. "Really gets your blood pumping."

Hermes smirked before he went invisible. "Just don't blow it, Hades, you do and it's over. Not only the possible worldwide destruction but also your daughter's relationship."

Hades rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. "Yeah, yeah, I get it-Wait, _what_ relationship?"

His question went unanswered as the door was opened by a girl with pink and blue hair. The girl's pink eyes widened disproportionately as the Scepter in her hand slipped out and fell onto the floor behind her. "H-Heidi...You're…"

_...That's the girlfriend who's also a princess, isn't it? _Hades thought in exasperation, now realizing why his daughter was trying to tell him not to do it. He has to deal with the girlfriend! He forced a smirk on his face and nodded. "Yeah...I _just _woke up. Oh-" He tilted his head and tried to mimic Heidi to the best of his ability. "I couldn't find my ember, have you seen it lately?"

The girl snapped out of her trance and looked over her shoulder at the Scepter. "I-Yes, I have." She turned around and picked up the Scepter before holding it up. "I'm sorry...I kind of took it and, well…" She gestured to the Scepter with a guilty look.

Hades was well aware of the effect Maleficent's Scepter had on people, quite impressive really, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that it convinced a princess to go ahead and steal, freeze, and magic up most of Auradon. _Man, this girl would give Ares a run for his money with the amount of turmoil she's caused in the past twenty-four hours. _He thought, looking at the object in a bit of envy before shaking his head. "Did you combine it with the Scepter?" He asked, feigning curiosity while holding out a hand.

The girl nodded, almost as if she was ashamed of the very fact and passed him the Scepter. "I don't know what came over me...It's like one moment I was debating leaving it with you and the next I had already done it. How can you resist such power?"

The god hadn't been listening to her until he had looked up at the last part. _How __**does**__ Heidi resist such power? _He thought, digging through his memory for an answer that would suffice. _Oh, I got it. _"Ah, well, I guess I don't have a desire to use it." _Nailed it! _

The girl looked down at that, obviously going over the answer before looking up with a frown. "I should have known that from the beginning." She said softly before looking at the Scepter. "Can you get it out?" She asked before blinking. "The ember, I mean."

Hades nodded and waved his hand over the gem at the top. "Yep. Should separate as soon as I…" His hand glowed blue and suddenly, the ember flew out of the gem and into his hand. "...Do that. Huh, that went better than I thought." He handed the Scepter back to the girl and tossed the ember up and down.

She blinked at the fact that 'Heidi' had returned the Scepter to her. "You're letting me keep this?" She asked in surprise, her eyebrows flying up.

"I'm not exactly, uh, _caught _up with events, but…" He trailed off as he tried to think of a response. "...I doubt you would have taken it without reason." _Ugh, that felt weird to say. _

The girl paused before a gentle smile appeared on her face. "I'll explain it all later, are you staying?" She asked expectedly, looking up at 'Heidi' with a questioning look.

_Hell no to the no, no, NO! Come on, what's a good excuse?! _"Um…" He blinked before chuckling. "_Actually_, I have to get back to bed. I woke up too early and Apollo is looking for me. Ah, you gotta _love _that guy and his persistent pestering to stay in bed!" _Oh my god, that was __**horrible**__._

The girl blinked before giggling, leaning on the doorway with a smile. "Okay. I'll come by later to talk."

He nodded quickly, silently grateful that the princess had believed the lie, before giving her a finger wave and teleporting away.

The girl raised an eyebrow at how fast 'Heidi' had fled the scene before shrugging. "I guess that Apollo guy must have been around here." She said thoughtfully before closing the door and resuming what she was doing.

….

Hades landed around a mile away and let out a groan in annoyance. "Next time warn me about the girlfriend."

Hermes turned visible and landed next to him. "I thought you knew. Didn't Heidi tell you?"

Hades rolled his eyes and stretched a bit. "Of _course _she told me, I'm her dad. She tells me everything."

Hermes looked away and chuckled mysteriously. "I wouldn't say _everything._" He said to himself, tilting his head up to look at the sky.

The disguised god didn't appear to hear him as he finished stretching. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Back to the ruggedly _handsome-_" He stopped, pausing in confusion as he waited for the disguise to fall.

Hermes snickered a bit when he saw the god snap his fingers again."I guess you _are _rusty." He said in amusement, floating a bit higher so Hades wouldn't be able to grab him.

"...Why isn't this working?" He asked, panic growing on the god's disguised face. "Hermes! Why isn't this working?!" Hades yelled, running towards the floating god. "A little help would be nice!"

Hermes shrugged and floated out of his range. "Sorry, I can't dispel a disguise you put on yourself. This is what happens when you don't shapeshift often." He said nonchalantly, dodging the hand swipes from the god on the ground.

Hades scoffed. "Oh, it's not like I get a lot of practice time when I am stuck on a damn _trash heap!" _He said in a huff, folding his arms and shooting Hermes a glare. " Go be useful and find someone who _can _get this thing off me."

Hermes tilted his head. "But wouldn't that give it away that I let you off the Isle?"

The disguised god waved his hand in the air. "I don't give a damn what they do; I need to get this off before I have to exercise my _incredible _acting skills again!"

"That _was _some good improv," Hermes said with a smirk before rubbing his chin. "I'll see what I can do; in the meantime, you should keep up the Heidi act."

"What if that princess spots me? Or _anyone _for that matter?" Hades asked, his stance unknowingly identical to one that Heidi often used.

Hermes looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Lie. Just blatantly lie and make something up. You were pretty good back there and I mean what are the _odds_ of you running into her friends?"

"They are very high since you just said that." The blue-haired god deadpanned before rolling his eyes. "Go on, shoo, I need to practice my Heidi impression."

Hermes laughed before zipping off into the clouds, a loud 'boom' sounding in the distance at his speed.

Hades shook his head and looked at the ember in his hand before smirking. "At least I've got an ember." He tossed it in the air and caught it as the ember flamed up. "I can work with that."

….

Heidi flew over a forest as she searched for Mal. While her father was handling Audrey, she decided that she would help Mal out as much as she could. Skidding to a stop midair, the goddess caught four individuals walking down the road to her house. **"Hm, I wonder why they are heading to my house? Either way, I should probably call off Apollo."**

The goddess quickly descended and flew into the house at such a speed that even Hermes would be impressed. She looked around the room before approaching the bored Apollo. **"You get an hour break."**

Apollo looked up before a bright, _literally_, smile appeared on his face. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He threw her a peace sign before disappearing in a blinding light.

Heidi shook her head and blinked away the dots. **"I feel like he did that on purpose." **She murmured before flying through the walls and landing outside.

Her eyes flickered around before finally landing on the group in the distance. _Looks like...Mal, Evie, Celia, and Uma. They must be looking for Audrey. _

She quickly darted out of the way, mostly for Mal's sanity, and watched as they stopped in front of the house.

"Huh, so a _princess_ lives in a _cottage_? I was expecting a castle." Uma commented, placing her hands on her hips.

Mal folded her arms and looked over the cottage. "Heidi offered her a castle; she took the cottage." She stated as she walked up to the door. Placing her hand on the center of the door, she channeled her magic before pushing it into the door.

Uma raised an eyebrow and was about to question why the purplette had done that when the door suddenly began glowing and it sent out a wave of dense magic. "Woah…" She breathed, the display of magic catching her off guard.

Celia's eyes widened. "Is that magic?" She asked, running up to the door as several locks clinked open.

Mal smiled and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Yep. This house has the most magic I've seen in all of Auradon." She answered and opened the door, walking in like she had done this several times in the past. _Then again, Heidi is the only one who can get away with using magic. _

Even Evie let out a gasp at the sight of the luxurious interior, having never seen it before now. "I knew Heidi's business was doing well...But not _this _well." She walked over to where a pure gold shield was placed on the wall and ran her fingers over the ancient greek that was engraved in it.

Mal chuckled as she saw the others explore the house. "Last time I heard she had a seven figure paycheck every month. She has more money to her name than some royals."

Celia had already found one of the countless jewelry boxes that were filled to the brim with expensive and priceless jewelry. Grabbing a pearl necklace, several bracelets, a few rings, and a diamond hair piece, the girl did a twirl and smiled.

Mal smiled a bit before looking at the staircase. "I'm going to go check out their bedroom in case she left a note for Heidi." She told them before turning away and walking up the stairs.

Evie nodded and went over to where Celia was while Uma raised an eyebrow. The sea witch looked at the other two VKs before walking over the staircase and following Mal up. When she walked into the room, she felt a powerful force wrap around her before it went elsewhere. The magic in this room alone was practically suffocating her and the girl hesitated to go over to the window to get some fresh air.

Mal wasn't affected by this, however, as she walked over to the massive bed in the center of the room. The purplette glanced up and acknowledged Uma before looking back down at the slumbering woman on the bed. "Hades did this to her when he tried to escape. They say she's in a coma from an overwhelming amount of magic that was expelled all at the same time."

Uma's eyebrows flew up as she masked her surprise. "Hades did that? And here I thought she was immune to magic." She mumbled the last part and began looking around the room.

Mal's enhanced hearing picked up the other girl's words and she let out a sigh. "Hades knew something we didn't and he...used it. I suppose he wanted he wanted her out of the way." She stated, looking at her sister's peaceful expression. She shook her head and quickly turned around. When she did, she saw Uma already thumbing through a journal.

Uma caught her looking and smirked. "Man, you ruined this chick's life. No friends, disappointed family-" She flipped a page and her eyebrow flew up. "-Dumped publicly."

Mal already knew about all that and frowned. "Not like I asked for her life to be ruined." She muttered before taking the journal, prompting Uma to shoot her a glare. The purplette flipped through the various illustrated pages before stopping when she found something...strange. "This is a map of the Museum."

Uma got up out of the chair she was sitting in and squinted as she tried to get a better look. "Looks like the princess had a plan in mind."

Mal's eyes flickered to the circled room titled "Gallery of Villains" and her eyes narrowed. "It's almost like she intended to steal the Scepter." She said as she noticed the difference in the color of the circle that was around the "Crowns of Auradon" room and the one around the "Gallery of Villains".

Uma chuckled and backed up while folding her arms. "I'd say she had plenty of reasons to go and grab that Scepter. Between everything you've done to her and all the times her girlfriend disappeared, I find it surprising she took this long to snap."

Mal looked back at Heidi and shook her head. "That's because Heidi is the girlfriend and she was the one delaying..._this_."

Uma blinked in surprise and quickly looked at Heidi. "_She's _the girlfriend?" She asked incredulously and pointed at Heidi. "The _Player of the Isle _has a girlfriend?"

Mal rolled her eyes at the nickname Heidi had earned over the years. "You and I both know she was only a player by coincidence. She's like a reverse player of some sort." She chuckled and flipped to another page, stopping as she saw something interesting. "Hold on...Audrey left a note for Heidi." She took a seat in a nearby chair and held her hand over the paper while summoning a bit of her magic.

"Since when can that princess use magic?" Uma asked as she walked over to the other VK.

As soon as Mal took her hand away, a message in pink ink appeared on the paper. "As soon as she grabbed my mom's Scepter." She said before looking down at the message. "Heidi, I have taken the Scepter and your ember. I know you wouldn't approve of me doing this, but I need to. I can no longer sit back and watch as Auradon bow down for the wrong queen. When I am done no one will abandon us, no one will forget about us, and we will rule side by side. _She _can't stop me, the gods won't stop me and _nobody _in all of Auradon would dare to face me. Not when I am done. Those royals who have adored _her _over me shall no longer be able to adore no one anymore. Come and meet me at the Fairy Cottage when you awaken...Audrey."

Uma whistled at the impressive goals of the angered princess. "Wow, when princesses get angry, they sure go above and beyond."

Mal closed the journal and set it aside, standing up and heading for the door. "We need to get to that Cottage before Audrey puts all of Auradon to sleep."

As the purplette went down the stairs, Uma looked back at the slumbering goddess with a suspicious look entering her eyes. "You know something, don't you?" She asked, referring to the unconscious woman on the bed. "Too bad you're knocked out, otherwise I'd be asking a few things."

The sea witch looked around the room one last time before pursing her lips and going down the stairs as well.

As soon as the two were gone, Heidi floated down and landed on the floor with a thoughtful look. **"Huh, even Lil' Uma knows something is up. Then again, that's what happens when Poseidon is her great-something grandfather and the gods are running around more." **She tapped her chin in thought before shrugging. **"I'll tell her someday, not today though. That's a **_**bit **_**much."**

The ghost-like goddess glanced at the journal the two VKs had been going through and sighed. _I never thought the god's treatment of me would play a part in this madness._


	37. D3 : Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Been a long time hasn't it? I have been winding down and relaxing after a particularly rough semester in college that took up my life. I think there might be two more chapters then this story will be done. I decided to do the fourth arc separately as I understand that some people may not want it attached to this one. So this one will wrap up D3 and then we'll be good and done! My story for one-shots will be taking requests for anything you didn't see in this fic and possibly things that I missed. _

_I do not own Descendants, only my OC._

* * *

In the forests near the Fairy Cottage that Audrey was currently pacing in, a transformed Hades stomped around in what could _only _be called a fit. The god's eyebrow twitched, the long hair flaming up in his anger. "It shouldn't take him _this_ long to find someone to get _this _off of me!" He yelled, unintentionally lighting a nearby tree on fire.

As the god continued to rage, Mal, Celia, Evie, and Uma were nearby and on the lookout for the Fairy Cottage. The purplette stopped and held out a hand when she saw smoke rising into the sky. "Hang on." She said with narrowed eyes, noticing that the source of the smoke wasn't too far away.

Evie frowned at the sight. "Do you think someone else is out here?" She asked, concern entering her eyes at the thought of another villain out and about.

Uma was already on the move towards the smoke, prompting Mal to whip around and run after her. The green-eyed girl shook her head as she saw the daughter of Ursula skid to a stop...Almost as if she caught completely off guard.

"Hey, is there someone-" Mal was cut off by a glare from the teal-haired girl. "What?"

Uma looked at the sight in front of her before looking back at Mal with a deep frown. "Take a look for yourself." She muttered before backing up and gesturing for the other girl to look.

Mal looked at her in suspicion before slowly lowering and peeking over a bush. "What the..._What_?" The last word came out quickly, and Mal slapped her hand over her mouth. _I _**_really _**_hope she didn't hear me._

Stomping around in the clearing was none other than very much alive Heidi. The woman who was supposed to be in a coma and was not expected to awaken _any _time soon was...awake and _very _angry.

_That _**_can't_**_ be Heidi, she said that she was going to be out for a few more hours. Not to mention, I _**_just _**_saw her. Time to figure out who the hell that is. _Mal thought before straightening up. "I'm going in."

"You're going _in_?" Uma repeated incredulously, looking at her as if the purple-headed girl had grown a second head.

Mal glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, somebody has to do it, and I'm _clearly _the stronger one here. Also, I know her." She said with a smirk before beginning to move.

Uma scoffed and folded her arms. "I am going to enjoy this." She said, finding that it was smarter to have Mal poke the angry blue bear instead of herself.

Mal rolled her eyes then looked at "Heidi" who seemed in her own thoughts. The goddess was still stomping around and was holding onto her ember with a death grip. The bluenette clearly didn't notice her as she stopped stomping for a moment to let out an angry yell. "HERMES! Get your ass down here before I burn down this whole damn forest!"

Mal's face morphed into one of confusion. "What?" She said aloud, so surprised that she had forgotten that she was around a currently raging "Heidi."

The goddess whipped around and frowned. "Oh, it's you."

Mal's eyebrow twitched when she heard that. "_Really_? That's _all _you say?" She asked, folding her arms at the woman.

"Heidi" shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want me to say? Afternoon?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm busy, come back later, Mali." She said in annoyance before looking back up at the sky.

Mal's jaw dropped when she heard that nickname. _Only one person calls me that… _She blinked before her shocked expression was replaced with one of anger. "_You_!"

The being turned around and blinked. "Me?"

The girl rushed up to the being so quickly that it was surprising that she didn't collide into them. "What the _hell _are you doing out looking like **_that_**_?!_" She hissed, her voice coming out louder than she expected while her eyes gained a glow to them.

"Uh, _Mali, _I'm being the good god. I was a hero this time, snatched an ember from a psycho princess. I pretty much saved the day." The being said nonchalantly before placing a hand on their hip. "That's right, Hades got out and _didn't _blow something up. Oh, wow, _what _a _shock_!" The now named Hades said mockingly before rolling his eyes. "I am a _god_, not a villain, learn the difference."

Mal scoffed and let out a chuckle. "The difference? _What _difference? I don't see one when it comes to you." She shook her head and scowled. "Who let you out?"

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that first part." Hades deadpanned before smirking. "I have friends, too, you know." Mal didn't look convinced at that and let out a laugh, prompting Hades to scowl before continuing. "One of them decided that you kids needed the help of a _god_. I pulled the ol' shapeshifting trick, sweet-talked a crazed pink princess, and got her ember back like it was _nothing_. Am I good or _what_?" He gestured widely and did a spin before wagging his eyebrows.

Mal blinked before she smirked. "Apparently not good enough, why else would you still look like Heidi?" She cocked her head to the side. "And _why _would you be wandering around here when you could be at Olympus overthrowing Zeus?"

Hades twitched and folded his arms. "I have my reasons." He said stubbornly.

"You are _stuck, _aren't you?" A laugh bubbled out as she grinned. "Oh, my gods...You are actually _stuck!" _

Hades scoffed and looked offended as he placed a hand on his hip. "I am _not! _I'm just...filling in for Heidi while she is ghosting around!"

"Sure, you are." Mal rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Does she know about this?"

Hades let out a chuckle. "Of course she does, she's the one that gave me the a-okay to steal her ember for her. The fact that you even bothered to ask me that says a lot. Is _someone _able to see ghosts and _dead _people?" He said in a baby voice, booping the girl on the nose.

Mal swatted his hand away and huffed in annoyance. "Yes, and I can see her too." She said before frowning. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "..._FINE! _I won't say anything since Heidi knows about you doing _this_." She gave in with a groan.

Hades grinned and laughed. "That's the Mali I know. So, what are you and your friends doing out here? Besides to just stare at _moi_." He gestured to himself and wagged his eyebrows.

Mal rolled her eyes and frowned. "We are tracking Audrey. Since you just _stole _that-"

"I plucked it from the clutches of a psycho princess." Hades deadpanned.

The purplette ignored him and shook her head. "-Do you know if she is still there?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip as she tilted her head at him.

Hades licked his finger and raised it into the air, much to the confusion of the girl. "Let's see...She _just _left. Heading straight for your little school, that Scepter probably told her that you guys were going to jump her, and she bolted." He said in a carefree manner. He lifted his eyes and whistled. "And _you _are running out of daylight, might wanna get on that, Mali."

Mal looked up and groaned before turning away. "Just...figure _that _out. That is beyond weird." She said before running off towards the rest of her group.

Hades watched as the group ran off back towards Auradon. The god 'hmmed' before shrugging and looking back up at the sky. "_HERMES_!" He yelled, completely content with the idea of going back to yelling for the messenger god to appear.

….

Audrey appeared in the forests outside of her home. She was under a spell of invisibility, perfect for what she was about to do. _I need a way to show Mal I am serious...I am the _**_true _**_villain here, not her. _The princess thought, twisted thoughts flying through her mind as a dark look entered her pink-tinted eyes.

The evil princess smirked and began following the group like a hungry animal following their prey. Only, in this case, her prey was a _little _VK. What better way to gain Mal's attention than..._borrow _one of her _precious _VKs for a bit? With this plan in mind, Audrey picked up her pace as her grip on the Scepter tightened.

As she drew closer and closer, the gem atop her Scepter glowed along with her eyes. Finally, once she was within reach, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled her in before she slapped her hand over the girl's mouth. Maneuvering so that she was behind a tree, Audrey quickly magiced up a piece of tape so that the girl couldn't speak. Binding her hands with magical rope, Audrey clicked her tongue and pushed the girl onto the ground. "And they say villains teach their kids this stuff, guess they were wrong." She turned visible and smirked at the girl.

Before the girl could even speak, Audrey teleported them both into a dungeon-esque room. The princess used her magic to summon a chair and bound the girl to the seat. "Tell me, is Mal..._good _with that ember?" She whipped around and quickly tore off the tape, prompting the girl to give her a nasty look.

"Why should I tell _you_?" The girl asked, 'hmphing' as she turned away.

Audrey smirked as the Scepter hummed with magic. "I am sure you know of Ben's new look. Quite..._fetching, _isn't it?" She giggled madly and did a spin. "I can fit you in for a makeover appointment, my schedule is clear this evening." She walked around the girl before she stopped in front of her. "Hmm..._Perhaps_, we can simply make a dummy."

"A dummy? What is that supposed to mean?" The girl gave her a strange look and struggled at her ropes.

Audrey lifted the Scepter and pointed it at her. "A dummy that will do my bidding...And ruin Mal's plan." The room was covered in pink smoke before something appeared next to the girl. "And here we are." The princess brought the Scepter back and smiled at her work. The smoke cleared to reveal...a copy of the girl?

"Woah…" The girl breathed, slightly in awe at the sight of another her.

Audrey tilted her head. "You-" She gestured her Scepter towards the copy before jerking her head at the door. "Go follow Mal and ruin her plan. Make sure you keep character." She said dismissively, turning her attention back onto the girl as the copy nodded and left the room. "Now...As for _you_…" The princess chuckled and smiled darkly. "We are going to have a bit of a talk, only until it is time for our show to begin."

The girl scowled and continued struggling as she saw Audrey look into her Scepter, an image of Mal's team, making their way to Auradon. "They will stop you, Mal has Hades' Ember!"

Audrey smirked and glanced back at her. "Not for long, once the copy is in place...You can say bye-bye to that ember and your hope of survival." The princess turned in her direction and sat in a chair she materialized. "Let's enjoy your last hours, shall we?"

….

Heidi flew around Auradon as she sensed Mal's group split up. Mal and Uma were making a beeline for Auradon Prep while Evie and Celia were heading back to Evie's place. Deciding to follow Evie, Heidi turned sharply in that direction before descending down. Once she landed, she walked up to the house with a thoughtful gaze. From what she could sense, the boys had finally found Ben and Jane had gotten him with some magical lake water that transformed him back into a "human" form.

The ghostly goddess stepped into the house and blinked at the sight of her conscious brother. **"How is he…" **She tilted her head at him. **"Maybe it's because he's a demigod?" **

Hadie didn't appear to hear her as he wandered around. "W-Where on earth is Heidi when you need her?" He mumbled, missing the saddened look of both his sister and Evie.

Evie walked over to him lowered a bit so that she was eye to eye with the troubled boy. "Hadie...It's okay. Mal has Hades' Ember, and I believe that Heidi will wake up soon." She said in a comforting way, her heart almost breaking when the boy looked down at the ground in sadness.

"B-But I felt the power of that spell...The one that knocked Dizzy and the twins out. It was strong, _really _strong. I-If dad hadn't taught me a few things, I-I'd be _just _like them." Hadie shuddered as he shook his head.

"**Hadie…" **Heidi mumbled with a frown, watching as Evie thought for a moment before offering the boy a hug.

Hadie gladly hugged her and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he blinked a few times as he saw something standing in the doorway. "H-Heidi?"

Evie pulled away and looked at him in confusion. "What did you just say?"

Hadie stepped back and walked around her. His eyes locked with his sister's, and they widened. "Heidi...Why are you..._invisible?"_

Heidi blinked at him. **"You can see me?" **She pointed at herself and began doing all different kinds of gestures before finishing with a spin. **"You saw all that?"**

"Uh, yeah? Am I not supposed to…?" Hadie let his voice fade as he saw Evie turn around and gaze about for the invisible goddess.

"Heidi?" Evie looked down at Hadie. "Hadie, is your sister here _right _now?" She asked with a bit of urgency in her voice.

Hadie nodded and pointed at the doorway. "She's standing in the doorway, kinda resembles a ghost now that I think about it…" He paled and looked a tad panicked. "H-Heidi, y-you are _d-d-dead, _are you?"

"**I'm in a coma, chill."** Heidi deadpanned, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. Summoning her magic, she tried her best to solidify herself.

Evie watched in amazement as Heidi slowly came into sight, her body flickering in and out in a golden light. It finally materialized, and the goddess sighed. **"Thank you for working." **Heidi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Heidi...I can't believe you are..._here_." Evie said slowly, straightening up and taking careful steps towards the ghostly goddess. "How are you doing this?" She asked once she reached the woman.

Heidi scratched the back of her head. **"Well, it's _kind _of complicated and hard to explain. I am _not _dead, though." **She explained, lacing her voice with magic so that the girl could hear her.

Evie nodded, relief flashing across her face. "I'm glad...Though, we _just _saw you near the Fairy Cottage." Confusion filled her voice as she looked at the goddess. "Who _was _that? It couldn't have possibly been you."

Heidi's halved as soon as she heard this, and she groaned. **"That...That was Hades." **She raised her hands, stopping Evie before she could talk. **"But, he is not the problem at hand at the moment. He managed to get my ember back from Audrey and was supposed to turn back...I guess he _couldn't_." **Heidi explained, muttering about how her father was an idiot under her breath.

Hadie scrambled up towards her and looked her in the eye. "Dad is here too?!" He asked, sounding mostly surprised with a hint of fear.

"**Yeah, but you guys shouldn't worry about him. If it helps, forget that he is even here." **As soon as she said that, she heard a familiar chuckle and laugh.

Hadie gulped and looked past her. "W-W-What about a copy of y-you?" He asked, shrinking behind Evie, who seemed equally surprised.

Heidi blinked before whipping around. She scowled as she found herself face to face with her father, who was still in her form. **"Dad, what are you doing?" **Heidi asked, grabbing the god by his coat.

Hades raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'm bored, and I have a _sneaking _suspicion something is going on here." He walked straight through his ghostly daughter and chuckled at the expressions he got. "What? She's not exactly here, this is just her mind running around." He said, walking around and looking at the three sleeping kids. "So, _where _oh, _where _is Celia? I know she came with you." He looked directly at Evie.

Evie blinked and looked around. "She...She was right here." She said in confusion, beginning to search for the girl. "Celia?" When she got no answer, her searching turned frantic. "Celia! Where are you?"

As Evie ran about the house, Heidi faced her father and shot him a look. **"What are you thinking? You wouldn't be concerned about Celia's whereabouts normally." **She asked, floating over to him with suspicion lacing her voice.

"Nope, not normally, _but_-" Hades folded his arms and rubbed his chin. "-I felt her presence disappear while they were leaving. It only reappeared when they were like five minutes away from this place." He told her, a smirk appearing on his face. "I have a _theory _about what is going on, and I have to say, your girlfriend is a _genius_. You really know how to score them, sweetheart." He threw his arm over her shoulders and grinned at her.

Heidi rolled her eyes. **"Explain." **She didn't bother to move as she knew he would just catch her again, especially considering he seemed to be in the mood for that.

Hades gave her a thumbs-up as Evie ran back into the room, seeming a bit out of breath. "Woah, easy there, kid." Hades chuckled at the confused look he got. "I know where the little Facilier is, she's back at your school tailing Mali and that Ursula's kid." He informed her, an easygoing smile on his face.

"What? Why would she...We have to go after her." Evie said, grabbing her jacket that she had slipped off.

Hades raised a figure but was smacked over the head by his daughter. "Ow." He looked at her in annoyance. "There is a thing called _talking_, Heidi. Use your words." He said sarcastically, pulling away so that he was facing her. "Now, what did you want to tell your dear old dad?"

Heidi looked at him with an exasperated look. **"You are helping her find Celia, no ifs and or buts, dad. You _clearly _know something you aren't telling us, and I _will _annoy you the entire way there if you don't spit it out." **She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

Hades made sure to look as offended as possible before he huffed. "What if I don't _want _to?"

"**I will make sure that Zeus knows about you," **Heidi said, causing him to blink and hold up his hands. **"Good to know we are at an agreement."**

"Geez, and I thought _I _was the parent here." The god muttered, only to shut up when Heidi glared at him. "Ugh, _fine_. That pink princess appeared, snatched up the Facilier, appeared back at Auradon, did something to the kid, created a magical clone of the kid, and sent the clone after Mali and the other one." He explained, annoyance clear in his voice as he looked away.

"Audrey kidnapped Celia? Oh my gosh...I have to call the others." Evie quickly pulled out her phone and walked into a different room to make the call.

Heidi faced her father, a troubled expression on her face. **"But why would she do that?" **She asked aloud, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Uh, it's obvious." Hades' words caused the goddess to look at him. "She knows that Mali has my ember and is trying to sabotage the plan so that Mali won't be able to use it to take her down." He paused when he heard a loud gasp. "Just do that True Love's kiss or whatever!" He yelled before looking back at his daughter. "We should get a head start, she seems to be the emotional type."

Heidi's eyes halved at him before she turned to face her brother. **"Hadie, please stay here and keep an eye on the others. Okay?" **She ruffled his hair and floated back.

Hadie frowned at her action and messed with his hair. "Don't have to tell me twice!" He exclaimed before making a beeline for the couch.

The two blue-haired gods shook their heads at him before Hades turned around and went for the door. "Heidi cut the magic. I need you to be ready in case you are pulled back to your body." He said, folding his arms.

Heidi nodded and immediately stopped the flow of magic that was keeping her materialized. **"Let's go. Something tells me we don't have much time." **She took his hand and gazed at him.

Hades shrugged. "Not a problem, the sooner we get there, the sooner I get _my _ember back." He told her, smiling at the thought before he shook his head. "Here we go." He chuckled at her before the two disappeared in blue flames.


	38. D3 : Chapter 12

_Hi everyone! Just a few more chapters to go! I don't know the exact number, but I am hoping only one or two then an epilogue to round everything up. Know that this is not the last story with Heidi. The fourth Arc will be coming out at a time I cannot exactly pin down, but hopefully not too long from now. There is also the crossover fic being posted on **SuperNova CO's **account and is named When Worlds Collide. It is going to receive many updates in the coming weeks as we have a lot of chapters ready to go, so go ahead and check that story out for more Heidi action. I am so glad everyone is enjoying the story and I love hearing from you all. Feel free to drop a review and if you haven't already, fav and follow this story. Thanks, guys!_

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

Everyone had gathered on the front lawn once Heidi and Hades teleported in. The only ones who appeared to be missing were Evie, the two gods _knew _why she was missing so they didn't think much about it, Mal, Uma, Harry, and the fake Celia.

Carlos and Jane looked at "Heidi" in surprise and Carlos carefully approached her. "...Heidi?"

Hades honestly felt like slapping the kid, but he pushed that back once he saw the heated glare from his daughter. "Yes...it is _I_...Heidi...In the flesh." He said slowly, trying and failing to force a smile on his face.

Thankfully, Uma and Harry's arrival saved Hades from having to talk, allowing the god to slink away from the boy. Uma looked beyond peeved as she stomped past everyone with Harry following closely behind. Not even two seconds later, Mal came running after them looking quite stressed. "Uma, wait!" She called out, causing the two pirates to stop momentarily to look at her.

"You have nothing to say to her." Harry drawled out, an underlying tone of anger to his voice as he stood in front of his captain.

Uma glared at the purplette then gestured widely. "Why don't you tell them what you told me, _Mal_?" She folded her arms and looked at the people standing around.

Heidi felt the guilt rolling off of Mal and frowned. _Mal...What did you do? _She thought, sticking close to her father as she saw Evie and Doug arriving.

Mal looked around, looking only more and more guilty as she saw the expectant looks on everyone's faces. "I…" She faltered a bit and gulped before taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you all something. I lied to you." She looked at the ground. "The kids won't be coming off the Isle."

Looks of shock and confusion rang across everyone's faces while Uma 'hmphed'. Jay shifted his weight and cocked his head in confusion as he looked at the purplette. "What do you mean?"

Mal closed her eyes, almost as if she dreaded to answer that very question. Looking up, she exchanged a guilt-filled look with Ben before she looked at Jay. "The program is shut down…" She let out a breath and steeled herself. "And the barrier will be closed for good."

They were all stunned, but the VKs more so than anyone else. Even Hades appeared a _bit _surprised by the news, and Heidi could have sworn he didn't care about that kind of stuff. Carlos looked beyond bewildered. Evie stared at Mal, feeling a tad of betrayal along with her confusion.

Ben held up his hands, attempting to calm the tension that was quickly growing. "It was for Auradon's safety." He said, frowning when that did little to nothing to stop the anger and disappointment brewing within the other VKs.

Uma just gave Mal the evil eye and folded her arms. "That's right, _we _were saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie. I always knew you I couldn't trust you, two-timing dragon." She stated before turning away and walking off the grounds back towards the Isle.

Mal looked at everyone then at Uma, almost as if she couldn't decide what to do. Finally, she settled on Hades and looked down at something within her hand. Taking slow steps, she approached him and with great guilt...presented the now dimmed ember. "Celia...She dropped it in some water after I told her." She said, looking down at the ground.

Hades took it and frowned. "Well, now you've done it." He told her, trying to get it to light to no avail. He looked up at her but was stopped when there was a loud crash and everyone minus himself and Mal were turned to stone. "And Heidi's girlfriend has struck again."

Heidi shook her head and looked at the two. **"She also hit Uma and Harry. We are the only ones not in stone, mainly because he's a god and Mal here is part god." **She told them, a deep frown on her face.

Mal looked up at the highest point of the school as there was a boom followed by the mad laughter of Audrey. "She's here...And we have no ember to defeat her." She faced her father and sister. "What are we supposed to do?"

Hades folded his arms as Heidi noticed her body beginning to blink and fade. "Heidi will be here _any _second, notice how she's blinking in and out? That means she'll back in her body." He said nonchalantly, ignoring the laughter of the evil princess like it was a normal thing.

"**I will**/She will?" Heidi and Mal asked in perfect sync before Heidi promptly disappeared. "Heidi? Where'd she go?" The girl faced her father with a frown. "Did _you _do that?"

Hades scoffed as he felt his daughter awaken from within her house. "_Me_? Hah! No, she just awoke from her coma, Mali. I'm not doing _anything _except trying to figure out how to restart my ember. Wonder if Heidi can get it?" He wondered before shrugging.

Mal stared at him for a moment before tilting her head. "Why don't you just use Heidi's ember to restart yours?" She asked, confused at why he hadn't done that.

"Because it is _Heidi's_, not mine. Just like how you can't use mine to its full use, I can't use Heidi's as she can. It's the rules, Mali." Hades said with a smirk, tossing his ember up in down as he felt his other daughter zooming towards them. "No worries, she'll be here…" He looked up at the sky. "...Right about…" He held out the words as Mal's eyes halved.

All of a sudden, there was a 'boom' and a flash of blue light before Heidi landed in front of them in what could_ only_ be called a superhero landing. She stood up as her hair blew in the wind, her eyes glowing an almost electric blue in an otherworldly manner. The goddess looked at her father and sighed before snapping her fingers. "You are hopeless, aren't you?"

Hades laughed as soon as he was back to normal, turning around a few times before punching the air again. "I'm me again!" He exclaimed before appearing to realize something. "SCREW YOU, HERMES!" He yelled to the heavens, missing the exasperated looks from his daughters.

Heidi shook her head at him and whistled before she looked at Mal. "Audrey has Celia up there with her, they both look fine but we have to be...careful." She said quietly, hoping that Audrey hadn't heard her.

Mal nodded as she saw a majestic black pegasus soar through the sky, its mane and tail violet flames while glowing armor adorned its neck and face. The horse landed and greeted Heidi, its glowing white eyes filled with magic while its body appeared to have a white aura around it. The purplette blinked at the sight of the regal horse. "Heidi, since when do you have a _horse_?" She felt as though the horse was _trying _to intimidate her as it glanced at her.

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she climbed on its back. "A while now, actually, I usually only ride him when I need to go up to Olympus and I don't want to fly. Though, I figure I'll look more...Well, she won't be as ready to fight if she sees me on a horse versus me on fire." The goddess explained, scratching her head as she tried to think of the proper words. She turned her focus onto her father and whistled for her ember to return to her. "Dad, hold up your ember."

Hades blinked before doing what she told him to do. As soon as it was in the right position, Heidi smirked and summoned a fireball to her hand. Hades raised an eyebrow before he grinned. "Oh...I see."

Mal looked between the blue-haired gods with confusion. She was about to ask what on _earth _they were doing, when she saw Heidi fling the fireball at the other ember, causing it to glow and spark a bit before it gave off a magical aura. "Woah…"

Heidi chuckled and blew out her fiery hand before grabbing onto her horse's mane as though it was solid. She pocketed her ember as her pegasus let out a neigh and flared its wings. "I'm going up first, Mal get dad's ember and follow me up in dragon form in about…" She held up her hand and began to count. "...Five minutes."

Hades looked dumbfounded as Mal promptly stole his ember. The god 'hmphed' and turned away as if he was offended to even look at them. "Doesn't even ask me, she just takes it from me. Kids, they just don't respect their parents anymore." He grumbled, folding his arms in a grumpy manner.

The two rolled their eyes at him and Mal turned to face her sister. "I'll be up in six minutes, okay? Give you an extra minute." She said before gently patting the horse and backing up a bit.

Heidi chuckled and gave her a thumbs-up before the horse took flight and they ascended up to the highest point of the school. The goddess held onto the mane as she felt the magic rolling off of Audrey in powerful waves. As soon as she was above the school she took a deep breath and readied herself. "Audrey." She called out, commanding her pegasus to begin circling around the tower-like structure.

Audrey's pink-tinted eyes met with Heidi's electric ones and she almost let go of the VK she held captive in her arms. "H-Heidi?" Her voice came out far shakier than she intended.

"Audrey, let Celia go." Heidi's voice was calm and almost gentle as she locked eyes with the young Facilier. "She has no part in this, please, _don't _harm her."

Audrey looked down at Celia then back up at the pleading goddess. With a sigh and a flash of magic, the young VK was now safe below with Mal. The princess looked up at Heidi and shook her head. "Heidi, I'm doing this for us! Auradon turned its back on _both _of us, we deserve better." Her grip on the Scepter tightened as she heard it begin to whisper again.

Heidi frowned and stopped her horse's circling so that she was gliding in front of the princess. "Audrey, we can make it better, trust me, but not like this. This is _not _the way to fix things…" Her head tilted as her pegasus lowered, allowing her to jump down and land in front of her girlfriend.

Audrey looked conflicted as the whispers grew louder and louder in her head. "This is the only way, Heidi...Auradon has never accepted us and they never will. We _need _to make sure they accept us." She told the woman as pink smoke began to surround them.

Heidi's hair blew in the wind that was picking up around them, sending the smoke into an almost blinding whirlwind. She held out her hand and allowed her electric eyes to glow. "Audrey...We don't need to be accepted, I am happy…" Her gentle smile grew as she took a step forward.

Audrey clutched her head as the whispers grew to shouting and the Scepter glowed brightly. "No, that's not it! We _HAVE _to do it-I have to…" She backed up and shrank into a corner. "The Scepter promised me-We will have everything, Heidi, _everything! _The crown, the kingdom, the people, all of it will be ours." The pink coloring grew in her eyes until they were completely pink. "Don't you want that?!" She asked, her voice growing loud at the aching sensation in her head.

Heidi shook her head and took another step towards the princess. "I don't want anything...Audrey, I just want you back. The kingdom, the crown, the people, the respect...None of that matters." As soon as she was close enough, she placed a hand on the Scepter as the wind sped up even more. Tears began to flow from the goddess's eyes. "Please...Just come back, that's all I want. I want the old Audrey back, the one who wanted to go shopping for hours and...and the one who would always take me out...I loved you…" She sniffled and placed a second hand on the Scepter. "And I will _always _love you. Nothing in the universe could tell me otherwise." Her eyes burned and sparkled with their golden flecks as magic surrounded the goddess.

Audrey herself was crying now and barely holding onto the Scepter. "H-Heidi...Do...Do you actually mean that?" She asked, voice cracking as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

The goddess nodded and knelt down so that she was at the same level as the princess. Instead of responding, she smiled before pulling the girl into a loving embrace and meeting her lips. The kiss caught the princess so off guard that she let the Scepter fall out of her hand, allowing Heidi to have it. It lasted for a few more seconds before the older woman pulled away and leaned her forehead against Audrey's. "Yes...I have loved you since the first day I saw you...You are just as beautiful as you were then." She whispered before standing up with the Scepter.

Audrey's breath shuddered as the wind began to calm around them, the smoke turning an electric blue as Heidi set her eyes on the gem. "W-What are you going to do to it?" She asked, her voice coming out rather quiet while her cheeks burned a bright red.

"I'm going to make sure that this is the last time anybody ever uses this weapon." Looking up at the sky, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her ember. She heard the thunderous flapping of wings and quickly tossed the Scepter in the air. "Mal, now!"

Mal emerged in her dragon form and quickly aimed the ember at the Scepter, causing the weapon to be suspended up in the air. Nodding at this, Heidi held up her ember and fired a ray of her own. Mere seconds felt like an eternity before a large blue crack formed on the Scepter before it exploded, sending a massive wave of magic out across the land.

Heidi sighed in relief as she felt countless signatures suddenly reappear all across Auradon, a sign that the people were all back to normal. "Thank the gods...Audrey-" She turned around and froze at the sight of an unconscious Audrey. "Audrey?" She quickly moved to check the girl and her eyes widened. "...No."

Mal landed behind her and transformed back. "Heidi, we did it...Oh, my gods." Her eyes widened at the sight before her and she ran over to look at the princess. "Is she…"

Heidi picked the princess up and cradled her in her arms. "No...But the Scepter...It took more than I thought." She looked up at her sister, her eyes glowing dimly in the darkness. "Her soul was damned the moment she touched that Scepter, it is in limbo now."

Mal was speechless and she shook her head. "B-But what about Hades? I'm sure he could get it back…" She trailed off at the grave expression on the goddess's face. "...Heidi?"

Heidi took a deep breath and got on her horse's back. "Tell dad Audrey's soul is in limbo, he'll know what to do. I'm taking her home now." She clicked her tongue and the horse took off into the night.

Mal watched her sister until she no longer could and then she teleported back down to where the rest of the group was. Ignoring her friends for the moment, she marched up to Hades and frowned. "Heidi said Audrey's soul is in limbo, she said you'd know what to do." She stated, her tone lacking emotion as she tried to keep her composure up around the man.

Hades was caught off guard and blinked a few times before his expression too turned grave. "Dammit." He muttered, shaking his head. "Give me the ember." When Mal hesitated, his frown deepened. "Mal, now. There isn't a lot of time!" This managed to startle the girl into tossing it at him and as soon as he caught it his hair lit up.

"W-What's wrong with it being in limbo?" Mal asked, noticing the god begin to walk towards a different area of the lawn.

"It _means _that her soul has a _clause_, it was cursed by your mom's Scepter. Humans aren't supposed to use stuff like the Scepter, only the fae, and the gods. Audrey was neither of those, just a _plain _human so of _course, _there was a clause!" Hades exclaimed in frustration as he stopped walking and whipped around to face his youngest daughter. "Cursed souls are sent to a little portion of the Underworld that they _never _return from." He stomped the ground and it rumbled in response before opening up to reveal a long staircase. "Go to Heidi, she'll need the support if I can't get that soul out of Thanatos's greedy hands." He grumbled before storming down the staircase, the ground closing up behind him.

Mal took a deep breath and walked back to her friends. "...We need to get to Heidi's, now." At the tone of her voice, the three other VKs and Ben didn't choose to question her. Gil also didn't appear to voice any questions and instead looked highly concerned. Celia nodded and quickly joined them as they ran off in the direction of the forest that was Heidi's home.

Uma and Harry were the only ones left standing there and Uma frowned. "Maybe...we should go too." She said, feeling a bit of dread at how grave Hades looked. The God of the Underworld looked _worried! _If that wasn't something to be alarmed about...Uma didn't know what.

Harry looked down at her for a moment before nodding in agreement, prompting the teal-haired girl to start after the other group. Harry quickly followed after her into the darkness, completely intent on staying with his captain.


	39. D3 : Chapter 13

_Hey guys! This chapter is mainly dialogue and doesn't drive the story much, but I promise the next one will do that. I hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review! Thanks, guys._

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi laid her princess on the bed gently before moving to adjust the pillows so that the girl wasn't laying flat on the bed. Carefully tucking her in with the countless pink and white blankets, the goddess sighed and crawled next to her. Using her magic, she styled the girl's now pastel pink hair so that it framed her face perfectly and gave her only more beauty.

In Heidi's opinion, Audrey was _far _more deserving of the title "Sleeping Beauty". She didn't look like a princess...In Heidi's eyes, Audrey looked like the most beautiful goddess she had ever laid her eyes on. Every last feature was perfect, the way her eyes sparkled and how beautiful her smile was…

Heidi shook her head and sighed as she stared at the beautiful person slumbering beside her. She had faith in her father's abilities to get the soul, it _was _his thing...but she couldn't help the worry that swirled within her. Thanatos, the guy who was _actually _Death, tended to like cursed souls. Heidi had only spied him a few times, he usually remained in the..._nastier _sections of the Underworld since those had more appealing souls for him, but he seemed to be quite the terrifying god.

As she ran her hand through the princess's pale pink hair, she was surprised to feel the smallest of sparks pass through when her finger happened to brush the girl's skin. Lifting it up, she examined her finger for a moment before she shrugged, playing it off as simply a magic thing. Her eyes were still electric in color as the golden flecks began to calm down in their blinking.

She sat up as she heard the door open downstairs. "Hm, they followed me here." Heidi said to herself, moving so that she was in a more comfortable position. She used her magic to braid her hair and to make her bangs _just _perfect then magiced herself into a large fluffy black sweater and black tights.

The goddess watched as Mal and her group, plus Gil, Celia, Uma, and Harry, all piled in. It was moments like these she thanked herself for making the room larger by way of magic. Heidi tilted her head at them, almost as if she wasn't expecting them to show. "Why are you all here?" She asked, leaning towards them with mild interest.

They all exchanged looks before Mal decided to be the designated speaker. "Hades...said to come. He's down there right now trying to get her soul." Mal spoke as she pulled a chair over to the bed before sitting. "He said you might need the support."

Heidi's eyes glowed a bit before she looked at the large group. She waved her hand and chairs suddenly materialized behind them. "Please, take a seat." As they all got comfortable, Heidi looked at her sister and gestured for her to sit on the bed.

Mal blinked before getting up and sitting across from Heidi. She watched in slight amazement as a magical curtain appeared and blocked out the others, leaving them in dim lighting while the curtains glowed like the night sky.

Heidi leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "Nobody can hear us once these curtains are up and we cannot hear them." She explained, absentmindedly running her fingers through Audrey's hair.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need _that_?" She asked, telling the part of her mind that was in the gutter to shut up.

Heidi shrugged and looked down at the princess. "She's a light sleeper and I felt bad that I kept waking her up early in the morning." She said, tilting her head as her electric eyes scanned the girl. "What were _you _thinking?"

"Absolutely nothing." Mal said quickly, the words tumbling out while she raised her hands.

"Mmhm." Heidi didn't look all that convinced but didn't appear that she would further question it. "Anyway, I needed to talk to you about a few things. While I was flying back here...I was told the solution the gods came up with. The way that Audrey could avoid time for all of her crimes." The goddess folded her arms and looked down at her lap.

Mal smiled at the news. "Really? That's great, Heidi. What's the solution?" She then noticed the conflicted look on her sister's face and her smile fell. "...Is it bad?" Heidi gestured her to lean forward before quietly whispering something. When she was done, Mal blinked and leaned back while looking owlishly at her sister. "Heidi...That isn't even _close _to what I was expecting."

Heidi sighed and folded her arms. "I know, it's a huge leap and...I don't know if she would be okay with it." She shook her head, drumming her fingers against her arm in thought.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle and leaned forward a bit. "Heidi...I think she would be on board, _hell_, you might make her _life _if you asked her. She _obviously _loves you, a lot, and not only that...but I'm pretty sure you wanted to do it anyway." She placed a hand on the goddess's arm and smiled. "Come on, you know that's the truth."

"Mal...It's not that simple." Heidi sighed deeply and brought her knees close before resting her head on her knees. "Not only is it abrupt, its…" She looked up at her sister. "How do I know that she would say yes? How do I know that she wouldn't reject me?"

Mal shook her head and smiled gently. "Heidi, do you love her?"

Heidi blinked and stared at her. "What kind of question is that? Of _course _I love her, I just don't know if she would be ready for such a step so soon-" She was cut off as Mal smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Quit worrying, you love her, she _adores _you, and this is a win-win situation for everyone! Besides, I am sure you have extra stuff lying around that would be _perfect _for her." Mal chuckled and folded her arms. "Just listen to your heart, let it guide you."

Heidi peered at her with narrowed eyes. "Since when did you become so well versed in relationships?" She asked, switching to a more comfortable position and returning her hand to Audrey's locks.

Mal smirked and showed the woman her ring. "I'm engaged, I know what I'm talking about."

Heidi's eyes halved at her answer as she glanced at the ring. "That's not a good answer, Mal." She deadpanned, flinching a bit as she felt the same spark from earlier.

The purplette caught the flinch and tilted her head as a concerned look entered her eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes flickering down to Heidi's hand.

Heidi lifted her hand away from the princess to reveal tiny gold sparks flickering off her fingers. "My magic is just on the fritz, probably from the coma and everything." She said, not seeming all that bothered as Mal took her hand.

The VK looked at her hand with scrutiny and summoned a bit of her own magic. As soon as her magic clashed with Heidi's it resulted in a smoke bomb of sorts. "Okay…" She took a moment to cough and wave the smoke away. "...Yeah, I'd say your magic is on the fritz alright." She said in slight surprise, letting the goddess have her hand back.

Heidi shook her hand and went back to running her fingers through Audrey's hair. "I'll keep the magic to a minimum until I can get it checked out, Hecate should be back eventually, it's only been a few weeks."

Mal pursed her lips at the thought of the magic goddess. Her memory was a bit fuzzy whenever she tried to think of the goddess, as was everyone's memory, and she could only remember the bare minimum that she learned in class. She _did _know that the woman was a close friend of Heidi's, though, and that made her a trusted individual in her book.

"What _did _happen to her? I must have hit my head or something because I can't seem to remember a lot about her." Mal said with a hint of confusion.

Heidi shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck. "I think it's a thing with her because even _I _don't know that answer. Just another one of the many mysteries surrounding my magic teacher. Don't worry about it." The goddess assured her before a small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, Mal."

Mal nodded and matched her smile before folding her arms. "Anything else you wanted to talk about before we pull these curtains back?" She asked in amusement, looking at the starry curtains.

"Well, two more things, actually." Heidi said before taking a deep breath. "First, I feel as though I should inform you before something happens due to a fight between you two." At Mal's confused look, Heidi let out a light chuckle. "Uma is a descendant of Poseidon, our uncle. She's _kind of _far down the line, though, and that's why Audrey was able to turn her to stone. The further down the line you go the less god you see in the kids. I'm just telling you now before you upset Poseidon." She finished with another chuckle at the expression on her sister's face.

"Uma is…" Mal trailed off and blinked a few times. "Wow...No wonder we never got along that well. It's in our _blood _to argue with each other." She mumbled, still in a state of stupor.

"Yeah, it's another reason why Lil' Uma and I never got along well. I know Poseidon watches her, I've seen him near the Isle, and I don't want you upsetting him unintentionally." Heidi said, relaxing into the many pillows behind her. "As for the second thing...Are we gonna tell them that Hades is your dad? I mean, it feels kind of appropriate right now...Unless you don't want to, of course." She raised her hands as to say she wasn't pushing for her to do it.

Mal was brought out of her silence and she took a moment to think before she hesitantly nodded. "It's only right to tell them...To tell everyone. Without him we couldn't have been here, he got your ember back _and _gave me his." She sighed as her eyebrows furrowed. "He is...Not the bad guy this time." The words came out slow, almost as if it was hard for Mal to utter them.

Heidi smiled and leaned forward to pat Mal on the shoulder. "No, he isn't. He did a good thing this time and I know _I _am proud of him. I've worked hard with him and...It feels great to hear somebody to say he wasn't the bad guy." Her eyes softened as she looked at her sister. "Especially you, Mal, I know how hard it was to say that."

Mal let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You have _no _idea." A laugh bubbled out and she shook her head. "Mom always told me that Hades was no good, that he was just a dumb god who only cared about himself." She said with a small frown.

"He cares about you Mal, ridiculously so. The presents he sent every year...He had _Hermes _bring them from Olympus and they were some of the most beautiful gifts I've seen." Heidi sighed as she remembered them all. "After all, I helped wrap them and delivered them."

Mal tilted her head in disbelief. "But...I never received any gifts, not once. I would ask my mother and she would laugh it off then send me away." She paused once she saw the sad expression on her sister's face. "Are you saying...She _lied _about the gifts? Every year?"

Heidi exhaled before nodding, taking Mal's hand in her own. "Yes, and as you grew older...I could no longer try to get them to you. Dad didn't want me near your mother and instead wanted me to focus on my training. Mal...I tried _everything _to get them to you, but your mother was always one step ahead of me." She tore her eyes away and looked at the bed. "By then, you already hated me and dad. Your mother worked hard to develop that hatred, she wanted you to _only _reflect her...She didn't want the world to know that you even had a smidge of Hades in you." She glanced back up at the purplette, tears forming within her eyes.

Mal shook her head, finding the information to only cause her _more _disbelief. "I...Why would she _do _that?" Her voice came out far quieter than she intended.

Heidi sighed, wiping away her tears and looking back at her sister. "The day you were born, Hades and Maleficent had a massive argument. He wanted to train you as he did me, but Maleficent...she told him that she would not let her child's magic be polluted by _his _powers. He told her that it would only make you _more _powerful...But she did not believe him for a moment, he has always been iffy on telling the _whole_ truth. So, instead, she threw him out...And he _raged_. She later divorced him and he decided to remain in his cave to train me. You can probably guess how the rest went." She shook her head and released Mal's hand.

"Yeah…" Mal mumbled before sighing and looking up at her sister. "Thanks for telling me...It's just hard to believe that everything you've been told...is nothing more than one big elaborate lie."

Heidi crawled over to her and brought her in for a hug. "I know...But now you don't need to worry about that." She pulled away and averted her eyes. "You could always...talk with dad now. He has always wanted to be there for you, and...well...He can be now." She said slowly, almost as if she hesitated to make the suggestion.

Mal looked at her in surprise. "You...You think he would want to?" Not even a second later, her eyes widened at what she had just said.

Heidi blinked at her owlishly, completely caught off guard, took a minute to respond before a smile landed on her face. "Mal, he would _love _to talk with you, to _hang _with you." This made Mal chuckle a bit. "Point is, dad _really _wants to be in your life and he is becoming good. He went down to argue with _Thanatos _for Audrey's soul...out of love. If that isn't a clear sign I don't know what is."

Mal nodded in agreement. "I...I think I want him back in my life, he doesn't _seem _like how my mother described him. I mean-he's _pretty _crazy." She laughed, causing Heidi to join in. She calmed down and smiled. "But...he seems to _really_ care now that I think about it."

Heidi chuckled and patted the girl on the arm. "He does, it's just hard to see under all that madness sometimes. Thousands of years in the Underworld will do that to you...he just has a hard time with..._people_." She smiled and shook her head. "Give him time."

Mal exhaled and sat up. "I will...I think now is the time to tell them. I've hated hiding this from the others, that you are my sister and that Hades is…" A small smile appeared on her face. "...my father."

Heidi's smile only grew and she took both of Mal's hands, neither minding the small sparks that were zapping off of Heidi's hands. "All my life I wanted my little green-eyed sister to say that…" She fought the tiny tears pricking her eyes. "...And it is even better than I ever imagined."

"You goof." Mal chuckled, tears also fighting to be released from her glowing green eyes. "We won't have to hide it any more or-or use secret greetings...I can call you sister in _public_." Her voice was filled with joy as she laughed. "Auradon will know...They'll know that _we _are family."

Heidi nodded with a small laugh of her own. "They will...And I can introduce you to the other gods, you can finally meet them." She shook her head and beamed. "What do you say we throw these curtains back and tell them?"

"Hell _yes_." Mal said with a matching smile. "Then we can make it official, tell _all _of Auradon." She let go of Heidi's hands and chuckled. "Let's do this thing."

Heidi gave her a nod before raising her hand, causing the curtains to disappear and allowing everyone in the room to see them once again. They all stopped talking and looked at them in confusion, or in Uma's case, suspicion.

"So, what were you two _discussing_?" The teal-haired VK asked, prompting Harry to snicker at the word 'discussing'.

Mal and Heidi shared a look before Mal smirked. "We have something to tell you all."

The two got off the bed and Heidi folded her arms and let out a chuckle. "Something that should have been said a _long _time ago. Do you want to say it or you want me to?" She asked the purplette beside her.

Mal tilted her head in thought before nodding. "I think I will tell them." She said, inwardly laughing at how _wrong _Uma would be. Turning to face her friends and the pirates, she laced her fingers together. "Guys…" She took a deep breath and smiled. "Heidi is my sister and my father...is Hades."

Evie looked proud and smiled at the two while everyone else looked...stunned. Uma looked like she had just seen a ghost, Jay and Carlos wore matching agape expressions, Ben was blinking in shock, Celia was looking at Heidi like she had only _now _just connected the dots, Gil was staring blankly, and Harry was dumbfounded.

Heidi chuckled at their expressions and smirked. "It's the truth. I've known Mal since the day she first gave me a stare with those green eyes of hers." She brought Mal in for a one-arm hug and looked at them. "We thought it was time that Auradon knew...and we didn't want to hide it anymore."

Evie stood up and approached them with a smile. "I'm glad you finally accepted it, M." She said softly, exchanging a quick hug with the girl.

Mal chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, E." She looked to the rest of the group with a raised eyebrow. "But I _think _we may have broken everyone else in the room."

Heidi laughed and placed her free hand on her hip. "Give them some time to process it. In the meantime, why don't I tell you _all _of the embarrassing things about dad while we wait."

Mal grinned at her. "Count me in."


	40. D3 : Chapter 14

_Hello everyone! This is the second to last chapter of D3 and of this story. The fourth and final arc will be separate along with a few other scenes that I have chosen not to place within this story. These scenes will go in my one-shot story and will be in no particular order. This chapter has been one of my favorites to write, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Not to mention there are **quite **a few things that may surprise you in this chapter. Remember to review and fav and follow if you haven't already._

_I don't own Descendants, only my OC._

* * *

Two agonizingly long days passed by as everyone waited with bated breath for Hades' return. During that time both Mal and Heidi 'talked' with the former king and queen, Ben, _and _Fairy Godmother. They wanted Hades to not only be pardoned for his crimes, but they wanted him to be _free_. Safe to say they won, after about five hours of constant 'talking' that is.

Right now, the sisters were hanging out in Heidi and Audrey's bedroom. Heidi had successfully managed to keep Leah out, something about her hair being on fire always frightened the rather annoying royal.

The blue-haired goddess was laying on the bed, running her hands through her girlfriend's hair. She felt calmer doing this...like she was keeping the princess tethered to this realm if she only kept her hands on the pinkette. It was useless to think that way, however, as Audrey's soul was probably still being bargained for and there was no definite answer that Hades could get it back.

Mal sighed as she looked up from her book, gazing out the window at the heavy rainfall that seemed to reflect her sister's mood. _Funny how the weather can even sense her sadness. _The VK thought, closing the book and glancing back at her sister. "Heidi?"

Heidi took a moment to come out of her trance, turning on her side to face the purplette when she was out. "Yeah?" Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible while her eyes glowed their otherworldly electric hue.

Mal still wasn't used to those eyes, a hue that seemed so out of place on Heidi's normally calm face. They were electric, _buzzing _with energy and unbridled magic that seemed to want release at any moment, incredibly unlike the icy blue hue they were before the coma. Heidi simply chalked them up as another side effect of her coma and didn't seem too worried about it...Mal wasn't so sure, however. The VK wasn't going to bother her with such a question, though, not until Hades returned. "You doing okay?" She asked, making sure her voice was gentle while keeping up a small smile.

Heidi's eyes flickered away before she reluctantly nodded. "I guess. I just wish dad would hurry up...The longer he takes the more likely...he won't get her back." She mumbled, voice so quiet that the purplette barely picked it up.

Mal set her book aside and walked over to the bed before sitting beside her sister. She was about to say something when she was cut off by the sudden appearance of...Hades? Mal raised an eyebrow at him and patted Heidi on the leg. "Your wish just came true." She said with a bit of surprise lacing her voice.

Heidi immediately scrambled into an upright position and looked at Hades with widened eyes. "D-Dad?" She quickly regained her composure and shook her head. "Were you able to get her?" She asked, desperation lacing her voice as she crawled to the front of the bed.

Hades pulled out his ember and tossed it a few times before a smile appeared on his face. "Traded some of my favorite souls for her...Thanatos didn't want to hand the last cursed victim of Maleficent over for nothing." He gazed at Heidi and Mal. "A few heroes souls, hundred monster heads, and one of Cerberus's pups later and here we are."

"Dang…" Mal muttered aloud, blinking at how much he had to do.

Hades chuckled. "Yeah, Thanatos is one greedy son of a bitch." He watched as both of his daughters hopped off the bed to meet him. "I have her soul in my ember, it was one of the only ways I could get her out without drawing too much attention. Souls always get mouthy when they see you dragging one back up." He said with annoyance laced in his voice.

Heidi smiled before bringing him into a hug. "_Thank you_. I-I am eternally grateful…" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "...I could never repay you for this. Thank you!"

Hades blinked, slightly caught by surprise by both her eyes _and _her words, then proceeded to wrap his free arm around her and hugged her back. "You don't need to, sweetheart. Consider this a gift." He said with a chuckle.

Heidi chuckled and pulled away. "I'll find _something _you need, just you wait." She wiped away the tears that had escaped and stepped to the side.

Hades took this as his cue and pointed the ember at the slumbering princess. The lights in the room flickered as a blue beam shot out from the ember, hitting the princess dead on. There was a dim blue light that filled the room and both girls watched in awe as Audrey's soul flew out of the ember and landed back in her body.

The god smirked and stopped the beam before pocketing the ember. "_And_ she's back." He commented, watching as the princess gasped and sat up.

Heidi was at her side in an instant and looked at her with teary eyes. "H-Hey." The word tumbled out, prompting her to let out a shaky laugh.

Audrey blinked a few times, her eyes still pink despite the fact she was back to normal. "Hey…" She shook her head and looked around. "...What happened?" She asked the bluenette, confusion heavy in her voice as she glanced at her surroundings.

Heidi took her hand and smiled gently. "S-Stuff, but don't worry...It's all in the past. It's over now." She brought the girl in for an embrace as tears streamed down her face. "Y-You're okay now." She said in between her soft sobs.

Audrey looked highly confused but hugged her back. She glanced at both Mal and Hades, silently asking them what was wrong. Hades threw his hands up and sat down while Mal mouthed. "Don't worry about it." And waved her hand, prompting Audrey to slowly nod.

When Heidi finally released her, there were tears pouring down her face that showed no sign of stopping. Her electric eyes seemed to be glowing brighter than before while her golden flecks flashed erratically, a clear sign that she was failing to keep calm.

There was a loud rumble of thunder as the goddess tried to calm down, prompting Hades to roll his eyes and look out at the thunderstorm. "Seems Zeusy put a storm over our heads. Must be irritated that _I _got out." He chuckled with a wide smirk.

Mal raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "Why would he only put a storm over our heads?" She asked, seeming interested in what the god would say. "Can't he just come down here?"

Hades laughed and grinned at her. "'Fraid not. According to Hermes, there is now a rule in place that he _must _announce a _planned _visit months in advance. They don't want him coming down and destroying the city or something in an impromptu battle. Athena thought of it, clever, right?" He folded his arms and snickered at the thought of Zeus not being able to come down.

Mal blinked. "That seems...highly specific." She said, surprise lacing her voice.

Hades shrugged, not looking bothered at the supposed rule. "Athena always makes highly specific rules and suggestions, it's her thing." He leaned back in the chair and kicked his legs up on a side table.

Mal looked away and gazed out at the thunderstorm, the golden bolts of lightning lighting up the darkened land. _Something doesn't feel right…_ She thought to herself, wondering if this _truly _was the work of Zeus. She had an odd feeling...almost like she had forgotten something. The VK shook her head and glanced over her shoulder as she saw Heidi and Audrey heading downstairs.

Hades looked at his purple-haired daughter with a tilt of the head. "Something wrong?" He asked, noticing the confused look on her face.

She looked at him sharply and sighed. "I...just have a bad feeling, that's all." The girl approached the window as the thunder boomed. "The storm feels unnatural." She looked at him as she sat down in the window seat. "I guess it's just been putting me on edge."

Hades' eyes narrowed as he saw the golden flash of another strike. "Hmm." He got up and walked over to the window. Laying a hand on the window, he closed his eyes as golden sparks suddenly leaped onto his hand in an attempt to shock him. He shook them off without much trouble and opened his eyes. "Zeus is just angry, the worse the storm is the angrier _he _is. Don't put too much thought into it, Mali." He said, keeping his cold eyes on the weather outside, almost as if he was threatening it.

Mal could practically sense the threat that was being directed towards the storm and blinked. "How can you tell that it's him?" She asked, shoving her hands in her pockets as she glanced up at him.

Hades smirked and looked down at her. "I've known the airhead for 5,000+ years, studied every little thing he did, and figured out a way around each attack of his...You could say I am a specialist when it comes to knowing the gods." He chuckled at his words and folded his arms.

Mal nodded and looked outside as the storm began to calm. She was about to comment about it when her phone 'dinged'. She pulled it out and looked at the text before her eyes widened. "Shit." She muttered, not feeling strange that she had sworn around her father. She felt the questioning stare he was giving her, so she sighed and shoved the phone in her pocket. "E wanted to make sure my dress for the engagement party fit...And I was supposed to be there two hours ago."

Hades nodded and snapped his fingers, causing an umbrella to appear in his free hand along with a purple rain jacket since Mal didn't have one. He handed them to her and shot another warning glare at the storm. "Stay safe out there, Mali." He said, an unreadable look entering his eyes while he kept her voice neutral.

Mal slid the jacket on and looked at the umbrella. _It looks like something I'd buy…_ She thought, surprised that the stuff her father poofed up seemed so..._her_. She glanced up at him as she began for the door. "Thanks...Dad." She said with a small smile before leaving the room.

Hades waited for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "Anytime Mali, anytime." He said with a quiet chuckle, turning around as he heard the door downstairs close.

He leisurely made his way down the stairs and looked around for his other daughter. Once he found her, his eyes halved and he cleared his throat. "Ahem, ladies?"

Lo and behold the two were busy exchanging _lots _of kisses on the couch and were cuddled close to one another. They were in the middle of kiss number sixteen when Hades had entered the room and so rudely interrupted them. The two stared at him before Heidi started giggling then it developed into full-blown laughter, causing Audrey to join in while the god just shook his head.

"Kids…" The blue-haired god muttered, folding his arms with a huff. "Keep the intimacy behind closed doors, will you?"

Heidi rolled her eyes at him. "This is _our _house dad, we can do whatever we want in here." A playful look appeared on her face. "Don't make me toss you out so we can…" She glanced at a blushing Audrey who giggled. "Continue."

Hades looked at them with a dead look. "...Save it for the honeymoon suite." He said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

The two immediately turned red at his words, prompting Hades to snicker and stroll off towards the kitchen. The couple shared a look before turning even darker in their blushing while Heidi shot her father an annoyed look.

Taking a moment to regain her composure, Audrey blinked a few times before looking at Heidi. "Did he just say _honeymoon_?" She asked incredulously, eyebrows flying up.

Heidi was caught off guard and looked like a deer in the headlights. "Heh…" She scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner. "Yes-_No_!" She caught herself and waved her hands. "H-Honeymoon suite? Now _that _would be _crazy _because that would infer that we are getting married-and uh, we a-aren't doing that!" She rambled, her face turning into a tomato. "That would be a _massive _step up, _right_?!"

Audrey stared at her, confusion written all over her face. "Um...I wouldn't see it as a problem...Is something wrong?" She tilted her head, pink eyes boring into Heidi's blue ones.

Heidi's eyes glowed brightly and there was a crash of thunder. "W-Well..._No. Nah. _It's _nothing_." Her cheeks darkened as she heard her father howl in laughter from the kitchen. "Nothing wrong here!"

The princess looked even more confused and shot Heidi a questioning look. "Heidi, what are you not telling me?" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, leaning closer to the goddess.

Heidi's eyes widened and she leaned back. She fiddled with her fingers as her eyes flew around the room. "A-Audrey, it really is _nothing_. I think I just need…" She paused before attempting to get off the couch. "Some fresh air! Yeah, good _old _fresh air will fix right me up!"

Audrey looked at her with halved eyes then jabbed her thumb at the window. "It's raining." She deadpanned, keeping a firm hold on one of the bluenette's wrists.

Heidi mentally smacked herself as she was halfway off the couch, her head dangling upside down while her legs were on the couch. "Is it now? I-I didn't realize it." As she said that, thunder rumbled while lightning struck off in the distance. Her expression turned exasperated as she realized even the _weather _was foiling her plans of escape. "_Silly _me."

Audrey pulled her back onto the couch and folded her arms. "Tell me." She said, practically demanding the bluenette now.

Heidi shook her head and waved her hands. "I-I don't think that's a good idea-"

"_Heidi_." Audrey was clearly fed up with the goddess's excuses. "Tell me now or so help me...You won't like what I'll do." She leaned in, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

Heidi instinctively leaned back, looking like an animal who had just been pushed in a corner with no way out. "I...just promise me you won't freak." At Audrey's firm nod, the goddess gulped and steeled herself. "So...you did a _lot _of bad things while you had the Scepter-"

"It was actually _really _impressive!" Hades yelled from the other room.

Heidi blinked, glancing at him as he had interrupted her. "Anyway...You were going to face time behind bars for this and I _may _have gone to the other Gods for a solution." She fiddled with her shirt and bit her lip. "They only found _one _solution that would eliminate _all _of your problems and make it so that Auradon couldn't even touch you, much less put you behind bars. The thing is…" She trailed off, her cheeks suddenly turning bright red again.

"What?" When Heidi simply shook her head, Audrey folded her arms and straightened up. "Heidi, whatever this solution is it's better than me being behind bars, right?" Heidi nodded slowly, prompting the princess to lean forward again. "Then, _tell me_."

The goddess looked as though she was having an internal argument with herself before she finally let out a groan. "Audrey...the _only _way for you to avoid these charges, and possibly being sent off to the Isle...You…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Havetomarrymeandbecomemyimmortalwifeforalleternity." Her words were almost blurred together by how fast she said them and she let out a breath as soon as she was done.

It was safe to say that Audrey caught _every _last word that Heidi had said. Her mouth was agape while her eyes were wide in complete shock. Her hands released Heidi's wrist and she slowly leaned away, almost as if it were difficult to do such easy actions.

Heidi sat up as soon as her wrists were freed and she averted her eyes. "...I knew it would be too much of a jump." She said, shaking her head at her words. "Audrey, I-"

In a split-second move the princess slapped her hand over Heidi's mouth. "Shut up." Audrey murmured, seeming still in her daze.

Heidi blinked as the hand was removed. "W-What?" She asked, tilting her head in question.

Audrey once again silenced the older woman and looked at her. "Shut up...and repeat what you said I have to do." She stated, slightly in and out of the daze that she had placed herself in.

Heidi slowly nodded as she waited for Audrey to take her hand back. She cleared her throat and took a breath before looking the princess in the eye. "You...have to marry me and become my immortal wife for all eternity…" She said slowly, seeming to struggle with the words.

Audrey took a moment to register the words and when she did...she _smiled_? "I'd be immortal like you?"

"Uh, yes?" Heidi said in confusion, the statement sounding more like a question.

Audrey's smile grew and she leaned towards the woman. "...I don't have to worry about growing old...I'd be able to stay with you and...not be the old one?" She asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid to ask.

"No...we'd be young for all eternity as long as you were my wife." Heidi scratched the side of her head, an unreadable look on her face.

Audrey was silent for a moment before bringing her into a tight embrace. "...I do." She whispered, pulling away to place a kiss on the goddess's cheek.

Heidi blinked, the red dusting her cheeks once more while the golden flecks within her eyes flashed at a calm rate. "You 'do'? Do what?"

Audrey chuckled and smiled at her. "You basically just proposed to me." She informed the seemingly clueless woman.

"I did?" Heidi asked, unknowingly confirming the princess's theory that she was indeed clueless.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle at the dumbfounded look on the bluenette's face. "You did, and _I _just accepted it." She patted the confused goddess on the arm with a smile.

Heidi looked at her for a moment before tilting her head. "...I didn't get you a ring. How could I propose without a ring?" She blinked at her words and looked down at her hands.

Audrey shook her head and brought her in for a kiss. The princess smiled into it as she wrapped her arms around the other woman. She melted into it as she felt Heidi's body warm up, the heat wrapping around her like a blanket.

It lasted for a few minutes before they pulled apart, a dreamy look on the princess's face while Heidi's blush seemed to triple. Audrey chuckled and cupped Heidi's cheeks. "You don't need a ring...At least not right now."

Heidi nodded dumbly, processing the words that her princess had uttered. "I...I'll get you two...E-Engagement rings and then two _additional _wedding rings, because-"

Audrey shook her head in amusement. "Heidi, I'll be happy with whatever...Can you make me a crown, though?" Her eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Oh, and diamond earrings, diamond bracelets, diamond-covered shoes, maybe an anklet...Just make everything with diamonds!" She practically squealed at the thought and fell dramatically into Heidi's open arms.

Heidi stared at her as she saw her father smirking from afar. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are _you _smirking about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Hades chuckled. "I'm thinking about how much time _you _have to spend on everything _she _wants." He said, folding his arms and relaxing into a chair.

A smirk appeared on his daughter's face. "Now that I think about it...Both of your daughters are getting married and you...Oh, you need to help out in some way. Foot the bill a bit. Oh, not to mention _you _are gonna be the one walking Mal down the aisle and you have to watch _both _of your _baby _girls get married." She told him, grinning playfully at him.

Hades blinked a few times before suddenly grimacing. "Shit. Dammit, Heidi! You didn't need to bring that up!" He exclaimed, seeming especially affected by the last part of her comment. "I was trying to avoid thinking about _that_."

"What? Is someone not gonna be able to hold back his tears when both of his daughters are married?" Heidi asked in a baby voice, snickering at his reaction.

Hades scowled and shot her an annoyed look. "Shut it, Heidi." He muttered though it was clear that he wasn't denying the claim.

Heidi grinned at him before closing her eyes. "I expect to see you up in the _verrrry _front row of both weddings, dad." She chuckled when she heard a grumble in reply. "I will take that as a yes. Also, you are free to do whatever you want, Mal and I argued for your freedom."

"Really?" Hades asked in surprise, looking at his daughter with wide eyes.

Heidi opened her eyes and peered at him as she slung an arm over the princess on her chest that had fallen asleep at some point. "No conquering Olympus." She deadpanned, noticing the wide grin that appeared on her father's face.

Hades scoffed and looked offended at her words. "I was _not _going to do such a thing." When she didn't look convinced he shrugged. "Okay, yeah, that was a lie. I was going to do that first."

"_Dad_." The goddess warned him, shaking her head at him.

Hades rolled his eyes. "I said I _was_, I'm obviously not gonna do it if you _know_. You'll just stop me and it would be a huge waste of time." He gave her a lazy look. "The only thing I _am _going to do is chill out in this chair until Hermes comes by so I can strangle him for lying to my face." He grinned at the thought and chuckled.

Ignoring the growing madness on her father's face, Heidi turned her attention to the slumbering pinkette on her chest. Her head swirled with ideas of possible pieces of jewelry and wedding plans before her eyes fluttered and she dozed off.


	41. D3 : Chapter 15

Heidi tilted her head as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short royal blue satin off the shoulder dress that hugged her perfectly. Her hair was in a braid while she wore a pair of strappy black high heels. "Hmm…" She turned slightly to see how it looked from another angle. "It's not too much, is it?"

Audrey walked out of the bathroom in an almost identical outfit, only hers was a tad longer in pink, had white dusting at the bottom and she had _much _more jewelry. Her pink hair was styled beautifully and even appeared to sparkle a bit under the light. The princess picked up her white glittery shoes as she approached the bluenette. "I think you look…" She smiled and stood up on her toes to peck her on the cheek. "...Perfect."

Heidi turned around and laced her hand with Audrey's before smiling. "And you look stunning." She chuckled as a playful look entered her eyes. "I was thinking that _you _should have the title of Sleeping Beauty."

Audrey laughed as soon as she heard that. "And steal that title from my mother? Not a chance." She shook her head. "You can find me one that fits _me_." She told the goddess as she opened a nearby jewelry box.

Heidi rubbed her chin, walking over to the walk-in closet. She looked at the many leather jackets she owned before grabbing one off the hanger and slipping it on. The jacket had blue flames on the sleeves and ends while an elaborate design of a blue phoenix on the back. "One that fits _you_?" She said aloud, exiting the closet and making her way over to a dresser. "Hmm...That might be a tough one." She opened a drawer that was filled with sunglasses and began looking at them as she decided on which one to wear.

Audrey had placed a diamond white rose hairpiece in and was working on her heels when she spotted Heidi. "You don't have to come up with one right now, you know." She said with an amused look on her face.

Heidi shrugged and pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses. Turning around as she slipped them on, she eyed the rose atop the pinkette's head. "Rose…" She murmured and tapped her chin. "White Rose...Pink Rose…" She stopped for a moment before a smile stretched across her face. "I've got it. Audrey, Lady of the Roses." She gestured in an overdramatic manner before chuckling.

Audrey blinked at the title and tilted her head. "Lady of the Roses? Well, it is correct in a sense…" She said the last part to herself before smiling. "I kind of like it...Sounds...elegant."

Heidi pushed her sunglasses down enough that Audrey could see her eyes and blinked. "...It's terrible, isn't it?" She sighed and pushed them back over her eyes.

Audrey shook her head. "No." She stood up and approached Heidi. "I _like _it, Heidi." She patted the goddess on the arm with a smile. "I'm keeping it whether _you _like it or not."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Good...because it would take me years to come up with another one." She said before her eyes halved behind the sunglasses. "Believe it or not but I am _terrible _with nicknames and titles."

Audrey laughed at that and placed her hands on her hips. "I know...You were never good at giving me nicknames." She said, thinking back to the _many _nicknames Heidi attempted to give her. Most of them were _pretty _bad and Audrey had told the goddess to stop after a point.

Heidi grinned and slinked an arm around the princess. "I don't know...Princessa was _always _my favorite nickname." She chuckled and brought her in for a one-arm embrace. "...I think I am going to keep it this time."

The princess raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "That is…" She blinked, noticing that Heidi was still grinning. "You aren't going to let that one go, are you?" She deadpanned, eyes halving at the goddess.

"Not a chance, Princessa!" Heidi chirped and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before reaching over and grabbing her black crossbody purse. She twirled around and took Audrey by the hand. "Come along, Princessa, we have a party to attend."

As she was pulled towards the door, Audrey managed to grab her white purse before she was yanked down the stairs by a clearly excited Heidi. She barely made it down the stairs as Heidi stumbled in front of her, the stairs making their deadly presence known. The princess rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on Heidi's shoulder to steady her. "Heidi, calm down. Sooner or later you are going to crash down these stairs and we _both _know that."

Heidi stopped in the middle of the room and smiled, pulling the girl into her arms. "Nonsense, we made it down the stairs without a problem...and now we are getting our party on!" She punched the air, causing the princess to look at her with halved eyes.

"Speaking of _party_, when are we having ours?" The princess focused her pink eyes on the goddess and raised an eyebrow.

Heidi blinked. "I…" She raised a finger into the air before she paused. "...Have no idea." She finished with a deadpan.

Audrey blinked at her before shaking her head in exasperation. "And _I _will be planning it. All _you _have to do is make the jewelry and figure out the outfits...Are _you _going to be the one with the tux?" She asked, seeming to forget that they had a party to attend.

Heidi tilted her head. "Do you want me to wear a tux?" She questioned the girl, not appearing to mind the thought of wearing a tuxedo.

Audrey looked at her before cocking her head to the side and rubbing her chin. "It _would _fit your body shape better…" She placed a hand on her hip. "Besides, I'm the princess, it's kind of in the description for me to be wearing the dress at my wedding." She said with a small shrug, smiling slightly at the taller woman.

Heidi thought about this for a moment before shrugging. "Works for me, less corset time means a happy Heidi." She said with a chuckle as she took the princess's hand. "Not to mention _you _would look absolutely _divine_ in a dress." She gave her a wink, causing a blush to appear on the pinkette's face. "That and I'm the _manly _one, remember?"

Audrey's smile widened, remembering back to the day that Heidi had first said that. "I do remember that...Seems after all this time you haven't changed a bit." She giggled and pushed a pink lock behind her ear.

Heidi smiled back and chuckled softly. "No, it appears I haven't, Princessa. You, however, have truly blossomed into a beauty like no other." She lifted the girl's chin up and smirked. "And that beauty is _all _mine."

The princess practically melted at those words, finding them to be everything she ever hoped for and then some. Something about the subtle possessive nature made her heart flutter and swoon while her cheeks flared red. "Heidi...I-" Before she could continue, her phone suddenly began chiming. She sighed, both in exasperation and in annoyance. Pulling it out, she answered it with a huff. "Who is it?"

Heidi watched in amusement as Audrey quickly paled as the person on the other end spoke. _And there is the ever-lovely Leah asking where her granddaughter is. Probably asking if I "the devilish goddess spawn of Hades" am holding her hostage when she is supposed to be at a party. _She snickered at her thoughts before stopping as she noticed Audrey wrapping up the phone call.

Audrey sighed and nodded. "Yes, Grammy. We'll see you there." She told the woman on the other end before hanging up and slipping the phone in her purse. "We should be going, everyone else has already arrived." She said with a second sigh, linking her hand with Heidi's and resting her head on her.

Heidi nodded with a small smile. "Let's not keep them waiting then." She said with a chuckle before the two disappeared in Heidi's signature blue flames.

….

Heidi and Audrey appeared off to the side of the main crowd. The Bridge Plaza, as Heidi liked to call it, was decorated beautifully and filled to the brim with people in formal apparel. Countless royals were in attendance along with many heroes and their sidekicks.

Heidi's eyebrows flew up at the number of people in attendance. She whistled in slight awe and placed her free hand on her hip. "Now _that _is a lot of royals. Hell, I think I even spot Elsa over there. Wonder what she's up to…" She said to herself, looking at the former queen who was clad in her shimmery white dress with its fairy-like wings.

Audrey nodded in agreement, glancing at all the royals. "I could have _sworn _she said she wouldn't visit these parts anymore. It appears Queen Anna is here too." She tilted her head in thought. "We need to use Hermes as Mal did, _clearly _she sent out invitations to _everyone_."

Heidi rubbed her chin at that statement, noticing the blonde messenger god milling about the crowd and chatting with every person he knew. "Not a problem. Hermes will do whatever I ask and then some." She said with a chuckle, waving the god over.

Hermes zipped over to the two and grinned at them both. He was wearing a gold-colored tuxedo with a black tie and his best formal winged shoes. "_Hello _to you two!" He greeted them, folding his arms as he floated a bit. "Mal and the King will be here momentarily, and I wrangled Hades after he finished strangling me." He laughed, zipping away before appearing again with a scowling Hades. "Here he is!"

Hades glared at him before promptly shoving the shorter god away, sending Hermes back into the crowd of well-dressed individuals. He rolled his eyes before turning his attention to his daughter and her fiance. "So, when are you ladies having one of these? I need to know in advance so I'm prepared to torture a few specific gods."

Heidi shook her head in amusement while Audrey's eyes widened at his words. The goddess chuckled and placed her hand on her hip. "No torturing at the engagement party, dad." He raised a finger, prompting Heidi to shake her head. "_Or _the Wedding."

Hades let out an overdramatic sigh and folded his arms. "We _really _need to get you on the torturing train, sweetheart. _Right _after I get down to the Underworld and stake my claim as ruler once more, of course." He told her, grinning at the thought.

Heidi paused when she heard this. "Actually...I wanted to talk to you about that...Dad, I-"

Hades immediately cut her off and laughed. "My daughter wants to help her dear old dad in the Underworld?" He pulled her into a one-armed hug and messed with her hair.

Heidi blinked before whacking his hand away. "_What_? Dad, I was _not _going to say that. I was _going _to say-"

Again she was interrupted by the grinning god. "You were going to say you _accept_?" He laughed as his hair lit up. "Heidi, I now name you _Co-_Ruler of the Underworld. You step in if I am _ever _unable to do my job." He ignored the scowl that had formed on her face.

"..._Yay._" Heidi said with heavy sarcasm, eyebrow twitching while her the tips of her hair turned to flames.

Hades patted her on the head, ignoring the flames that tried to burn him. "That's my girl. Now, _where _is your sister?" He whipped around and began searching for the purplette, scaring people left and right with his presence.

Heidi sighed before blinking as she noticed Audrey staring at her. She tilted her head before her eyes widened. "Shit...You don't know that Mal and I are…"

"_Sisters?!" _Audrey practically yelled, drawing the attention of most of the crowd.

Heidi winced and waved the crowd off, trying her best to remain as incognito as possible. Facing her princess, Heidi scratched the side of her head. "Yes...We are half-sisters." She managed, still attempting to get the crowd to stop staring.

Maybe it was just her, but Heidi could have _sworn _that the crowd _wanted _to stare at them. Every single royal and hero was watching them...No, they were _judging_. Heidi scowled back at them and tried yet again to wave them off. _Gah, these people are going to be the death of me. _She thought, looking at every single person staring at them. Her eyes landed on a blue-eyed blonde all in white and appeared to be glowing _gold _of all things. Heidi knew quite well who this mysterious model-like being was...the elusive Aphrodite.

Aphrodite's long white cape that was changing to many colors was blowing in a seemingly nonexistent wind while the goddess herself seemed to sparkle under the rays of the sun. Her eyes were sapphire blue and appeared to have countless gold and silver flecks within them. The goddess's golden locks were perfectly styled and looked like liquid gold with how beautiful they were. Her long flowing white dress hugged her body and accentuated every last perfect curve with millions of tiny diamonds covering the dress.

Heidi couldn't tear her eyes away from the other goddess, not because of her beauty, no...It was because of how _familiar _she looked. Heidi was _well _aware that Aphrodite regularly changed her appearance, it was her thing, but for some reason...She recognized this specific form Aphrodite took.

"Heidi?"

Heidi vaguely heard Audrey, but she was far too drawn to Aphrodite to listen. Her thoughts were frozen in place as a mischievous look appeared on the blonde goddess, her eyes glowing pink for a mere second before she disappeared in a golden light. As soon as she was gone, Heidi let out a breath and blinked a few times before shaking her head. "What..."

Audrey blinked and looked at her as she saw the crowd finally look away. "Heidi, are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice as she took the goddess's hand.

Heidi shook her head once more as she felt a dull throb in the back of her head. "Yeah...I just have a headache." She smiled slightly and looked at her. "I am fine, don't worry about me."

Audrey had a puzzled look on her face. "...If you say so." The princess decided not to comment on the whole sisters thing, not when Heidi had a headache. Instead, she took a deep breath and stayed close to the older woman.

Heidi mentally sighed as she closed her eyes, the image of the glowing pink eyes etched into her mind. Something about them felt..._familiar_ and not in a good way. Almost as if she had been warned to stay away from those eyes...to _run_ from them. Perhaps it was just her head playing tricks on her, entirely possible considering a few things, or there truly was a reason for her feelings...She didn't know, and she doubted she would _ever _know.

Heidi's thoughts were brought to a crashing halt as Mal and Ben _finally _made their entrance, exiting the tunnel with their arms linked. They both walked with grace as they walked onto the balcony and waved at everyone with smiles.

Mal looked around before noticing Audrey and Heidi. Her smile seemed to double and she gave them a wave in a friendly manner before she looked elsewhere.

Audrey smiled back, finding that she literally had _no _reason to be jealous of Mal now. Not only was Mal Heidi's _sister_, but the princess was also _marrying _Heidi and becoming her immortal wife. That in itself was _leagues _above being Queen… The pinkette's smile increased as she glanced at Heidi. For the first time in years...Audrey felt like she truly belonged and that she was...happy.

A few minutes passed before the crowd began to settle down again, Ben cleared his throat and beamed at everyone in the plaza. "Lady Mal and I want to thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today." He told the crowd before turning to his future bride. "I couldn't be prouder or happier to call you my queen." With a wide smile, he raised his glass and looked back at the celebrating masses. "So raise your glasses to the future Queen of Auradon!"

As everyone raised their glasses, Heidi made one with wine appear in her hand while one with punch appeared in Audrey's. The goddess snickered at the look on Audrey's face as she sipped at her fine wine. "No wine until _after _our wedding, that way you get the goddess perks. For now...enjoy the punch." She smirked at the pout on the princess's face before bringing her close.

At the front of the crowd stood Carlos and Jane with both of them looking stunning next to one another. With a grin, Carlos looked up at the couple on the balcony. "Speech, Your Specialness!" He shouted, his grin increasing as he saw Mal blink.

Jay joined in with a laugh. "Speech, oh fancy one!" He yelled before clapping for the purple-haired girl looking over them all.

Mal's smile fell and she looked down at the ground. After about a minute, she looked back up and turned to face Ben with a frown. "I...I can't. I can't be queen of Auradon." She said, shaking her head.

Heidi was so badly caught off guard that she began coughing and choking a bit on the wine while everyone else gasped. Audrey couldn't believe what she just heard...or that Heidi was _actually _having a coughing fit due to _wine_. Deciding that the coughing goddess next to her was a bigger problem at the moment, she went about helping her and patted her on the back.

Mal sighed and noticed the look on Ben's face. "I can't turn my back on the Isle." She told him quietly before she took a deep breath and addressed the crowd. "We made a decision to close the barrier forever...It was my idea. But it's wrong." She admitted, noticing the surprise appearing on everyone's faces. "I've learned that you can't live in fear...Because it doesn't actually protect you from anything. You never know where the bad is going to come from...And you never know where the heroes are going to come from, either." She looked to Hades who gave her a thumbs up while he was in the middle of throttling Hermes who was grinning. Mal smiled momentarily before nodding. "If we did not have the help we had, Auradon would be gone. And without Hades, my father, and Heidi, my sister...Audrey would be gone."

The crowd reeled at this revelation while a few looked in Audrey and Heidi's direction. Heidi had barely recovered from her coughing fit while Audrey was busy looking her over. Mal shook her head in slight amusement before continuing. "We are all capable of good and bad, no matter which side of the barrier we come from." She raised her head with the clear insight and strength of a leader who was able to see the _complete _nature of her people for the first time.

Once Heidi had regained her composure, both her and Audrey smiled at Mal. Heidi's eyes glowed when Mal looked her way, causing a small smile to appear on her face. "There's the Mal I know." The goddess whispered as the glowing in her eyes dimmed.

Mal turned to face the king next to her and took his hands in hers. "And that's why I can't be queen of just Auradon...I have to be queen of the Isle too. It's time we take the barrier down. Forever."

Her words immediately made Beast frown and take a step forward. "We can't do that." He said, clearly alarmed at the mere suggestion.

Ben stood shoulder to shoulder with Mal and looked at his father. "It's up to us, Dad. I choose to be a king who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's time for new beginnings." Both Mal and Ben turned to face the crowd. "The barrier will come down."

The VKs all smiled and whooped while Heidi let a laugh bubble out. "I...I can't believe it." She murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's true...She was right."

Audrey looked at her in confusion, turning her full attention to the goddess while tuning out the cheering and clapping. "Who was right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw the three original VKs run up the stairs to join Mal.

Heidi met Mal's eyes and gave her a smile and a nod before looking back down at Audrey. "My aunt Hestia once told me of a prophecy when I was young. She wasn't the one who _originally _gave the prophecy, but she was the one to tell me." She said as she watched Mal accept the wand from Fairy Godmother. "The day of the forgotten one's daughter's most joyous moment shall be the day two worlds are reunited." As she said that, the wand began glowing as the other VKs placed a hand on Mal. "With her declaration, the link shall be healed, and the damned shall see the light once more as will their offspring." Right after she said that the wand shot out a blast of magic that collided with the barrier, taking it down in one fell swoop. Heidi smiled and continued. "No matter their atrocities and the terror they have caused...they will all be found redeemed under the daughter's great and magnificent reign."

Audrey's eyes widened once Heidi was finished. "That...was a _prophecy? _About _this _day and _Mal_?" She asked, pulling Heidi back as everyone cheered and began moving about in excitement.

Heidi nodded as she saw the white bridge that she once marched across reappear in all of its beauty. "It was. Thousands of years old...Telling of a day when two worlds would be together again under the rule of the daughter of the forgotten one. Hades, our father, is the forgotten one-the forgotten god. And Mal…" She sniffed as she wiped a tear away. "Mal is the daughter who shall bring them all together under her reign as queen." She explained in a shaky voice, laughing a bit in joy. "Even the gods saw this day coming...This beautiful day." She faced Audrey and wiped away a few more tears. "The day that we are no longer apart. That world...and this world."

Audrey was in awe as she saw everyone begin dancing, for once she saw it how Heidi described it, ironically. "Wow...This is...amazing." She said with a laugh of disbelief.

Heidi nodded in agreement as she saw Hermes and Hades wiggle out of the dancing flash mob. A thought passed through her head and she smiled. "I...I want to do the same for the gods." She said, her smile widening as she took both of Audrey's hands.

"What?" Audrey couldn't help but ask before blinking. "What do you mean? The gods are already together, aren't they?"

Heidi shook her head as she managed to wipe away the last of her tears. "No, they are not. There are countless pantheons out there in this world, Greek, Norse, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, Japanese...so many more and they don't communicate with each other." She smiled and looked up at the sky. "I want to bring them together, unite them, to create something that has never been seen before. I want them to communicate, to work together and most importantly…" She gazed at the flash mob and chuckled. "I want them to communicate with the humans once more. No more separation, no more placing themselves above the humans…" She shook her head as her smile widened. "I want gods to _walk _with humans like how Hermes and I do, to speak with them like how we do, to _help _them...That is my dream now, Audrey...And I hope you will come along with me for that journey."

Audrey gazed back at her future wife before a smile appeared on her face as she nodded. "Heidi...I will go where you go. I'm not letting you disappear on me again...I will never let you go. Once we are wed...We can start on that dream." She rubbed Heidi's hands as she was brought into an embrace.

Heidi rested her head on Audrey's, her eyes closed as she generated more body heat. "Thank you, Princessa." She whispered, holding the princess in a loving manner.

When Audrey pulled away, she looked up to Heidi with a smile. "No...Thank you." At Heidi's confused look she giggled. "You have given me everything, you never once left me unless needed...And you are the one person I wouldn't mind spending eternity with."

Heidi smiled back before pulling her into a loving kiss. It lasted for several minutes before they pulled away, with the princess seeming a bit breathless while Heidi appeared fine. "Same, Princessa. I can't think of anyone more perfect…"

The two were enjoying each other's company in silence when they noticed that the flash mob, that now had many Isle inhabitants in it, was dancing and singing as they exited the plaza. Audrey laughed and looked at Heidi. "I have to ask...Is _that _how you have been seeing...well, _that_?"

Heidi laughed as well as they began following the crowd. "You have _no _idea. It's like everyone is listening to music I can't hear!" She said, bringing the princess close to her. "And the singing makes it better, I know I get a good laugh out of it."

Audrey nodded in agreement. "I can see how you would, this is _great_." She laughed before shaking her head. "Wanna head home?" She asked, looking up at Heidi with a smile.

Heidi locked eyes with her father before she looked back down at her princess. "Let's do that Princessa. We still have _many _things to plan before the wedding next month." She said as they entered the tunnel, finding walking to be more enjoyable.

Before they completely disappeared within the large crowd, one could see the giant grin on Heidi's face and the panicked one on Audrey's. "NEXT MONTH?!" The princess exclaimed, prompting Heidi to laugh just as loudly.

Back in the plaza, Aphrodite had appeared near the beginning of the bridge. Her eyes were currently pink and filled with darkness as she gazed at the bridge. "And they all live happily ever after…" She said in a bored tone, paying the two other gods in the plaza no attention as they both teleported away. "...At least for now." She lowered to the ground before her hand was covered in her golden magic. As soon as her hand touched the ground a _massive _crack formed and worked its way further into the center of the plaza.

The beautiful goddess sighed at the crack and stood up. "A shame, truly, that they believe that all is over...That they have reached a happily ever after." She walked to the center of the plaza, black roses sprouting behind her before disappearing like dust being blown in the wind. "Enjoy your peace now…" Her eyes glowed as the golden light swirled around her. "For this is not the end of your story." As she uttered those last words, the goddess disappeared in a blast of magic...leaving nothing but a crack in the shape of a spiral and a single black rose with a purple butterfly resting on it.

* * *

_So this is a rare note at the end of the chapter. This is because I have news...yes...**news.** The wedding will be posted as an epilogue and may take me a while, I just want it to be perfect, but there is also the crossover fic I did with SuperNova Co titled 'When Worlds Collide' and that is being updated a **lot **as we have plenty of chapters. Go ahead and read that because we are both planning something that would require knowledge of that, at least. The mentioned fourth arc **is **coming, just won't be attached to this and it will be quite a surprise. This is not the last time you will see Heidi, not at all. Thanks for enjoying this story and I hope you all will read not only the crossover...but the surprise as well. _


	42. The Wedding : Part 1

The room was alive with energy as fairies flitted around with hushed whispers, each one trying to work faster than the other. A warm breeze blew in, sending the gold sheer curtains blowing while the rays of the sun managed to pour into the room.

On a pedestal stood a girl no older than eighteen dressed in a beautiful light pink off the shoulder tulle ball gown with a long pastel pink tulle cape that had small sparkly pink flowers on it. The bodice was adorned with countless pink diamonds and Swarovski crystals and the smallest of pink flowers while the skirt sparkles and flows perfectly. Her heels glittered with their crystal-like quality, rivaling Cinderella's famous glass slippers.

The girl smiled at her reflection in the large mirror as the fairies flew around her in a rushed manner, applying sparkling pink fairy dust to the dyed parts of her blonde hair. She watched as they picked up a luxurious diamond necklace and placed it on her while a few others lifted up the diamond crown that had been sitting on its own velvet pillow. The fairies seemed to struggle with the crown a bit, possibly due to their incredibly small size, but eventually laid it atop her perfectly styled hair. To finish the look, two separate teams of fairies each lifted up a single diamond earring before putting them in.

They all began to back away before one let out an alarmed high-pitched yell. "The veil!" The fairy quickly zipped towards a fancy box before pulling out a long white lace veil with pink flower petals on it.

The girl tilted her head, prompting several fairies to charge forward and begin securing her crown again. Watching as the little fairy struggled with the veil, she held her palms open and caught the fairy as it made it over. She smiled at the fairy before giggling. "Are you okay?" She asked, seeing the fairy brush her dress off while holding onto the veil.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Thank you, princess." The fairy said with a bright smile as a couple of other fairies assisted her with the veil. Together they managed to place it atop her head without much trouble, adjusting it with their magic that they had only recently gained back.

The princess closed her eyes as she remembered the day that the King and Queen overturned the no magic law. It was one of the first acts Mal did and the fairy community rejoiced that day as they too had been restricted by the law. Thanks to Mal, and a rather good argument, Auradon was free to exercise magic as long as it was not used for nefarious purposes. Of course, there was a force set in place, her soon-to-be wife had decided to take up the mantle and called herself 'De Facto Leader' of the entire force...She wasn't sure if the woman was _actually _the leader or not, Mal hadn't made the announcement yet...But the goddess certainly seemed happy about it.

A firm knock on the door brought the princess out of her thoughts and she stepped off the pedestal, causing the fairies to fly after her while looking at the various flowers attached to her gown. As she reached the door it suddenly opened on its own to reveal a very regal looking Mal.

Mal tilted her head and leaned over, looking at the many fairies with a raised eyebrow. "I see _someone _has a way with the fairies." She commented, watching as they flitted about and followed the princess when she moved.

The blonde nodded and laced her fingers together. "Heidi only wants the best, she's been going wild with the luxuries ever since you overturned the no magic rule." She gestured towards the grand suite she was in. "Such as a magical room for me to get ready in."

Mal nodded, glancing around at the rather luxurious room with its marble floors, gold accents, and shimmering walls. It greatly resembled a grand room one would find in Olympus, especially with its magnificent pillars and glowing orbs used as lanterns. "Yeah...I was going to ask what was going on with this room. Looks like she pulled it straight out of Olympus…" She rubbed her chin. "Did she do it?"

The princess smiled back as she returned to her pedestal, admiring herself in the mirror. "Heidi? She did, well, she rented out the room and converted it before deciding it would be better to just buy the resort." She giggled at the thought. "Now we own a resort, apparently."

Mal blinked before she playfully smirked. "Looks like I'll be contacting you for the venue for our wedding. I'll be sure to get the information afterward." She glanced around the room once more before turning back towards the door. "I will see you then, Audrey."

Audrey waved her off as the purplette quietly closed the door, leaving the princess to nothing but the soft sounds of fairy wings fluttering around her while they prepped her. She let out a shaky sigh and shook her hands, attempting to rid herself of the jitters. Despite the fact that she had always dreamed of this day, _hoped _that it would come...she was nervous. Terribly so.

The princess fiddled with the fabric of her dress as she noticed the fairies begin to apply her makeup using their magic. It always amazed her to see the little beings so happy once again, for they were once greatly saddened by Fairy Godmother's act to leave magic in the past. It was if they had left a portion of their soul in their magical home they were forced to abandon. It truly was a surprisingly dark past that all of Auradon learned when it came in regards to the magic and Audrey sometimes found herself questioning why magic was even banned in the first place.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt the veil being pulled over her face, a sign that the ceremony was to begin soon. Audrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before she opened them to smile at herself. "You can do this…" She murmured, lacing her fingers together as a large bouquet of multicolored roses with small diamonds appeared in her hands.

She exhaled through her nose as she heard the door open and a surprisingly dressed up Hades walked in. He was wearing a black slightly distressed suit that had spikes on the collar along with a pair of black dress shoes. The god whistled at the room before smirking at the princess. "We got all the gods and few humans in and settled, except for Dionysus and Thor who is being handled by Heidi at the moment. Apparently, those Asgardians like to _crash _weddings...as in actually crash into them. She barely made him crash elsewhere and what do you know, he has gifts from everyone in Asgard." He shook his head with a slight look of exasperation. "You'd never think it was the blonde musclehead who was the wedding freak."

Audrey looked at him in amusement. "Hello, Hades." She said warmly, looking up at the man with a smile. Over the past month, she has grown quite close to the god who she had formerly thought of as insane. Ever since she accepted Heidi's 'proposal', Hades had been unusually nice to her. Considering it as a sign, Audrey did her best to be nice back...and found it extremely easy for some reason. Especially when he explained what had actually happened when he zapped his daughter into a coma. Knowing that it was a mistake, and the fact that he was highly concerned over it, made Audrey see him in a new light...Not as a maniacal god, but as a loving father.

Hades smiled back at her as he saw her stride towards him before bringing him into a gentle hug while keeping ahold of the bouquet. "I have to say, my daughter is an excellent designer." He said once she pulled away. "I take it she designed all of this?"

"Even the room," Audrey responded back with a soft giggle.

Hades laughed and looked at the grand room. "I _knew _this looked like her handy work, or rather _my _handy work. She gets her interior designing from yours truly." He said while gesturing to himself.

Audrey held her hand over her mouth to hide her wide smile before letting it fall back down. "Hades?" The god stopped looking around and turned his attention to her. "I...have to thank you for standing in…" She took a deep breath. "I did not think my family would…"

Hades patted her gently on the arm. "Don't worry about it, kid. I know how that feels...Besides, if I don't get to walk my own daughter down the aisle because she's stubborn the least I can do is walk her bride." He said with a gentle tone before a crooked smile appeared on face. "Word to the wise, if your family didn't give a damn to take time to show up to your wedding, don't give them a damn when you can't show up to their events. Don't apologize, just give 'em a shit-eating smile."

Audrey felt a laugh bubble out at his rather smart advice and lack of filter. She had long since grown used to his way of speech, it was hard not to when he spent much of the past month crashed on their couch, and was no longer bothered by it. "Thank you, Hades. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Hades gave her a wink before offering her his arm. "No need to keep the fidgety goddess waiting. She can't _wait _to see you." He snapped his fingers and adjusted the veil so it was _just _perfect. "Not to mention I _don't_ know how long we can keep hundreds of gods, demigods, and humans in their seats. The gods especially-I think some just came for the _food_." He said the last part in a hushed whisper before snickering. "Anyway, shall we?"

Audrey stepped off her pedestal as she saw the fairies all flitter off and out of the room. Making sure she wasn't stepping on anything, her dress was already creating quite the precarious situation, she smiled at her soon-to-be father-in-law and linked her arm with his. "We shall." She said, the tiny twinkles in her eyes seeming to sparkle as she was led out of the room.

….

The blue-haired woman straightened her black bowtie for what could only be the hundredth time as she bit her lip and looked about the grandiose room that was filled to the brim with gods, demigods, and humans. She nervously kept playing with the bottom of her black tuxedo jacket despite the deadpan she was receiving from her sister who was _right _up front along with Ben, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Gil, Hadie, and Uma.

"_Heidi...HEIDI!" _A sudden annoyed-sounding telepathic message came searing through the goddess's head causing her to cringe before shooting a sharp look at the person responsible.

"_Mal. For goodness sake would you __**not **__screech in my head while I am trying not to panic?" _Heidi asked back, her telepathic voice ringing heavily with irritation.

Mal rolled her eyes as Ben looked between them in a tad of confusion. _"Calm down and breathe. You are more twitchy than dad when he is annoyed. You're acting like she is gonna say no or something-And don't worry about any objections...Her family didn't show up." _The elegant looking purplette thought as she laid her hands on top of each other.

Heidi averted her eyes at the last part. She didn't expect Audrey's family to not attend...not whatsoever. _"I...I feel bad that we got everybody-" _Her thoughts were brought to a crashing halt when she heard the music beginning to play and the sound of somebody landing behind her prompted her to turn around.

Lo and behold...Hermes was standing there..._in a tux! _

Heidi blinked before a frown appeared on her face. "_Hermes!_" She said in a hushed whisper, eyes glowing blue in irritation.

Hermes gave her a sly smirk. "At your service." He said, doing a twirl midair as he inadvertently showed off his white tuxedo with a gold flower tucked into the tuxedo pocket while his odd gold-colored dress shoes shimmered under the noon sun.

Before she could ask what he was doing up there with her, the sudden standing of countless beings made her turn to face the aisle lined with white and pink roses. Her eyes locked onto the flower arch...and her heart stopped at the sight.

It was a beyond enchanting sight that had captivated the bluenette...The sight of the already beautiful princess donning a gorgeous pink wedding ball gown adorned with countless flowers. The almost diamond-like glass heels sparkled and glittered under the rays of light with each step she took. Her perfect blonde hair fell in all the right locations and the pink streaks shimmered and practically glowed with magic.

Heidi's jaw fell open and stayed open as her father led Audrey down the aisle. She didn't even notice the amused look on her father's face while she slowly watched the beautiful bride reach the pedestal the goddess was standing on with Hermes. She _was _vaguely aware of the silent snicker from the blue-haired god

Behind her veil, Audrey had the biggest smile while her pink eyes seem to glow. She let out a breathy giggle as she saw the bouquet lift up from her hands to float by her side. Looking back at the stunned goddess, she gave her a small wave. "H-Hey." She whispered, her cheeks glowing red once she noticed the woman's eyes trailing over her.

It took a few seconds for the goddess to snap out of it and she blinked before giving the girl a small finger wave of her own. "...Hey." She whispered the greeting back, the golden flecks flickering brightly with emotion as the music slowed to a stop.

Floating above them, Hermes smiled before looking out at the incredibly large amount of attendees. "Gods, goddesses, demigods, and humans, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Heidi and Audrey." He said in a grandiose way, prompting a few gods to stare at him. "And _yes _I do have a license to do this." At this comment, many of the gods let out a chuckle while the humans blinked at him in surprise.

Once the blonde god lowered a bit, he folded his hands behind his back as a book appeared in front of him and floated. "Today is the beginning of an eternal journey for this couple! Drawing on their mutual admiration, respect, and trust, they are ready to embark on the next chapter in their lives. We celebrate the love and light evident in their relationship, and wish them well on this joyous occasion." He snapped the book shut. "A union between a god and human is an incredibly special occasion, one that is to be remembered for a long time. This union is no different and I believe for many of us it is _truly _one of a kind." Several of the gods smiled at his comment while Hades' eyebrow twitched, a clear sign that his 'tough dad' mask was slipping.

Hermes tossed the book over his head in a comedic manner before floating high up into the air. "While I _know _that none of you are going to do this, especially with _this _couple, I have to say it." He clapped his hands together and gestured widely. If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked around with a grin. "Anyone? No?" When he got enough head shakes and a few thumbs down, he let out a chuckle. "Alright, now that we got that out of the way-let us move on." He zipped back down to the two women and smiled.

Heidi smiled at him before slowly taking Audrey's hands and beginning to rub them. Audrey looked down at their joined hands before tightening her hold on Heidi's in silent reassurance.

Hermes looked at the two of them with a grin. "Ladies...I trust you two both came up with some personalized vows?"

Heidi chuckled and nodded. "You know it." Her comment made a few of the people in the audience laugh before the goddess beamed at her blushing bride. "Seeing as I am the one who spoke up...I'll go first." She took a deep breath and rubbed the back of Audrey's hand. "Audrey...The moment I stepped out of that limo and laid eyes on you...I knew you were by far one of the most beautiful individuals I've seen in my, admittingly, long life." She let out a soft chuckle, prompting Audrey to giggle at that while her blush seemed to double. "Then I find out you were my roomie? I was wondering what force made that one happen because it seemed that I was _fated _to meet you. I always questioned what powerful force could have led me to you...be it fate or destiny, but I am glad it did. I had never once met someone before you that didn't want to immediately date me...and...it made me realize just how _special _you are. From that day forward you have _always _been on my mind...and from now on you shall be the only one in here…" She gestured to her heart. "And in here." She lifted her hand to her head. "Because you are the only one I want to live forever with."

Audrey was glad that she had magical makeup on by the end of that, mainly due to the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Hearing the soft awws from the crowd and even Hermes muttering a "Not gonna cry", she smiled and looked up at the taller goddess. "Heidi, I have to say...from the day I almost slammed my dorm room door in your face...I never thought I would be up here with you _getting married_." Her words made Heidi laugh a bit while the VKs and Ben in the front one laughed as well. "I could never envision doing this with anyone else, not anymore. You were there when I was down, when I was alone, and when I needed someone to pull me out of the darkness. You are my savior, my love, and my goddess...the only one who has been with me even in spirit." Her hands tightened around Heidi's as she felt a warm aura being expelled from the goddess. "I don't ever want to leave you...even if that means going to one side of the world and back. If Hell wasn't so nice now you _know _I'd walk through the fires just to reach you." At this Heidi snorted a bit while various gods laughed. "I will do anything for you and anything _with _you...because this once broken-hearted princess loves you, you big teddy bear."

Heidi's smile seemed to triple at the nickname as she heard even more awws from the crowd. "Teddy Bear? Okay, that one is pretty good." She said with a laugh before they both looked at Hermes.

Hermes, who had recovered from his moment of emotion, smiled at both of them before chuckling. "Seeing as you two are handsy enough-I'm going straight to it." He said with amusement before lacing his hands together. "Heidi, do you take Audrey as your beloved Wife, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, till the end of time?"

Heidi looked Audrey straight in the eye and nodded. "I do."

Hermes looked at the princess who was blushing as bright as a tomato now. "Audrey, do you take Heidi as your beloved Wife, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, till the end of time?"

Audrey let out a breathy chuckle and nodded as well. "I do."

The god snapped his fingers and a red velvet pillow holding two rings appeared. "And now for the rings, you ladies know which one belongs to one another, I know you do." He said with a grin, watching as Heidi gave him a momentary deadpan before picking up a silver-colored ring with countless diamonds and a beautiful red diamond heart on the center with two smaller ones on the side.

Audrey smiled at the god and gently plucked a black metallic wedding band with a blue interior ring before tilting her head. After a moment of the two questioning who went first, Audrey let out a chuckle and slipped the band on Heidi's ring finger. "There…" She whispered quietly, watching the interest enter the goddess's eyes before they flickered up.

Heidi smiled back before carefully slipping the beautiful ring onto Audrey's ring finger. She took a moment to admire it before taking Audrey's hands in her own again.

Hermes, upon noticing they were done, grinned before floating a bit higher. "And by the power invested by me, thanks to some handy classes, I now pronounce you wife and wife!" He paused, not appearing to notice the smirks on everyone's faces. "Or would it be goddess and wife...Wait no…"

Heidi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And by the power vested in me, thanks to me being the buddy of this talkative guy, I may now kiss the bride!" She announced before lifting Audrey's veil and bringing the blonde into a kiss, sending everyone into laughter before cheering while Hermes gaped at the fact that he hadn't gotten to say that part.

Upon pulling away, the princess was suddenly engulfed in a light so bright that many of the gods gasped with one even teleporting away _immediately_. The light spun around her in ribbons before the ribbons increased in speed until the finally crashed into her and caused her entire body to begin glowing while her hair turned a baby pink.

Heidi's eyes widened as she reached out to catch the surprised princess. "Woah...Audrey...Y-You look..._amazing_." She breathed out, taking a moment to stare into the stunned eyes of her new wife.

Audrey's eyes appeared to gain small sparkling flecks to them from the abrupt transformation while her pink hair grew a bit longer and she somehow looked even _more _beautiful. The princess now turned goddess, blinked a few times as she was steadied by the bluenette. "W-What was that?"

Hermes zipped down while a few of the gods began teleporting away, probably to find the food, though most of them seemed genuinely curious by the new goddess's rather flashy transformation. The god rubbed his chin in thought as the two women looked at him. "_That_ is what happens when a human or mortal marries a god or goddess, you get ascended to their level and will remain that way so long as you are married to them. As for the especially _bright _part...I _might _have to consult Athena on that one." He said with a confused look before he shrugged and faced the crowd. "Anyway, gods, goddesses, demigods, and humans, I give you Mrs. and Mrs…" He paused and looked down at them. "Last name?"

Heidi and Audrey shared a look before they both smirked. "Rose." They said in almost perfect unison.

Hermes raised an eyebrow before looking back at the crowd. "Mrs. and Mrs. Rose!" He announced, sending the crowd into a cheer while he looked confused. "Why does it sound so..._off_?" He asked himself as he floated a bit higher.

The newlyweds let out a laugh before stopping as the wedding march began playing...in rock mode. As in rock _concert _mode. The bluenette blinked and looked down at Audrey. "I...Have no idea why that is playing."

Audrey giggled and pointed at something off to the side, or _someone_, in this case. "I do. Looks like Hades wanted to play the wedding march on his guitar." She said, noticing the comically headbanging god whose electric guitar was hooked up to some speakers while a few demons played other instruments.

Heidi let out a surprised laugh as the floating bouquet landed back in Audrey's hands. "Of _course _my dad had to leave his own little mark." She said in amusement as she saw rose petals beginning to float up into the air while the tiny fairies cheered from their seats on the countless roses lining the aisle.

Audrey giggled once more before beginning to lead Heidi back up the aisle, watching as she saw a beautiful white chariot drawn by two golden pegasi land on the green grass. She gazed up at her new wife in amazement. "A _chariot_? Why would we need a chariot?" She asked, taken by surprise at the idea of riding in a flying chariot.

Heidi smiled, clearly happy at the fact that Audrey had _no _idea where they were going for the reception. "Because we need to fly to reach our next destination, Princessa." She said with glowing eyes and a playful look causing the princess to look at her in curiosity.

Before they reached the rose-lined arch at the end of the aisle, Audrey looked at her bouquet before grinning. "I almost forgot…" She said aloud, pulling her hand out of Heidi's. "I've always imagined doing this."

Heidi blinked before a matching grin appeared on her face and she whipped around. "She's throwing the bouquet _early!_" She announced with a laugh, prompting countless females to gasp, along with a few men, and immediately pour into the rather large aisle.

Audrey glanced at Heidi who gave her the thumbs up before the pinkette nodded and smiled. Taking a breath, she readied herself before tossing it _high _into the air. Whipping around, she gasped when she saw it bounce off of one hand and over the other before finally landing in one 's hands...The one being they were _never _supposed to land in, especially considering how far off to the side they were.

Heidi bellowed in laughter while several goddesses and other women's jaws dropped at the person who was holding the bouquet. "_DAD?!_" She howled with laughter as she saw the surprised look on her father's face. "Well, I guess we know who's getting hitched next!" She exclaimed, prompting her father to let out a yell before tossing it back into the crowd of women where it continued to bounce off of their hands before eventually landing in Mal's...which was rather fitting.

Audrey shook her head in amusement as she saw Hades turn an angry red when Hermes zipped over to him before the older god promptly tackled Hermes and practically throttled him. "And they say that the person who catches the bouquet will be getting married soon...I wonder if it's wrong." She said with a thoughtful hum as she took Heidi's hand again.

Heidi shrugged as she smiled and glanced back at her father. "Who knows? Love is a _strange _thing. It can come at the most unexpected time and to the most unsuspecting individuals." She let out a low chuckle. "Maybe one day he will find that special someone."

Audrey's eyes softened at the thought as they stepped into the chariot. "You think so?" She asked, letting out a quiet gasp when the horses neighed and took off into the sky.

Heidi nodded and held her new wife closer. "Yeah...After all-" She allowed a smile to appear on her face and looked down at the pinkette. "-If we were able to do this, my father finding that special one should be a piece of cake." Her words brought a smile to Audrey's face and the princess closed her eyes with a soft happy sigh as they rose higher and higher into the clouds.

…

_Hey guys! So there is a part two of this that I am currently working on. The crossover fic is being finished up when this goes up and the fourth arc is going to be worked on soon. I do have a few announcements. The fourth arc of this fic is going to be a continuation of the crossover (time skip of course) and I was wondering if anyone wanted to see an alternate version that did not feature that much crossover madness. It would be written after the crossover version was finished and would be attached to this fic as it focuses on Audrey and Heidi moreso than the crossover version. I'd love to hear any responses for that-especially considering that I am on the fence about it._

_Now for other things. I will be coming up with more one-shots for my one-shot fic that surround the now married Audrey and Heidi. These will be filling up that time gap between this and the fourth arc and I highly recommend reading them once they are up. _

_I __**think **__that is everything, hopefully, so all I have to say is...REVIEW!_

_PS: Don't be afraid to voice ideas for who I should throw at Hades, as in pairing wise. He __**did **__catch that bouquet and you __**know **__what that means..._


	43. The Wedding : Part 2

The wedding reception 'hall' within Olympus was already filling up when the new couple touched down outside. The large hall looked like a traditional greek temple with its magnificent pure white columns and ornate designs. Roses decorated every inch of the outside of the temple while orbs of magic lit the way so that they could find their way once night fell.

Audrey stepped out of the chariot in silent awe as she took in the grand building. She turned to face Heidi and let out a breath with a small shake of her head. "This...We are in Olympus right now?" Her head whipped up when she heard a neigh and gasped at the sight of hundreds of pegasi resting on clouds high above them. "Wow…"

Heidi nodded with a smile as she stepped out of the chariot and gazed up at the pegasi, who were all watching the event. "Yep...Welcome to Olympus." She said with a small chuckle.

Audrey's eyes took in every divine sight before she looked at all the gods and demigods that were flowing in. "That...is _way _more gods than I expected."

Heidi rubbed her chin while silently urging the pegasi pulling the chariot to fly off. "Huh, I don't even remember sending out this many invitations. I don't recognize most of these guys." She said, sounding somewhat confused with what she was looking at.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "You...don't? I thought you were the one to invite everyone."

Heidi shrugged as she used her magic to change her pants into a pair of flowy black palazzo pants with a small slit on each side. Her tuxedo jacket turned into a white button-up blouse with a black bow tie and rolled up sleeves while her black heels changed into diamond-covered white high heels. "I gave out the information to Hermes, and he's the one who sent them out." She rubbed her chin as she fixed her hair with her magic, making the bangs perfect once more, along with fixing the windblown locks.

Audrey slowly nodded as she noticed Heidi also beginning to fix her hair along with removing her extremely long veil. "Maybe Hermes wanted to invite everyone he knew; he _did _hijack the wedding by marrying us." She said with a small laugh.

Heidi shook her head with a soft sigh. "And he didn't even warn me that he was going to do that." She said with a momentary frown before her smile returned. "Come, we'll be entering through the back once I get the signal." She offered the princess her arm.

Audrey happily linked hers with her new wife's and allowed herself to be guided along. She gazed around at the floating orbs of light as the bobbed to the soft instrumental music coming from inside the building. She could see into the inside of the temple and saw its magical decorations and countless flowers.

The princess let her fingers graze a pink rose attached to a column and was surprised to see it suddenly glow and turn red. "Heidi?" She stopped and looked at the flower with widened eyes.

Heidi stopped as soon as she felt Audrey stop and turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, concern creeping in her gaze while a small frown appeared on her face.

Audrey reached out and plucked the red rose from the column and stared at it, wholly mystified with it. "This rose was pink...I touched it, and it turned red." She explained softly, watching as the rose stem began to grow and gently wrap around her hand.

Heidi looked at it before smiling gently. "Princessa, you are a goddess now...That means you have powers, especially since you married me." She chuckled when Audrey looked up at her in confusion. "The stronger the god you marry, the stronger you'll be as well. The ascension process tries to get the individual to a level where they won't be harmed by their godly spouse. Like Poseidon and Zeus, their wives are pretty powerful. You won't be as powerful as me," She closed her eyes and paused for a moment before opening them again. "But I can tell you have a lot of potential. That flower is only the beginning, soon you'll be figuring out your other abilities."

Audrey nodded in curiosity as she watched a few more red roses blossom from the stem as the stem eventually formed a crown...a crown of roses. "Wow…" She breathed, eyes sparkling as the last few roses bloomed and glittered with magic.

Heidi smiled and removed Audrey's crown, storing it away with her magic before gently taking the crown of roses and placing it on the pinkette's head. She pushed a lock of hair behind Audrey's ear and stepped back. "Hmm...Something is missing." She rubbed her chin and looked the princess up and down before a smirk appeared. "How do you feel about red?"

…

Hades leaned against one of the pillars in the far corner of the temple as he sipped at his wine. His eyes trailed over each and every person in the room in a bit of boredom before his gaze fell on a short blonde woman in a turquoise ball gown with a low v-cut and see-through sleeves. _...Persephone? _He thought, pushing off the pillar to walk forward to get a better look.

The younger goddess turned as she took a drink of her cocktail, her emerald eyes closing as she savored the taste. She opened her eyes once more once she was finished with the glass and handed it off to a nearby floating gold tray. The flower crown that adorned her head shifted, so she straightened it along with waving her hand over her dress. Beautiful flowers blossomed all over her gown, which brought a smile to her before she laced her fingers together and looked about the room with interest.

The blue-haired god couldn't help but be drawn to the woman; after all...she was the one which he often considered his first, well, love. The first woman, who was but a girl then, he _truly _felt attracted to. She was one of the most, if not _the _most beautiful, goddesses he had laid eyes on, and she was even more beautiful now. He could tell she was still as gentle and graceful from the day he first laid eyes on her.

Hades swiftly moved in and out of the crowd once he saw that Demeter was nowhere in sight, an occurrence that would probably never happen again, and carefully approached the woman. Suddenly...He felt a _lot _more underdressed and grimaced while he almost frantically looked himself over.

Hearing the sound of the god mumbling, Persephone turned around to see who it was, and her eyes widened in surprise. She blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe her eyes before she let out a soft gasp. "...Hades?" Her eyebrows furrowed at his finicky behavior, caution still registered within her eyes. At the same time, she made sure to keep a bit of a distance.

Hades immediately froze and stopped what he was doing before he let out a nervous chuckle and straightened up to look at the blonde. "Hey, Seph...Long time no see, eh?" He put on his warmest of smiles knowing well that the woman wouldn't stay long if he in any way resembled how he looked when he kidnapped her so long ago.

Confusion flickered across Persephone's face when she saw both the warm look and heard the nickname he called her by. The green-eyed beauty took a moment to respond before she looked up at him. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" She looked him over before cautiously taking a step forward. "I have not seen nor heard of you since your attack on Olympus...and now I see you at a wedding for a daughter you had at some point." She tilted her head a bit at him while a few butterflies flew over and fluttered around her.

Hades glanced at the butterflies, and his eyes softened before he looked back at the ever graceful woman. "Yeah...I was in the Styx after the attack, found out I had a daughter a year in, and ten years after both my daughter and I were moved to the Isle." He explained with a small smile. "I was freed by Hermes to help stop Heidi's girlfriend, now wife, I suppose, from destroying all of Auradon."

Persephone appeared surprised at the notion that Hermes freed him, and Hades _actually _helped. She caught herself staring at him, mostly due to how handsome appeared to be and instead paid attention to blue butterfly that had landed on her shoulder. Reaching up, she held out a finger and smiled when the butterfly hopped onto her finger and flapped its wings.

The younger goddess took a moment to find her words and looked back up at him. "I must admit...I never thought I would see you again after my mother had her words with you." She said, gently lifting her hand into the air so the butterfly could fly off of her hand and into the air.

Hades nodded in agreement, scratching the back of his head. "She used some choice words, alright…" He said, his eyes going elsewhere before returning to her emerald gaze. "If I may ask...What are you doing here? The Demeter I know would _never_ let her daughter out to a wedding involving my daughter or me." A small smile accompanied his words that were followed by a low chuckle.

Persephone let out a sharp breath and sighed. "My mother...does not know I am here." At her words, Hades gained a knowing smirk. Noticing his grin, she quickly waved her hands. "I have never been to a wedding, and Hermes gave me an invitation! Mother would not have come...but I wanted to wish the new couple a happy marriage." She explained, laying a hand on her chest as the rest of the butterflies flew away.

Hades' eyebrow quirked up, and he chuckled. "...Demeter not letting you out anymore?" He asked simply, reaching over and taking a glass of wine from a floating tray.

Persephone averted her gaze before pausing as she heard an announcement. Turning her eyes towards the back of the temple and cleared her throat. "I believe your daughter and her wife are making their appearance." She said politely before looking away from him altogether.

Hades frowned for a moment at her behavior before looking in the direction she was looking in. _She's still cautious, I expected that. At least she's talking to me. _The god thought, internally wincing at the last time he had seen her. His loneliness had overcome him when he kidnapped her, to this day, he regrets not finding another way of communicating with her, and he remembered how...scared she looked. How much she cried out to be returned to her mother. Hades spent a long time thinking about that when he was imprisoned within the Styx and, after some internal debate and arguments, found that what he did _was_ wrong. Seeing her again, however, made that desire from so long ago erupt once more. His soul _longed _for her like it had before when he saw her in that patch of flowers and heard her beautiful voice.

The god had a hard time keeping his eyes away from the woman next to him, especially considering how beautiful she was at the moment, and bit his lip. _Keep ahold of yourself, Hades. You do something rash, and not only will she disappear, but Demeter will kick your ass. _He told himself, grimacing at the thought of either happening.

Thankfully the god's attention was forced away by the grand entrance of Heidi and Audrey. Heidi was grinning widely and laughing as several gods shot confetti 'poppers' over them while they strutted into the room. Audrey was attached at her side and was laughing as well as she allowed Heidi to twirl her around, giving everyone a good look of her now _red _dress.

As the attendees all moved to grant the couple space to dance, soft music began to play while the magical lights shifted to pink, and rose petals started to fall from the sky. The two began to slow dance with Heidi guiding them and Audrey laying her head on the other goddesses chest.

Hades looked at them before taking a deep breath and turning to look at Persephone, who had stayed by him. He inwardly smiled that she hadn't run off but sighed a bit when he still felt the fear of him within her. "Hey…" Persephone looked at him before turning to face him, lacing her hands together while subtly taking a step back. "I'm...I'm sorry for doing what I did all those years ago." He said quietly, turning his icy gaze to the ground.

Persephone's eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth opened in shock. She stared at him, searching his face for something that would say otherwise until her eyes flitted back to meet his. "You are?" She asked, her voice almost too silent to hear as she exhaled the question.

Hades nodded and closed his eyes. "Took a hell of a long time in the Styx to come to terms with what I did...Loneliness can drive any being to drastic measures and…" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I could only see being with you through force. Especially since your mother wouldn't let you see anyone."

Persephone's eyes softened at his words. "...How did you know of me? You never once visited Olympus, and mother rarely spoke of you." She said, realizing she never _truly _got that answer out of him when he kidnapped her.

A small smile appeared on the god's face. "Honestly...I heard you first, and _then _I saw you." He admitted with a chuckle.

Persephone, much to the god's surprise, let out a soft giggle. "Ah. Was I singing?" She asked, pulling her hands apart to let a rose petal fall in her palms.

Hades raised an eyebrow in thought before his smile grew. "Y'know...I _think _you were. No wonder I heard you...hard not to when there is such a beautiful voice. Belongs to quite the beauty too." He said with a deep chuckle, not bothering to filter out his responses now.

Persephone laughed a little while her cheeks turned pink. "Nobody has told me that I have a good singing voice." She said with a smile as she began to relax around the god.

"That's because your mother doesn't let you see anybody. I should have a talk with her...see if we can change that." He said while grabbing another glass of wine off of a floating tray.

Persephone looked at him as she made the petal in her palms turn into a full rose. "I am not sure if that is so wise...I wouldn't wish for my mother to attack you again." She said with a bit of uncertainty, lifting the rose into the air where it was then carried away by a soft breeze.

Hades chuckled as he saw the rose land on Audrey's crown of roses before he turned to meet Persephone's gaze. "If she attacks...Then I will either attack back or bring the rest of the gods into this. Your mother is completely _ridiculous _for all the crap she's done. While it was understandable _after _what I did, she was doing it before!" In his rant, he finished the wine in one fell swoop and grabbed at another. "Not to mention she has been taking it out on my daughter! If you ask me...A fight is long overdue."

Persephone watched him as he sipped at the new glass of wine, wondering if she should defend her mother or not. Deciding to speak up, she sighed and looked at him. "I did not know she was taking it out on your daughter...If I had known, I would have stopped her, but I will now. It isn't fair for her to be caught in something she wasn't even alive for." She said with a frown as Hades grabbed a glass of wine and offered it to her. "Thank you." She accepted the drink and sipped it.

The two were brought out of their conversation once they saw that Heidi and Audrey were done dancing and had opened the floor up once more. Hades smirked and downed his wine before holding his hand out to the blonde. "Care to dance?"

Persephone's eyebrows flew up in surprise, and she took a moment to finish her wine before setting it onto a nearby tray. Looking at his hand, she was silent for a moment before slowly smiling and placing her hand in his. "I'd love to." She said while her eyes sparkled.

Hades chuckled and smirked before leading her out onto the dance floor, shocking not only the other gods but surprising himself that he was doing such a thing. _Maybe...She doesn't hate me as much as I thought… _He thought to himself, noticing the beautiful smile on the blonde's face. _And she's happy too...Maybe that bouquet really did mean something… _He smiled and led her into a slow dance while everyone continued watching.

…..

Audrey and Heidi were hanging out at the bar when they saw Persephone and Hades. Heidi, who recognized the blonde, promptly dropped her drink, which resulted in Dionysus looking at her in question.

Audrey looked at her wife in slight concern. "Heidi? Is something wrong?" She asked once she noticed the broken glass and an irate Dionysus.

"...I think the bouquet told the truth." Heidi said with wide eyes before taking Audrey by the hand and dragging her closer to the center of the room where she spotted the dancing couple.

Initially, Heidi had to blink a few times to make sure what she was seeing was correct, and it wasn't the alcohol getting to her. Once she finally figured out that everyone _did _see them, she let out a breath and shook her head. "I can't believe it…" She whispered, silently noting the music being turned up as the lights changed back to pink.

"Who is that?" Audrey whispered to the bluenette as she caught a glimpse of the smile on each of their faces.

"...Persephone. Daughter of Demeter and Zeus...and the one my dad kidnapped and tried to trick into staying in the Underworld forever." Heidi informed her, watching as the blonde goddess was twirled around before the green-eyed beauty wrapped her arms around Hades in an almost intimate way. "I don't know _why _they would be dancing...I thought Persephone hated my dad."

"I wouldn't say she _hated _him." A voice said from behind them.

Audrey and Heidi turned around to see a smiling Hestia. Heidi smiled back and exchanged a hug with her aunt. "Hello, Hestia." She greeted the goddess warmly while she brought Audrey in close.

Hestia was dressed in a long-sleeved red dress that didn't show much skin while she had her head covering undone to reveal her long orange hair that was in an elaborate braid. The elder goddess laced her fingers together and looked at her niece. "Persephone never hated Hades like her mother did. While her mother was filled with rage, Persephone mostly felt confusion and fear during the ordeal. I spoke with her once when I was disguised, and she told me that she felt the loneliness that Hades had within him when she was close enough. I believe she truly felt it and was confused as to why such a powerful god would not only seek _her _out but feel such a way." The orangette explained, her fiery eyes looking towards the stars in the sky as she remembered.

Heidi blinked in surprise while nodded with her mouth in an 'o' shape. The bluenette looked back to steal another glance at her father and Persephone. "...But why are they so..._intimate_?" She asked, emphasizing the word with a raised eyebrow.

Hestia blinked before chuckling. "Actually...I _believe _I saw Eros at the bar. He was with Aphrodite during the ceremony until she unexpectedly left soon after Audrey was ascended. He's probably carrying out a few tasks in her stead for her since he's her son." She told them as she looked around the room. "He could have either shot them with his arrows or spiked their drinks, it all depends on what Aphrodite asked him to do."

At the mention of the somewhat mysterious Aphrodite, Heidi felt an odd feeling churn within her that was coupled with confusion. Something about Aphrodite set her off...She never bothered to show when she was called to...then she shows up after decades of only appearing once or twice? It was _almost _as if Aphrodite was in hiding… _But why would she come to the wedding? _The blue-haired goddess's eyebrows furrowed at her thoughts before she turned to look at her aunt once more.

Audrey continued to watch as Hades and Persephone finished up their dance and proceeded to walk back to the corner of the room before exiting and heading for the Pavillion outside. The princess held her hand out and looked at one of the pavilion's pillars before blinking as she saw several red roses blossom and grow so that they were high enough to be picked. "Wow…" She mumbled in amazement before her gaze was pulled away when Heidi led her to...a _colossal _cake.

Heidi grinned and gestured widely. "An _eight-tiered _cake with chocolate pound cake with a _Bacon Bourbon_ buttercream on the bottom, we got some normal vanilla in that second tier, lemon blueberry layer cake is third, red velvet fourth, strawberries and cream fifth, banana-caramel sixth, ginger spice is seventh, and finally...the eighth which tastes like _pink _champagne. Oh, and the roses are completely edible." She plucked one off and took a bite out of it. "Chocolate roses...No regrets asking for these." She said with a look that screamed, "Worth it!"

Audrey couldn't help it when her eyes halved at her wife. The princess looked over her shoulder to steal one last glance of the two in the Pavillion before she looked at Heidi. "Perhaps we should cut it before everyone does it for themselves." She said with a giggle.

Heidi gave her a thumbs up before formed a knife out of gold and smirking. She lifted Audrey's hand so that it was laying atop her own. "So, what flavor do you want?" She asked playfully with a wide grin.

Audrey hummed in thought before looking at the smallest tier at the top and then at two others. "Pink Champagne along with lemon blueberry and strawberries and cream. I couldn't decide on just one." She said with a laugh as she saw Heidi grin back.

"As you wish...Princessa." The bluenette replied cheekily and brought the princess in for a kiss before pulling away to get to work.

Audrey gently pulled her hand away so she could pick up a chocolate rose. As soon as she had taken a bite, her gaze was drawn upwards when she heard the neighing of two pegasi. She listened to the flapping of their wings and the murmuring of the gods as the divine beings began parting. At the same time, the two pegasi descended from the heavens.

Heidi turned, and her eyes widened a bit. Allowing the plate to levitate, she took Audrey's hand and smiled. "One of those is the pegasi I ride on...He told me he was named after a god for his might and power...Uranus." She guided the girl through the now open path. "Come, he is not one to keep waiting." She said, prompting Audrey's eyebrows to fly up before she reluctantly nodded and allowed the older woman to guide her.

…...

Hades hadn't quite realized how late it had gotten as he saw Artemis bringing in the night atop her chariot. Pulling his eyes back down to the beauty that was currently playing with a red rose that she had picked along the way to the Pavillion. She carefully looked it over before brushing a thumb over a petal to reveal small, almost invisible white gems.

The god raised an eyebrow as his eyes quickly identified the type of gem that was on the petal, and he let out a thoughtful "Hmph," which in turn garnered the attention of Persephone. "Is something the matter?" She asked quietly as she added the rose to her crown of flowers.

"...Not really, I just noticed that the rose, the one you were just holding, had...diamonds on its petals." Hades said, blinking before shaking his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

Persephone paused before nodding in agreement. "I saw that, as well...The rose was magical. I suspect your daughter's new wife might have made it as she looked this way before it bloomed." She said softly, looking to the temple where she saw a few pegasi.

"Huh, didn't even make it to the honeymoon suite before she started working the magic," Hades said with a chuckle.

Persephone shook her head in amusement at his not-so-subtle innuendo. "...She'll be a natural, I can already tell." She said with a smile before it wavered. "I wonder who will train her…Certainly not my mother."

Hades raised an eyebrow and looked down for a moment. "Well…" He clapped his hands together and looked up at her. "Why don't _you _train her?"

Persephone blinked and quickly shook her head. "No, my mother would never allow me-"

Hades abruptly shut her up by taking her hand. "...Leave it to me. Demeter will never know as long as you trust me." He said with a small smile.

Persephone looked down at his hand and let out a sigh. "...Where would I train her? Mother could find us anywhere." She asked him while looking up and meeting his gaze.

Hades pondered this for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "The Underworld." As soon as he said that, her eyes widened, prompting him to hold up his free hand. "Only if you want! You are not obligated to stay there…" He laid his hand over her other one. "No tricks this time." He said in a gentle voice.

Persephone looked at him with shaky eyes before blinking and nodding. "...I will...I'll do it." She repeated the words a few times to herself before smiling softly. "I'll teach her."

Hades patted her hand and looked back into the temple as he heard the pegasi fly away. "So…" He drew out the word and looked at the blonde with a lop-sided smile. "You want cake?"

Persephone couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out at the abruptness of the question. She shook her head and allowed Hades to help her up. "Yes. Before they eat all the cake." She said with a smile.

"Good point. Especially since there are a _lot _of pigs in there." Hades said and rolled his eyes once he heard the fireworks being set off. "And _now _they are lighting off the fireworks."

Persephone laughed at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think they're rather beautiful." She said softly with a smile.

Hades looked down at her. "Hmm...Not _the _most beautiful thing here tonight. They have quite a strong competitor for that title."

She looked up at him. "They do?"

Hades chuckled and nodded with a smirk. "Oh...they _definitely_ do."

…..

_Yep. I did it. Hades and Persephone are totally a thing now. To anyone who might have wanted it here you are. I thank you to everyone who recommended it to me by way of PM and commenting. The fourth arc is in writing at the moment, keep in mind it is a continuation of the crossover, and I'm hoping to upload parts of it soon. The AU version of that, of sorts, will be in writing as soon as the other one is completed. This story is not completed now so be sure to keep following this and give it a favorite so you can be on time when I do eventually start working on the fourth arc for this._

_I may be writing a few one-shots soon, it just depends on my schedule is all, and that can include Persephone and Hades if people want to see it. Feel free to drop a comment if you have anything in mind. _

_Thanks guys!_


	44. Author's Note

Quick little note but the fourth arc to this story is up. It is called Unbroken and is a sequel to When Worlds Collide. I am still planning to do a fourth arc that is without all of the crossover themes, just for you people that aren't interested in everything included except the part with my characters. That, however, isn't going to be started till Unbroken is finished, so I advise you to check out Unbroken instead of waiting for me, a rather slow person, to tackle and start rapid-firing out the _other _fourth arc. Unbroken is on my profile with the first two prologues up and they are far larger than the chapters in this story. Anyway, go ahead and check that out for me and if you like it drop a fav and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters.

Thanks, guys and keep safe.


	45. D4 : Chapter 1

_This is a sneak peek into the fourth arc. I'm open to ideas for stuff since this is completely different from the fourth arc crossover. Some stuff is the same while others are incredibly different. I aim to make this more in-depth and due to that, it may take longer for chapters to come out. If anyone wishes to suggest anything or has an idea, feel free to pitch it. I'm still working out the kinks for this arc, but I assure you it will be possibly my favorite and hopefully yours._

_I do not own Descendants, I only own my OCs._

…

**It has been two years since Mal was declared queen and I made Audrey my eternal wife. Mal opened the barrier that fateful day and many of the villains have reformed while the few who haven't remain on the Isle. The practice of magic, which had been all but extinguished by the former queen and king, has been flourishing all throughout Auradon with many thankful that they can practice once more. **

**Like I had told Audrey that day, I worked my hardest to try and unite the gods with each other and with their people. Some get along pretty well. Others...It isn't always the prettiest. With help from Athena and Hestia, and a bit from my father (Who got married, yay!), I was able to figure out an alliance. It goes by some greek title that is a bit much, but I just call it the League. I'll fill you in on the deets eventually, anyway...let's get this show started.**

* * *

Heidi had a small smile on her face as she looked out the window at the unusually beautiful morning. Typically, mornings like these were uncommon so close to Mount Olympus due to the frequent thunderstorms caused by one angry Zeus.

Hearing footsteps enter the room, Heidi turned away from the window and her smile wavered a bit before widening at the sight of her wife. Her eyes trailed over the pair of pink and red silk pajamas that the long-haired pinkette was wearing before her electric blue eyes met back up with Audrey's baby pink ones.

Audrey offered her a smile and walked up to her before standing up on her toes to steal a kiss. "Morning...Did you sleep?" She asked softly while taking the bluenette's hands in her own.

Heidi paused before shaking her head. "No, I...didn't feel the need." She said, purposefully leaving out a few details so it didn't worry the other woman.

Audrey raised an eyebrow at that before shaking it off as she heard the familiar demonic barking from the resident three-headed mutt. "And I think _Kirby _needs breakfast, I-" She was cut off as Heidi silenced her with a warm kiss. Once she was released from the kiss, Audrey allowed a small blush to cover her cheeks before she smiled into the embrace. The corners of her lips rose a bit as she felt Heidi's hand slip down to her belly. "Heidi…" She began, prompting the bluenette to immediately pull her hand back. "I'm fine."

Heidi's eyes flew elsewhere at the comment and pulled away. "I am...just going to feed the dog now." She murmured, licking at her dry lips before slipping away towards the kitchen.

Audrey softly sighed and placed a hand on her hip before turning away to go rest on the sofa.

Heidi walked around the kitchen almost automatically as she worked on Kirby's breakfast. Opening the freezer, she silently grabbed at a large piece of wagyu beef. Heidi was _well _aware that paying thousands of dollars every month just for meat for her _dog _was a _bit_...crazy, but she only wanted the _best _for her puppy.

Pulling out a knife, she quickly cubed the meat, since Kirby had been making it a habit to choke on meat lately, before sliding it off of the chopping board into an extravagant looking dog bowl.

The goddess idly levitated a few different types of vegetables out and used her magic to cut them up into non-choking sized portions before sliding them into the bowl. Setting the bowl down on the marble countertop, she went about taking care of everything and then grabbed the bowl.

Heidi dodged the jumping puppy as she used her fire to cook the meat and veggies and set the cooked meal down before the puppy could nail her.

Audrey watched from the couch while resting her head on one of the cushions. "Did you...did you wanna talk about this? It was a...I guess you could call it a heat of the moment thing?" The former princess gestured to herself with a bit of concern to her voice.

Heidi sat down and scooched so that she was in the corner seat, allowing Audrey to cuddle up to her. Running her fingers through the pinkette's long hair, Heidi shook her head. "I wouldn't call it a...heat of the moment thing. That's impulsive, what we..._did _wasn't impulsive." She said, pausing a few times before shaking her head and grabbing the remote.

Audrey's eyebrow rose as her eyes flickered to the TV as she took note of the constant switching of the channels. "So...We planned for it? Heidi, if you need some help thinking this through-"

As soon as she heard that, Heidi turned the TV off and shivered a bit. "No. No, I am fine. Just...fine." She said rather quickly, pulling her hand away from Audrey's hair.

Before Audrey could press any further, they were both surprised at the sound of a panicked knocking at the door. They stared as the knocking picked up in volume and speed before the person decided to just give up and try to take down the door, if the random thumps said anything.

Heidi's eyes halved and, thinking it was just another of her cousins playing around, got up and waltzed over to the door. "Which one is it this time? Apollo or-" Once she opened the door, she was cut off at the sight of a panting Mal along with a blonde-haired with purple tips with bright green eyes, baby that was strapped to her chest. "Mal?"

Mal pushed past her surprised sister while the oblivious baby smiled at the sight of the goddesses. "No...time. Have you seen the news?" She asked, catching her breath as she gestured for Heidi to shut the door.

Heidi shut the door and waved a spell over it before walking over to her sister. "Mal, calm down." She said as she kept her voice gentle. "What's going on?"

Mal took a deep breath as she allowed her baby to hold onto one of her fingers. "Auradon...It's...It's gone." She managed out, her bright green flashing with emotion as she focused onto Heidi's electric blue ones. "B-Ben, Jay, Evie, C-Carlos...They are _all _gone. Heidi, they are _gone_." She said, letting out a mix of a growl and a cry.

Heidi took hold of her hysterical sister's hand. "Mal...Show me." She whispered with a serious look.

Audrey quickly grabbed the TV remote and handed it to Heidi. Thanking the pinkette with a nod, Heidi placed the remote in Mal's hand and turned her towards the TV. "Just show me, okay?" She asked softly.

Mal shakily nodded as she used her free hand to run through her daughter's uniquely long hair. She turned on the TV and was trying her best to take deep breaths as she slowly went through the channels. With a shudder, she stopped on one channel that, to Heidi at least, looked like a big-budget fantasy film with CGI and everything. "There..._That _is what happened." She said, swallowing thickly as she instinctively leaned on her sister for support.

Heidi subconsciously held the hysterical woman as she examined the scene on the large TV. Part of her wanted to say that Mal's emotions and hormones went out of control again, which was surprisingly common during her pregnancy and last few months, but the other...wanted to believe. _But that looks...impossible. _She thought, looking at the aerial view that must have been caught using magic.

Audrey's eyes widened at the sight. "What...Why does everything look frozen?" She asked in shock, pointing out the seemingly frozen destroyed building that was mid-air.

Heidi tightened her hold on her sister. "It's...It's a mix of a time lock and a form of gravitational magic. They were destroyed then carried up by the change in gravity...then frozen within time." She murmured out as her eyebrows furrowed. "But...nobody is that powerful-at least nobody with a vendetta to destroy Auradon."

Mal pulled away a bit so she could look up at Heidi. "She said her name was Adelpha...but the gods may address her as Aphrodite." She said, looking down at the strangely content baby.

Heidi froze and turned rigid at that. "...Aphrodite? But...she hasn't been active for countless years, _why _would she do this?" She asked with confusion in her tone.

Mal slowly looked back at her. "She let me go...If I told you this." She pulled away and took a deep breath before gazing at her. "She awaited many years in the darkness, now that she is in the light...the world will face her fury for attempting to bury her amongst time." She said, her eyes flickering with magic as she fought to keep her powers under control. "You, most of all, will pay." She finished, gulping at the end.

While Audrey gained a look of fear, Heidi's eyes hardened as she went over the message. "Mal, go to the Underworld, take Audrey and _go_." She said with an icy tone.

"W-What? Heidi, I'm not leaving you up here with somebody who could do _that_!" Mal said abruptly and pointed at the TV while Audrey nodded in agreement as the pinkette stood up.

Heidi frowned deeply as her hair lit up. "You two _need _to stay safe...Let _us _handle it. I have to go up to Olympus _now _and get Zeus and Poseidon on this." She said, moving to guide the women towards her personal teleportation area.

"What about Hades?" Audrey asked as she tried to grab onto something so she wouldn't be pushed into the teleporter.

"My father needs to make sure the Underworld is secure and has to take the time to round up anybody that might need help. Just because Aphrodite hit Auradon first doesn't mean she'll let it be the last." Heidi said while plucking Audrey off the wall.

Mal nodded at that. "That's fair...But you aren't safe up here! She could _kill _you!" She exclaimed, whipping around and causing Heidi to stop pushing her.

Heidi shook her head. "No, I will be _fine_. It's _all _of Olympus against one goddess who has been gone for centuries." She said as she turned her sister back around and began marching them again. "What could she do against hundreds of gods?"

Mal looked over her shoulder. "Heidi, something doesn't feel right about her. I can't shake it off and something _is _going to happen. Something bad!" She said with a frown.

"Mal, we will be fine and I will be down in no time telling you that I found our friends and Ben. There is _nothing_ to worry about." Heidi said, her tone telling Mal to stop arguing.

As they reached Heidi's custom portal, the goddess activated it and gestured for Mal to go through it. The purple-haired woman frowned at her sister and stared for a few moments before reluctantly turning away and walking through the portal.

Now that it was just Audrey and her, Heidi took her wife's hands and looked her in the eye. "Stay in the castle, I will be redirecting as many as I can down there if things go south." She said in a low tone.

Audrey nodded as the fear within her eyes. "What is going to happen? I-I...You don't know what she can do, Heidi, and what if she defeated you?" She asked, her eyes beginning to water at her words.

"Audrey...I have faith in Olympus, the gods have handled far more trouble than this." Heidi said gently as she whistled for Kirby to come. "If we are in danger...I will try to save as many as possible." She told the pinkette as she lifted the puppy up and placed him in Audrey's arms. "Go."

When Audrey paused a bit, Heidi shook her head. "Audrey, _go_, _please_." She said, whispering out the last word with a wavering frown.

Audrey sniffed and slowly nodded as she made a point to ignore the tear that streaming down her cheek. Turning towards the portal, she hung her head down and let out a quiet whimper. "Heidi…"

Heidi closed her eyes and opened them after taking a deep breath. Walking up behind her wife, she slowly turned her around and pulled her into a deep kiss. Reaching up with her free hand, she pulled her deeper into her warmth with a soft hum.

Once the bluenette had pulled away, Audrey took a moment to gather her composure before smiling softly. "Stay safe." She whispered out before giving her one final kiss and turning away before walking through the portal.

Heidi let out a deep sigh as she deactivated the portal and heard her door being thrown open. "And...here we go." She mumbled, hearing the sound of Hermes beginning to call out for her.


	46. D4 : Chapter 2

_Welcome to chapter two. It took me a while to be happy with this, mainly because I was unsure of how well I wrote Mal. Feedback about her would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to comment if you want to see something in the future or just like something about this chapter. Thanks guys!_

_I don't own Descendants, only my OCs._

* * *

Audrey took a deep breath as she felt the temperature change to a cooler one as she stepped onto the marble tile. Blinking a few times, she shook off the minor disorientation and gazed around at the luxurious room they were in.

Mal, who was currently trying to calm her baby, let out a low whistle as she did a small spin to see each and every detail from the marble columns to the actual accents around the room. "_Wow_...You guys have certainly put in some work." She said before wincing as the baby let out a cry. "And you are _loud_…" She said dryly, prompting the baby to stop and smile. "Did she just…"

Audrey couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out. "I _think _little Mercy wanted her momma's attention." She said in a baby voice while walking over to the baby and her exasperated mother.

"Funny, especially since she has a thing for Ben more…" Mal said with sarcasm before falling silent at her words.

Audrey noticed the sudden silence and looked up from the baby to gaze at Mal. "...Mal, he'll be okay, Heidi said so." She said before seeing that Mal was attempting to hand Mercy off to her.

While Mal got Mercy out of her chest carrier, the purplette took in a shaky breath. "He...He just told me to run and not look back. Next thing I know...that entire area is just...gone. Like she transported it e-elsewhere or something." She said with heavy emotion as her eyes watered.

"It wasn't destroyed?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow as she accepted the smiling baby.

Mal shook her head and wiped away a tear. "No, it wasn't. It...it's just _gone_." She threw her hands up into the air and shook her head again. "I-I don't know how to explain it, I...he's just..._gone_." She mumbled, clearly holding back her emotions so she didn't cry in front of them.

Audrey frowned and looked at her with concern before pulling her into a gentle one-armed side hug. The former princess gently shushed the woman and patted her back in reassurance. "Mal, Heidi _will _save him. You heard her...it's all of Olympus versus one goddess. It's in their favor." She told her with a small smile.

"What if...something terrible happens and...they lose?" Mal whispered, blinking away her tears and putting on a serious look.

Audrey nodded at that. "We don't know if that will happen, we don't know anything right now so...all we can do is wait...and hope. Hope for the best." She assured her with a smile.

Mal closed her eyes with a sniff. "But prepare for the worst…" She muttered before shaking her head. "Can you just...hook me up with a room?" She asked quietly, looking at the pinkette with an almost hidden pleading look.

Audrey immediately nodded and began leading her out of the room and into the marble hallways. "I will be speaking with Hades, did you want me to contact Hestia? She moved into this castle not too long ago." She offered up with a look of concern.

Mal thought that over before looking up. "...Can she babysit?" She asked, her eyes flickering down to look at her daughter before looking back up at Audrey. "I...need some time on my own."

Audrey paused before nodding. "I'm _sure _she would be willing to do that for you." She said with a smile before guiding the purplette down another hallway. "She's your aunt...plus, she said she likes kids."

Mal raised an eyebrow at that. "If she likes kids...then why doesn't she _have _any?" She asked with mild confusion as she noticed the colors of the hallway begin to shift towards warmer hues.

Audrey shrugged as she adjusted her hold on the baby that had fallen asleep in her arms. "Maybe...She doesn't want to...do that with somebody?" She said thoughtfully while looking up at the ceilings that were painted with countless pieces of art.

Mal let out an almost silent snort. "Or she's a closet lesbian." She stated with a grin.

Audrey's eyes went big at that. "_Wha_-Why would you think that?" She asked in shock, stopping as a result of her surprise.

Mal continued walking as she laughed. "Why else would one become an eternal virgin? Because they don't like the opposite gender!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

Audrey blinked as she noticed someone walk beside her. Turning her focus onto the newcomer, she blanched as she noticed it was the _very _goddess they were talking about. "Uh, Mal?" She called out, trying to get the woman's attention.

"It just makes sense! Hestia isn't ugly, she isn't _weak_-hell, I know a _lot _of people who would date her. Not to mention most of the gods probably had a thing for her as well. The _only _reason she'd turn them down...is if she liked the other _gender_." Mal continued on, not noticing the elder goddess walking behind her.

Audrey caught up with them and looked even more confused once she saw Hestia smile at her. _Almost as if...Oh…_ The former princess blinked as she realized just what the goddess was planning to do. "Uh, maybe?" She said in a somewhat distracted manner.

Before Mal could argue that she was right, she turned around and nearly stumbled into a fall at the sight of a smiling Hestia. "Oh...ah..._Hestia_! Good to see you!" She said with a forced smile and a nervous chuckle.

Hestia smirked at the sight of her nervous niece. "Mal. I was not informed that you would be staying here." She said calmly, her fiery orange eyes glowing with mischief.

"It was..._very _sudden. Couldn't exactly book a reservation for me and the uh...kiddo!" Mal said, trying to act as though she hadn't said everything she _had _said.

Hestia glanced at Audrey then at Mercy before tilting her head. "I believe that this is the first time I have met your daughter. Is it not?" She asked innocently while tilting her head the other way.

"...Were you there when we visited?" Mal asked with confusion before noticing Audrey rapidly shaking her head. "I mean-_Yes_. Yes it is. In _fact_, you can even have some time with her. I need a babysitter and _Audrey _told me that you like kids!" She said quickly, attempting to cover up her previous question.

Audrey nervously giggled at that as Hestia slowly turned to look at her. "Uh...Heidi told me?" She offered up before holding the baby out like it would save her.

While Mal facepalmed at the sight, Hestia gained an amused look before taking the baby from the pinkette. "Then Heidi was correct. I do like children and would be happy to take care of yours while you rest, Mal." The goddess said as she turned away from a very much relieved Audrey.

"Eh, heh, eh...Thanks…" Mal said, finding the floor to be much more interesting at the moment. "So...Why don't you just go with her while _Audrey _leads me to a room?" She asked while pointing at the former princess.

Audrey gave the purplette a "Why are you bringing me into _your _mess?!" look as Hestia gave the VK a warm smile. "Of course, I'll take her and my friend and I can spend time while you _both _relax." She said, her eyes glowing for emphasis as she glanced between them.

Audrey quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely! We'll go relax, visit the pool, go get some food-we will _chill._" She said, though she grimaced immediately after she said the last word.

Mal exchanged a look with Audrey before blinking. "...What she said." The purplette said plainly with halved eyes.

Hestia smiled a bit wider before beginning to walk away. "I expect to see you both at dinner!" She said as she turned a corner.

Mal's eyebrow twitched at that before she took a deep breath and calmed down. Looking at Audrey as the pinkette approached her, she shook her head. "Please don't ever say _chill _again...It sounds weird as hell coming from you." She said bluntly while beginning to head back down the hallway.

Audrey blinked at that and tilted her head. "It was _that _bad?"

Mal looked at her from over her shoulder. "Beyond bad, borderline cringeworthy." She deadpanned, prompting Audrey's eyes to widen before the young woman blinked and quickly followed the purplette.

* * *

As the doors to the grand hall were pushed open by two Olympian guards, Heidi was greeted with the immediate sound of countless beings trying to speak all at once.

Heidi's electric blue eyes halved at the sight and cleared her throat. "Guys?" She called out, trying to get at least _one _of them to shut up.

Artemis, who was keeping neutral and quiet, unlike most of the gods and goddesses, calmly picked up her bow before firing an arrow _right _into the shoulder of her distracted brother Apollo.

Apollo was the first to react with a yell followed by Ares laughing at the sight of the sun god trying to get the arrow out.

Artemis stared at the sight and rolled her eyes. **"Heidi has arrived on behalf of Hades as representative of the Underworld. She requests that you...shut up." **She said in a somewhat formal manner before dropping it and deadpanning at them.

While Ares practically ripped the arrow out of Apollo's shoulder, Poseidon acknowledged the much shorter woman with a bow of his head. **"Heidi. Is all well in the Underworld?" **He asked, standing up from his seat to approach her while his brother grumbled a bit about something.

Heidi smiled at him before nodding. "All is well with no reported uptick in deaths. Despite the scene caused in Auradon today, it seems as though there were little to no deaths caused or none at all. My father is looking further into the situation and will send updates via Pain and Panic if they are dire." She said, her voice taking on a professional tone around them as the gods nodded at her words.

"**Is there anyone that was at the scene at the time of the attack that reported to you?" **Poseidon inquired, causing a few gods, notably Athena, to sit forward in interest.

Heidi gave him another nod as she folded her arms behind her back. "My sister, the current Queen of Auradon, was able to escape with her daughter, Mercy, and make it to my house unharmed. She reported that the King has, most likely, disappeared due to the attack from a woman who claimed to go by Aphrodite. While we are unsure if the king was harmed, it is known that her attack was malicious and it is likely that she will attack again given the proper amount of time." She explained, catching the dreamy look of Ares' face at the mere mention of his long time lover while Hephaestus seemed to deflate a bit.

Zeus shook his head. **"You say it was Aphrodite?" **At the nod of his niece, the thunder god frowned. **"She has been inactive for many years with no ill intent to be seen." **He said aloud in thought.

Athena rose at that, gathering their attention immediately. **"That may be true, however, the Aphrodite we know **_**may **_**not be the real one." **Looking down at Heidi, she laced her fingers together. **"Did your sister perhaps mention an alternative name for this woman?" **She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she said the woman was named Adelpha but you merely knew her as Aphrodite," Heidi confirmed with a frown.

Athena nodded at that and sat back down as she summoned a few books to look through. Meanwhile, Poseidon rubbed at his slightly stubbly chin in thought. **"Adelpha...I feel as though I once heard the name from a…" **He paused in thought before running a hand through his dark brown hair as his sea-green eyes narrowed. **"A fae."**

Athena looked up at that. **"A fae? That would mean what we are dealing with goes back **_**long **_**before Aphrodite was supposedly born." **She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Poseidon glanced at her before looking down at his highly confused niece. **"Did your sister mention any sort of appearance?"**

Heidi shook her head. "If Mal did see the woman up close...I don't believe she retained the information due to fear for her husband and friend's lives along with her own and her child's." She said with a frown, prompting many of the gods to nod in understanding.

Poseidon went silent as he subtly paced along the golden tiled floor. Zeus took this as his chance to speak and looked Heidi right in the eye. **"So you have no proof that this was Aphrodite and not a villain that went unchecked?" **He asked, prompting his wife, Hera, to shoot him a glare at his harsh tone.

Heidi stared back at him with a deep frown. "My sister remembered what she could and I'm amazed that she made it to my house without passing out, panicking, or being harmed. I believe that if you wish to prove that it was Aphrodite...you send someone down there to look." She said with narrowed eyes as the tips of her hair lit up.

Before the argument could ensue between the two, Poseidon stood between them, blocking their view of each other as he cleared his throat. **"Heidi makes a point, brother. Her sister managed to do more than many mortals could and we should be glad that she survived and was able to give us important information." **He said as he regarded his younger brother with a sharp glare.

Athena nodded as she shut a book. **"We have a real name, Adelpha. If we can find information regarding a fae named Adelpha, we **_**may **_**be able to prove who did this. We don't need an appearance for that." **She said matter-of-factly, defending the younger goddess with an unhappy look on her face as she regarded her father.

Heidi snuck in a smile that Athena returned before she looked around. "What we _should _do is attempt to venture in and learn more information. I, for one, would gladly do it so that my sister's suffering and pain was at least pinned on somebody and not a name." She said, meeting the eyes of several gods. "There are many of us and one of her, if we work together it will go smoothly."

The first to pipe up was none other than Apollo himself. **"She has a point! Besides, we haven't had a good fight since...**_**forever**_**." **

Ares joined in on that. **"And even **_**if **_**Aphrodite turns out evil, we'll get to whoop her ass!" **He declared, prompting Artemis to facepalm.

Hermes zoomed out of his seat and floated in the air. **"We'll be in and out in time for dinner!" **He said with a laugh.

"**As much fun as that sounds...It's a no go from me." **Dionysus said with a shake of his head as his dark purple eyes drifted back down to the wine bottle in his hand. **"I have plans." **He said, causing most of the gods to look at him with halved eyes.

Demeter huffed. **"And I am not agreeing to any plan that was devised by the woman who helped her **_**father **_**steal my daughter." **She said while shooting Heidi a glare.

Heidi's eyes halved at her. "All I did was get an online certificate to marry them." She deadpanned while Hermes grinned. "It was either me or Hermes, and he was dealing with a _certain _Godzilla of a goddess wreaking havoc on Greece." She said while folding her arms, prompting Demeter to scoff as her forest green eyes flowed with anger while the flowers in her blonde hair withered and died.

Hermes shrugged. **"Point Heidi." **

Heidi exchanged a high five with her floating cousin and folded her arms behind her back. "Excluding the two that have voiced their rejections of this plan, I believe that the majority have won this vote." She said neutrally, masking her smirk with a blank expression as she looked at her uncles.

Poseidon nodded at that while Zeus looked displeased at the news. The ocean god stopped pacing so he could shrink down to where he was only a foot taller than his niece and gave her a smile. "Consider it a plan, you have my support." He said in a lower tone, his godly echo vanishing along with his tremendous height.

Artemis rose from her seat and changed into her usual preteen form before nodding as her bow shifted to the proper size. "I too will follow her, not only for her alone, but for the people of Auradon." She said in her typical neutral tone.

"Oh, well now I _have _to go." Apollo said as he smirked, his form changing a bit so he was a _somewhat _normal height.

As most of the Olympians changed into their more human-like forms, Zeus scowled and stood up. **"You all would listen to her over **_**me**_**? I am your king!" **He said with a huff as Hera rubbed at her head in exasperation.

Apollo shrugged at him. "She has a plan, we haven't heard a plan from _you_ yet." He said, prompting a few other gods to nod in agreement.

Poseidon looked back at his brother with a sigh. "Brother, Heidi has come up with a plan that I believe will be very successful." He said, holding a steady gaze with his rather upset brother.

"**You all dare to listen to her?" **Zeus asked in anger before growling. **"Fine! Go get yourselves killed, it will be on her fault." **

Ares blinked. "...So that _definitely _guarantees a good fight if he's saying we'll die." He said before grinning. "Let's go get _kiiiiillled!_" He yelled before charging out the door with a few gods following him close behind.

Dionysus blinked. "Actually, this sounds suddenly very interesting." He said, somehow in his 'human' form within seconds of Ares and the others leaving.

Heidi facepalmed at that as she saw him make a cloud and began to follow the others out on said cloud. "Everyone gets interested when Ares' possible death or at least dismemberment is involved."

Poseidon shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time a few of us have gotten excited over his chance of sudden demise." He said casually before smiling down at her. "Come on, I'll teleport with you there."

Heidi looked up and smiled warmly before linking arms with her uncle. "Then let's go." She said as she placed a neutral look on her face and closed her eyes.


	47. D4 : Chapter 3

Mal sat near the edge of the large pool that was easily triple the size of the one at Auradon. She stared down at the water and looked thoughtfully as she carefully put her bare feet in the pool.

Normally Mal wasn't one to be this close to a pool. Even after two years of attempts to help her learn how to swim, Mal still found herself to be much like an anchor in water. A sinker and not a swimmer.

The purplette glanced up as she saw Audrey floating on her back near her. The pinkette was wearing a white and red rose bandeau top along with a red high-waisted bikini bottom. She looked quite peaceful to say the least and it wasn't a lie if Mal were to say she was jealous.

_How can she just...relax? Her wife is up there...against that Aphrodite, or whatever she's called, chick. _Mal thought with a soft sigh through her nose. She gazed down at her feet in the water before laying on her back on the tile floor. _I can't even relax for one minute or care for my own child. Best mother of the year...woo… _She thought with sarcasm as she closed her eyes.

The VK heard a splash before she opened her eyes to see Audrey lying next to her and about ready to poke her arm. "...What are you doing?" She asked with confusion as she furrowed her eyebrows at the former princess.

Audrey blinked at her. "What are _you _doing?" She asked, curiosity evident on her face.

Mal's eyes halved at that. _And here she is to bother me. Good going, Mal, you managed to lure her in with your obvious unhappiness. _She thought with annoyance at herself. She glanced at Audrey and shrugged. "Laying down, I guess? Why are you asking?"

"Because you usually don't hang out near the pool...or water in general," Audrey said with a small shrug. "And here you are...with your feet in the pool."

Mal sighed through her nose at that. "Maybe...I just like the feeling...on my feet. They still swell up, y'know." She said, trying to hide her annoyance at the fact that she was about to be questioned to death.

"Oh...Uh…" Audrey blinked and played with her fingers a bit before tilting her head. "Did you want me to find someone to give you a massage or…?"

Mal felt like facepalming at this point. She _knew _that Audrey was just trying to help and that she happened to be upset at the moment...but she really wanted to slap her.

The purplette internally groaned before glancing over at Audrey. She couldn't help the eyebrow that raised when she noticed the _teensy _bit of belly fat that the former princess appeared to have. _Huh_..._How did she gain weight...Isn't she on that diet? _She thought with mild confusion before shrugging it off and chalking it up to some weight that the woman simply hadn't worked off yet.

"No, that isn't necessary," Mal said after what seemed like years of silence. Forcing a smile, she shot Audrey, what she hoped was a pleasant look, and shrugged. "I'm fine."

Audrey sat up and shifted into a more comfortable sitting position before offering Mal a small smile. "You know you don't _have _to be here…" She said, pausing for a moment as she looked elsewhere.

Mal subtly bit her lip so she didn't say what she was thinking out loud and closed her eyes. _Oh, I know. I just don't feel like dealing with the kid __**or **__crazy aunt. _She thought to herself with annoyance before opening her eyes. _Then again…_

Before Mal could continue her internal debate, Audrey returned her pink gaze to meet Mal's and she gave the woman a slightly wider smile. "But...Thanks. It feels better having someone nearby." She said softly, folding her hands on top of each other and resting them on her lap.

_I was...not expecting that_. Mal thought while blinking before she returned the smile a bit. "...Same. I'm just...upset." She said with a soft sigh, her smile slipping as she shook her head. "I can't help but feel...that it can't be this easy. I mean-who jumps straight to _announcing _their plot when it would only wind up in their doom?" She rubbed at her brow as she frowned. "Almost like she...knows that she'll be safe even with all the Olympians on the attack."

Audrey patted her on the arm and smiled reassuringly at her. "Maybe...she's just not that smart of a villain? There have been dumber, haven't there?" She asked with a head tilt.

Mal nodded as she internally named off _quite _a few villains that came to mind as particularly stupid before shaking her head. "...We can only wait...can't we?" She asked quietly, surprising herself a bit at just how much despair was in her voice at that very second.

Audrey frowned and offered the VK her hand, which Mal _reluctantly_ took before she sighed. "That's all we can do, I'm afraid. Wait and believe in them. But...If it helps, I can stay with you. We can have a nightly sleepover and watch some_ terrible _chick flicks." At this, the purplette cracked a smile and chuckled. "Eat candy, junk food, whatever you feel like having. Not to mention...Hestia snuck in cats." She said before whispering out the last part.

Mal, who had grown to like the animal in the past two years, tilted her head with a smirk. "...Are they extremely fluffy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Audrey nodded and giggled. "I heard that one of them resembles a _cloud _when it lays down." She said with an 'aww' as her smile reappeared on her face. "And there are a few others that we can borrow from Hestia and Vesta."

Mal tilted her head at the second name. "Vesta? Who's that?" She asked as she saw Audrey take her hand away so she could get up.

Audrey shrugged as she helped the other woman up. "Basically another Hestia only from Rome." She summarized with a smile.

"That is…" Mal paused as she felt a shiver at the thought of having _two _aunts at the same time. "...Slightly terrifying, actually."

"It's only terrifying if you get interrogated. Otherwise...it's actually kind of nice to be around them. Kind of like getting hugged by two of the warmest things you can think of." Audrey said with a small smile. "It's oddly comforting."

Mal raised an eyebrow at that. _Odd is right. _She thought before mentally waving it off. "So...are those two…"

Audrey appeared to pick up and quickly shook her head. "No, they are just really close friends, nothing else." She said with a small smile.

"Good...otherwise that might have been a bit weird to think about," Mal said, a statement that Audrey happily nodded to in agreement. "Anyway...is there anything else to do here that isn't...that?" She asked as her eyes met with the water.

Audrey hummed in thought. "Well...We have some time before dinner...why don't we get a headstart on making a little area for tonight in the larger family room. It has a large TV and access to a nearby kitchen. Perfect for movie night and early morning snack breaks." She said with a smile as she sat up.

Mal blinked at the last part before shrugging. "I guess we could get started on that. You got any extra pillows and blankets?" She asked as she pulled her feet out of the water and began getting up.

Audrey, who was already standing up, helped the purplette up and smiled. "We have enough for even a little blanket and pillow fort. Ooh, we can handpick out all the pillows and I have a few that are really good at relieving pressure." She said as she walked with Mal back to where her towel was.

_Was that last comment for my swollen ankles? _Mal thought with an internal deadpan. She nodded and allowed a smile as she saw the former princess wrap herself with her fluffy pink towel.

Following Audrey out, Mal was pleased at the fact that the pinkette was leading her out the hallway that had _carpet_. Soft, plushy, carpet. If it was marble...she would have slipped in mere seconds. Cringing at the idea of falling on her butt in a two-piece bikini, Mal silently thanked Audrey for taking it into thought.

Audrey looked back at Mal as she lead her into a large yet cozy family room with a massive sofa and a TV to match. "And thanks to a shortcut...we are here. Now, this can either be only a one night thing or...we can just change it into a little living space." She said with a small smile, tucking a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

_Wow, either she really wants to be there for me...or she seriously misses Heidi. _Mal thought with surprise, not quite sure how she felt about it. She _did _know, however, that she couldn't leave Audrey hanging for an answer. Readying herself, the VK nodded. "I think...until my sister gets back that I'd...like that." She said before blinking as she was engulfed in a hug. _It's a __**bit**__ both… _Mal thought with a momentary wince.

Once Audrey parted, the woman smiled. "Thank you, Mal." She said before turning around to go find a few things.

Mal had to shake herself off and sighed as she flopped on the couch. Looking for a remote, she grabbed a blanket and covered herself with it. Feeling a bit better now that she was covered, the VK found the remote and turned the TV on to see that it was currently playing some older cartoons. She smiled a bit as she felt a few memories resurface at the sight before she shook them off.

After a few minutes, Audrey returned with a bunch of pillows and a pile of blankets floating behind her. "Oh, I see you found the remote." She said with a smile, dumping everything including the blankets are the far end of the large sofa.

"Yeah, someone shoved it in between the cushions." Mal said with a small shrug.

Audrey rolled her eyes and sighed. "That would most likely be Hermes. He's here..._often_." She said while laying her hand on her hip.

"Frequent flier?" Mal asked with a smirk.

Audrey paused before nodding and slowly grinning. "_Very _frequent...he basically lives here."

"Freeloading must be a common hobby if a bunch of them hang out here." Mal said as she propped her head up with her hand.

"Well...Most of the gods pitched in and helped with the construction of the castle, so Heidi and I don't really mind them being here. They earned a room in my book." Audrey said with a small smile as she sat down

"If you say so…" Mal said with a small shrug as she frowned briefly before it faded.

Audrey picked up a throw pillow and placed it on her lap. Running her hand over the fluffy side, her eyes softened along with her smile. "Mal…She will find them."

Mal snapped out of her momentary stare into space and blinked before noticing Audrey looking as though she was going to hug her. Mal was hesitant to accept the hug but smiled a bit at the tiny bit of comfort she received from it.

"Thanks…" Mal said as she pulled away and sighed softly.

Audrey reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be okay Mal, I know it." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

Mal took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Heidi's breath shuddered as Poseidon and her appeared in the heart of Auradon City. She glanced around at the floating chunks of buildings that appeared suspended in time and grimaced a bit. "This is...crazy." She murmured, resisting a shudder as the wind whistled violently.

Poseidon regarded the dismantled city with a hardened look. "It is unlike anything we have seen before...but nearly not as bad as what we have seen. This does not appear to be Aphrodite's work, however." He said lowly with his frown deepening.

"But it isn't Aphrodite...She said that's just what you guys know her as. What if she's all powerful like a genie or something?" Heidi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If she was _that _powerful we would know about her. If she's been flying under the radar as Aphrodite, there should have been at _least _one mistake made." Poseidon said while shaking her head.

Before Heidi could respond, an unfamiliar voice suddenly rang through the eerie town. "Oh believe me, I made my single mistake, you just haven't caught it somehow." The feminine voice said, sounding far off and close by at the same time.

Ares whipped around at that. "Aphrodite? Is that you?!" He asked loudly, prompting the others to shoot him a glare.

The woman chuckled before stepping out of a nearby alleyway. With her long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, it was rather obvious to them that is was indeed Aphrodite in their midst. The goddess stood still as her dress blew and flower petals floated around her as she gazed at them. "Hello Ares, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long." She said with a sultry smile as she began slowly approaching him with hips swaying hypnotically.

"He isn't going to fall for that…" Heidi began with a confused look.

Artemis looked at her with halved eyes. "You clearly don't know much about him then." She said while jabbing her thumb at them.

Once Heidi looked back, she was astonished to find that they were already making out! Raising a hand to cover her gaze, she grimaced and groaned as she saw Aphrodite sucking on his neck. "That is just...I'm not even going to begin."

Once the goddess pulled away from her lover, she ran a finger along his jaw as his eyes lit up with a purple glow. "You're mine...aren't you, Ares?" She asked while licking her lips.

The gods weren't surprised when he nodded, he was always a brain cell or two short when Aphrodite was nearby, but they were taken aback by the sudden appearance of a butterfly tattoo where Aphrodite's lips had been only moments before.

The gods reacted immediately with several pulling out their weapons while Artemis readied her bow and Hermes gained the higher ground. Heidi looked at them in confusion before summoning her fire to her hands and clearing her voice. "That mark-What did you just do?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows as the gods nodded at her question.

Aphrodite appeared amused that Heidi had been the one to ask and smiled at her. "Either you are brilliant...or the rest of you are far dumber than I initially believed. I'd prefer the first one personally as it would pain me to know if it wasn't true." She said, her tone sounding mocking for some reason.

Heidi blinked and tilted her head as her fire dimmed a bit, prompting Poseidon to shake his head while pointing his trident at the blonde goddess. "Do not try to get into her head, Aphrodite." He said as the tips of the trident glowed threateningly.

Aphrodite smiled in humor and shook her head. "Do not tell me what to do, Poseidon. I have a right to speak with her." She said while tilting her head up.

Heidi looked even more confused as her uncle stepped in front of her. "Really? Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us what that right is. She doesn't know you aside from your appearance." He said with a frown.

Aphrodite laughed and searched the gazes of every other god and goddess. "You really don't know?" She scoffed and smirked. "You are supposed to be the most brilliant beings and you can't even figure out what could be easy for mortals to uncover." She shook her head with disappointment.

"Just shut up and tell us." Artemis said with annoyance.

Aphrodite blinked at her and shrugged innocently. "It is a mother's right to speak with her daughter. Is it not?" She asked with a head tilt.

Everyone, even the monotonous Artemis, were caught off guard. Artemis was quick to ready an arrow as her expression hardened. "You mean to tell us that _you _left your child at the gates of Olympus?" She asked with a dangerous tone as her silver eyes glowed.

Aphrodite blinked before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "A wise man once told me to leave my mistakes behind and move on, so I did." She said as a cold look entered her eyes.

Before Artemis could fire the arrow, Heidi moved past Poseidon and walked up to the blonde. "Your bullshitting me." She said, slapping Poseidon's hand away when he tried to grab her. "You _totally _are!"

"You shouldn't really use such coarse language. You never know when children might be watching." Aphrodite said with an eerie smile.

Heidi faltered a bit at that and swallowed. "Shut up." She murmured, her eyes darkening as Aphrodite chuckled. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled, getting up in the woman's face as her hair flames up.

Aphrodite watched with a smirk as the woman was pulled away into a protective hold by Poseidon. "Did I strike a nerve? My bad."

"That's enough!" Poseidon said with narrowed glowing eyes. "Are you the person who did this to Auradon?"

Aphrodite tilted her head as she allowed Ares to bring her close. "Hmm...Yes. Yes I did." She said with a smirk. "They never saw it coming. It went over rather easily with my associate." She said, turning her head to a dark alleyway. "Come on out."

The man was quick to answer to her call and walked over to her. His deep blood red hair and scarlet eyes traced over the gods before he smirked. **"It has been a long time since I have seen the Greeks." **He said, his right hand resting on a sword at his hip while his left intertwined with Aphrodite's.

Apollo groaned at the sight of him. "Great, she has Ares _and _Mars. Figures…" He said with a deadpan before staring him down. "Why are you with _her _when you have _Venus_?" He asked matter of factly.

Aphrodite smirked and chuckled. "Because I _am _his Venus." She said, prompting Apollo to facepalm.

Hermes zipped down and tilted his head. "That means…you also infiltrated the Roman pantheon!" He said with a hint of awe in his voice. Awe that quickly disappeared thanks to a well deserved glare from Artemis.

Aphrodite tilted her head at that. "Infiltrated is the wrong word...they welcomed me in just like you did." She said with an amused smirk.

"Well that's because you're hot as fu-" Apollo was cut off by a punch to the stomach from his sister. The blonde god looked at his darker haired sister and silently groaned. "What was that for?"

Artemis shook her head in annoyance. "Shut up." She said coldly before she regarded the goddess. "Why haven't you killed anybody? To take control of this large of a city...some must be sacrificed for control to be taken." Her eyes shifted to a deeper gray at her words.

"That is where you are wrong, Artemis. I didn't sacrifice anyone. Why would I when they can be useful to me?" Aphrodite said before glancing at the butterfly marks that were on both Ares and Mars.

"Then you kill them when they aren't useful anymore?" Artemis asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"None have made it to that point." Aphrodite commented with a chuckle.

Heidi frowned at that. "What have you done to the king and those who were with him?" She asked, having given up on escaping from her uncle.

"Besides letting the Queen go? The king is in a secure place along with those who fought by his side." Aphrodite said easily with a shrug.

"Let them go. They haven't done anything to deserve this." Heidi said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"And give up such a good little hostage? I would have thought you had been more educated on this." Aphrodite said with a mock sigh before rolling her shoulders. "How about...You pick between two of my choices? The little one and his doggy...or the descendant of Poseidon."

"Or you could just give me both of them." Heidi said with a huff as she felt her uncle tense up at the mention of Uma.

Heidi _knew _she couldn't pick one or the other, not without consequences. While Carlos was her little brother in all but blood, Uma was one of her Uncle's few living descendants. Her uncle would never forgive her if she took Carlos and let Uma die...yet at the same time...she couldn't live with peace knowing she gave up Carlos like that.

Aphrodite licked her lips as her eyes glowed. "...No. You either choose one...or neither. Choose neither and they both stay with me. They are on thin ice, Heidi."

"Then...I guess I'll just have to break them both out." Heidi said with a frown.

"Oh? You and _what _army?" Aphrodite asked as her fingers touched her lips.

Before Heidi could react, the blonde goddess blew a magical kiss that hit Apollo dead on. Her eyes widened as she spotted the butterfly mark quickly form before Apollo rose and quickly turned on his sister.

Artemis scowled at this and kicked her brother in the shin, causing him to fall again. The goddess looked at Poseidon and frowned deeply. "Take Heidi to the Underworld this instant. This is control...using her power over love." She said lowly as Aphrodite smirked.

Hermes zipped past a blast of love magic and quickly grabbed ahold of Heidi. He took her from Poseidon and regarded the elder god with a frown.

Heidi could tell where this was going and began struggling. "No! Hermes, let me go! We aren't leaving him!" She yelled as Hermes began flying further away.

Hermes shook his head before pointing as Poseidon disappeared in a blast of magic. "No we aren't-but we _are _leaving this!" He said as he spotted Artemis retreating before turning into a hawk and joining them in the air. "She is using some form of control to make them obey her and do whatever she wants them to do."

Heidi was frozen as she saw how effortlessly Aphrodite gained control of Dionysus before she closed her eyes to hide the tears that were quickly forming.


	48. D4 : Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is pretty short in comparison to others-I just felt like it was good to stop where I did. If anyone has any questions I'll be happy to address them either in the story or via messaging you. Thanks, guys. _

* * *

Dinner was...awkward to say the least. Or, that's what Mal was thinking. The purplette had all but been dragged by Vesta, a more mature looking Hestia with long black hair and red eyes, and sat down at a large dining table. Across from her was Hestia and Mercy, who was in a high chair, while Audrey sat next to her after offering her a silent apology for Vesta's actions.

Mal cleared her throat as she used her fork to tap the plate that she had emptied within minutes. At the moment she was just waiting for Audrey to finish her...third plate? _Wait, has she __**seriously **__had three plates already? _The purplette blinked and rubbed at her eyes before staring as Audrey finished off a third plate.

Not minding Mal's eyes that were currently staring her down, Audrey smiled and pushed her chair out before standing up. "Dinner was very good, thank you Hestia, Vesta." She said while nodding in thanks before turning to Mal.

Mal quickly got up, shot the two goddesses a smile, before she promptly grabbed Audrey's wrist and began hauling her out. Not only did she want to get away from the creepy stare of two aunts, but she _needed _to know what was up with Audrey. She could understand belly fat, it happens to everyone, but _**three **_plates? She usually got antsy after one large one!

As soon as they had retreated back to the 'girl cave', as Audrey named it, Mal closed both of the decorated doors and turned so she was leaning on them. She closed her eyes to gather herself before opening them and walking over to where Audrey was sitting along with her mounds of pillows and blankets.

Audrey smiled at her and offered her a purple blanket, a blanket that Mal gladly took, and watched as the other woman sat down. Drawing her legs to her chest, she leaned her head on the couch and looked at the purplette. "What's on your mind?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

Mal internally cringed at the fact that Audrey could tell so much with just a glance, but sighed anyway and shook her head. "Can I be blunt with you? Like _really_ blunt?"

Audrey blinked with a bit of confusion. "You can ask me anything Mal…" She said with a small smile.

Mal blinked back before taking a deep breath. "Are you somehow pregnant?" She asked, keeping her face straight despite the fact that her question was quite...ridiculous.

Audrey's smile dropped nervously as she glanced around. "...Please don't tell me it's obvious." She said with a cringe.

Mal opened her mouth before she closed it as her eyes widened. "How did you...What...How?" She gestured to Audrey's belly. "_How_?"

Audrey blinked and tilted her head. "Well...I can answer that it didn't involve changing genders." She joked before laughing nervously as Mal didn't look any less confused. "Okay...Heidi talked to her aunt...Hera. Apparently she has powers that can make it possible-and no it wasn't anything weird...It was magic lightning that Heidi used..." She explained before promptly looking away.

Mal grew dumbfounded at that. "You're telling me...magic _lightning _knocked you up?" She let out a laugh of disbelief. "You got struck by lightning and bam there's a kid?"

"Well, now you are making this sound _really _weird." Audrey objected with a pout.

"Because it is _really _weird," Mal replied dryly.

Audrey deadpanned back and unfolded her arms with a sigh. "What did you want us to do-turn Heidi into a guy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides-it was easier and not _as _weird as some solutions are. Heidi said it was fine and perfectly safe."

Mal stared at her. "How did she know that it was safe?" She asked with halved eyes, knowing that her sister probably did something dumb to prove it.

"Well, she...tried it on herself…" Audrey said with a small smile.

"And there's the something _dumb,_" Mal said as she rubbed her brow. "I'm not sure if it's just me but it sounds like you guys didn't think this through."

Audrey blinked and tilted her head. "What makes you say that?" She asked with an innocent look.

This time Mal did facepalm before she took a deep breath. "If that weird lightning magic got _you _pregnant...and Heidi tried it on herself...That means there'll be two hormonal ladies!"

Audrey blinked before her eyes widened dramatically. "Oh..._OH_!" She gaped while Mal deadpanned in response. "Uh...Heidi didn't want in on this…" She said while gesturing to her belly.

"Then we better hope that Heidi got a fluke while you got the real deal. I can't imagine my sister pregnant...mainly because of how terrifying that would be for the rest of the world." Mal said with heavy sarcasm.

"What happens if...we _both _end up pregnant?" Audrey asked with a gulp.

"I for one...will be hibernating," Mal said with halved eyes.

"Oh, it can't be _that _bad...she'd be pretty cute like that," Audrey said, smiling in thought at the idea of a pregnant Heidi.

"You and I have very different versions of cute, don't we?" Mal said, envisioning her sister getting ten times fierier.

While Audrey blinked and hummed in thought, Mal rolled her eyes and put on a movie.

* * *

Heidi's eyes were slammed shut as they arrived in her father's castle. She tried not to shake, but the image of having to leave them to the mercy of that..._woman _while she fled. She clung to her uncle as she attempted to stay calm.

Poseidon wasn't too bothered by his niece, he was actually comforted by the idea that she was staying so close, and continued down the hall to where he knew his brother worked. Glancing around at the golden walls, floors...and pretty much gold _everything_, Poseidon kept a firm hold on his niece as he continued carrying her bridal style through the halls.

Once the black-haired god reached his brother's 'study', he didn't bother to knock as he knew that his brother would have already sensed his presence. He opened the door and walked in as he spotted his older brother looking out the rather large window that gave a grandiose view of the Underworld.

Poseidon set his shaking niece down on one of Hades' couches and retrieved a blanket from a nearby basket. Covering up the woman, he patted her on her shoulder before looking up and making his way over to his brother.

Hades turned around and was clearly unhappy as he looked at his daughter first before looking at his brother. "...Let me guess...it went shitty?" He asked with sarcasm heavy in his voice as he began to walk over to Heidi.

Poseidon nodded a bit and sighed. "She...she surprised us. I can't guarantee that Olympus is safe." He said with a frown.

Hades sat down next to Heidi and allowed the young woman to cuddle up to him for comfort. "It's the_ least _safe." He said with a humorless chuckle. "The Underworld is probably the safest that you will get. She can't get into this realm no matter what."

Poseidon looked off to the side and shook his head. "But...that means you're...going to seal us in." He said quietly as his eyes flickered back to meet his brother's.

"That's correct...I will do what I need to do to protect my family. You have the option of staying here...or leaving." Hades said with a neutral expression.

"And let me guess-I leave and I don't get let back in?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Hades shrugged, prompting his brother to frown. "If you want anybody in here, you gotta get them in fast. I'm closing it in a few hours."

Poseidon looked at him in shock. "But...there's no way-"

"Do I look like I give a damn, Poseidon? I know who this "Aphrodite" chick is and I'm not risking _anything_. So you either stay down here...or leave. You leave and you're on your own." Hades said with a scowl. "I'm not changing this just because you are my brother."

Poseidon frowned as his eyebrow furrowed. "Brother-"

"Don't _"Brother" _me, Poseidon," Hades said sharply while his eyes darkened. "Stay here...or get out."

Poseidon was silent before he frowned in sadness. "I can't stay, not when there are those that need my help up there." He said, eyes lowering to the ground as Hades' expression didn't change. "This is...goodbye then."

Hades didn't move or say a single word as his brother walked out of his office. Standing up, he bent down and scooped up his daughter into his arms, but he paused when he saw his wife Persephone enter.

The woman had her waist-length golden blonde hair tied into a braid with several glowing flowers tucked into it. Her emerald green eyes flickered around before she walked over and looked at Heidi with concern. "Is she alright?" She asked with worry tinting her tone.

Hades sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure it's just shock." He said before looking at her. "Make sure Hermes is in then close the gates, I want us sealed in." He frowned before turning away and looking out the window at the Underworld.

Persephone nodded. "Yes, right away. Are you going to take Heidi back to her home?" She asked, fixing the strap on her long black dress that had golden flowers on it that were pulsing with magic.

Hades nodded at that. "After she falls asleep, she's in a...trance at the moment." He said, looking down at his daughter with a small frown.

Persephone nodded at that before she walked over. She placed her hand on Heidi's hand before slowly breathing out as her green magic flowed out in the form of pollen-like dust. She smiled as Heidi's breathing slowed and regulated as she fell asleep.

The blonde woman looked up at her husband and exchanged a kiss before she nodded. "Just get her home...I'll handle the gates." She told him as a large black hound walked in before standing next to her.

Hades looked at her then at the dog before nodding. "Send word if anything goes wrong." He said, prompting her to quickly nod. "I'll be back after she is situated." He paused for a moment and looked at her once more. "Stay safe."

Persephone nodded with a smile. "I will." She told him before walking out with the dog close behind.

Hades watched her leave before he frowned and silently opened up a portal. "Come on...let's get you home." He said quietly before stepping into it.


	49. D4 : Chapter 5

The woman tossed and turned as she failed to rid herself of the sinking feeling that something had happened. Her hand trailed over her belly while her pink eyes looked over the sleeping purplette on the couch. While Audrey had made her own bed out of countless pillows, Mal declined a pillow bed and instead fell asleep on the sofa.

Audrey laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling with a soft sigh. _Heidi is probably with Hades...She's fine. She's totally fine and you are just being a worrywart._ She told herself with a pout.

Minutes passed away in almost complete silence before Audrey huffed and stubbornly got up. _I'll just see if she's in our bedroom. If she is, good. If she isn't, she's with her dad. Hades wouldn't let her be even a __**bit **__of danger_. The pinkette said, trying to calm herself as she resisted the urge to shiver once she stepped out onto the cold marble floor.

Walking through the halls of the castle at night was...new. Normally Audrey went to bed and stayed in bed, not wander through the halls at midnight. Keeping this in mind, the former princess kept her silk robe around her as some sort of comfort while she walked through the silent halls.

As she turned the corner to the wing that housed her bedroom, she glanced around before making her way up to the door and quietly opening it. Shutting the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief once she saw her wife tucked into bed and sound asleep.

Audrey rushed over and looked over the sleeping woman with a close eye as she checked for any sort of wound or scar. Just to prove Mal wrong, that Heidi wasn't pregnant, Audrey was just going to check her. Just to be sure.

Unfortunately, before she could check, Heidi unexpectedly awoke and smiled at her. The bluenette pulled her into a hug and into bed. She hugged the woman from behind and nuzzled her head into the crook of Audrey's neck. "...I missed you." She mumbled, prompting the pinkette to smile a bit.

Audrey shifted a bit so that she could see Heidi's face before she placed a kiss of the woman's lips. "You had me worried." She said softly as she snuggled deeper into the woman's embrace.

Heidi rested her head atop Audrey's as she rubbed the pinkette's back. "I'm fine." She said as she closed her eyes.

Audrey stared at her for a moment and worked up her courage. "Heidi?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you p-pregnant?" She asked, expecting a laugh or sharp breath.

Instead of receiving _either _of those...she only heard a soft snore in reply to her rather serious answer.

The pinkette deadpanned at that. "Seriously?" She huffed before she decided to go with her old plan as her hands glowed with magic. "Just let me...Oh come on." As she was about to lay her hands on Heidi's belly, the woman promptly...rolled onto her stomach.

Audrey gaped a bit and tried to move her wife to no avail. "You've gotta be kidding me. She could be pregnant and she's sleeping like _that_!" She exclaimed, knowing that Heidi was sound asleep anyway.

The pinkette huffed and pushed herself up. "If I can't do it while she's asleep...and she wouldn't _let _me when she's awake...what am I supposed to do? It's not like she'll willingly pee on a stick!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Relax...it's not like she's got any of the symptoms or anything...Or does she?" She looked at Heidi quickly before trying to move her again.

After several minutes of failed attempts, the woman finally gave up and flopped on her back with a sigh of defeat. Audrey wished she could say that she had other ways of finding out...but she was fresh out of those.

So, with a groan, the pinkette nabbed her blanket and moodily pulled it over her body. She made her earplugs appear and put them in with a pout before she closed her eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

Hermes was currently playing around with a Chinese finger trap while Hades marched around his office in a huff. The blonde-haired god squinted as he continued to try and free his fingers from the, obviously, spelled finger trap. "Hey, Hades...Did you spell this?" He asked as he tilted his head and tried a bit harder to free himself.

Hades deadpanned at that. "No. I got it from Dionysus, so ask him." He said dryly while rolling his eyes. He frowned and folded his arms while standing in front of him. "But you aren't in here to be a dumbass. If I wanted that...I would have just hauled the original asshole in." He said with halved eyes.

Hermes shrugged innocently. "Why did you haul me in here? I mean, aside from the _obvious_." He chuckled with a smile.

Hades shook his head in exasperation. "The world is pretty much screwed and we're gonna be the only ones able to stop the bitch." He said dryly while rolling his eyes. "We have...only Asgard to rely on since they were smart enough to live in an alternate dimension."

Hermes scratched the side of his head with the finger trap and clicked his tongue. "Hey, that's eight extra realms! It's _one _chick-" He stopped as soon as Hades slowly turned his head. "...That clearly has a very complicated relationship with you." He smiled with a nervous chuckle.

Hades scoffed at that. "Complicated is an understatement."

"...You gonna explain or...Am I gonna be left in suspense?" Hermes asked, prompting Hades to scowl at him with a glare.

Hades clenched his jaw as he closed his eyes and turned away. "She tricked me." He stated simply as he glanced out the window. "Made me think she was...somebody else, just so she could use me." He said with furrowed brows.

Hermes raised an eyebrow at that. "...Did you _screw _her?" He asked bluntly with owlish eyes.

Hades immediately slapped the desk and glared at him. "I did_ not_...She did." He said with a huff.

"...Ah, so she screwed you, ran off, and you didn't realize you had screwed with the faker until her little siren song wore off?" Hermes asked aloud with furrowed brows.

"...Yes." Hades said grumpily while folding his arms.

"Happens to Apollo a lot," Hermes claimed with a shrug before rubbing his chin with the finger trap. "I'm guessing that's how Heidi came along, right?" He asked while looking at him.

Hades nodded and frowned a bit. "The chick was cursed or something...because she was pregnant for _at least _half a decade." When Hermes raised his hands, Hades deadpanned at him. "I counted."

"Oh," Hermes said simply as his hands retreated back down. "That must have destroyed her lifestyle then. It's not like you can just run up to a man and get him to do it when you're a _very _pregnant woman." He commented with a head tilt.

Hades shook his head. "And you guys wondered why she dumped the kid off without a word." He said dryly before folding his arms. "I don't want Heidi even knowing about her."

Like the sound of glass smashing into a million teeny tiny pieces, Hermes' expression went from calm to nervous at record speed. "...Well...About that…"

Hades stared at him as his eyes slowly halved. "...The bitch said it out loud?"

"Loud and clear!" Hermes said with a wince.

The blue-haired god facepalmed before slowly dragging his hand down his face. "Did you at _least _erase her memory?"

Hermes looked down in a guilty manner. "Uh...No?" Before the older god could yell, he quickly waved his hands as he managed to free them from the trap. "But only because I'm terrible at it! You know how bad I am…" He said with a sigh.

Hades frowned deeply and looked down. "...Then I will just have to erase it myself...at least that tiny part about the bitch being her mother." He said with a bit of a shrug as he began heading for the door.

Hermes hopped up at that. "But..._shouldn't_ she know about her mother? It would be good for her-"

"-_No_!" Hades snapped with a scowl before he calmed. "No." He repeated with a sigh through his nose before he exited the room.

* * *

Heidi awoke with a sharp gasp as the memories of a nightmare began to retreat and fade away with every second. She looked around her dark bedroom as she gently untangled her arms out of Audrey's. After she had done that, she uncovered herself and made sure that the sleeping pinkette was covered and warm before she stood up.

Rubbing the side of her head as she felt a migraine coming on, she tiredly walked over to the walk in closet to get ready for the day. As she pulled off her clothes and changed into a far more casual black and blue jumpsuit, the woman couldn't help but sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_...I look the same, yet…_ She shut her thoughts down with another sigh as she shook her head. _I feel like shit. _She thought with halved eyes as she slipped on a pair of black slippers instead of her usual black boots.

Stalking out of the closet, Heidi wasn't very surprised to see Audrey up and about. The former princess always tended to be an early bird and this was no exception to the rule. What _did _surprise Heidi was...the fact that Audrey appeared to be studying her and was running around to get a different angle.

Heidi faked a cough that managed to startle Audrey out of...whatever she was doing and the pinkette smiled innocently. "Oh, good morning Heidi!"

The bluenette gave her a half-eyed look. "What were you doing?"

Audrey tossed the clipboard in her hands over her head and chuckled. "Nothing. It was eh...uh…" She waved her hand before blinking. "Measurements! Yeah, I was taking measurements for an outfit I wish to commission!" She said with a point to the ceiling.

Heidi deadpanned at that. "...You were taking _my _measurements for a commission?" She asked dryly. "Audrey, I make the dresses. I have my measurements down on paper."

Audrey blinked twice. "...Double-checking?" She offered up innocently before she used her magic to immediately change into a red sundress that showed off her growing bump.

Heidi wasn't one bit concerned by the looks of it. The goddess laid a hand on her hip and shook her head. "...They are the same, Auds." She said with halved eyes.

Audrey hummed and shrugged a bit. "Good to know. Maybe I should just a do an itty bitty spell _just _to check." She was about to do it when she noticed Heidi's growing deadpan. "...Or not, whatever you say." She giggled as she quickly tried to shake the magic off her hands.

Heidi shook her head at her. "...I think the hormones are getting to your head." She commented dryly as she walked over to her wife.

Audrey shrugged and smiled. "Maybe...You feeling anything like that?" She asked with a head tilt.

The goddess stared at her. "...If you are trying to ask if I'm eh…" She gestured to Audrey's bump before shaking her head. "...Then no. For one it's like a _stupidly _low chance of it happening to me. Two, I don't have that belly thing. See?" She said before abruptly lifting up her shirt.

Audrey deadpanned. "I guess not...but you did just flash me." She said before snickering as Heidi quickly pulled her shirt down in a panic. "Oh relax...It's been _two _years...Not like I haven't seen them plenty of times already." She playfully winked before walking towards the door.

Heidi huffed and folded her arms as she tried to calm her blush. "Yeah but...It's still weird." She said as she walked over to her.

"Huh, to this day I am still surprised by how shy you are sometimes," Audrey said before she hopped and pecked her on the cheek.

Heidi pouted at that. "...Let's just go get you breakfast." She said before opening the door and promptly pushing the mischievous woman out.

* * *

Mal rolled off the couch as she heard a door slam down the hallway. She sighed in annoyance as she pushed her hair out of her way and freed herself from the blanket cocoon she had ended up in.

Hopping up with ease, she glanced around and wasn't that surprised to see that it was a little after noon. Figuring that Audrey was up and about, as usual, she disregarded the abandoned pillow hut and stretched a bit.

Seeing that she was still in her normal attire, the purplette used her magic to change into a pair of loose black pants, a dark purple short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black slip-on shoes. Mal smoothed out her shirt before she walked out of the room with the kitchen in mind.

As she walked through the halls, she could hear the sound of someone laughing and a loud splash. Putting two and two together...she changed directions and headed for the pools.

Mal didn't like the pools but she was quite curious to see who was causing all the noise. Besides, it's not like she was going _in _the pool. She was just...staying well away from the pool and inspecting from the _entrance_.

The purplette peeked in before blinking at the scene inside.

Audrey was...a _mermaid _of all things, a very pink and red one at that, while Heidi...was sitting quite moodily in a tube with a life vest on. The pinkette was pushing her around with a wide smile while the bluenette had her arms folded and appeared to be silently freaking out at every turn.

"Audrey, just because my uncle reversed _some _of the curse...does not mean I should be in a tube. I still don't know how to swim and-" Heidi stopped to squeak as the tube tilted a bit as though it wanted to tip over. "-I could drown!" She finished with a wince.

Audrey giggled at that as she poked her head out from the water. "Aw, I won't let you drown...I can catch you and swim you _back _to safety!" She said in a cheery tone as she lightly splashed her wife using her tail.

"That's _not_-don't splash me-_very_ reassuring!" Heidi complained as she winced at the water being splashed at her.

Audrey swam over to the wall of the pool and smiled brightly when she spotted Mal. "Oh, hi Mal! Sorry that I ditched the slumber party. I couldn't sleep without knowing about Heidi." She apologized as she gestured to her wife.

Mal nodded as she inched into the pool area. "No, no, it's fine. Besides, you wake up earlier than me." She said as she managed a smile.

Audrey's eyebrows furrowed as her tail switched back to a pair of legs. She climbed up and walked over to her as she ignored her panicking wife for a moment. "Mal...Do we need another sleepover? We can use that time to try and find out if Heidi is..._you know_." She said in a whisper.

Mal's eyes darted down to Audrey's belly before she chuckled. "You want a stakeout to find out if my sister knocked herself up with magical lightning bolts?" She asked with heavy amusement.

Audrey paused before quickly nodding. "I need to find out before it's too late. If she _is_...well she is a major hazard to both her and the bitty baby. She sleeps on her _stomach_." She said with a huff.

"Oof. Well, I hope for your sake...she's nice and sterile." Mal said with a nod as she patted her on the shoulder.

"You just jinxed me with that," Audrey said with a pout.

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "Jinxing _isn't_ real. Like if I were to say...Heidi and you are _both _pregnant...with _twins_...what is the likelihood that it will happen?" She asked with an amused smile.

Audrey twitched as she looked down at her belly before she looked up. "...Very high now that you mention it." She mumbled before shaking her head. "I just need you to help me out. She says she's _not _but how am I supposed to know she isn't hiding it?"

"Because she's your wife and she wouldn't hide a whole kid?" Mal asked with halved eyes.

Audrey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "For most couples that would be correct. This is _Heidi _though...who knows, she could just be acting protective like a pregnant animal and hiding it." She said with stress in her tone.

"I like how you casually relate your wife to a bear," Mal said with a small smirk.

_"Mal!" _Audrey hissed out with a bit of irritation.

"Fine fine…" Mal waved her hands and calmed the woman down. "We can..._invite_ _her_ to the sleepover." She said with a smirk, causing Audrey to blink.

"Why would she agree to that?" Audrey asked in confusion.

Mal chuckled as she turned the pinkette around. "Because _you _are going to ask her and I'm going to go get some toast." She said, patting her on the shoulder as she then turned around and began for the door.

Audrey gaped at that as she quickly slipped on her discarded red flip flops and ran to intercept the purplette. "I-whoa!" She slipped a bit, causing Mal to reach out to steady her. "T-Thanks...It's too slippery in here." She said with a chuckle as she shook her head.

Mal sighed with a hint of exasperation in her tone. "Talk about my sister being a hazard, you should know not to run around on the wet tile." She said while folding her arms.

Audrey huffed a bit and shook her head. "Ugh...Nevermind that. Would you _please _help me? I'm just one person!" She said with a bit of a stomp.

"But you're _also _her wife! I'm the sister…" Mal said pointedly while shaking her head as well.

"Wait, why does that make _me _the only one that can talk to her?" Audrey asked, folding her arms as well.

"...She'd listen to you?" Mal said with a blink.

Audrey deadpanned at that. "She'd _also _listen to you. This isn't like asking her to go make something...this is asking her to come to a social event. Plus she's already suspicious after I tried to find out this morning." She said with furrowed eyebrows.

Mal stared at her before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Let's go talk to her…" She was quick to grab Audrey's wrist and began pulling her along. "_Together_. This isn't a me job _or _a you job...It's, unfortunately, a "both of us" job." She finished in a deadpan.

As Heidi finally grabbed onto the wall of the pool, she noticed the two approaching and eyed them warily. "What are you two plotting?" She asked as she struggled to get out of the tube without touching the water.

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing. We were just wondering if you wanted to join us tonight in the living room for movie night and a slumber party. Audrey wanted to but also didn't want to ditch you for the night." She said while placing her hand on her hip.

Heidi stared at them both as she managed to crawl off of the tube and onto dry land. She flopped on her back and sighed before looking up at them. "I didn't know you liked slumber parties, Mal." She commented with a raised eyebrow.

Audrey cleared her throat. "I...suggested it after everything happened. You know...emotional support?" She tilted her head with a small smile.

Heidi was silent before nodding. "I suppose it makes sense then…" She mumbled while looking away for a moment before she looked up. "...I guess I can join you guys...I just need to talk with my father about something." She said, smiling as she was helped up by her sister.

Mal nodded before pausing. "About what?" She asked, prompting Heidi to blink before sighing.

"It is...about what we are going to do. Father would prefer if we abandon everyone and just remain down here, but it doesn't feel right." Heidi explained with furrowed eyebrows.

Mal immediately frowned at that before she looked back at Heidi. "Let me come with you." At this, her sister sighed, prompting Mal to shake her head. "Heidi, our friends are up there, _Ben _is up there! I can't just let you and dad talk out my future." She said in a huff.

"Mal...It's the _world _at stake up there. I saw what she did and...some of them were under her control within seconds. We can't just run in without a plan, not again." Heidi said as she gave her sister a somber gaze. "I can let you in with me...but _please_, just let him and I talk. We know what she can do...you don't." She said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Mal closed her eyes as she shuddered and breathed out shakily. "Okay. When are you speaking with him?" She asked with a small frown as she opened her eyes.

"This evening. He is busy speaking with Hecate about a few things. She's one of the few that _might _be able to overpower Aphrodite's magic." Heidi said with a nod. "You two go head over to the kitchens...I have to get out of these wet clothes." She told them with a grimace.

Audrey couldn't help but giggle. "I told you to wear your swimsuit." She said in a singsong voice as Mal smirked a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in my face." Heidi said while rolling her eyes before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Audrey's lips. When she parted, she gave the two a wave before making her way out of the pool zone.

Audrey giggled and blushed while Mal chuckled. "You two act like newlyweds." The purplette said in amusement as she sighed through her nose. "Let's go get something to eat. I haven't had anything and you aren't just feeding one mouth." She led the former princess out and began for the kitchen.


	50. D4 : Chapter 6

Heidi entered her bedroom and went straight to the closet in order to take off the wet clothes that were annoying her more and more every second. Once she was free from the clothes and in a rather comfortable black silky jumpsuit, the bluenette nodded and went over to a mirror in order to begin fixing her hair.

As she grabbed a brush from off the table in front of her, her thoughts drifted back to what Audrey was doing earlier. _I'm not pregnant. I don't have any symptoms...much less a belly. I would have noticed __**that **__by now. _She thought before blinking a few times as she felt a headache coming on. "Migraines, however, is completely possible." She said as she placed the brush down and moved to go sit on the bed.

The woman sat down and laid down on her back. While it hadn't exactly been _very _long since she first tried out the spell, it was long enough for Audrey to already be sporting a bump. _By theory, that would mean __**I **__have a bump like that. _Heidi thought with a thoughtful expression as she ignored a wave of dizziness brought on by the migraine.

After a few minutes of the "dizzies" as Heidi had been calling them as of late, the woman sat up as her migraine subsided. She didn't want to admit that she had been having them, not with how Audrey had been reacting lately, but she _was _having quite a few migraine spells accompanied by waves of dizziness and sometimes nausea as a result.

Heidi shook her head as she waited to see if her stomach was deciding to rebel. After a few minutes of nothing, she stood up and went back to brushing her hair. "This is _all _stress-related." She mumbled to herself as she moved to brush out her bangs.

Around five minutes later, the goddess was satisfied and left her hair down. As she looked herself over, she pursed her lips...at yet another sign of her unmanaged stress issues. "...Great. Either I'm bloating or I'm eating like a pig." She said with a groan. "If I walk out...Audrey will pounce on me with the "signs" talk. It's _not _a sign." She grumbled out as she moodily went to change into something looser.

Looking at all her options, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as most of them were tight-fitting...except for Audrey's sundresses. The goddess let out a deep sigh before she grumpily grabbed the pink flowery sundress and put it on quickly.

This time she didn't bother to look at her reflection as she didn't bother with shoes either. Instead, she just pouted and made the rather short journey to the kitchen.

Mal and Audrey were in the middle of eating some strawberry toast when they saw the somewhat disgruntled Heidi enter...in a _very _pink dress.

Audrey blinked. "...I didn't know you liked my dresses…" She said as she munched on her toast.

"I forgot you liked pink," Mal said with a smirk as she sprinkled some sugar on her toast. "Looks nice on you." She said with a chuckle before she took a bite of her toast.

"I don't like your dresses, and pink and I have a unique relationship," Heidi said in a deadpan as she grabbed the egg carton out and set it down.

Audrey nodded with an 'oh' before rubbing her chin. "Well, then _why _are you wearing them? I don't mind...but it's not something you would do." She said while frowning a bit.

Heidi glanced back as she grabbed a cast iron skillet and started the fire on the stovetop. "...Stress-related bloating." She mumbled out with a sigh.

Audrey blinked before gaining a smirk and leaned over to whisper to Mal. "...I don't think it's _stress_~" She said with a glance Heidi's way.

"It could be, it could not be. She's been through a lot lately and she's bound to have _something _as a result from all the events." Mal said with a small frown.

Audrey looked at her for a moment before nodding and sat up. "Oh...Did you have any other issues? I know stress can...cause a lot of things." She said as she kept a concerned look on her face.

Heidi shook her head as she debated telling the other women before she bit her lip and gave in. "Yeah, some migraines with dizziness. Sometimes...the stress just gets to me and my stomach revolts." She said with a sigh, unknowingly making the two women stare at her.

Mal leaned over as she kept her eyes on her sister. "...Nausea." She mumbled to her before sitting back up. "Huh, well maybe you should try meditation or something to help you calm down." She suggested as she finished off her toast.

Heidi was scrambling the several eggs and only glanced back at the two when she could. "I guess I could. Maybe I really do need to...calm down." She said with a small frown before she went back to working on her eggs.

"We could try out a few things when we meet tonight. Maybe some aromatherapy, get Hermes to give us massages, and have Hestia help out with the meditation." Audrey said with a smile.

"If you want to work on gathering all that stuff, be my guest," Heidi said as she summoned some tomatoes, onions, peppers, and a few different types of spices. "I need to get my head on straight for the meeting tonight." She used her magic to chop everything up before adding them into the eggs.

Mal nodded before her head turned as she heard the familiar babble of her daughter. She sighed with a bit of relief as Hestia entered with the baby in her arms. "Oh, Hestia...I forgot all about Mercy last night…" She said as she offered the older goddess an apologetic expression.

Hestia waved it off with a smile as the blonde-haired baby snuggled into her arms. "It isn't an issue, Mal. I knew of a spell from my own mother that helped me when it came time for her to be fed." She said as she smiled down at the child.

Mal nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks. I wouldn't know what to do since...mine dried up extremely fast for some reason." She said, gesturing to her chest with a sigh. "Good thing I don't have to have a second one." She shook her head.

Hestia nodded as she walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "It really isn't an issue Mal. I would be happy to take care of her...just get better, okay?" She asked, saying the last part a little bit quieter so that only Mal could hear her.

Mal glanced up at the last part and she closed her eyes before nodding. "I will." She said, managing a small smile.

The elder goddess smiled back before she walked over to where Heidi was working and tilted her head. "That looks good. May I ask what the occasion is? Normally you don't do very much for meals." She commented as the baby in her arms began falling asleep.

Heidi shrugged as she added on some salt in pepper before finally transferring it to a plate with some toast already on it. "Just wanted something filling before the meeting with my father tonight. That and this recipe sounded good." She said as she walked over to the table and sat beside her wife.

Hestia chuckled. "It looks good. Well, I will be taking my leave, I'm doing my rounds and checking on everyone." She explained with a smile.

Heidi nodded and waved. "I'll see you later then." She said, causing her aunt to smile and wave back before her and the slumbering baby left the room.

After a moment of silence, Mal spoke up as she looked at Heidi's meal. "...She's right, that does look good. Though I can smell the spice from here." She said with a wince.

Audrey winced a bit as well. "Yeah, skip the spices and I think we're both good." She said with a giggle as Mal rolled her eyes in amusement.

* * *

Hades sat back in his seat with a bored expression as he watched Hecate run back and forth while writing on a massive whiteboard. He deadpanned as the blackhaired, green-eyed, goddess seemed to lose track of what she was doing. "You were babbling about mystical artifacts?" He asked in a dry tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hecate blinked and step backed a bit before smiling. "Yes! Exactly!" She clapped her hands before running up to the board. "Though I wouldn't say _artifacts_, since we are making these, they are, however, very much so magical. If I can imbue each and every piece of jewelry with a spell to protect us from Aphrodite's powers...it'll be like all of us have the same immunity as the virgin goddesses." She said with a hint of excitement as she wrote everything down.

Hades was silent before 'hmming' as he looked up. "...But _is _there a spell powerful enough to block her powers?" He asked skeptically while folding his arms.

Hecate stopped and a small grimace appeared on her face. "Well...technically no." She raised her hand to stop him from responding as her smile slipped back onto her face. "But with enough time, creativity, and books...I should be able to have them working in a year tops!"

The god's eyes halved at that. "...Yeah, can you do anything faster? In a year she'll have the entire world as her army." He deadpanned with sarcasm in his tone.

Hecate made the whiteboard disappear with a hip bump before she walked up to his desk. "I'm only one person Hades. If I had another helping me...I may be able to bring it down by a few months. This is like treating a virus, it takes time to find the right cure." She said with a small frown.

Hades grumbled a bit at that. "...Fine. Who do you want?" He asked with a frown.

Hecate paused for a moment before nodding. "I need Heidi to help me. I taught her everything I could and...she's the only other one down here that could help me speed it up. I know she has been through a lot lately, but you have to at _least _let me ask her." She said, her expression turning into a pleading one as she noticed his expression.

Hades looked like he wanted to say 'no' a million times as his fist clenched and unclenched a few times before he let out a heavy sigh. "You have one shot. You only ask her once, you screw it up...ask Hermes." He said with a gaze that promised to hurt her if she did anything other than what he said.

Hecate eagerly nodded. "I will, don't worry. I don't want to stress her out anymore than she is already, okay? I want what you want...and that's for her to be alright." She said with a determined gaze.

Hades gazed into her eyes to see if she was lying before he looked away. "...Just go. She wanted to speak with me later about what the plan was." He said as he turned his chair so that his back was facing her and he could look out into the Underworld.

"Did you still wish to speak with her? Or do you want me to tell her its postponed...just so we don't unsettle her further?" Hecate asked with a head tilt.

Hades looked down as he heard Persephone enter the office. "...We'll hold it when she's in a better condition. I already erased her memory of the more...damaging things regarding Aphrodite...And I don't want her reverting to that state she was in before I did that." He told the black-haired goddess.

Hecate nodded as she exchanged a smile with Persephone. "I will be careful, Hades. She may not be my daughter...but rest assured that I will treat her like she is." She said with a small smile before she turned and left the office.

Persephone walked over to her husband before she looked at him. "...I worry for Heidi. You may have erased her memory...but that is only a temporary fix." She said with furrowed brows while her tone was filled with concern. "Who knows what Aphrodite may have done...I just hope it isn't nearly as bad as my fear believes it to be." She looked down and laced her hand with his.

"If it is...then I'll just have more to beat her for." The god replied while he rubbed the top of her hand as they both looked outside the window.

Hecate looked around as she searched for Heidi. She knew that she had one shot, not just because of Hades and his infamous death glares, but also because she had a feeling that Heidi wouldn't talk to her afterward. While Heidi _did _love and appreciate her, and owe her as well, Hecate knew that Heidi would probably ignore her when it came to the project that she was working on.

The green-eyed goddess pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head. "Just be calm and spit it out. If you over-complicate it...she'll say no." She said to herself not noticing that Heidi had exited a room in front of her and was heading her way. "Maybe if I just say that it's a...um...perhaps I could just call it…"

While Hecate continued to struggle for her words, Heidi stopped and paused at the sight of the goddess. The bluenette blinked at her and reached out to pat her on the shoulder. "Hecate?" She jumped a bit when Hecate jumped as well. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She apologized with a chuckle while she waved at the woman.

Hecate blinked before she shrugged it off and chuckled. "_Startle_ me? Nah...I was just practicing my "jumping abruptly" skill. I was actually looking for you." She said with a fold of her arms.

Heidi tilted her head at that. "Huh...Well, what did you want?" She asked with a blink.

Hecate rubbed her hands together before looking at the younger goddess. "...I need your help on a project of mine." She began, causing Heidi to tilt her head in interest. "I want to be able to make an amulet that is able to block the uh...mind control that Aphrodite demonstrated." She paused, watching Heidi for a moment before continuing. "That way we can get close without being at risk. Unfortunately...There isn't a spell _just _for that. So I need you to help me...create the spell I need, by combining a bunch of different spells." She finished with a small sigh.

Heidi was quiet for a few minutes as she thought it over. "Well...I mean…" She rubbed the side of her head. "I have Audrey...and…" She shook her head a bit.

Hecate laced her fingers together and took on a pleading gaze. "Please, Heidi? I really could use the help-I can, I mean you can work with your _own _schedule! Anything you want and I'll do it." She comically fell to her knees as she continued begging the woman.

Heidi stared at her and quickly waved her hands as the goddess went into an even more formal bow. "Hecate, okay, stop-I'll help you out, just stop doing _that_," Heidi said with a slight twitch.

Hecate smiles and happily hopped up. "Oh, thankyouthankyou!" She said giddily before she noticed what Heidi was wearing. "...Are you feeling alright? You aren't wearing leather." She pointed to the woman, prompting the bluenette to facepalm.

Heidi pinched her brow in exasperation. "I have stress-related symptoms that have been spiraling out of control lately."

Hecate blinked before nodding. "Well...Did you want me to give you a checkup?" She asked, offering Heidi a smile.

Heidi paused at that before remembering how..._persistent _Audrey was being earlier. This caused her to sigh as she folded her arms. "...Sure." She mumbled out, having given up on the thought of denying the offer.

While Hecate smirked, Heidi looked back at her. "But I have to go speak with my father."

Hecate chuckled and shook her head. "Ah, I was supposed to pass on a message...How about I tell you when we are comfy in our handy dandy exam room?" She asked while tilting her head.

Heidi blinked before slowly nodding. "...I guess we can do that. Let's head over there." She said before beginning to walk as Hecate followed her with a smile.

As Heidi reached the room and opened the door, she had to dodge Hecate running in. The bluenette deadpanned at her and rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her. "What are we-wait, why the hell are you bringing that out?" She said irately as she noticed that Hecate was bringing out ultrasound equipment.

Hecate shrugged at looked at her. "Well, you tried a super bolt to substitute for a male subject, said bolt went all the way from Hera to Rhea before landing in your hands...and _now _you are reporting symptoms that are _clearly_ side effects from a very successful attempt." She said with a smirk as she waltzed on over to Heidi. "Someone else is gonna be a mama in this castle."

Heidi whacked her away with a scowl. "I am not. Are we forgetting I'm an empath? Surely if there was a kid inside _here_...I would sense it nagging me to shut up and accept it." She said with a twitch as she gestured to herself.

Hecate chuckled and shook her head as she guided the woman over to what Heidi dubbed the "Fainting Couch" before the bluenette was sat down. "Maybe it's just as stubborn as you, missy." She said before she laid Heidi down and pushed her head so that it was resting on the pillow.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Or perhaps there _isn't _an _it _inside me." She said with sarcasm.

Hecate shrugged at that as she dragged the cart over. "Remind me again when you did the lightning stunt?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she smacked the machine when it didn't turn on right away.

Heidi deadpanned further as she let out an annoyed sigh. "...Two months ago." She grumbled out while folding her arms.

Hecate nodded as she smirked a bit when the machine turned on. "Ah, so we should be able to see if you are hiding anything." She said with a chuckle. "Now lemme see that belly."

Heidi merely blinked in exasperation. "...Could you sound _any _weirder?"

"Yes, now let me see it or we ditch the mortal equipment," Hecate said with a giggle.

Heidi's eyes halved at the, suspiciously, insane-sounding giggle before she let out a huff and moodily pulled up her dress. "Just get it over with." She grumbled while turning her head away.

Hecate shrugged. "Right, right...Oh, by the way...I couldn't find any of that gel they use...so I made my own!" She said cheerfully as she made said gel appear before she didn't hesitate to put it on.

Heidi winced as she felt that...instead of being cold...it was _itchy _and hot. "...I'm not complimenting it." She said blandly as she resisted the burning sensation and bit her lip.

"Yeah, sorry, I got an ingredient wrong," Hecate said as she grabbed the wand off the cart. "I didn't think it would be _too bad_," Hecate said with a chuckle while placing the wand on the bluenette's exposed belly.

Heidi deadpanned at her. "Well, it burns like...shit." She said, pausing for a moment as the burning feeling on her skin caught her off guard.

"I didn't want to test it on the undead," Hecate said as she tilted her head at something.

"_Yay…"_ Heidi said with heavy sarcasm before looking at Hecate dryly. "Why are you looking at my gut like that?" She then kicked the woman in the leg to get her attention.

"Huh? What did you need?" Hecate lazily stopped moving the wand around and tilted her head.

Heidi deadpanned at her. "...The screen?" At that, Hecate blinked at her. "Show _me _the screen!" She huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Hecate 'oh'd' at that and quickly rolled it before turning it so Heidi could see it. "Sorry, I was just trying to see if I saw two or three, I'm no good with mortal machines." She said blandly while poking at the screen with her nail, not noticing the sarcasm and annoyance on Heidi's face...melting into shock.


	51. D4 : Chapter 7

"...Sorry, I was just trying to see if I saw two or three, I'm no good with mortal machines."

Heidi paused as she studied the machine in front of her...before she slowly lifted a finger. "...You telling me I missed not one...but _two _hiding in me?!" Her laugh that tumbled out was full of disbelief. "Good timing Heidi, have twins in the middle of a freaking global apocalypse." She placed her hand on her chest. "What are you going to do, run out with two kids attached to your breasts?!" She asked herself in a hysterical manner.

Hecate stared at her before blinking. "...So are we good on calling me the godmother?" She asked before dodging a flaming fist. "Okay, I'll just ask about one of them…" She said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hecate-shut the hell up and figure something out!" Heidi said, abruptly pulling her dress down. "I can't be running around fighting _and _keep a healthy pregnancy-and like hell I'm letting you guys go up without me." She huffed out while glaring at the ceiling. "We-we need to speed it up or pause it-_something_, because I can't be cooped up for a full term thing." She stated as she began to pace.

Hecate tapped her chin as she hip bumped the machine into nonexistence while handing Heidi a picture of the image of her twins. "Heh, pause it." She snorted before clearing her throat at Heidi's glare. "_Well_, if we could fish out a bunch of goddesses from Asgard...We _could _speed it up, it's just sort of dangerous since it's against the laws of nature and because we lack a few...needed goddesses." She said as she made a notepad appear.

"I know about Hera. Anything on Juno?" Heidi asked with furrowed brows.

"Ah, she was last seen fleeing with Bellona after Aphrodite touched down in Rome. No news if they have made it to Asgard yet." Hecate informed her as she tilted her head. "We have Artemis _and _Diana currently guarding the entrance to Asgard along with Athena and Minerva because all those virgin goddesses are impervious to the winks of love…" She tapped her notepad. "Then there's Persephone, Frigg...Ah...and Hestia and Vesta. That's it probably." She shrugged and looked at her.

"Isn't that beyond enough?" Heidi asked while folding her arms.

"You'd think, but it took like nine days or something for Apollo to get popped out-_and_ they had a solid group of goddesses _plus _Artemis helping out," Hecate told her with a chuckle.

"Funny how he even wasted everyone's time at his birth," Heidi said with a wry grin.

"I know, right?" Hecate laughed before jotting something down on her notepad. "Anyway, we can get planning as soon as I contact everyone. Just be sure to tell the wife _before _the random screaming, kay?"

Heidi rolled her eyes before pausing. "...How many kids is she having?" She asked with a slight twitch.

Hecate blinked and looked up. "Oh, just the one. Probably going to be smooth sailing for her the entire way through. She can stick to the normal months thing if she wants, but you missy...are getting the speedy one. You don't even have to have the fun things that come with being-" She was cut off by a deadpan. "...Oh, right, _you did_." She bit her lip to stifle the laughter.

"Oh, just get on the phone." Heidi hissed in annoyance as she flicked the goddess on the arm.

"Yes, Madame Moody! It shall be in my best interests to do so." Hecate said in an over-the-top manner. "Now go on and burn someone else's head off, I don't feel like being beheaded today." She said with a smirk and chuckle as she disappeared.

Heidi groaned and resisted the urge to pound her head against a wall. "...Next time I'm trying it on a...a rat! I'll try it on a rat!" She huffed in irritation. "Wherever Hera is...I bet she is cackling at me." She said with a deep scowl, already hearing the raucous laughter the goddess had whenever it involved Heidi doing something dumb.

The bluenette continued scowling as she left the room and began heading for the living room...the same living room she _knew _her wife and sister were in. Part of her didn't want to tell them, well she actually didn't want to tell them anything, but the other one said...she may be screaming a lot.

"...If I tell them they'll say, "I told you _so_" if I don't...they'll think I'm being murdered. Great." Heidi deadpanned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Way to go, Heidi, _way_..._to_ _go_." She said to herself in exasperation.

The moment she arrived in the spacious living room, Heidi's deadpan grew as a pillow was thrown her way and smacked her right in the face. She tossed it over her shoulder and stared dryly at the two women who were staring back blankly. "...Really?"

Mal snorted at her and smirked. "We were...having a debate." She began, subtly glancing at Audrey to come up with something.

Audrey blinked before nodding. "...About pillows! What kind of pillows we like, down pillows, cooling pillows, human pillows-"

"Don't even think about the last one, Audrey," Heidi said with halved eyes as she walked in, flopping in between her pouting wife and smirking sister. "So...what have you two troublemakers been up to while I sold my soul to Hecate again?" She glanced around at that as she slinked an arm around Audrey's shoulders.

"We really _were _debating about pillows...at least five minutes ago we were," Audrey said with an innocent smile. "We also took probably thirty minutes to just discuss if pregnant women can have tea-"

"And I told her to just have peppermint tea," Mal commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Which I am completely fine with," Audrey said with a chuckle before looking at Heidi. "What were you doing with Hecate?" She asked in a curious manner.

Heidi was silent at that before she bit her lip and sighed. "...We were...discussing a project...and then went to the first aid room." She said as she stood.

Audrey and Mal both blinked at that. While the pinkette looked a tad concerned...Mal grinned and stood up as well. "Oh, really? Was it about the..._everything_?" She gestured to her with a head tilt.

"The migraines?" Audrey asked as she hopped up.

"The bloating?" Mal also asked as her grin turned knowing.

Heidi pinched her brow as she internally sighed. _'Here we go.' _

"And the mood swings?!" They both asked in unison with one smiling and the other curiously tilting her head.

"Oh, gods...Yes. All of that." Heidi said in a groan.

Mal and Audrey both shared a look before they put on their most innocent faces. "...What was it about, Heidi?" Audrey asked, blinking her eyes at her.

"Yeah, you can tell us," Mal added on with a smile.

Heidi glanced between the two women who were obviously up to no good. Instead of answering, she merely grumbled and pulled out the ultrasound picture she had folded up and put away. "Don't unfold that thing until I'm sitting down." She said while pointing at both of them as they happily took the paper from her.

Mal practically sat Heidi down before running over to Audrey and gesturing for her to open the piece of paper. While the bluenette grabbed a blanket and covered herself, Audrey unfolded the paper...before she slowly grinned from ear to ear. "...I knew it."

Mal smirked as she blinked a few times. "...You were _right_...and she's not just hiding one-she's hiding _two_!" She said with a laugh of disbelief before looking up at her sister. "How the hell do you have two kids in there and only think of it as bloating?" She asked with a head tilt.

While Heidi rubbed her forehead in exasperation, Audrey tapped her chin. "Maybe...gods have bigger wombs…" She said to herself in a curious manner. "Or some sort of pouch?"

"A pouch? Imagine if she had like a little kangaroo pouch or something." Mal said with a snicker.

"I'd rather not," Heidi grumbled out as she snuggled under her blanket.

Mal rolled her eyes in amusement before looking at her sister. "Hecate say anything else interesting?" She asked while walking over to hand the picture back to Heidi.

The bluenette looked at the picture with a hint of fondness in her eyes before she looked up. "She's contacting several goddesses because...we need to speed the pregnancy up." She said while folding the picture back up and tucking it away.

"Is that safe?" Audrey asked with furrowed brows.

"...Somewhat," Heidi said as she faked a relaxed look so the pinkette wouldn't get worried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...It means I'm not discussing it till I get all the details from Hecate," Heidi said with halved eyes. "If I talk _now_...One of you will find something to panic about." She stated in a bland tone.

"It's dangerous," Mal said with a straight face, causing Audrey to visibly grimace.

"Mal!" Heidi exclaimed with a twitch, prompting her sister to merely shrug.

Audrey immediately was in her wife's face as she frowned. "Nuh-uh! You aren't doing it! You will sit here and wait out the months like a normal person!" She declared with a huff.

"Audrey, I can't do that. It is a living nightmare up there-" Heidi was shut up as her wife sat down on her lap and shoved her finger over her lips.

"It'll be a living nightmare if I lose you." Audrey said with furrowed brows.

Heidi's eyes flickered up to meet Audrey's before she slowly pulled the finger away from her lips. "...One way or another, it's dangerous...But...My way only affects me." She said in a soft tone, gently lacing her fingers with Audrey's. "Please...It will be faster this way...I can safely help Hecate and her plans to stop Aphrodite...Then we can go back home."

Audrey looked down for a moment before biting her lip. "...How soon?"

"...I don't know, Hecate was going to find out," Heidi said uncertainly, frowning at her words.

Audrey closed her eyes in thought before looking at Heidi. "...Can you get her in here?" She asked with a small head tilt.

While Heidi gently nodded, Hecate strolled into the room with a smile. "You called?" She asked with a hand on her hip, making Mal jump in surprise.

Audrey merely waved that off and stood up before looking at Hecate. "How soon can you get them here?" She asked with furrowed brows.

Hecate blinked before pausing. "...The babies or the goddesses?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Both." Audrey deadpanned after a moment.

"Oh...Well, if I just have Artemis and Juno along with the goddesses on hand...I might be able to do it...end of this week or the beginning of next?" Hecate offered up with a small shrug.

Heidi nodded in a pleased manner while Mal and Audrey both gaped at that. "Wha...You both act like this is your online package arriving in the mail!" Mal said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, the goddesses are, then the kids just sort of pop on out," Hecate said with a blink.

Mal deadpanned at that. "I...know how kids are born…" She said with halved eyes.

Hecate shrugged innocently. "I _know _you know, you just asked so I answered." She said, prompting the purplette to facepalm.

Heidi cleared her throat and gathered her sibling's attention. "Mal, this is a good thing. The faster they are out, the sooner Hecate and I can get to work." She said as she snuggled even more under the blanket.

Mal sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you _sure_? I mean, you _just _found out about them and now you want 'em out. I'm...just worried that it may get to your head at how sudden the change would be." She said with a small frown.

"Mal, it'll be fine. Even if I become overwhelmed...It isn't like I can't ask for help. Aunt Hestia and Vesta love babies...that and I feel as though Audrey would want a head start on bonding with two of our children." Heidi said, looking at Audrey with a small smile.

Audrey blinked before a smile slowly worked its way onto her face. "That...would be nice." She said, her eyes growing a warm glow to them as she practically bounced at the thought.

"...You used the pregnant lady baby thing," Mal commented with halved eyes.

"Oh, she totally did," Hecate said with a snicker as she folded her arms. "And it worked, look at Audrey." She said while bumping Mal with her hip.

Mal shot her an annoyed look and moved away a bit before she looked at Audrey. "...It's like she forgot about the fact that her wife is having twins in a week." She said while pursing her lips.

"Don't be like that Mally," Hecate said with a laidback smile, prompting the younger woman to scowl at the nickname. "You just need a little baby time of your own. Perhaps some mother-daughter bonding time?" She suggested with a sly tone.

Mal glanced at her as the corners of her lips downturned. "I...actually should go and pick her up. I needed to speak with Aunt Hestia anyway." She said, shaking her head before she silently excused herself from the room.

Hecate watched her leave before she heard Heidi sigh and blinked. "What? I was just making a suggestion!" She said with a confused shrug.

Audrey looked away with a small frown as she rubbed her arm. "Let's just say...Mal isn't exactly as...welcome to caring for more babies. She's having a hard time…" She said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, she just needs a bit more time before she is alright with how sudden this is," Heidi added on with a nod, frowning a bit as she looked down. "Be gentle with her, Hecate, she's going through a lot. It was easier when Ben was with her…" She shook her head as she looked back up at Hecate.

Hecate paused and looked between them before sighing. "Fine...I'll shut up about it. Just don't expect me to stay quiet when it comes to your whole situation." She said while looking at Heidi.

"That's fine, Hecate. Now, please go work on preparing rooms for the goddesses you know are coming." Heidi said with a nod and a small smile.

Hecate nodded and teleported out, allowing Heidi to release a breath she had been holding. Audrey looked down at her wife before she sat down on Heidi's lap and cuddled up to the bluenette. "...Think Mal will be okay? She seems...overwhelmed at the idea of you having them so fast." She asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'm not sure...But I'll keep an eye on her. I can't have her falling off the deep end…" Heidi said softly, sighing while closing her eyes while wrapping her arms around the pinkette.


End file.
